


Working for a Queen

by herblondetoy



Series: Working for a Queen [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 61
Words: 144,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy
Summary: AU Emma just got accepted into a probation program and finds herself going to a small town in Maine to work for a mayor named Regina. She finds her boss extremely hot, but what does her boss think of her? Read to find out. (Rated M for later chapters)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this on Fanfiction.net, and wanted to post it here as well. I will do my best to post a few chapters a week. If I get the same kind of responses here that I got there, I'll also post my second story. I hope you enjoy!!

~disclaimer~ I do not own the show or the characters, this is just my twist. Also, if there's already a story like this, I apologize in advance as I have not read it. Please let me have my creativity and know that I am not copying anything. Thank you.  
________________________________________  
Emma listened to the buzz one last time. That joyful buzz, well the buzz she used to hate, but today she loved. It was the buzz of the doors opening for her, the jail doors were finally opening and this time, she was walking out, not in. She had her little paper bag of things she had come in with; her jacket, wallet, phone that probably didn't work anymore, a lighter, a little bit of pocket change, and the key chain with keys that Neal had sent to her once she was already in jail. She sighed as she rubbed her thumb over the swan that was engraved in the cool metal.

  
"Okay Swan, time to turn your life around." Once in the car, and starting it with the key and not a screwdriver, she looked at her paper work that she got from court.

  
"Storybrooke Maine. Never even heard of it and they couldn't find it on a map. This should be easy." She sighed, thinking that even if she didn't have a map, at least the mayor had given directions. So, off she started, stopping to get gas and a lot of sugar for her ride. Even though she was broke when she went into jail, the court had given her some money to start her new life with. It was all part of this new rehabilitation program they wanted to get funding for. Let an inmate out, give them a respectable job, check in on them now and then, and show that they can be rehabilitated. Of course, Emma couldn't help but chuckle, being that she wasn't a hard core criminal. Of course that's why they chose her. Get someone who was pretty much already good, and skew the results a little.

  
And so it was for that reason that the blonde found herself now driving down some road with forest on both sides, looking for a town that didn't seem to exist. She ran her fingers through her hair as she remembered her court appearance.  
"Ms. Swan, you are more than capable of being a contributing member of society. You have been dealt a raw hand, but it is up to you to change that. You have been assigned to be a personal assistant to a very respectable member of society." Emma chuckled at how many times she heard the words 'member of society' that day.

  
"Regina Mills is the mayor of a very successful small town called Sagebrooke." There was a pause as the judge looked closer. "No, Storybrooke. Storybrooke Maine. She knows you are coming and has graciously agreed to be a part of this...for lack of a better word, experiment." The judge then looked over her glasses at Emma and gave a small smile. "Just do as your told, as you would any job - and yes, this is a job, you are getting paid - and she will report to us biweekly on your progress. If there are any issues, we hope you are able to work them out on your own, but if Regina sees fit, she will report you and you will be back here in jail for your remaining 2 years. If you do well, after one year, your record will be wiped clean. Also, Regina has mentioned that if you do good, there could be a permanent job for you. Ms. Swan..Emma...the system was not good to you. I've seen your records, you've been through so much. More than any foster child ever should go through. I believe in you, I fought for you to be the one to get to do this. I want to see you turn things around, have a great life, and I think this is the perfect step for that."

  
Emma teared up even now as she remembered that. No one had ever acknowledged that she had a rough past and this woman did - she also believed in her, and that meant so much to Emma. She would do what ever it took to get good reports and make sure this is good for her.

  
Just when Emma was about to turn around and call the number provided for her, she saw the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign.  
"Welcome to the town that never ages..." Emma said to herself as she drove into what looked like a 1950's town. "Shit...this is the Twighlight zone."

  
Emma found the Town Hall building and noticed she was early, which was good, because she probably looked like shit. She then drove out to a road that went to the forest and pulled over. Seeing no one around, she got out and opened her trunk, pulling out a few pieces of clothing she had. She changed into her nicest, and coincidentally tightest jeans as she had no dress pants. She then had this white, flowing dress shirt. Technically it could be worn as a dress, and people her age did do that, but she did not want to be slutty - she never did like dressing to show herself off. Pulling out a mock suede belt, she put that around herself, between her stomach and her breasts, like high waist, and buckled it. Not having a mirror, she looked at her reflection in the window. "

  
Not bad, Swan." She smiled and changed into her brown boots, as she had no flat shoes, but the boots worked with her outfit. She then ran her fingers through her curly blonde hair, trying to give it some volume. It really didn't work, Emma realized that so many days inside, no sun, no fresh air, no real nutrient foods was a bit hard to hide. She just sighed and pulled the sides back, almost hippy like. Maybe after a few days out of that hell, her hair would shine again like it used to. Emma sat back in her car and pulled the mirror on the visor down.

  
"Shit Swan. You look like a damn skeleton." Emma sighed as she pressed her fingers to her hollow cheeks. She didn't have any make up, but she pinched at her cheeks to give them more color. The truth was, Emma was almost a human skeleton. It's what happened to girls like her in jail. Newbies, young bloods, the ones the older and more veterened residents picked on. She barely got any of her food, as she had to give it to others in return for safety. You wouldn't ever guess that just 9 months ago, Emma had given birth to a baby. With that thought, Emma shook her head.

  
"Not going there Swan. Not now." Before she could think on that more, she started the car and drove back to Town  
Walking up the steps, Emma didn't know why she was nervous. She already had the job, she really didn't have anything to worry about. Today was more of a meet and great anyway, nothing major. But she was about to meet her new boss, of course she was nervous. Emma knocked on the door, her knuckles barely making a sound, but it was opened by a wiry blonde haired woman.

  
"You must be Emma Swan. You're early. That's good." The woman smiled, stepping back with a little wink. Emma smiled back and walked in.

  
"Yes, I am Emma. Are you Madam Regina...I mean Regina Mayor..." Emma sighed, turning a deep shade of red. "I mean, Regina Mills, Madam Mayor?" The woman just chuckled and placed a comforting hand on the blondes shoulder.

  
"I'm not. I'm Malory, Mal for short. Relax sweetie, the Mayor has a bark, but she doesn't bite hard." Emma could have sworn she heard the woman add "unless you want her to." But shook her head, telling herself it was all in her head. "I'm her part time secretary. I have a feeling you and I will be working together quite a bit. Please, have a seat and I'll let her know you're here." Emma thanked her and sat down, hearing a buzzing sound as Mal pushed a button. "Ms. Mills? Your two o'clock is here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's side

Chapter 2  
Regina had just returned from work after taking some time off since she adopted her son. Henry was adorable and made Regina happy; however, he also cried – a lot. She didn't know what sleep was anymore and she was trying so hard to focus as the judge talked to her on the phone.

  
"Madam Mayor, we appreciate you being willing to work with our new program. We assure you, Emma Swan is an outstanding young woman."

  
Emma Swan. Swan. What kind of name was that? "Outstanding, yet she found herself in prison."

  
"Yes, that is true, however, she has been exceptional in rehabilitating herself while here."

  
"Mhm." Regina really didn't care. All she knew was that she didn't need people poking around her town and if she were to refuse, who knows what that would mean for her. "Well I will do this, but if there are any troubles, I expect her to be gone and out of my hands. I just adopted a baby, your honor, I do not need a barely 18 year old as well."

  
The judge internally sighed, she had very high hopes for Emma and hoped she wouldn't let her down. "No need to worry, Ms. Mills. If there are issues, she will be brought back here."

  
"Very well. When should I expect her?"

  
"Tomorrow at two, if that works for you."

  
"That's fine. I expect promptness."

  
"Of course, Madam Mayor. Thank you."

  
With that, Regina hung up the phone and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. She pressed the button on her intercom, signaling her secretary to come inside. Malory, better known as Maleficent back in their world, was a great secretary. Regina loved that her "friend" worked for her, it made her feel even more powerful. She also enjoyed their little extracurricular activities they would share on late nights in the office.

  
"Yes, Madam Mayor?" Mal peaked her head in, pencil behind her ear.

  
"Please, Malory, you can call me Regina when it's just us. I'm expecting a fax on this Swan girl who is to come work for us. Please bring it in as soon as we get it. I want to read up on her."

  
"Yes, Regina. By the way, I think it's wonderful that you are doing this."

  
"Oh it's nothing. I just have to do my duties I suppose."

  
"I think it's great. Give the girl a chance to get back on her feet."

  
"Thank you, Malory. Do I have any meetings for the next couple hours?"

  
"No, Regina. None scheduled."

  
"Great, I think I may lock the door and take a nap then."

  
Mal smiled and nodded. "Of course, catch up on your sleep."

 

"Thank you, Malory."

  
Mal then left and went back to her desk, making sure to put Regina's phone on do not disturb mode. All calls would go through her first. The fax came in and she knew she should take it to her boss, but she also knew the woman was sleep deprived so she decided to wait on it. Of course, curiosity got the best of her, and since she'd be working with her herself, she peaked at the information. Mal was very interested in what she read. Orphan girl found on the side of the road, adopted and then given back when the family had their own child. "Poor girl was only three." She said to herself as she kept reading. The fax included more than Mal would have imagined. Basically the girl's life story, minus a few details. "Wow, 30 foster homes in 13 years, poor thing. No wonder she ended up where she did." She read the details of the case and shook her head, she knew just from what she read that the girl was innocent. "Well, Emma Swan, I'm going to make sure you feel right at home." She did worry about how Regina would be with her, it was no secret the woman could be hardcore, but she did have a good heart.  
Two hours later, Malory went into Regina's office and set the folder with the paperwork on her desk, wanting her to think it's been in there for a while. She smiled at the woman sleeping on the couch and softly cleared her throat to wake her up.  
"My apologies, Regina, but it's been two hours and the day care closes soon."

  
Regina stretched and nodded. "Thank you, Mal. Did that fax come in?"

"Yes ma'am. It's on your desk."

  
"Thank you. Go home. I'll lock up. Have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow."

  
"Thank you, Regina. You too. I hope you get some sleep tonight." The blonde left, grabbing her purse before heading home.

  
Regina slowly got up and grabbed the folder with the information in it, putting it in her brief case. She then looked at her phone and knew she had to get going. The brunette drove to Storybrooke Day Care and picked up Henry, who seemed to have a great first day. He did seem better, she was able to get him home and in his chair without him crying…yet. Regina made Henry his favorite, spaghetti and sat down with her own plate, feeding him between her own bites. She smiled at him as he babbled about. He really was a handsome baby.

  
The night seemed to go off without a hitch. Maybe the boy was finally getting used to Regina and his new surroundings. She rocked him to sleep and laid him in his crib, stroking his cheek. "Mommy loves you, my prince." She then went into her room and took the file out of her briefcase. Taking it into the bathroom, she filled her tub with hot water and bubble bath. Slipping her clothes off, she sunk into the water, going all the way under at first. She then came up and leaned back, closing her eyes. Finally she towel dried her hands and reached for the file, a wine glass in her other hand. Slowly she read the information. She was in shock that anyone would let a child go through so many homes and wondered if it was Emma herself, or the homes she was in. She had heard horror stories of how foster homes could be and wondered how, if at all, that affection the young woman who would be working for her. For a moment, she looked at the date the woman apparently gave birth while in jail, and thought about how close to her own son's birthday that was. She didn't really pay it any mind as she was sure that if her son had belonged to a woman in jail, she would have been told.

  
Regina got out of the tub and slipped on her nightgown. Throwing the file on her bed, she went down to the kitchen to rinse out her wine glass. She then made sure everything was locked up and turned off as she made her way back upstairs, checking in on Henry once more. She turned the baby monitor on and went back to her room and into her bed. The woman turned the tv on for the nightly news, not that there ever was any, but she wanted back ground noise. She then went through the papers again and went to the last page, the page with Emma's picture on it. Not bad, she thought and then shook her head. Stop it, Regina. She's barely legal and she's going to be working for you. Regina closed the file, set her alarm and closed her eyes.  
Henry almost made it through the night. Almost. At 3am, Regina was woken up by a shrill scream. She jumped up and went into Henry's room.

  
"Shhh baby boy, mommy is here."

  
"Mama!"

  
Regina stood still. Shocked.

  
"Did…yes, my prince. Mama." Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at her smiling, sleepy boy.

  
"Mama." He laid his head on her chest and sucked his thumb.

  
Regina's heart melted. She brought him into her room and snuggled with him, the two falling asleep together. When her alarm went off, Regina woke with a smile. Her son called her mom. Nothing could ruin her day. She looked at her sleeping boy and kissed his cheek before getting up and placing pillows around him. Going into her bathroom, she kept the door open as she got ready for work. When she came out, she smiled at her son who was playing with his feet. She picked him up and took him to his room, changing him and getting him ready for the day.

  
"Mama, mama, mama, mama." It was music to Regina's ears. She sang softly to him as she took him downstairs and put him in his chair. He loved oatmeal, and Regina liked giving him warm food in the mornings. She fed him as she drank some coffee and then made sure his diaper bag was all ready. Regina drove to the day care, brighter mood than she had been in in a long time. Henry even cried and reached for her when she handed him off. As much as it pained her to leave him, she knew he was in good hands. She made sure of it before taking him there, paying the center surprise visits.

  
Regina went to the office, smiling the whole way. What a great day it was and would be. "Good morning Malory." She almost sang as she came in.

  
"Well good morning, Regina. You seem to be in a fantastic mood."

  
"Oh I am. My son called me Mama." She smiled brightly as she picked up the coffee Malory always got her.

  
"Oh Regina! That's so wonderful!" The woman was genuinely happy for her boss. She knew what a struggle the woman had been having, but she prevailed as Mal knew she would. "You have a nine o'clock with Graham, a ten thirty with that pest Mr. Gold and then nothing until your two o'clock with Emma."

  
"You know what Mal? Even a ten thirty with Mr. Gold can't ruin my day." She smiled as she went into her office to get ready for the day. Her meetings went off without a hitch. Sure, she probably granted Graham more than he needed for his budget, but she didn't mind. Gold was so taken back by Regina's mood that he didn't even know what to do and left without getting what he wanted. Regina then worked on her paperwork that had built up from when she was gone. She didn't even realize how fast time went until Mal told her that Ms. Swan was there.

  
"Ms. Mills? Your two o'clock is here."

  
"Send her in." Regina almost sang as she pulled out Emma's file. She looked up and immediately was in shock over what she saw. The woman in the picture was so healthy, so full of life, while the scared woman in front of her seemed malnourished and very nervous. Hollow cheeks, pale skin, dead hair; this young woman looked no more than a girl. Regina tried to hide her shock, figuring that now that Emma was out of jail, some good food, good showers, and good work would help her. Truth be told, even with the fact that the woman was obviously too skinny and needed sun, she had a beauty about her that even Regina was jealous of. Of course, she could tell that the Swan girl had no idea she was beautiful, but maybe Regina could change that. The mayor stood and held her hand out.

  
"Ms. Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Regina Mills, but you can call me Regina." She flashed her best political smile as she waited for the young lady to come shake her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
~Emma~  
Emma took a breath and walked into the mayor’s office, her breath immediately taken away. A little history on Emma: She had been hurt, many times, by men in her life. She learned at too young an age, and very painfully, what sex is and what men want with women. The blonde had been forced to do things more times than most could handle. When she finally did allow herself to love and to willingly be with a man, he framed her and left her in jail, with a baby growing inside her. She never did find herself attracted to women, not that she was repulsed at the idea, truth be told, things did happen in jail, she just never before saw a woman that made her loins ache. That was, not until now. Madam Mayor oozed of sex, and Emma got the impression the brunette knew that. Her curves were brought out perfectly by her clothes, her plump lips perfectly painted and her voice...that voice did something to Emma's core that nothing else had ever done before.

  
Emma hoped she wasn't stalling as much as she thought she was and she held out her hand.

  
"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Emma." She smiled politely, feeling sparks as the two shook hands. "I want you to know that I really appreciate what you're doing, and I won't let you down." Emma bit her lip, trying to tell herself to not ramble.

  
~Regina~

  
Regina kept that smile on her face as she inspected this Swan girl in front of her. With the right make up, more sun, and of course food, this girl could become a very attractive woman. She had the natural beauty, of course, but Regina couldn't help but imagine what some enhancements would do for her. She tried hard to push those thoughts out of her head, after, of course, wondering if Emma was even into women. When their hands touched, Regina couldn't help but notice the spark between them but shook it off to her imagination.

  
"Please, have a seat." She waited for the blonde to sit before taking her own seat, crossing her legs as she folded her hands on her desk and looked at the woman.

  
"It's quite alright dear. Your judge had many good things to say about you, I only hope she is right." Regina could see Emma wanted to say something, but she wasn't done yet, so she continued before the blonde could talk.

  
"I don't have time to babysit, and I trust that you will catch on quickly. Mal, whom you have met, will be here to guide you and help you, but will not do your job. This is a rehabilitation program, Ms. Swan, let us not forget or pretend as to why you are here. I am opening my business, my town, and myself to you," she leaned forward to make her next point clear, "do not make me regret it, Ms. Swan, this is a huge amount of trust to put into someone fresh out of the Penn."

  
Mallory winced as she listened. Sure, her boss was in a good mood, and this could be worse, but for someone who had never met Regina, she knew that the girl could run out of there at any moment, figuring jail would be better than this. She had high hopes for Emma, she wanted this girl to make it.

  
Regina narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing Emma's reactions. She was good, this blonde in front of her. She could see a brief moment of fear in those green eyes, but it was quickly replaced by confidence. If she didn't know any better, she'd think she was looking into her own eyes, eyes presented with a challenge, and accepting it. She then sat back, allowing Emma to speak.

 

~Emma~

  
Emma sat down, so far, things were going great. Regina began to speak and Emma soon realized that this woman meant business. At first, she was a bit insulted, but then remembered, Regina was right. She was here because of being in jail. Now was not the time to stand and profess her innocents, she figured it would fall on deaf ears anyway. If Regina was trying to scare Emma, it wasn't working. The blonde took on everything like a challenge. A challenge she would strive to win. She never let anyone scare her off. It was part of her, part of her strength.

  
Emma could honestly say that she practically raised herself. She knew how to survive, how to do what needed to be done. Sure, she never did office work before, but whatever it took, she could do it. Emma took some time to gather her thoughts as she rubbed her palms on her legs.

  
"Madam Mayor, yes, I do know why I'm here. I'm here to rehabilitate myself and be a positive member of society. I'm here because the courts want to look good, and you agreed to help them. I also know that the minute I do something wrong, I'll be shipped out. That's nothing new to me, it's how it's been my whole life. That being said, I do not intend to be shipped out any time soon. I will do whatever you ask, to the best of my abilities. If I have questions, I will not just assume something and do it wrong, I will ask. I will do a good job, and I will finish this program to get my good name back. I do appreciate you accepting me, and I will not make you regret it."

  
Mallory smiled to herself as she heard that response. She nodded approval, not that anyone could see it, and knew that this girl was going to make it. She was tough, probably for reasons that no normal person would understand, but she'd make it. If anyone could handle Regina on a bad day, this Swan woman was the one.

  
~Regina~

  
Regina listened and could tell that Emma meant everything she was saying. She felt herself soften a little at some of the words the blonde said. She licked her lips and looked back at Emma.

  
"I will not simply ship you off for one mistake, Miss Swan. Unless that mistake is huge, I will talk with you and give you chances. I'm not one of your foster parents, I'm not a parent to you at all. This is the real world. You have warnings and such, you are human and I do understand that. Now, I have put some thought into this and I booked a suite for you at Granny's for a month. I also have permitted that you put any meals on my tab there, well the city's tab. That gives you time to save up what you will earn here, and after a month, you will be responsible for your own lodging and food. I think that is more than fair, and enough time to get a good savings going. I also spoke to the bank about an account for you and, as long as you can get there and sign the paperwork, you have your first weeks pay advance already in the bank. Your check will be automatically deposited. The amount is a bit more than what the court suggested, only because I feel anyone who works here, deserves it. I'd like for you to take the rest of the afternoon to get that done, get settled in and rest up. Tomorrow I'll expect you here at 7:30 sharp. I, myself, do not get here until closer to 8 due to the fact that I must drop my son off at day care. However, the doors will be open, as Mallory is here early. Once you've proven yourself, you'll have your own set of keys for the office. Not for mine, of course, or any other area, but the keys to get in and start your work. I have people coming in to install a desk and computer for you today, so that will be ready in the morning."

  
Regina handed Emma some papers, outlining her duties for the next day.

  
"As you can see, I've set the morning aside for Mallory to train you on some of the systems. Budgets in different areas of the town are of upmost importance. This isn't just a game to put in whatever you like, but I won't have you go in blind. Mal will teach you all you need to know. Then of course is lunch, followed by a boring afternoon of filing. Boring, but necessary. Of course, if Mal or I need anything else done, you are our gopher, so to speak. You're at the bottom, kid, you're the one who will do any coffee runs or anything like that."

  
Regina looked at Emma and noticed she was paying full attention. That was good, she like her already. She stood and once again shook the girl’s hand.

  
"I will see you in the morning, Miss Swan. I do hope you have a great rest of your day."

  
~Emma~

  
Emma blinked at first about the comment of foster parents. Obviously, this woman knew Emma's history and her heart almost fell. So much for a new start, her past was already catching up to her. She listened to Regina's offer and was very taken back.  
"I appreciate that. A month is more than fair."

  
Truth be told, she didn't have many plans for her money anyway. Hearing she had a bank account ready for her was another surprise. She wasn't expecting any of this, nor had she even really thought about it, so she was thankful Regina thought of it.  
Emma took the paper and read over it, it seemed easy enough. She couldn't stop the surprise she felt when she heard she'd have her own desk and everything. Upon hearing that she would be the gopher, she couldn't stop the chuckle.

  
"It's what I expected. I'm ready for it. I have a car, I am responsible." Emma stood and shook Regina's hand.

  
"Thank you, Madam Mayor. I hope you do as well." Emma left the office, feeling as though she just landed a job interview. In a way, she did, but she wasn't dumb, she knew why she was here. As she closed Regina's door, she noticed people putting her desk together and was taken back when she felt arms around her. Mal was hugging her, Emma couldn't help but smile.

  
"Emma, you did great! I'm so excited to work with someone like you and I think your future is really looking bright." Mallory meant every word. "Now, a little tip. Tomorrow, when you come in, bring a large coffee, black. You'll win her over."  
Emma nodded and smiled warmly. "Thank you. And thanks for the tip. What about you, how do you like your coffee?"

 

  
"Sweet. Very sweet with a bit of cream."

 

"Got it. I'll see you in the morning."

  
Emma walked out feeling on top of the world. Things were really going to change, there was no denying it. She went to the bank and did what she had to do. She left, clutching her new debit card. She never had one before and felt as though she just gained a lot of responsibility, and in a way, she did. However, being in this small town, Emma knew she didn't have to worry about spending all her money on crap. She then went and checked in at Granny's. The woman was a sweet, older lady who checked Emma's ID three times before finally agreeing that she was in fact 18. She showed Emma to her room...her suite and Emma looked with wide eyes. She not only had a queen-sized bed, but a sofa, chair, kitchenette and a tv. The bathroom and a huge tub and separate shower. For someone who never even had her own room before, this was something huge.

  
Once Granny left, after making sure that Emma was comfortable, the blonde looked around with a huge smile, kicked off her boots and jumped on the bed, landing on her back. She felt as if she was in another world, a wonderful world. She was not going to mess this up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SQ through and through, but this chapter has some extra curricular as I love Mal

Chapter 4

  
~Regina~

  
Regina watched Emma go and shook her head with a chuckle as she saw Mal hug the newest addition to their staff. She then went back to some paperwork before coming out of her office to make sure the desk and computer were getting installed correctly.

  
"You know, Mallory? The office almost looks as if it were built for two desks. I was a bit worried at first."

  
Mallory smiled and nodded. "It does. I'm really very excited for this. Miss Swan seems like such a sweet girl and I'm glad we can help her gain some real work experience."

  
"Mmm" Regina agreed as she dismissed the installers and sat at the desk. Normally she would have Mal set up everything for Emma, but she wasn't in the mood to do any paperwork. She made sure Emma's computer was connected to the office network, deciding which things she would need access for and which she wouldn't. After about an hour, everything was set. She looked over at Mal whose glasses were on the tip of her nose as she worked on one of her projects. Licking her lips, she realized it had been since she got Henry that she got to enjoy the company of her secretary. With that thought in mind, she walked over to Mal's desk, taking the pen from her hand. "I think it's past time that you remind me why it is I used to stay at work late…"

  
Mal looked up, knowing that tone of voice as she smiled lightly. "Oh I couldn't agree more, Madam Mayor."

  
With that, she stood as Regina lead her into her office, closing the door and locking it. It didn't take long, or much, for both women to be naked and breathless, bodies gyrating against the other. Regina sat back against the couch as she harshly gripped the blond hair between her legs, hitting yet another orgasm as Mal's skilled tongue flicked inside her. She would never allow anyone to be on top of her, so this position worked the best. She pulled Mal up and kissed her lips hard as she stood them both up and lead the woman towards her desk. Mal was drunk off Regina, as anyone who ever got the chance to be with Regina would always be. Suddenly the connection was gone and she felt herself being turned around and bent over the desk, hands running down her back, ending with a smack on her ass.

  
"I have something for you, Mal." Regina husked as she walked away. Mal knew better than to get up or turn around.

  
"I can't wait to find out what it is." She honestly replied. She stayed in her position as she sensed Regina coming back. She then felt a kick to her feet, making her spread her legs as skilled hands spread her sex open.

  
"Mmm you're already wet enough." Regina observed as she slowly ran the silicone toy from Mal's clit to her opening. She smirked as she felt the woman tense under her and didn't give her a chance to catch her breath before thrusting the strap on deep inside her. The moan Mal gave, almost made Regina come undone herself. She gripped Mal's hips as she thrust in and out of her, almost leaving her and then filling her to capacity. Mal's hands gripped at the far end of the desk, her body flat against it as she felt herself being fucked.

  
"Madam….Regina…oh gods…please…"

  
"No!" A sharp smack to her ass, "Not yet." Regina scratched down Mal's back as she thrust a few more times. The strap on she got had a sizable dildo on it, but it also had a smaller nub that would rub against the wearer's clit as she used it and Regina wasn't quite ready yet. Mal whimpered as she held her orgasm inside her. She didn't know if she could wait much longer.

Finally, Regina's thrusts got wilder, showing that she was almost there, and she felt the mayor’s hands tighten around her hips. "Now…now!" With that, Mal's body trembled as her orgasm hit her full on and Regina's body followed suit. The pair of them closing their eyes as they allowed the pleasure to wash over them.

  
After a few moments, Regina was back on earth and she pulled the dildo out of Mal, going to take the strap on off and start the process of finding her clothes. Mal, on the other hand, took a bit longer to recover. She whimpered from the loss of the body atop her and the silicone inside her. Finally, with shaking legs, she stood and turned around.

  
"Welcome back to work Madam Mayor." She chuckled as she got dressed and ran her fingers through her hair. Regina also chuckled as she buttoned her suite coat and looked at her watch.

  
"Just in time. I have to go get Henry and stop at the store. You have a great night." Regina winked at Mal before heading out of the office and to her car. Mal simply nodded with a smile and proceeded to lock up the office.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Emma~

  
After taking just a few minutes to relax, Emma realized she still had things to do. She was in shock over how much she had in her account. If that was just one week's pay, she'd be able to almost buy a house after the month was over. She put her boots back on, added her key for the suite onto her key chain and headed back to her car. However, once she got there, she realized that it was too nice outside to drive, so she walked down to the general store she had seen earlier. She needed to get back to her healthy self, and part of that was scrubbing off the past.

  
The blonde noticed stares, but she didn't mind. Of course, this town probably hadn't had someone new in a while, but she'd let them come to her. She filled her basket with shampoo, conditioner, hair sprays, facial scrubs, razors, shaving cream, everything she would need to make her skin and hair glow again. After purchasing the items, she found another store that sold clothes and bought just a few outfits that would last her until her next pay check. She could mix and match with what she already had and at least look professional.

  
Arms full, the blonde made her way back to Granny's. Unfortunately, before she got there, she found herself running into (literally) another woman. Her bags fell, sending some of her new things sprawling along the sidewalk. With a sigh, she began to pick them up.

  
"I'm so sorry. That was my fault, let me help you." Emma looked up at the woman. She had short dark hair and kind eyes. The woman helped Emma and handed her the bags. "I'm sorry. I'm Mary Margaret. I don't think I've seen you before."

  
Emma took the bag and shook her head. "It's okay, really. Thank you for helping. I'm Emma. I'm new in town." Emma admitted as she shifted her bags. "I'd love to talk, but these are heavy and I should get them up to my room." She nodded towards the bed and breakfast.

  
"Oh of course. Tell you what, go put those away and meet me at the Diner. Dinner is my treat for making this all up to you."  
Emma wasn't used to people being so nice. She bit her lip hesitantly. "I…that's really not necessary."

  
The brunette wouldn't take no. "I know, but I want to. Please?"

  
Emma finally agreed and then made her way up to her room. After she got everything put away, she went down to the diner and found the woman sitting at a table. She smiled and sat across from her. "Hi."

  
"Emma. I'm glad you came. I was afraid you wouldn't." The genuine smile made Emma feel safe.

  
"I said I would. I do tend to keep my word." She then looked at the menu, suddenly realizing how hungry she was. "What's good here?"

  
"Everything is good here." But it wasn't Mary who answered, as Emma looked up at a tall, barely clothed woman with long hair. She couldn't have been much older than her, but she sure did dress like it. "I'm Ruby." The waitress smiled - another genuine one that had Emma smiling back.

  
"I'm Emma. It's nice to meet you."

 

"You as well, Emma. Are you the new girl working for Regina?"

  
Emma was a bit surprised at this and looked at Mary Margaret who also seemed to be wondering the same thing. "News travels fast. Yes I am." She was a bit worried that they too would know her past.

  
Mary Margaret smiled. "Mallory was talking about you. She said that you're here because you needed a change of pace from your life before and that she's excited to be working with you." Emma breathed a sigh of relief. At least they didn't know she was in jail.

  
"Mallory seems very nice. I'm excited as well to start this new adventure."

  
Ruby was taking her time observing the blonde. "No offence, hun, but you need food. You're practically skin and bone!" This caused Emma to blush and Mary gave Ruby a look.

  
"I haven't been able to have a good meal lately…" Emma admitted as she now focused on the menu again.

  
Mary could help herself as she put her hand over Emma's. "It's okay, sweetie. We don't need to know your past, but know that we are your new friends and we are here for you." A part of Mary Margaret, the teacher side of her she would suppose, wanted to take Emma under her wing and care for the girl. She knew, however, that this may be awkward for her. She didn't know her history, but there were little things she did pick up on. The skin and bone thing that Ruby had pointed out, the limp dead hair, the way the girl would almost flinch as anyone came close to her. This girl – no, woman – had been hurt in her past. She wouldn't pry, but she would make sure she was here for her should she ever need her.

  
Emma honestly didn't know how to respond. She never really had friends before and to suddenly be called a friend by people she just met was a bit awkward. "Thank you. Ruby, I think I'll take a cheese burger and fries with a chocolate shake." Ruby took her order along with Mary Margaret's and headed to the kitchen.

  
Once the food came, Emma couldn't be bothered to talk. She was hungry and wasn't ashamed to show it. There was even a point where Mary Margaret had to bite her lip to stop her from telling Emma to slow down. Mary Margaret ate her meal, talking to Emma about herself as Emma would ask a few questions between bites. She figured if the blonde got to know her, maybe she would trust her. Once they were both done eating, Mary Margaret paid the bill and the two stepped outside.  
"Emma, I'm very glad I met you. I hope we can do this soon." She handed Emma a piece of paper with her phone number on it. "And remember, if you do decide to move out of the B&B, I would love a roommate."

  
Emma took the paper and smiled. "Thank you. I will remember that. I…I don't know the phone number to my room, but I'm in room 4. I have a cell phone, but I have to re-activate it. Once I do, I'll give you that number." The two said their goodbyes and Emma went up to her room, locking the door behind her. She slipped up her boots and went into the bathroom. She was full, for the first time in a long time, and it didn't bother her. She started the tub, adding in the bubbles she had bought earlier. Once it was full, she first went into the shower to wash her hair. After putting her hair in a towel, she then stepped into the tub and relaxed. This was the first time in…a very long time that she could relax and know that nothing bad was going to happen. No one was watching her, no one was guarding her, it was just her.

  
After shaving her legs, moisturizing, brushing and braiding her hair, Emma came out in her new pajamas and turned the lights out. She was exhausted as she set her alarm clock, and then double checked to make sure it was set. Finally, she lay in bed and pulled the covers up. Her head was barely on the pillow when she fell asleep.

  
The next morning, Emma was up before her alarm even went off. She undid her braid and smiled as she saw that it had done the trick in giving her hair more volume. Her hair was a bit shiner as well as she pulled half of it back and clipped it. She did her makeup and got dressed before looking at herself. She didn't pull it off as well as Regina did, but she'd fit in with Mal. Seeing that she still had time to spare, she headed down to the Diner and got herself a bear claw. After eating it and reading the paper – not that there was much in it – she ordered the coffees for her, Regina, and Mallory and headed into work. She was still about 10 minutes early, but Mal was there and smiled as Emma came in.

  
"Good morning, Miss Swan." She smiled brightly and noticed Emma had the coffee. "Oh, you remembered. And I must say, you're looking healthier today."

  
Emma smiled and gave Mal her coffee. "Please, call me Emma. And thank you, I feel better after a night of good food and a good bath. I also haven't slept so well in so long." She figured Mal knew her history and when she didn't get asked why she hadn't slept well, it confirmed her thoughts. That was okay though, she trusted Mal.

  
Emma looked at her desk and noticed a pot with a plant in it and looked at Mal. "Is that from you?"

  
Mal nodded. "I thought you'd like something to kind of decorate your desk."

  
Emma smiled. "Thank you, that's very kind." She sat at her desk and turned her computer on as Mal brought her chair over.  
"Now, I know it says we have about three or four hours for me to train you, but I don't think we will need that much time. I talked to Regina and I feel that it's best if we do one thing at a time. Today, I'm going to teach you the phones – answering them, sending messages to Regina or myself, things like that along with the emails. Most of the Mayor's emails go through us first since some of them are quite honestly, not important."

  
Emma listened and picked up on everything pretty fast, which impressed Mallory. When she came in, Mallory handed Regina her coffee, but made sure to give Emma the credit. Regina smiled and thanked her as she went to her office. Even if it was brief, Emma felt good that she was making both her bosses happy on her first day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

~Regina~

That night, Regina slept the best she had slept in a long time. She was sure it was due to her... "extracurricular activities" with Mal that day. Henry was great, such a good kid now that he was finally comfortable with her. He slept all night, no crying, and kept saying "Mama" which inevitably warmed Regina's heart each time he said it.

After eating breakfast with her son, she took him to day care and made her way to the office. She was pleasantly surprised to see that she had a coffee waiting for her. Sure, it was just a bit on the cool side, but she didn't mind - she could drink it faster that way. It seemed the two blondes were working hard, so Regina went to her office to check out her schedule. Her great morning just turned down when she saw she had a meeting with Gold that morning. It wasn't that she was scared of him, he just annoyed her. Everyone knew that he was out for her job, so she did what she could to at the very least, keep him at bay.

~Emma~

Emma was working with Mal, learning what types of emails to send to Regina and which ones not to. Suddenly the door opened and Emma looked up to see a man with a cane come into the office. Mal's back stiffened as her normal real smile was replaced by a fake one.

"Mr. Gold. Right on time. Emma, how about you let the Mayor know that her 8 o'clock is here."

Emma nodded and pressed the intercom button.

"Madam Mayor, your 8 o'clock is here."

"Let him in."

Emma looked at Mr. Gold and smiled. "She will see you now."

"Thank you, Miss Swan. I do look forward to talking to you later." Of course he knew exactly who this woman was and was a bit surprised to see her here already, ten years earlier than foretold.

Emma was confused for a moment before she remembered that her name was on the nameplate on her desk. Mallory looked at Emma with a raised brow.

"That was interesting."

"How so?"

"He seemed interested in you, I wonder why."

"Probably because I'm new."

"I suppose. Still, watch yourself with him, he's...dangerous"

Emma nodded, but still wondered why he would be considered dangerous. Her and Mal set back to work and she was beginning to feel overwhelmed. She wanted to do a good job, and for the most part, it seemed easy, but at the same time it was a lot. On top of her new found freedom, new town, new everything, she was learning this work and her brain didn't seem to be able to soak anymore in. Mal could sense that Emma was starting to get overwhelmed so she smiled and put her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"I think this is enough for today. Why don't you take a break? I put in an order at Granny's for lunch, how about you go pick it up? It's on Regina's tab."

"Okay. I think that's a good idea." Emma smiled and grabbed her coat. Once in the fresh air she felt a bit relieved. The job wouldn't be hard, but she just was so worried to do a good job that she was over thinking things.

~Regina~

Regina sat behind her desk, listening to the man go on and on about this and that and she honestly didn't care. Looking at her pictures of Henry on her desk made it so she could at least stay awake. Once he was gone, she came out of her office and found Mal alone.

"Where is Miss Swan?"

"Oh I sent her to go pick up lunch. She should be back soon." Mal smiled at her boss.

Regina nodded and sat down. "How is she doing? You think she'll stick?"

"Oh yes. She's great. She is learning a lot, but I think she is expecting too much of herself. It's like she thinks she has to be perfect. I suppose that has to do with her upbringing though." Mal stopped, she didn't want Regina to know she had read Emma's file. Regina, however, raised a brow.

"Now Mal. Do you really think that I don't think you read the files? I know you, I'm sure you read them before I did." She smirked a bit, to show she wasn't upset.

"Okay okay yes. I did. I was curious. That poor thing has been through a lot. And that's just what is in the file, I'm sure there are things that weren't reported."

Regina sighed, frowning a bit. She knew they were lucky in Storybrooke, the people may be under a curse, but they were safe. None of them would have ever known the horrors that this new woman had known at a young age. She thought of Henry and how she was so glad to have taken him out of that outside world.

"I agree, Mal. I want her to know that she's safe here, but I don't want her to just think she can do what she wants. I want her to succeed, but I also want her to be comfortable. I can't imagine living life, feeling as though any mistake you make, no matter how small, you're going to get tossed out or worse. She needs to know that won't happen here."

Mallory nodded in agreement. "I guess maybe you have to just sit down and be honest with her, Regina. I can do that, but you're her boss. You're the one she reports to and who has to report to her parole officer."

Regina nodded and was about to respond when the doors opened and Emma walked in. The mayor was a bit taken back, the light behind her made Emma practically glow. She really was beautiful, Regina couldn't deny that. After clearing her throat, she smiled and stood, helping with the food.

"Perfect timing, Miss Swan. I am a bit hungry."

Emma smiled kindly. "Please, call me Emma. This all does smell good." Emma handed Regina her chicken salad and Mal her burger and took her own grilled cheese. She looked around and felt like such a kid. Who over the age of 10 eats grilled cheese? She made a mental note to change that. Regina couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde and her food choice, but she kept it to herself.

"Emma, after lunch, I would like to talk to you in my office." Regina could see the blonde stiffen up immediately and put her sandwich down. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad, I promise." She smiled softly and went in her office to eat so she could also work on her paperwork.

~A bit of both~

Once Emma finished eating, she knocked on Regina's door and came in when Regina told her to.

"Please sit down." Regina smiled and go up from her desk and came over and sat on the sofa next to Emma. Emma did as she was told and played with her hands, it was what she did when she was nervous and couldn't pace.

"Emma, relax." Regina smiled and put her hand over Emma's. She didn't miss the little flinch the blonde gave, but she wanted to reassure her. "Emma, I don't want you to feel like you have to share anything, but I do know some of your history. It's very important for me to make sure you know that you are safe here. No one is going to hurt you, no one is going to abandon you, no one is going to do anything like that to you. I don't expect you to be perfect, no one does, except for maybe you. If you mess up, it's not going to be the end of the world and you won't find yourself being kicked out yet again. I like to think of our town as a family. Small towns are like that. We all know each other and we all look out for each other. That's not to say that we all always get along, I would never say that this town is perfect, but in the end, we're all here for each other. You are now a part of that, of this family. I can only assume that you've never had that before and you're scared. I can see that, Emma, I can see how you push yourself."

Emma listened, trying hard not to let her emotions get to her. It was as if Regina could read her mind and she wasn't used to this. She wasn't used to people caring about her. She also couldn't believe Regina was still touching her. It made her feel comfortable, but damn, it also turned her on and she couldn't think like that. "Regina, I just want to do good. The judge expressed how important it was for me to not mess this up. I...I have a past that I'm not proud of, and even though I was set up, I don't want to have this on my record."

Regina nodded and rubbed her thumb on Emma's hand. She wasn't stupid, she could read people and knowing that she was making Emma both comfortable and uncomfortable gave the woman a bit of a high. How easy would it be to manipulate this woman, to make her bend to her every will. But no. No matter how much of that Evil Queen inside her knew she could do it, it was the human inside her that said not to, that said that this person has already been through a lot.

"Emma, to be quite honest, I want you to do good too. But if you give yourself too much pressure, you won't. You'll always wonder when you're going to mess up and inevitably you will. If you look at it realistically, you'll do much better. This job is not hard, there's absolutely no reason to give yourself so much pressure. Please, just relax, do the work, and come to Mal or myself if you need anything. If you need to talk, if something isn't working right, if you need help with something, don't be scared to come to us." Regina couldn't help it, she reached over and tucked some blonde hair behind Emma's ear and when Emma once again flinched, she stroked her cheek lightly. Okay, maybe she had to let part of that Evil Queen out. Very softly she leaned over and whispered. "Don't worry, princess, you're safe." Before she could stop herself, and before Emma could say anything, Regina softly pressed her lips against Emma's.

Emma was in shock.  _Holy shit! She's kissing me! Kiss her back you idiot._  Emma's thoughts ran in her head and she did just that - she kissed Regina back. And then it ended and Regina was standing up. Emma did the same and bit her lip, blushing, not sure what to say exactly. Regina knew the girl would be confused, but she had her right where she wanted her. She wasn't going to hurt her, but she was going to have some fun.

"Thank you, Regina..." Emma left it as that before walking out of the office and to her desk. She sat down, dumbfounded.  _Did that really just happen? God Swan, be normal._  Before jail, Emma never even thought of another woman sexually, but jail changes you. She did what she had to to stay safe and found out that she really liked women. But no woman would have ever compared to Regina Mills. And she kissed her!

Mal watched Emma, a small knowing smile on her face. Something happened in that office, and Mal knew that by the look Emma had, things were going to get interesting. Then, seeing Regina come out, a proud look on her face, Mal knew for a fact that sooner or later, Emma would be joining them in their after hours activities.

The three locked up and left the office together a bit early and Regina offered to give Emma a ride back to the Inn. Mal said her good byes while Regina and Emma got into Regina's car. This was luxury. Leather seats, new car smell still, the only thing that didn't seem to fit was the car seat in the back. When they got to Granny's, Emma was a bit surprised when Regina shut the car off and got out.

"I'd just like to make sure Granny listened and gave you the best suit here." The woman explained as she motioned for Emma to lead the way.

"Oh. Of course." Emma fumbled with her keys and unlocked the doors, already wondering if she had left the room a mess. Other than her bed being unmade, the room was presentable and Regina looked around.

"Yes, she did listen." The woman smiled and sat on the sofa. "Do you like it here?"

Emma nodded and sat as well. "It's very nice. This is the nicest place I've ever lived, honestly."

Regina looked at the blonde. "If you don't mind, how is it you ended up in jail?"

Emma took a breath and looked at Regina. "When I was 17, I had enough of the foster care life. I was in a home that wasn't horrible, but wasn't good either. I had been watching this car that was left and after a week, I decided to take it. Well, little did I know there was a man living in the back seat. Long story short, he promised me the world, taught me to live by stealing and then said we could move and start all over. Live a honest life. I believed him, but there was a catch. We had no money. Well before I had met him, he had stolen some watches and our plan was to turn them in for the reward money. Well that was my plan, his plan was to get me to do that and set me up to take the fall so he would be free. I was dumb and believed him and ended up going to jail for it. The day I was booked was also the day I found out I was pregnant." Emma hadn't meant to say it but she did. Regina put her hand on Emma's again, encouraging her to continue. "It's not that I didn't want to have a baby, it's just that I couldn't. I was in jail. If I hadn't put him up for adoption, he would have been in the same foster care system I had escaped from until I got out and got a job and who knew if that would happen? I did what I thought was best for him, you know? It's all closed, I want him to live his life and I don't need to be a part of it." She looked down. "He's better off not knowing about me."

Regina's heart was torn. She was terrified of Henry's mother coming back, but she also could see how much this hurt Emma. Not that she thought Henry was Emma's, but it was easy to see both sides. "Emma. You're not a bad person. I don't know what ever caused you to think that, and I know you do, but it's not true." She moved closer, trying to comfort the blonde who now had a few tears running down her face. "You're a good person and a great mother. You did the most selfless thing by giving your son a future. You've had a bad past, but none of that is your fault. You need to try and move on, try and know that you've done nothing wrong."

Emma wiped her eyes as she tried hard to get her emotions back. No one had ever talked to her like that. No one had ever cared. She couldn't talk, she had no words. She just leaned over and wrapped her arms around Regina, hugging her. Regina responded by doing the same. She softly rubbed Emma's back and was just there for her.

"Emma, it's going to be okay." Regina kissed her cheek and pulled back, looking at those watery green-blue eyes. If anyone were to ask Regina what she was doing, she'd say she was doing nothing more than welcoming this woman to the town, but the truth was, part of Regina was starting to fall for her. She tried to keep that part quiet, or to even say to herself that she wasn't falling for her, she was accepting the challenge of conquering her, but deep down, she knew that wasn't true. So when Emma was the one to initiate their second kiss, Regina was actually taken by surprise. However, she was quick to return it, her eyes closing as their lips seemed to fit so well together. She didn't even realize that she had pressed the woman back into the couch until her phone alarm went off. Breaking the kiss, she sat up and stroked Emma's cheek.

"I have to pick up my son."

Emma nodded and sat up as well. "I'm sorry if I overstepped." She blushed, feeling a bit ashamed.

"Not at all, dear. I'm just not used to someone else taking the lead." She smiled a bit. "I like it. But for now, I do have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Reluctantly, Regina got up and Emma saw her to the door. The woman left as Emma plopped down in her bed wondering what was going on. Regina was in a daze as she picked up Henry and started her nightly routine. She wanted Emma. Wanted her lips on hers, wanted to press her body against the blondes. She hadn't wanted anyone like this for a long time.

Across town, a pair of eyes sparkled as he saw what was going on with the new girl and the mayor. This was never part of his plan, but now that it was happening, he was in no way going to stop it. Maybe 28 years wouldn't have to actually happen, maybe things would happen sooner than that. All he knew for sure was he had new leverage over Regina and Regina didn't even know it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~Emma~

Emma sat back down on the sofa, utterly in a daze. She didn't even hear the knock on her door until the second time. Getting up, she ran her hands through her fingers and tried her hardest to hide her disappointment that it wasn't Regina.

"Mary Margaret. Hi."

The brunette raised a brow, but smiled. "Hi Emma. I'm sorry to just drop by, but I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place with Ruby and I. We do this girls night thing every now and then."

The truth was, Emma wanted it to be Regina, wanted to kiss those full lips again. But she buried that and smiled back. "Sure, I'd love to. Let me just grab my coat."

The blonde went and found her jacket and came out, locking her door. "Where is Ruby?"

"I'm right here." The blonde jumped as Ruby was suddenly behind her. "And I heard some rumors." She teased, biting her lip.

Right away, Emma blushed but tried to keep it under control as they all walked towards Mary Margaret's apartment. "Rumors about what?"

The two dark haired women exchanged glances, they were dying to know the truth, but they knew their new friend may be sensitive and one wrong move and the blonde would shut them out for ever. Ruby decided to go with a different approach, bringing up the one thing the whole town speculated on.

"Is it true that Regina and Mallory have sex in the office?"

Both Emma and MM were in shock. It took them a bit to recover and Emma cleared her throat and shook her head. "Not that I know of. I mean, at least not when I was there."

Emma decided that even if she did know, which she didn't, she woudn't tell Ruby anyways.

Ruby rolled her eyes and kept going. "Well pretty much the whole town knows they do, or at least have in the past. However, I don't think that'll be happening much anymore since Mallory seems to be getting pretty serious with that Lacey girl. I mean, she's kind of young for Mal, but they're going out all the time."

This was all news to Emma, and she wondered how fast news really did spread around here. She looked at Ruby.

"Is it...okay for two women to date here? I mean, it's accepted?"

Ruby couldn't stop the small grin on her face as she nodded. "We may seem like a small town, but for the most part, we're very accepting."

The way Ruby said 'very accepting' made Emma look away. Either she knew something happened between her and Regina, or she was hitting on Emma. Either way, Emma didn't want to discuss either of it. Thank goodness they had just made it to Mary Margaret's appartment by this time.

"This is a cute place. I like it."

MM Smiled at Emma. "Thank you. It's not much, but it's home."

"Yeah, until your coma man wakes up and you two fall in love and buy a house and fill it with kids." Ruby joked.

"Coma man?"

MM rolled her eyes and looked at Emma. "I read to people in the hospital. One of them happens to be a very good looking guy who has been in a coma for...well as long as I've been reading there. No one knows who he is, and Ruby thinks he's my true love."

Ruby chuckled as she sat atop the kitchen bar, kicking her feet. "Of course he is. No doubt about it."

"Well either way, he's in a coma. What about you, Em, you find your love yet?" They both looked at her.

"I um." She cleared her throat. "I thought so. But he...he wasn't it." She shuffled her feet awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable. This wasn't the kind of conversation she was comfortable having.

Ruby reached forward and took Emma's hand. "You'll find it again."

"Yeah. I'm just not really looking right now." She looked at Ruby and took her hand back, hoping to get her point across. If the brunette understood, she didn't make any sign, she just gave a shrug and bit on a piece of cheese that MM was cutting up.

"Well anyway, I think it's great for Mallory and Lacey. I just hope Regina understands." MM stated as she continued with the cheese and meats.

Emma couldn't stop the small smile. If it was true, maybe that would help whatever was going on between her and the mayor...if there was anything. She was still confused by all of it, but she didn't know these two well enough to say anything yet.

"So Emma, tell us more about you. Where did you grow up? Do you have family? Where are they?" MM gave Ruby a look as Ruby rattled off her questions, but Ruby pretended not to notice.

Emma hated these questions. She never knew what to say. If she said the truth, she usually got the 'I'm sorry' look and she hated that look. But she wasn't a great liar either, so she decided to go with a bit of the truth.

"I never knew my family. I was adopted as a baby, but then when I was three, they had their own baby and sent me away." She sat on a bar stool and picked at a cracker. "I was passed around really from foster home to group home to foster home. Now I'm here."

Once Ruby realized she was leaving it at that, she bit her lip, wanting to ask more, but knowing better not to.

"Well, Em, we're glad you're here." MM smiled genuinely as she poured some wine.

Emma cleared her throat. "I'm not old enough to drink yet..."

"Oh right. I'm sorry, I forgot. Is there anything you like?" She opened the fridge and Emma looked in.

"I'll take a coke, if that's okay."

"Of course." MM got one out and handed it over to Emma.

As Emma was taking a sip, Ruby couldn't stand it any longer. "Emma, is it true that Regina brought you home and went up into your room today?"

Emma almost choked on her drink and MM dropped the cracker she was eating. "Ruby!"

"Oh come on. It's just a question!"

"We agreed not to ask her about it."

Emma put the can of coke down and went and put her jacket on. She was ready to leave.

"Emma, please don't go."

Emma shook her head. "You only asked me here to get more town gossip. I'm not going to give you any, so what's the point in staying? Thank you for making me feel oh so welcomed." She slammed the door as she left, not looking back even as MM called out to her to please stop.

Mary Margaret closed the door and glared at Ruby. "Good job, Ruby! Now she thinks we used her."

Ruby sighed, she did feel guilty. "I'll talk to her later or tomorrow. Let her cool down. It'll be okay. Besides, the fact that she got so mad just proves it's true."

MM rolled her eyes and opened the door, gesturing for Ruby to leave. "It proves nothing, and I'm no longer in the mood to entertain."

Ruby got off the counter with a sigh and left. She could handle MM, but Emma...she wasn't sure how to make it up to her.

Emma was upset, she felt as though the two only invited her because they wanted her to tell them what happened, not because they were being friends. The girl was so upset, she didn't even realize that she had taken a wrong turn until she looked up and had no idea where she was. It's not like it was a big town, but there were enough side streets to get lost on. She sighed and hoped that if she kept walking, she'd end up back in the middle of town. When Emma turned the next corner, she saw a large white house that was just beautiful. She was along side when she noticed Regina outside with, who she could only assume was Henry. She stopped and watched for a bit, smiling at the two. Regina was pushing Henry in a swing and he was all smiles and squeals. Suddenly, Emma was nervous for Regina to see her. What if she saw her and thought that she was stalking her? Quickly she turned around and began walking off...that is until she heard "Emma?"

~Regina~

Regina had just finished feeding Henry and looked outside. The sun was still out and it was a warmer day. She put a spring coat on her little one and took him out back. Not that he could do much, he wasn't walking yet since he was only about 8 months old, but he seemed happy. She had a swing on a tree and put him in it and pushed him gently. He was in heaven and so was Regina. Regina looked over and saw Mallory and smiled.

"Beautiful evening, isn't it?" The blonde looked at Regina, a bit nervous about the talk they were about to have.

Regina wasn't unintelligent, nor was she immune to the town gossip. "It is. How's Lacey?"

"Okay, okay fine. Yes, I came to talk to you about that. As much as I love what we do, and even as intrigued as I would be to add Emma to that mixture, things with Lacey and I are getting more serious. She wants to be exclusive, and I...well I want that too."

Regina smiled lightly listening. "Mal, you know that we discussed this. If one of us were to find someone, the other would understand. And I do. I just want you happy."

"I am happy. And I think you're going to be happy too, if you listen to your heart and not your brain."

Regina was now confused. "What are you talking about?"

Mallory looked over and saw Emma walking and smirked. "I'm talking about the guest you're going to have in a few minutes." She touched Regina's arm. "Listen to your heart, Regina."

With that, Mal left Regina more confused than ever. It wasn't until she saw another flash of blonde to her right and saw Emma turn to walk away that she understood what Mal was saying. Listen to your heart? But...it's "Emma?" Shit. She said it out loud.

~Both~

Emma stopped and turned around, already ready to explain herself, but her breath was taken away. She saw Regina, the sun setting behind her, wind softly blowing her hair and she was mesmerizing.

Regina stopped, the way Emma was looking at her made her self conscious, and Regina Mills was never self conscious. It wasn't until Henry squealed that both woman came out of their 'trance'.

"Hi, Regina. I..well this is embarrassing, but I got lost." Emma didn't want Regina to think she was looking for her, even if she was glad she found her.

"Lost? Were you taking a walk?" Regina pushed Henry and leaned on her fence.

"Not a planned one. I...well I was upset and when I left Mary Margaret's I..."

"You were with her? Oh boy and let me guess, Ruby too? Emma, those two...while they may seem nice and sweet, Ruby only wants gossip, or sex, or both and Mary Margaret just does what ever Ruby says. She's a pushover. Please, please be careful with them."

Emma noticed how Regina reacted and was glad she didn't say anything to the two earlier. "That's why I left. They heard about how you dropped me off and wanted to know what happened. I was so angry that they lied to me to try and get me to talk so I stormed out."

Regina was upset, she was steaming. She hated Mary Margaret - well of course she did, she was Snow White - and she also hated that the two would have tricked Emma. Sure, it wasn't anything major, nothing to ruin someone's life, but to take someone so new, so vulnerable and make her think they were being her friends, when really they were just wanting to get gossip just made Regina pissed. Of course they didn't know Emma's story, they didn't know what she's been through, but it was still tactless.

Emma noticed how upset Regina seemed and she stepped up to the fence and put her hand on Regina's. "Regina? It's okay. I'm mad and a bit hurt, but I'll live." She looked into those brown eyes that seemed to care so much for her. "Please don't make this a big thing, okay?"

Regina took a breath and nodded, putting her hand over Emma's. "I wont. I just do not want them to use you. Please just watch yourself with them, because knowing them, they will apologize. They will probably mean it, but that doesn't mean they won't do it again."

Emma sighed and looked down. "So many people that I have to be careful of. Maybe I should just stick to work and the B&B."

Regina was confused. "What do you mean so many people?"

"Earlier when Mr. Gold came in, he already knew my name. Mallory told me to be careful because he seemed very interested in me. Now these two."

"If Mr. Gold is interested in you, then I'd agree with Mal and be careful. He's a slick one, but remember, Mallory and I have your back."

"Thank you, Regina." Emma smiled before blushing as her stomach growled.

"I take it they didn't even feed you before they questioned you."

"No. I should go anyway, it's starting to get chilly and your little one is falling asleep in the swing."

Regina looked at Henry and smiled. "Come inside. I fed Henry, but I haven't eaten yet. I can start something, put Henry down, and then we can eat. If you want, of course."

Emma smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. Thank you."

Regina got Henry out of the swing and lead the way into her house. Ruby smirked as she watched from behind a tree. She had followed the blonde to apologize but couldn't get to her before Regina did. She stood up tall and went to leave when Mr. Gold stepped in front of her.

"Enjoy the show, deary?"

"Look, I was just going to talk to Emma, but I didn't want to interrupt."

"Good idea. Do not interrupt what is going on here." He stated and left, knowing the wolf wouldn't take too long to figure out what he meant. If things kept going at this pace, he'd be able to try and go find his son very soon. Sure, Regina would have to suffer the consequences for falling in love with her enemies daughter, but that was her problem, not his.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter is smaller than the last chapters. I just wanted to get this little part in here. Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!

 

Chapter 8

~Both~

Emma followed Regina into the manor and just stared. The place was not only beautiful, but immaculate as well. On would never know anyone lived there had it not been for the few pictures here and there. She stood by the door as Regina took off Henry's coat and boots, and decided to take both her coat and boots off as well. The floors were too nice to scuff up with her boots.

Regina noticed Emma take her boots off just before she was about to tell her she didn't have to. She couldn't help the smile at the respect Emma showed by doing that.

"Let me get Henry changed and to bed and I'll makes us something to eat."

Regina showed Emma to the living room and headed upstairs with her son. Even though Emma was downstairs, Regina wasn't going to rush this time with her son. She laughed with him as she got him changed, not realizing there was a baby monitor downstairs and Emma was smiling as she listened to them.

Eventually, Emma's curiosity got to her and she stood to look at pictures around the house. She smiled at recent pictures of Regina and Henry, however, when her eyes came across a newly born Henry, it was as if she forgot how to breathe.

_"That's it Emma, just one more push."_

_Emma did as she was told. Barely 18, handcuffed to the bed, guards watching her, this was not at all how she pictured it would be to give birth. The lights flickered as the blonde pushed through the pain. Finally it was done, the infant crying as it was taken from it's mother. Emma told herself over and over to keep her eyes closed, don't look at the baby._

_"It's a boy! Congratulations Emma! Would you like to hold your son?"_

_Tears fell steadily from her eyes as she shook her head and heard whispering. After a moment, she knew the doctor knew._

_"You can change your mind, Emma. It's not too late…"_

_That did it, that made Emma open her eyes and lock them on her son's. Sure, she could change her mind, she knew that, but it wouldn't be fair. The baby would be put in foster care, brought to visit jail until she got out. Even then, it would just be weekly visitations until she found a job and a place to live, and who would hire someone fresh from jail? How long would that take? What would happen to him while she was doing this? Would he be abused? Neglected? Suffer some emotional damage like Emma did? Or…would he be loved? Love them only to be taken away by some woman who doesn't even really know what love is? She never had a mother, how could she be one?_

_"No."_

_She kept her eyes on her son, knowing in her heart she loved him – so much that she was willing to break her own heart just to know he was getting a better life – a life she could never give him._

_"I can't be a mother."_

_With that, he was gone. But that face – her son's face- would forever be in her memory._

Emma opened her eyes as she traced her finger along the picture. She didn't even realize that tears were streaming down her face as she looked at that picture of her son – of Henry. "My baby…" Then a voice snapped her out of her trance and she was glad it was on the monitor.

"My price, it's time to sleep. Mommy loves you very much. I don't understand how anyone could have given you up, my love, but it's good for me. Don't worry, you will never know someone who could just throw you away like trash."

Emma's heart sunk, that's not what she did…not at all. She couldn't stop her tears so she found a piece of paper and a pen.

~I'm sorry, I had to go. Emma~

She put her boots and coat on and left, keeping her head down as she made her way back to the bed and breakfast. How in the world was she supposed to go to work after this? How was she supposed to face Regina? Should she tell her? Would she get kicked out of town? It was all too much. Emma went into her room and didn't even change as she buried herself in her blankets, trying so hard to find the right answers. She just wished she had someone to talk to. Then she remembered and got out of bed. Going to the phone, she pulled a number out of her pocket.

"Mallory? It's Emma…can…can you talk?"

Regina had gotten Henry to sleep and she came downstairs with a smile.

"Well, Miss Swan, what do you feel like eat…"

She was gone. Regina frowned as she read the note. Why had she left so fast? Henry coughing made Regina look over and see the monitor.

"Oh no, Regina…she had to give her child up and you accused Henry's mother of throwing him away like trash…she must think I judge her."

Regina went to the phone and called Emma's room, but hung up when it was busy. She'd just have to wait until the morning to talk to Emma. She had never meant to hurt the girl…woman.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~Emma~

Emma opened the door when she heard Mal knocking, still shaking a bit from her revelation.

"Thank you for coming. I didn't know who to call."

"Don't worry, sweets, it's what friends are for. Now, tell me what has you white as a ghost and shaking like a leaf."

Mallory came in and set down the food she bought before sitting on the sofa. She had called Regina already and heard her side of the story so she knew Emma had already had quite an evening and hadn't eaten yet. She smiled warmly at Emma and patted the sofa cushion next to her. She was glad that Emma knew she could call her.

Emma sat down and fiddled with her fingers, trying to keep her tears in check. She took a deep breath and looked at Mallory.

"I need to go - I can't stay here. When Regina finds out, she's going to hate me and want me gone."

Mal wasn't expecting this.

"Oh honey, that's nonsense." She put an arm around Emma, her heart breaking for the girl when she saw her flinch. "Baby girl, just start at the beginning. I promise, nothing is ever as bad as it seems."

The blonde tried to relax, tried telling herself that Mal was not going to hurt her.

"I know you read my file, and that's okay, but I know that you know I had a child."

Mallory nodded, her face soft. This is what she was expecting.

"Yes, and you did the most selfless thing by giving him his best chance.

Emma shook her head. "Regina thinks I threw him away - like trash."

Mallory sighed. "Honey, she would never think that."

"I heard her say that. Ask her!"

"Honey, I have talked to her. She didn't mean you - she was talking about Henry's mother. And even so, she didn't mean it. She doesn't know the woman's situation and she knows that what she said was wrong."

Emma shook her head and looked down. "She does know."

"Knows what, honey?" Mal was confused as she watched the blonde.

"Henry's mother's situation. I saw his picture - the day he was born...I saw him...my son..."

Mallory now understood. She watched Emma fight the tears, she understood her fear. Wrapping Emma into a tight hug, she tried to comfort the girl. Here she was, trying to better her life, and she gets hit with this.

"Sweets, don't cry. This is...well this is not expected and I admit, I'm not sure how Regina will react, but we'll get through this."

Emma sunk, she liked it here.

"I swear I didn't know. Everything was closed, I had no idea. I don't want him back. I don't. Oh God this looks so bad, but I really had no idea!"

Emma felt horrible. Whatever was brewing between her and Regina would now be over. Not only that, but she liked her job, she liked the town, and she didn't want to go back to jail.

"If she sends me back, I'll go back to jail. Mal, I can't go back there, I can't!" She pushed off the sofa and started pacing - biting her nails as she freaked. "I'll just run. I'll go and no on has to know where. That way, I don't have to go back."

Mal watched her, feeling so bad for the girl.

"That way, sweets, you'll spend even more time in jail. Just calm yourself, honey. Mama Mallory will make it okay." She stood up and took Emma's hands. "Now, I want you to eat. Sit down, eat, relax, take a bath, and calm down. I'll go talk to Regina." Mal cupped Emma's face. "My dear Swan, I'll make this okay. You're not leaving us." She wiped Emma's tears, kissed her forehead and headed out.

~Regina~

The air was crisp and cool and Mal was okay with that. She honestly didn't know how Regina would react to this, but she knew it was better that she break the news to her. She had called ahead of time so she knew the back door into the kitchen would be open. She came in and saw Regina sitting at the table.

"So? Does she hate me?"

Mal sighed and sat down. "It's a bit more complicated than that, dear."

Regina looked confused and offered Mal a glass of her cider. Mallory took it and looked at Regina.

"She's Henry's mother."

Regina froze, not sure how to react. Mal took advantage of the silence.

"Obviously she had no idea. She saw the picture they had given you on the day he was born - the one the hospital gave you - and freaked out. She remembers that day like it was yesterday, and that face, Regina...she knew it was him. She then heard you make that trash comment, and she ran. She thinks you're going to send her back, back to jail. Regina, she's terrified. She honestly didn't know and she is talking about running away so she doesn't have to go back."

Regina stayed quiet - she was torn. Her heart went out to Emma, that part of her that felt things for her. How scared she must be, how she wanted to comfort her. However, the mother part of her was terrified. Henry was hers - he called her mama.

"Does she want to take him from me?"

"No, Regina. She's smart. She did what was best for him and knows it. She doesn't want him back."

"You sure?"

Mal put her hand on Regina's. "Positive. She just wants to know you're not mad, you don't hate her. She wants to know she's safe."

"She's home." Regina took a breath, wiping her eyes. "Will you wantch Henry? He's sleeping. I need to see her."

"Of course, Regina."

~Both~

Emma had finished her bath, brushed her hair out, and put her pajamas on. She had tried eating, but her stomach was in knots and it only made her feel more sick. Her nails were chewed to nubs and the carpet about had track marks from her pacing. It was taking all she had not to run. Running was all she knew, she even had her suit case out, just in case - but she trusted Mallory. When she heard the knock, her stomach dropped.

"Mallory?" But the blonde was surprised by a pair of brown eyes looking at her. "Regina..."

Emma was barely breathing, close to passing out and Regina could tell. She came in, closed the door, and put the suit case that was on the table, under Emma's bed.

"You're home, Emma. Breathe before you pass out."

Tears filled Emma's eyes and Regina noticed them change from murkey green to vibrant in just that little time that she realized what Regina said. She couldn't help but smile at the blonde.

"Really? You're not sending me away?"

Regina took Emma's hand and brought her to the bed, sitting next to her.

"As long as you're not taking Henry from me, there's no reason for you to leave."

Emma looked at her -tears brimming her eyes.

"I know now, more than ever, that I made the right choice. He's yours, Regina. I promise you, you have nothing to worry about."

"Neither do you, princess. I told you, you're safe here. I'm sorry for what you heard me say. I didn't mean it and I don't think you threw Henry away"

Regina cupped Emma's cheek, that small flinch still there. "I can't imagine what is going through your head and heart right now, but please, don't be scared.

Regina put her other hand on Emma's chest.

"Your heart is racing. Please, princess, just breathe."

Emma closed her eyes. She wasn't leaving, she was still wanted.

"I was going to run. I'm gad I didn't..."

"Me too, Emma. Why would you run?" Regina's voice was soft as Emma looked down.

"It's what I do. When I mess up, I run. Someone hurts me, I run. If I think I'm going to be in trouble, I run before I can be punished. I run. It's how I survive.

Regina's heart went out to her, she understood. She had tried many times to run in her past. She couldn't help but wonder what was worse. Not having parents, or having a mother who hated you. Having a stranger hurt you, or having your own mother hurt you. Either way, they both knew pain.

"No more running, my Swan. If you run anywhere, you run to me."

Emma looked at Regina, their eyes met, and she leaned forward to kiss her. Feeling Regina's arms around her, she felt safe. She didn't even flinch.

Regina, on the other hand, felt hunger. Need. Want. She wanted Emma, wanted to possess her, to watch her writhe under her. It took all she had to stop, knowing her son was at home. The two were panting as she broke the kiss.

"If it's not to awkward, I'd still like to make you that supper. How about Friday around 8? Henry should be asleep, so you don't have to worry about it being weird."

Emma thought about it. It would be a bit weird but she'd be okay. Regina was biting her lip, waiting for a response.

"Yes."

"Good. See you tomorrow, Miss Swan."


	10. 10

~Both~

Neither Emma nor Regina slept very well that night. Regina feeling torn between caring about Emma and wanting to completely takin her while Emma was having nightmares about being sent away. It had happened to her before; a family told her they loved and wanted her only to send her away, back into the system. It was always one reason or another; maybe she spilled the milk, maybe she looked at them wrong, the way she cried out when he touched her at night, or the way she screamed when she took her anger out on Emma with a belt. Each time it knocked her spirit down, and each time it made her walls thicker, but also, each time it made her believe there was something wrong with her. Something she would never be able to fix, because no one could tell her what it was. It was only a matter of time before the next family found out something was wrong with her, she just wished she knew what it was. She couldn't fix it if she didn't know.

"Stop it, Swan. It's 's the past. Don't dwell on it." With a sigh, she rolled over and forced herself to stop thinking about it.

The next morning, Emma wasn't as early as the day before. She was on time, however, and even made it a few minutes before Regina. The mayor stepped in and her eyes went right to the blonde. She wanted to pull her into her office and have her way with her - but knew that she had to be more - delicate - about it.

"Mallory? Take today off."

"What?"

"Mal, you haven't taken a vacation or sick day for three years. Emma here can handle one day, I'm sure. I have no meetings, so it'll be an easy day."

Emma looked at Mal, surprised to be on her own already.

"Well Lacey does have off today. Emma, will you be okay?"

"Of course. Like Regina said, no meetings or anything too difficult."

Regina smirked, this was way too easy.

"Okay then." Mal grabbed her purse and smiled. "You two have a great day."

Emma smiled, watching her leave before turning back to the computer screed, going through emails. Regina quietly locked the door and came over to sit next to Emma.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She gently played with Emma's hair noticing it was healther now. Shiny. All Regina wanted to do was pull it as she took her from behind. She did, however, notice how Emma's breath hitched and how she didn't flinch this time.

"I'm feeling better than last night." She answered, sitting back to look at Regina.

"But you're still waiting for that other foot to fall, aren't you, Princess?"

Emma sighed. "It always does, Regina."

Regina moved to sit behind Emma, her hands massaging the back of her neck.

"Not anymore, Emma."

Emma's eyes closed and her head leaned forward as Regina's thumbs worked on her. Regina couldn't stop smirking as the blonde became putty in her hands. She kept her voice at a whisper, they both did.

"You trust me. Don't you Emma?"

"Yes"

"You know I'd never hurt you. Right?"

"I know."

"I want you, Emma..." Regina bit her lip as Emma tensed a bit.

"I...I want you too."

"Such a good girl. Come to my office, we'll get more comfortable."

/Such a good girl/ Emma heard those words before, back when she was forced to do things.

"Wait..." She stopped just inside Regina's office. "Regina, I...I know you don't mean anything bad, and I want this, but please don't call me a good girl. It triggers bad memories."

Regina understood this, this was a fine line she was walking. She brough Emma to the sofa, poured her a glass of cider and took her hands.

"Emma, you want this, right? You don't feel forced or tricked?"

"I want it. You're not forcing or tricking me."

"I know people have done that to you in your past. I can tell" Everything was confirmed when Emma looked down. Regina lifted her chin.

"No one should be forced to go through that. Sex should never be a punishment, it should be enjoyed. Especially with someone as beautiful as you."

Regina noticed the slight blush on Emma's face. The blonde looked at Regina.

"I'm not completely unaware, Regina. I've had sex. I did have a baby. I also had to do things to stay safe in jail. I just have triggers."

"I understand and will do my best to remember, but what I want you to remember is that anything I say comes out of nothing but respect and kindness. Of course, sometimes a bit of dirty talk can make things fun too. So if I call you say...a /dirty girl/, it's only for the moment."

Emma shivered at those words and the fact that Regina's hand had slipped to her inner thigh.

"Mhm. You like that, don't you?" Emma nodded. "Good. Lets see just how dirty you can be."

Before Emma could say anything, Regina's lips were on hers. This wasn't one of those sweet, comforting kisses she had been used to, this was one that threatened to swallow Emma whole. Emma's back was now against the sofa, her legs spread by the woman atop her. She let out a gasp as she felt sharp teeth on her lips, allowing Regina's tongue entrance to where it wanted to be. After a little power struggle, it became clear to the blonde who was in charge. She decided to turn her brain off and let her body do what it would.

Regina could feel it, the submission to her and boy did it turn her on. She expected it - of course - but it was sooner than expected. She loved th way Emma's mouth opened up for her, the way she felt beneath her. The stray hands trying to get beneath Regina's clothes made her chuckle. She'd have to teach her a lesson on total submission. She reached for those wrists as her leg pinned down the blonde. Her eyes were dark as she looked at Emma, the girl looking back.

"I don't know or need to know your past, Princess, but one thing you need to know with me is I'm in charge." Her leg pressed down between Emma's, causing the blonde to moan. "If I want you to touch me, you'll know. If I want you to please me, you will, and you won't", she whispered in Emma's ear, "cum until I say so. Understand?"

Emma swallowed, her body full of need.

"Yes, Regina."

Regina smirked and shifted Emma's hands above her head. "Feel free to call me, Your Majesty, Princess. Now keep your hands up here."

Emma nodded, not able to find her voice as Regina moved her hands down Emma's arms then down to her breasts, kneeding the mounds roughly as she watched to make sure Emma kept her hands up.

"Sit up."

Regina sat back enough to allow Emma to sit. Once she had done so, she started undressing Emma, tossing her clothes aside. She could see scars, and she knew Emma was self conscious about them.

"You're beautiful, Princess."

Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I want to see you." Emma wasn't used to getting all the attention, she was usually the one doing all the work.

"You will, but today, this is about you. Today I want to hear you sing and see you dance."

Regina could tell Emma was confused, maybe even hurt. She leaned forward and nipped her lip.

"I want you to touch me, to please me. Please don't misunderstand. Today, however, today nothing will please me more than to see you enjoying yourself. I want to test your limits, get to know you. Will you allow it?"

Emma's head was swimming, no one cared about her before, not even Henry's dad. "Yes...Your Majesty."

Regina grinned wide as she heard those words, they were music to her ears. She pressed on Emma's shoulder, laying her back down. Regina was impressed as Emma lifted her hands back over her head as before.

"Fast learner."

She smirked as she ran her hands up and down toned arms, taking her time to enjoy. She lightly pinched at those dusty pink nipples. Emma's eyes closed as Regina's hands made their way down her stomach, running along her toned abs. She looked at the blonde as she took her own blazer off, watched as Emma's body lightly gyrated, her need coursing through her. Regina stayed her bra and panties as she watched Emma's body get peppered in small goosebumps. Sure, Emma didn't have the curves Regina had, she was still a bit too thin, and her past left as many physical scars as emotional, but underneath all that, there was true beauty that astonished Regina.

"So beautiful."

She whispered as she kissed abs, hips, thighs. For her part, Emma was doing the best she could not to touch Regina's perfect olive skin. Regina could see the struggle and it caused her to chuckle.

"You're doing so well, my Swan. Your time will come, trust me."

"I do."

"How do you feel about pain with your pleasure?"

Regina asked as she massaged Emma's inner thighs.

"Biting, spanking, pinching, scratching. Things like that."

Emma wasn't too comfortable, to be honest, and Regina could see the struggle.

"Allow me to demonstrate, and if you want me to stop, just say so."

Emma's breath hitched as she felt Regina's teeth on her thigh. As she bit harder, Regina lightly pressed her thumb on Emma's clit. Feeling both the pain and the pleasure, the blonde let out a moan that was music to Regina's ears.

"Don't stop."

"Keep singing, my little bird, and I won't."

Regina straddled one of Emma's legs, guiding the other upa nd over the back of the sofa. She inhaled deeply, causing Emma to blush. She spread Emma's feminine lips and let her tongue take a long, slow lick along her slit. Emma gasped, moaned and forgot all about keeping her hands up. She brought them to Regina's shoulders and gripped them. Regina allowed it, she was more focused on the sweet nectar Emma was producing. She cupped Emma's ass, lifting her hips so she could plunge her tongue deeper inside her.

She was amazing. Sweeter than anything Regina had ever tasted. Emma rocked her hips, her body taking over. Her moans made everything better for Regina. With all the attention being given to her most sensitive area, Emma completely forgot what Regin had instructed and let her orgasm take over her. Regina took what she was given and then ran her nails down Emma's thighs. "I told you no to cum unless I've instructed."

Emma's eyes opened wide. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"We have to teach you to remember."

Regina stood and went to her desk, clearing it off. Emma stayed still, her breathing still heavy.

"Come here." Regina sat in her chair and patted the desk in front of her. Emma walked over and stood by Regina.

"Sit."

Emma cleared her throat and sat. The position of the two made her legs open to Regina. Regina stood, guiding Emma's hands back onto the desk so that the blonde was leaning back onto her elbows.

"Don't move."

Emma nodded and licked her lips as Regina ran her hands down her legs. She put her ankels up on the desk and reached into her drawer, pulling out some cuffs. She watched the blonde as she attached the cuffs to one ankle - attaching it to the leg of her desk and did the same with the other.

"If you want out, just tell me. Your obedience is really making me hot, Princess."

Emma blushed as she curled her toes. She was so turned on and was pretty sure it was obvious. But what she saw next, she was not expecting. Regina - always ready - reached back into her drawer and started suiting up with a strap-on.

"Emma, we will have time for tenderness, for soft and sensual. Today, however, I just want to /fuck/ you."

The blonde was stunned, she swallowed. "Yes, your majesty."

With those words, Regina held Emma's knees far apart and plunged the toy deep inside the blonde. A startled, loud, but pleasurable moan from the blonde furthered Regina's desires. She pulled the toy out, only to thrust it back deep inside. A few more long but slow and strong thrusts and Emma was panting - eyes rolling, back arching as she begged for release.

Regina chuckled as she continued pumping into the blonde. "You can cum, Princess, but I'm not close to being done."

She watched as Emma writhed under her, her breath shuttering as her body reacted. Regina saw those muscles in the blondes stomach flex for her and she quietly came herself. Once Emma's orgasm was subsided, Regina started thrusting again.

By this time, the blondes arms hurt, her legs cramped and her ankles pulled against the cuffs. But through all that pain, Emma felt pure pleasure from Regina.

"Sing to me, my Swan."

Emma knew what that meant and stopped trying to be quiet. Her moans, screams and gasps filled the room as Regina thrust faster inside her. Emma lost track of how many times she begged for release and how many times Regina gave her permission.

Finally, after a mind blowing orgasm for both of them, Regina pulled the toy out and collapsed in her chair as Emma's arms gave out and she lay on her back. Both women were panting, both completely satisfied.

Regina moved first, taking the toy off and cleaning it before putting it away. She looked at the blonde, who appeared to be sleeping and got what she needed to clean her. She gently wiped her with a warm, damp cloth and Emma reacted, her body still sensitive.

"Shh, my Swan. Relax."

"My ankles, Regina. Please..."

Regina was confused and she looked at Emma's ankles. "Oh my precious Swan."

Emma had pulled against them to the point that they had dug into her skin. Regina took them off and slowly stretched out Emma's legs. She helped the blonde to her feet - her legs shaking- and brought her to the sofa, laying her down. She then cleaned the wounds on Emma's ankles, knowing the blonde was physically spent, she took great care of her.

Once that was done, she set the alarm on her phone, turned the lights out and went to the closet for a blanket. She dressed Emma and herself before laying by the blonde and covering them up. The blonde felt the warmth and tender kisses on her face and neck. She smiled softly and slightly opened her eyes.

"Sleep, my Princess. I'll be right here."

Emma never had anyone hold her afterwards. Even Henry's father would just roll over when he was done and fall asleep. Emma felt such safety and warmth in Regina's arms. Her eyes closed and she nuzzled into the older woman.

"Sweet dreams, your Majesty."

With that, the two fell asleep in each others arms.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to point out that it may seem like Emma is weak...that's not at all true. What I want you all to remember is on the show, she had 10 years of being an adult on her own, growing tough. In this story, she's barely 18, just out of jail, just out of foster care (bad foster care experiences, I may add) and is honestly in the midst of trying to not only find herself, but still has that foster kid mind set. The "I have to be perfect or they will send me back" mindset. I have 3 cousins who were foster kids, and even though they've been with us for 10 years, they still feel that way. It's not easy to get over. Sorry, didn't mean to ramble on, but please remember, she's not weak, she's just going through her emotions and she's not used to having people who care enough to help. I hope that clears some things up. As always, please review! Enjoy!

Mallory had wondered how everything was going at the office. She hadn't had a day off in years, so it was weird for her to stay away. After she and Lacey had lunch, she picked up food for Emma and Regina. When she found the office locked, she was confused - if anything, maybe Regina's office would be locked, but not the main office. Unlocking it, she put the food on Emma's desk, seeing the blonde's things were there, confirming she was still here somewhere. Mal quietly unlocked Regina's door and saw the two on the sofa - blonde hair hanging off the side. She grinned and closed the door, leaving the two alone.

In her sleep, Emma could smell the food and her stomach rumbled. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, trying to remember where she was. She felt Regina's arms tighten around her and she closed her eyes again.

"Good girl." They mayor whispered as she fell back to sleep. She was so comfortable and she wasn't ready to get up yet.

Emma too was comfortable, but she was starving. She tried to sleep more, not wanting to be out of Regina's arms, but the smell of onion rings and greasy cheeseburger had her stomach grumbling.

"Go get the food and quiet that stomach of yours." Regina chuckled. She kissed the blonde's neck and moved to sit up.

As Emma went to get the food, Regina straightened her outfit. "I should have known Mallory couldn't stay away."

Emma brought the food in and sat down, dunking an onion ring into the ketchup. "You think she saw us?"

"Would that bother you? Regina took out her salad.

Emma thought about it and knew their history. "No. I mean as long as she doesn't mind."

Regina couldn't help but grin. "She has someone, Emma. What Mal and I had was just sex. It was an agreement between us, nothing more."

Emma swallowed and took a bite of her burger, not noticing the ketchup going down her lip to her chin."What about us? Is this just sex?"

Regina couldn't stop herself, she leaned forward and licked the ketchup off her face. "What do you want, Emma? Do you want just sex, or do you want more?"

Emma was breathless, this woman was just too much sometimes. Emma wanted more, but she was scared that if she said as much, and Regina didn't want that, then she'd have nothing. Regina could see the confliction and softly smiled. She had thought a lot about this herself. Mallory found someone, maybe she should too. She did this curse for her happy ending, maybe this was her chance.

"I want more too."

Both women were surprised to hear Regina's words, but Regina recovered.

"Emma, I know I'm your boss, I'm older, I have this sexual drive that I sometimes can't control, but I want a relationship and you're the first person to make me realize that. Are you willing to take a chance?"

Emma put her burger down and wiped her hands and face.

"Age doesn't matter, Regina, but you should know that I come with baggage."

"We all do, Princess." Regina stroked Emma's cheek.

Emma stood, she needed Regina to listen to her, and she needed to not be so close.

"Yes, but Regina please listen."

Regina nodded and crossed her legs, sitting back.

"Regina, I want more with you, but you deserve to know what you'd be dealing with. I have been through so much. So much that trust is something I don't have. I also have no self confidence, self worth, or experience in real relationships. I may be an adult, Regina, but I have no idea what that means. You're dealing with someone who is so scared to be perfect that she inevitably fucks things up." Emma sighed and looked at Regina. "I'm also Henry's birth mother. You're his mom, he's yours, but the reality of the situation is that it will always be awkward for both of us with that."

Regina had thought of that, but she decided she didn't care. She stood and took Emma's shaking hands.

"My turn. First, I'm not asking you to marry me, just date and see where it goes. Here's what you're dealing with, should you choose to say yes, Emma. I'm overconfident on the outside, which makes everyone think I'm a bitch, when on the inside, I'm just as scared as you are. I know what I want and I work my ass of to get it, which again, has a negative impression on people. I have a past too, I've been hurt. Not as bad as you, but enough to have walls. You break them down, Emma. No one has made me care about them so fast like you have. You're the first person, other than Henry, that I actually care more about than myself. I look at you and I see so much pain, so much heartache and mistrust and I just want to take you and fix you...not that you're broken, don't get me wrong. You're very smart and so much stronger than you think, but I want to heal your ache. Emma, no matter what you decide, you're my friend and I'm going to build you up, but I'd love to see where this could go." Regina wiped the tears coming from Emma. "As far as Henry goes, I'm going to treat that as I would if you were not his birth mother. You're a woman his mother is dating. Can you look at it as he is the son of a woman you're dating?"

Emma was never as emotional before she was around Regina. She simply wasn't used to someone caring so much about her or being so sincere.

"I can. I have to be honest. I'm scared, Regina. You break my walls too." She added in a whisper. "You could really hurt me..."

Regina lifted Emma's chin. "I would never do that, I promise. Emma, I do not want you to feel forced. No matter what, we're still friends. But Princess, I have no intentions of hurting you. Only to build you up, show you that you do deserve and are worthy of someone caring for you. I understand your hesitation. How about we finish lunch and take the rest of the day off? Tomorrow is Friday, I'll be busy all day and we have the board meeting, but I'll know where you stand if you make it to my house for our date. If you don't, no questions asked - we just stay friends."

Emma thought about it and nodded. She did need some time to think.

Emma felt weird leaving work early, but Regina insisted, so she did. She didn't realize how sore she was until she started walking home. Just thinking about it gave her an ache between her legs. Mallory saw Emma head to the B&B and she looked at Lacey who grinned.

"Go love. I know it's killing you to talk to her."

Mallory kissed Lacey and ran off after thanking her. Emma had just flopped on her bed when there was a knock on the door. She groaned and got up to open it, surprised to see Mallory standing there.

"Can I come in?"

Emma thought about how it would be fun to tell her no, just to tease her, but she didn't.

"Sure, come on in. Oh and thanks for lunch."

Mallory sat on the sofa and patted the spot next to her for Emma to sit. "Sweets, you and I both know I aint here for small talk about lunch."

Emma chuckled and sat down.

"How are you even walking? I know how that woman gets."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emma gave her best innocent look. Mal wasn't giving in.

"Oh dear child. You trying to hide it from me? I can see right through you. Besides, I saw you two all snuggled together on the couch. I can tell you one thing, I never got that. Not that I'm complaining, but it does make me curious."

Emma looked at her hands, not sure if Regina wanted her saying anything. Mallory understood.

"Sweetie, I'm not trying to pressure you. However, if you do want to talk about it, I know Regina won't get upset."

Emma knew she was right - the two talked about everything. Besides, Emma kind of wanted some advice.

"Okay fine. Yes, we did...stuff." She blushed and Mal chuckled a bit. "But then...then she asked if I wanted more. She wants more. She wants me and...I'm not used to that."

Mallory would have been surprised if she wouldn't have seen how Regina looked at Emma. "What do you want, sweetie?"

Emma stood and went to the window, looking out. "I want to feel deserving. I want to not be so damn negative about myself. Mal, I want to be able to look at Regina and tell her I want her and not be scared that I'm going to hurt her or she will hurt me. Not worry that she will figure out that I'm worthless." She leaned her head against the window. "I don't want to be scared to be thrown away. I...I want to be normal."

Mallory's heart broke for the blonde. She stood and put her hands on Emma's shoulders.

"Baby girl, if it were easy to do all that, Regina and I would have already changed your thoughts on yourself." She stroked Emma's hair. "We both see so much in you that you don't. But you will, we'll make sure of that. What you want is not too much to ask, love, but it takes time. It takes doing something - that given your history - is not easy; Trust. You have to trust yourself and trust her, or whoever it is you decide you want to go after one day. I'm not going to tell you what to do, sugar, but I will tell you that Regina has had a lot of suiters. She's never deemed anyone good enough. But you, Emma, she picked you." Mal gave Emma a hug from behind. "Baby girl, no matter what you choose, do it from your heart. Let yourself be happy. After all the hell you've gone through, you deserve it."

Emma couldn't help but tear up as she turned around and hugged Mallory. It was crazy how much she trusted her and...well honestly loved her. Not in a romantic way, but something else.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Mallory smiled and kissed Emma's temple. "You're welcome, sweets. I know we haven't known each other long but..." She bit her lip and looked at those green eyes. "You're like the daughter I never had. I hope you don't mind me saying that."

Emma shook her head and smiled. "It's nice to have someone looking out for me. Like the mother I always wanted.


	12. 12

The next day was busy, Regina wasn't lying. People were in and out of the office so much that Emma wondered if the door would break. At three, Mal and Emma locked up the office and headed to one of the conference rooms for the board meeting. Even though all she needed to do was take notes, Emma was nervous. The two walked in and Emma saw Regina sitting at the head of the table like a queen. Other's brows raised as they saw their mayor give the most friendly smile they had ever seen to this blonde, and Emma blushed, but smiled back. It was the first time she had really seen Regina today and it made her heart beat faster. While everyone sat, Regina stood and started the meeting.

"Ladies and gentleman of the board, I'd like to introduce you to my newest assistant Miss Swan. Emma? Stand up please."

Emma blushed and stood as all eyes were on her.

"She's only been with us a week, but has already proven very valuable to Mallory and myself. She's here on assignment, but Mal and I hope to make her a permanent fixture in our office and our town. Please show her the same respect you show us, and she will do the same for you." Regina nodded at Emma who sat down, glad that the reason she was there was merely skimmed over.

The meeting started off interesting, but after a while, it was dreadfully boring. The only things keeping Emma awake was the tic-tac-toe game that her and Mallery were playing, and the creepy, piercing eyes of Mr. Gold staring at her. He gave Emma the creeps and even Regina hated how he was looking at her.

Finally the meeting wrapped up and Regina took Emma's hand, wanting the blonde to be with her ans she said goodbye to the board members. Everyone smiled and welcomed Emma, which made her feelgood. Mal went back to the office and all the members were gone - except one. Mr. Gold walked over with a grin.

"We meet again, Miss Swan. It's so nice to see a new face in town. Especially one that can make our mayor light up."

Emma wasn't sure what to say and hated that she could feel herself blushing. "Thank you."

Regina cleared her throat. "Emma? How about you go help Mallory close up?"

Emma nodded, happy to get out of there. Regina looked at Gold and her face hardened.

"I don't know what it is you're trying to do, but you stay away from Emma. She's been through enough in her life and doesn't need someone like you harming her."

Gold laughed and leaned on his cane.

"Someone like me? You know, Dear, you ask the town and many of them would say you are like me." He walked to the door and turned lightly. "I have no intentions of harming her. I just hope the same can be said for you, Madam Mayor." He gave a final nod before leaving.

Regina slammed the papers in her brief case. "I'm not going to hurt her! I'm not!"

Mallory walked in and closed the door. "Don't you dare let him get to you. It's what he wants."

Regina took a few breaths. "Where's Emma?"

"I sent her home. It's Friday and she said something about having plans tonight." She grinned as her words registered in Regina's head.

"She did?" Her voice was soft, almost younger.

"She did. Regina? I know this is a long shot, but why don't you let me take that Godson of mine for the night? I can bring him home first thing in the morning, or if you find yourself needing him tonight, just call me."

Regina's initial response was no, but she stopped and thought about it. Most kids by his age would have spent time with their grandparents, which he didn't have any, so why not spend time with Mal? She trusted her completely, and this way, she and Emma wouldn't be interrupted in conversation or anything else. "If you're sure, I would like that. Emma's supposed to come around eight, and I do want to spend some time with him first. Can you come around 7 and get him? I'll have dinner cooking and don't want to leave it."

"Of course I will. Oh now I'm so excited!" Mal smiled and grabbed her purse. "I'll see you at 7."

Regina sighed and sat down, so many thoughts in her head. Gold's words really bothered her. Mostly because he was partially right. She was a lot like him back in their world, but not in this world...at least she never meant to be. She took a deep breath and stood, making the decision that she would not be like him. Sure, she could easily hurt Emma, but in her heart...that cold, dark, but still beating heart, she didn't honestly want to. She wanted to help the girl - something pulled her to Emma that she couldn't explain, but she wanted to do what she had said she did and build her up. Of course, if Regina had known who Emma really was, maybe she'd have thought differently...but maybe not...

Emma had driven to work that day, and she was glad when she saw that Gold came out of the office and started walking. She was glad she didn't have to be stuck walking by him. She went to the store and picked up some things and went back to the B&B. She had a few hours, and wanted to look good. The blonde's roots had been growing in and it was driving her crazy. Sure, she was naturally blonde, but a darker blonde. She got the hair dye out and applied it to her roots as she picked out an outfit for the night. She decided on a green blouse to bring out her eyes and black dress pants, tight in the ass, just like she liked it. She had dress boots that would be perfect with it.

Emma rinsed out the hair dye and did her make up - some sexy smokey eyes to bring out the green - and then dried and curled her hair. She never really went on a date before - Henry's dad was the closest, but it was never like this. Her phone rang and she rolled her eyes when she saw it was Ruby.

Hello?

Hey Ems! Mary Margaret and I are coming to pick you up and go out. I know you're too young to drink, but you can still come to The Rabbit Hole with us.

I'm sorry, Ruby, but I have plans.

Oh...With who?

Emma bit her lip.

Regina. Maybe another time.

Oh, okay. Yeah, another time.

Emma hung up the phone and knew that she and Regina would be the talk of Mary Margaret and Ruby that night, but she didn't care. She got dressed and looked at the clock, she had about 10 minutes before it would be 8 so she headed out.

Regina picked up Henry and headed to the store. She had a few things to pick up for dinner. Sure, her signature dish was lasagna, but it wasn't terribly romantic. She picked up what she needed to make home-made fettuccine noodles and Alfredo sauce. She then picked out some fresh shrimp and bread. Henry was so good in the shopping cart and Regina kept smiling.

"You're going to see Mallory tonight. You better be a good boy."

He looked at her and giggled. Regina headed home and put him in his high chair as she started dinner. He was happy just playing with some toys and eating cheerios...at least for a while.

"Hungy! Mama hungy!"

Regina chuckled and got his food ready. He loved fettuccine alfredo and she had some ready just for him. He was busy feeding himself when Mallory came in, early of course.

"There's my favorite man!" She smiled and tickled him as he giggled at her. "Okay, Regina. I'm ready for your list of instructions."

Regina chuckled as she chopped up vegetables for the salad. "No list, per say. I have his bag ready. He still gets a bottle at bed time, I mix baby cereal with the formula so that it's thicker and he sleeps better. I left the instructions for that in there. He loves to be read to. I have his pack and play crib if you need that. But other than that, there's more than enough clothes, some treats and his favorite blanket."

Mallory looked through the bag. "Looks like it's all there. I don't have much room in my room for a pack and play, would it be okay if he just slept in bed with me for one night?"

"Of course, just know that he's a bed hog. And put a blanket on the floor in case he rolls out."

"Don't worry, I'll have a stack of blankets on the floor and I am a very light sleeper, so he's safe."

Regina had let Henry sleep with her plenty of times so she wasn't worried about it. "If he cries too much, please call me. I won't get upset."

"If it gets to that point, I will, but I think we'll be fine. Wow, you're really going out of your way for this date, Regina, but you better go get ready. You look like shit."

"Language!" Regina chuckled and wiped her hands on her apron. "I have the bread in the oven, you mind staying for about 10 minutes until it's done and take it out for me? I'll be back down to say good bye to my prince."

"You go, I'll watch over everything."

"You better not eat everything. Besides, there's shrimp in there and I know you're allergic. Oh crap, I hope Emma's not allergic."

"Just don't mix the noodles with the sauce until she gets here, that way, if she is, you can pull out one of your jars of your spaghetti sauce for them."

"Good thinking. Thank you." Regina kissed Henry's head and headed upstairs to get ready. She showered and knew that by this time, the bread would be done and she should probably go say good bye, she didn't really want Mal here when Emma came, even if they were close friends. She put her robe on and came downstairs.

Mallory took the bread out and made sure the stove was all on low so that nothing would burn. She cleaned Henry up and got his coat on him just as Regina was coming down.

"Oh, Emma's gonna love that outfit." Mallory winked.

"Hush you, I just came down to say goodbye so you're not here when Emma gets here." She smirked and picked up Henry. "Okay, we talked about this. You be good for Auntie Mal." She peppered the boy with kisses and then put him in his carseat. "You know how to work this?" After trying to explain it, Regina suggested that Mal just take her car. The base for the seat was in there, and that would be easier. Mallory agreed and moved Regina's car out of the garage, putting hers in it so Emma wouldn't be confused seeing her car there. She then came in and grabbed Henry's bag.

"Alright, we're off. You have a great night. Oh and Regina...you're not anything like Gold. Remember that. And remember that you deserve to be just as happy as anyone else."

Regina smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Mal. I'll call you in the morning."

Mallory left and Regina went back upstairs to get ready. She didn't want to be too formal, too...much. She looked through her clothes, and frowned. She simply had too many work clothes, and she dug to the back. With a smirk, she decided she'd give Emma a taste of her own medicine. She noticed how the blonde walked around with those tight jeans or tight dress pants. It made Regina practically drool. She found a deep purple blouse and put her own tight, black dress pants on. She did her make up, very regal like and went downstairs to set the table. It was almost eight and Regina hoped Mal was right, that Emma was coming.

Soon enough, Regina heard a car and looked out to see Emma parking in front of her house. She couldn't help but smile, the butterflies flying in her stomach. Her breath was taken as she saw Emma. Green was definitely her color - and her hair, it was perfect. But the best part was those pants. Damn, that girl could rock tight pants. Of course, Regina did wonder how long it would take to tear those clothes off her...but that would wait. This wasn't about sex - well not all about sex.

Emma had stopped and got flowers, she knew wine was tradition, but she couldn't exactly buy it. She took a breath and knocked on the door. She hoped Regina would realize that by being here, she was fully trusting her. The door opened and Emma stood there in shock. Regina was beautiful - hell even beautiful wasn't strong enough of a word for her. But tonight...tonight she was simply ravishing. Emma didn't think she could get more beautiful than how she was every day at work, but damn, she could.

"You going to come in or just stand there and stare?" Regina smirked as she stepped back.

"Oh right...sorry. You look amazing, Regina." Emma came in and handed her the flowers. "I wanted to get wine, but I can't so I got these. I hope you like them. Shit, I hope you're not allergic, I didn't even think of that." Emma blushed as she fumbled like an idiot.

Regina took the flowers and inhaled their scent. "Emma, they're beautiful. But the fail in comparison to you." She sauntered to the kitchen, knowing Emma would follow.

And follow, Emma did. Her eyes on Regina's perfect ass in those pants. She tried to snap out of it as she came into the kitchen. "It smells so good in here. I hope you didn't go through too much trouble."

"Thank you. No trouble at all, Emma." Regina smiled as she put the flowers in the vase. "These will look perfect on the dinning room table. I have it all set. And you may be too young to buy wine, but I think tonight, you can drink some. If you want, of course."

Emma wasn't one who drank much, she saw what it did to people. But she didn't want to explain that to Regina so she gave a small shrug. "Honestly, I'm not a drinker. I have nothing against you drinking, but I'll stick to water."

Regina actually found that refreshing for a young person. "That's admirable. But water is boring. I did get some sparkling grape juice and added my own apple juice to it. It will pair with the food really well and no alcohol in it." She grabbed the juice and poured two glasses. "Everything is set, if you're hungry."

Emma took the glass and nodded. "Starved, as always." She chuckled and the two went into the dinning room. "Did Henry go to sleep good for you?"

"Actually, Mallory practically begged me to let her have a night with him. She's his Godmother and he adores her." Regina sat down and started dishing out the food for them. Everything was perfectly set. Plates for the pasta, bowls for the salad and seperate plates for the bread. Glasses of ice water along with the juice, and enough silver wear to not have to use the same fork for the salad and the pasta. "I kept the sauce separate when I realized I didn't know if you were allergic to shrimp or not."

Emma sat down and tried to relax. "No I'm not. It's my favorite actually." She smiled as Regina got her plate ready. "Is there a specific fork for the salad?"

Regina couldn't stop the chuckle. "Princess, you can use what ever you want. I get a little...anal at dinners when I set the table but I end up using the same fork for everything. Truth be told, Emma, I know you would have been happy with burgers and fries, but I wanted to make something you deserve. I do hope you like it."

Emma smiled, Regina was just so kind to her. "I'm sure I will. I appreciate the thought behind it, Regina." Emma knew enough to put the napkin in her lap and start with the salad. Even the simple salad was amazing. Emma had to remind herself that the food wasn't going anywhere and to slow down. That was one habit she hated the most. Both in foster care and jail, you had to eat fast if you didn't want someone taking your food.

Regina didn't mind, she wasn't judging her at all. She was glad Emma liked the food to be honest. After the food was eaten and compliments from the blonde ended, Regina set to clear the table. Emma got up to help but Regina waved her hands away. "No. You sit. I'm just going to rinse these and put them in the dishwasher."

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed some dishes and followed her. "You cooked, I can help clean."

The two worked together and soon, everything was cleaned up.

"I have some cheesecake, but I don't know about you, but I need to rest my stomach a bit before I eat more."

Emma nodded and laughed. "I couldn't eat more right now if I wanted to."

Regina took Emma's hand and lead her to the sitting room where a fire was waiting. She sat down and Emma sat next to her. "I want to get to know you, Emma, and I want you to get to know me. Is that okay? We only have to share what we want to."

Emma nodded and looked at the woman. "I feel like you know so much about me already. You have my file."

"I know what the file says, but that's not you. That's someone else trying to say who you are. It's not the same. But you're right, I do know more about you than you do of me. Is there anything you'd like to know specifically?"

Emma thought a bit and smiled. "Everything. Regina I want to know everything about you."

Regina chuckled and took Emma's hand. She had been prepared for this. She didn't want to lie to her, but knew that she had to at least bend the truth a bit. "I grew up in a very strict home. My mother wanted me to be perfect and proper and trained to be the perfect wife for a rich and powerful man. I didn't get to go play with other kids, I didn't get to do anything that she deemed as not proper. And she let me know it too. If I snuck off or disobeyed her, I was punished. I was locked in my room - if I was lucky - but most times, I was abused. More so mentally than physically, but that was there too.

"My dad though, he was different. He was kind and loving, but he just couldn't stand up to my mother. So as much as I loved him, I hated him for letting me go through what I did, you know? He could have saved me, but he didn't. We lived on a ranch and when I was a teen, I rebelled and fell in love with a stable boy. He was amazing. He loved me and built me up when my mother would knock me down. Of course, a stable boy was not someone my mother's daughter should be with. He and I planned to run away and marry."

Regina's voice was soft and Emma was listening to every word with baited breath.

"My mother found out. He tried to stand up for me - something no one did- and she...she killed him. Right in front of me. She got away with it because she had money and told a lie that he attacked me and that I was too distraught to talk about it. I never forgave her for that, and sometimes, in a way, I wish I did. She died when we weren't talking and sometimes I do regret it."

Emma caressed Regina's hand with her thumb. "I can't imagine how hard that would be. Even what I went through...it was from people, strangers, not my own mother. But you can't blame yourself. You can't be mad at yourself. What she did, it wasn't right. If you do regret it, I'm sure she knows."

Regina looked at Emma, those eyes so full of compassion and smiled a little. "It was hard, but it was the final straw for my dad. He and I left and eventually, I was able to deal with the pain. But I put my passion into work. I excelled in my studies and here I am today."

"You never loved anyone else?"

"No. Not until...now."


	13. 13

"No. Not until now."

Regina looked at Emma, hoping not to scare her.

"Now?" Emma swallowed. "I've never felt about anyone the way I feel with you. I...I think it's love, but I don't really know what love is." She was being honest. Neal was more of a means to escape, not love.

Regina cupped Emma's cheek. "Don't worry, I'll show you." She leaned forward and kissed the blonde. Unlike the other kisses, this one was filled with more love than lust. Emma kissed her back, their lips more tender with each other. Regina's hands moved up Emma's back and she broke the kiss.

"I wanted tonight to be about feelings, love - not sex."

Emma smiled softly, looking in those dark, beautiful eyes. "Then let me make love to you."

Regina knew this could mean giving up her dominance, but when Emma strattled her, her lips on her neck, she knew she could try.

"Emma wait." She whispered and looked at the blonde. "If we're making love, I'm not doing it on the sofa."

Emma understood and smiled as she stood. "Your room?"

"Yes." Regina stood and took Emma's hand, leading her upstairs.

Emma was impressed by the cleanliness and the decor of the room. Her room was a mess compared to this. Emma's heart was poinding, even she knew there was a difference between having sex and making love. Regina sat on the bed and looked at Emma.

"If you've changed your mind, it's okay."

Emma shook her head and unbuttoned her shirt as she kicked her boots off.

"I want to explore you, worship you, and love you."

She took her shirt off and started with her pants as Regina took her own shirt off.

"I...I'm used to being in charge. I'll do my best to do what ever you want, Princess."

She stood to take her pants off, the two left just in their underthings. Emma walked over and kissed Regina, her hands cupping her cheeks before moving down to her neck and shoulders. Regina's hands went to Emma's hips and pulled her down on her lap. Regina moved them up the bed, not breaking the kiss and trying not to take over. Emma pushed Regina back, laying her down as her lips moved down Regina's jaw line to her neck. Regina moaned as she gripped onto Emma. It had been so long - if ever really - that Regina allowed anyone to pleasure her with out her being in control. She always got her pleasure by taking others, by giving others pleasure, or by forcing them to please her. She didn't trust anyone before, but everything was changing, Emma was changing her.

In the back of Regina's mind, she knew not to give in fully. Her curse would break if she completely gave in, true loves kiss broke any curse - and if that happened, where would that leave her and Emma? It's one thing to trust, even love a respected but bitchy mayor, but it's another to trust and love a feared Evil Queen. Emma looked at Regina, she could tell something was bothering her. Of course, she feared she did something wrong.

"What's wrong? Did you change your mind? It's okay if you did." Emma rested her chin on Regina's shoulder.

Regina sighed and looked at Emma. She sat up, but kept Emma on her lap.

"Emma, you have to know something. I'm trying to be completely honest with you, but...I can't not say something." She took Emma's hands. "There's a part of my history that I haven't told you, that I can't tell you and I hope you can be okay with that until I can."

Emma watched Regina, saw the fear in her eyes and she kissed Regina's hands. "Can I be honest? Knowing that you are just as scared of this as I am makes me feel better. I don't need to know your past. You tell me only what you want to, whenever you want to. Who ever you were in your past is not who you are today."

It was simply incredible how Emma knew it had to do with who she was, but more incredible were her words. This woman was letting Regina in and now it was her turn to wonder if she deserved Emma and her love.

"We don't have to do anything, Regina. I can tell you have things on your mind, and that's okay. We can just talk or cuddle, or I can go. What ever you want."

Emma was scared that Regina was changing her mind, she was trying to control her breathing.

"Your heart is racing, Emma." Regina looked at the blonde and understood. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into the bed next to her. "I want you. More than you know. I'm not changing my mind, I promise. I just know that in order to fully give myself to you, I have to tell you the truth about me and that scares me."

Emma understood completely. She cuddled in with Regina and kissed her shoulder. "Then you wait until you're ready. We've known each other a week, I don't expect you to tell me anything you don't want to. Even if that means a part of you is holding back, that's okay."

Regina smiled and held Emma close to her.

"What's your favorite color?"

The two spent hours talking and asking random questions of each other. They were always touching - either holding hands, or legs intertwined. Neither one had experienced this before, but they both enjoyed it.

Finally Regina looked at Emma. "Stay tonight? We'll have cheese cake and sleep in each others arms."

Emma smiled, tucking some of Regina's hair behind her ear. "Yes."

The two un-tangled themselves from each other and headed downstairs - neither caring that they were just in their under things.

"This cheese cake is amazing, Regina." Emma groaned as she licked the spoon.

"God Emma. You are so hot when you do that"

Emma grinned and did it again, making Regina raise a brow.

"Two can play that game." She smirked as she slowly licked her spoon.

Emma almost melted, but wouldn't be overdone. She dipped her finger in the whipped cream and spread it on Regina, from her throat down to between her breasts. She then locked eyes with Regina as she licked it up, ending with licking Regina's lips. Regina was impressed, she put a cherry between her teeth and leaned forward, allowing Emma to wrap her lips around it and take it in her mouth.

That was it - they both lunged at each other. Hands raking, teeth clashing as they pressed against the other. Emma surprised Regina by lifting her on the table, she laid her back and ran her hands up her body as she kissed down her chest. Emma's hand went between Regina's legs, causing the older woman to gasp. Regina held onto Emma, her nails digging into her arms. She never did this, she was never on her back, but damn - this felt great.

Emma wasn't an expert, but she knew what she liked, so she used that. She flicked her tongue around Regina's nipple as her fingers rubbed her clit. She was wet - god she was wet. Emma slid two fingers inside Regina, curling them against her walls. Both women moaned and Regina opened her legs more. Emma thrust her fingers insde her, twirling and curling and hitting that sensitive patch that had Regina gripping harder.

As she worked, Emma kissed down Regina's body and twirled her tongue around the woman's clit. She licked and sucked on it as she added a third finger. Regina was panting - she hadn't felt this amazing ever. She arched her back and gripped that blonde hair as she felt herself come undone. Emma moaned as she took in her reward and slowed her fingers, finally removing them and licking them clean.

Regina watched, her eyes full of lust as she caught her breath.

"You better be ready, Miss Swan."

"For what?"

Regina smirked. "My turn."


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loveys. One more 'fun' chapter and then I'll get back to the story. It's not all about sex, sorry guys :P I do have a plan, but I know you all like sexy SQ moments just as much as I do. There will be more, don't worry, but we have to get back to the story for a bit. But for now, please enjoy this chapter and leave me love in the form of reviews :)

"My turn."

Before Emma knew it, Regina was up and off the table and she was pinned against the wall. Regina was devouring Emma, dominating her and Emma couldn't stop it if she wanted to - which she didn't.

Regina pressed her knee between Emma's legs, causing Emma to gasp and lean forward on Regina.

"Stand up, Princess."

Emma did the best she could to stand.

"I want you to keep your shoulders and back against the wall. Understand?"

"Yes." Emma breathed and concentrated on her back. Regina knew that by focusing on her stance, she could take longer to get Emma to that point of pleasure.

Emma's bra was off with a flick of the fingers and Regina's lips wrapped around her perky nipples. Regina's knee kept digging in between Emma's knees and Regina could feel the warmth and wetness spreading from the blonde.

"Do you trust me?"

"With all that I am."

"Close your eyes."

Emma did as she was told and whimpered as Regina walked away, already missing the warmth from the older woman. The next thing Emma knew, her eyes were being covered by a towel and Regina tied it behind her head. She took Emma's hand and pulled her away from the wall. Emma couldn't see, but could tell she was being lead to the stairs. Regina helped her up them, and lead her to the room.

The blonde could sense they were walking through a door way and heard the door close behind them. She felt the bed behind her and laid down, letting Regina guide her to the middle of the bed. Her right arm was lifted, followed by her left and she felt the familiar feeling of cuffs being put on her wrists, they were spread out upwards and latched onto the bedpost.

"I know I said I wanted tonight to be about love, but Emma, I can't help myself with you."

Emma couldn't help but smirk. "We have all night for love, Regina."

Regina chuckled lightly and ran her nails along Emma's abdomen. "That's right, Princess, and I must say, the way you submit to me, shows me that you do trust me...which is the start of any kind of relationship."

"I do trust you. I'd do anything to prove that."

"I know, Princess, and that means everything to me."

Regina looked at the blonde, her arms above her head, her mouth slightly parted as her breaths came in short gasps. All her muscles seemed to flex as she prepared for what ever may be coming and Regina could spend the whole night just looking at her. However, Regina could also spend all night watching her writhe in pleasure. Regina stepped forward and slid Emma's lace panties down and ran her hands along her legs. She could have used a toy, but tonight, she wanted to feel Emma. She wanted to please her with no additional help.

It may seem like Regina wanted to use Emma for sexual pleasure, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. Regina could sense people, and even though Emma had been used against her will in her past, Regina knew that Emma was turned on by all this. Fact of the matter is, if you trust the person you're with, bondage can be very, very pleasurable. Regina did this to please Emma, not for her own satisfaction. That was just a bonus.

Regina started tracing little scars alone Emma's body, wishing she could make them disappear. She wanted to know her by heart, every scar, every touch that made her muscles ripple, every spot that made her gasp or moan. Emma bit her lip, she knew Regina was looking at her scars and didn't know how to feel.

"Maybe one day, when you're ready, you can tell me about them. Each one. And when you do, I will help you let go of each and every one."

Regina knew talking about scars, mentally, was difficult, but she also knew how it could release all the pressure and pain that one holds on to. Of course it took her a while to figure that out, but she wanted to show Emma that it would work.

"I don't know. We'll see."

Emma wasn't so sure about that. She hated being so weak and she knew talking about her scars would make her cry and seem weak. She was over it, she wanted to be strong. Regina could sense this, the two women already able to read each other so well.

"The strongest people show their feelings. They don't push them down or hide them. Your tears are tears of strength. Don't let anyone, including yourself, tell you differently."

Regina moved down, opening Emma's legs,letting the blonde know they didn't have to keep talking about it right now. Regina kissed Emma's stomach, taking her belly button ring between her teeth and slightly pulling. She watched as Emma's back arched, noting that was a turn on for the blonde. She kissed up her body, taking a nipple in her mouth and then moving to the other. Nipping at one, she noted how Emma moaned a little and grinned. Sensitive nipples were so much fun to work with. Regina then kissed up to her neck, this was her favorite spot. One could pay attention to their lovers pulse and go from there. She ran her tongue along her vein as she found Emma's pulse start racing.

Emma felt Regina's breath over her body and it was amazing. Losing the sense of sight made all her other senses heighten, and Emma figured Regina knew that. Not knowing where her hands were going to be next was exciting. Emma moaned at the nip to her nipples and the lick to her neck. She moved her hips, needing more attention down there, which caused Regina to smile and lick her lips.

"Someone is ready, hmm?"

"Please Regina. I need you."

Regina laid half her body on Emma, kissing her hard. "Those are the magic words." She whispered as her fingers swiftly entered the blond.

"For a woman who had a baby, you are so tight, Emma. So sexy."

Emma blushed, but rocked her hips. "Just..mm..just lucky I guess."

Regina met Emma's rocking hips with thrusts, spreading her fingers inside her, stretching her slowly. She then adjusted her weight so Emma couldn't move her hips, she wanted all control. Emma moaned as her movements were restricted, she could feel Regina's lips all over her. Her neck, to her shoulder, to her breasts. She was overwhelmed with all the touches, but when Regina's thumb pressed down hard on Emma's clit, that was it. She gasped and moaned so loud.

"Regina...yes...there, right there."

Hearing Emma's voice was pure music to Regina. She moved her fingers in ways that made Emma grunt, moan, gasp, but she wanted her to scream. That was her end goal.

"Sing for me, my Swan. Sing and you get a reward."

Emma stopped trying to hold back, she let it all out. She could feel herself getting wetter, getting ready. Suddenly, it all stopped. Regina's fingers stopped and were no longer inside her. In fact, she couldn't feel Regina at all.

"No! Regina...oh gods don't do this to me." Emma writhed, pouting as she called out.

Regina stood by the bed and smirked. She couldn't help herself, it's who she was. She could see Emma's legs glisten as her body was in such want. It was honestly taking all she had to just stand and watch.

"Please, Regina..are you still here?" Emma's hips were rocking, her legs staying open showed how strong she was.

Emma screamed as she was filled with warm pleasure. Regina had pounced, her mouth latching onto Emma's core. Emma erupted, her orgasm coming out of such shock. Regina drank her all in, that glorious nectar that Emma produced for her was her reward. Emma's body was filled with so much pleasure that she saw stars and was afraid of passing out. Regina knew that, but she knew that this wouldn't do that. One day though, one day she'd love to give Emma that much pleasure. Regina cleaned Emma and then kissed up her body, feeling her heart still beating fast. She took the handcuffs off and straddled Emma's waist as she took the blindfold off.

Emma's eyes were dark, her pupils dilated as she looked at Regina, her chin still glistening. Emma breathed heavily as she pulled Regina up, Regina confused as to what was going on. Regina had to catch herself on the bed post as Emma pulled her down on her face.

"Oh gods Emma."

She gripped the bedpost as she felt Emma's tongue inside her. How perfect, Queening the Queen. Regina couldn't help but smirk for a moment as she reveled in the feeling of Emma between her legs. She started rocking her hips on Emma's mouth, making her move her tongue where it benefited her most. Emma took it, she loved it, she wanted Regina to move against her. Regina's thighs clamped around Emma's head as she felt herself building. Emma taking in everything, loving the taste of Regina. The sweetness mixed with a bit of spice. She nipped at her clit and drove her tongue deep inside her. She was rewarded right away as she felt Regina's walls climax against her tongue.

After her amazing orgasm, Regina plopped in the bed next to Emma, both of them breathing hard. She wrapped her body around Emma's and Emma did the same with Regina.

"You are amazing. How did you get to be so good at such a young age?"

Emma chuckled and stroked Regina's hair. "I could tease you and say that I did what I had to when I was in jail." She winked as Regina froze. "But that's not true. I honestly just do what I would like, and I see what reaction I get. What about you? How did you get to be so amazing?"

Regina traced her fingers on Emma's shoulder. "I experimented. I'm not going to lie. When I was forced into a marriage by my mother, he and I weren't physical. We tried the first night, well..he did. I didn't want it, but I was told to do my wifely duties. Apparently once was enough for him and he just turned a blind eye. He knew I had my friends, and they were women, he just didn't care as long as I took care of his daughter."

Emma stroked Regina's cheek and kissed her. This women did know Emma's pain and Emma knew hers. It may be a little different in circumstance, but the base was there.

"I'm sorry." Emma said earnestly and Regina gave a small smile.

"It's over now, for both of us. Nothing but consensual love for us, Emma."

Emma smiled and nodded as she pulled the blanket up. Regina chuckled and snuggled into Emma, letting the young one hold her in her arms was different, but she liked it.

"Need a break?"

"Yes. I'm not even going to lie."

They both laughed and gazed at each other until they fell asleep.


	15. 15

Both women slept a deep and satisfying sleep that night. As they did, Gold sat in his house, sipping tea and talking to his ugly, hairless cat.

"Regina's a smart one, dear. She wont fully give into the feeling, into love. She knows the price is too high, even if she doesn't know who Emma is, she wont risk it. Not yet."

He pet the skin of his cat as it purred in his lap.

"But what if she has to? What if it were the only way to save dear Miss Swan? Of course, I must be patient. It's only been a week, it could still be an infatuation.

The next morning, well afternoon -if we're being honest- Regina stretched out and smiled. That is until she realized the blonde wasn't next to her.

"Emma?"

She looked around and her heart sank. She could have sword Emma was with her a few hours ago. Regina went to the bathroom and noticed that someone had used her shower. She wished the blonde would have woken her up for that. Of course, however, if one wishes to leave unnoticed, they wouldn't wake up their lover. Regina sighed and got in the shower, she didn't know what went wrong. The night had seemed so perfect. After a few moments of self pity, she she came out of the shower and put her robe on. Maybe she'd just stay in bed all day. She froze as she came into her room and saw Emma in one of her rare - old, t-shirts, a tray of food and a smile.

"Hi."

"Hi. I thought you left."

Emma's face fell and she looked down. She was so confused, everything went so well the night before.

"I made you breakfast, but I'll go if that's what you want."

"What? No. Emma, no."

Regina went over to Emma and kissed her softly.

"I was afraid you left, I'm happy you didn't."

Emma smiled and kissed Regina back. The two spend the morning feeding each other what was edible out of Emma's cute attempt of breakfast. Before Regina knew it, it was time to get Henry. Emma decided to go back to the B&B and let Regina have time with Henry. She kissed Regina goodbye before she left. On her way to her room, she was stopped by Ruby and Mary Margaret.

"Come have lunch with us, Em."

Emma wasn't hungry, but she knew she couldn't avoid them for ever. She agreed and sat in the booth across the table from them.

"Emma, we're sorry about last time."

"Yeah, we're nosey but not usually rude. We didn't ask you over just for gossip though. We really do want to be friends."

Emma looked at them and took one of Ruby's fries.

"Okay fine. I'm sorry I over-reacted."

The trio had lunch together, Ruby and Mary Margaret not asking about the rumors of Emma staying with Regina, and Emma not bringing it up. It wasn't that she was ashamed, because she wasn't, it was that the relationship meant something to her and she didn't want to trivialize it with gossip.

Emma got back to her room as her phone was ringing. She smiled, thinking it was Regina.

"Miss me already?"

"Miss Swan?"

It wasn't Regina's voice

"Yes?"

"This is judge Christine. I'm glad I finally got ahold of you, I was worried."

Emma sat on her bed, confused.

"I was out."

"Well, no worries. I'm just calling to follow up with you on your first week. Ms. Mills just raved about you to me for the last hour. Emma, I'm so proud of you."

It took the blonde a while to breathe, fear had sent in that she was in trouble. She realized she wasn't and tried to relax.

"Emma? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry.I just thought..."

There was a sigh. "Emma, I know we've let you down in the past, believe me, I've seen your file and I'd be surprised if you did trust us. But I promise you, you can relax. Regina said you're doing better than she expected, you're learning fast and working hard. She said that even when your probation is over, you have a job there if you want it. She also brought up something I wish I'd have thought of."

Emma tried to relax, she was still waiting for the other foot to fall.

"What's that?"

"School. She didn't tell you? You got your GED in record time while you were incarcerated and you did that all on your own. Your records show you barely went to school growing up - another area we failed you on - so you obviously are just naturally smart. Well, Ms Mills is so impressed by you that she insisted she will pay for you to do online classes in whatever field you want."

This was all so much, too much. Was this happening because Regina was sleeping with her? She needed to talk to her.

"I'll talk to her. I'm sorry, your honor, I'm not feeling good."

"It's okay, Emma, and please, call me Christine. I know you're not used to all this, but don't throw it away. We'll talk again in a few weekds. Good bye, Emma."

Emma hung up the phone and laid back in bed. Why couldn't she just accept these things and not question them? Because no one ever just did nice things just because. It wasn't long before her cell was ringing, it was Regina this time.

"Hey."

"Did she call you?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong? I raved about you, it should have been a good call."

"It was. Thank you."

Regina paused, something was wrong.

"Em? Honey, what's wrong?"

"Were you honest? I mean, I've been with you a week, how could I be so great? And school? You want to pay for me to go to school?"

"Why are you upset, Emma? It's all good things."

"Because Regina. Because I don't need you to pay me for fucking you! I don't want it. I don't want compliments to the judge about me or schooling that would cost a fortune."

Regina was hurt, like she'd been slapped in the face. After a pause, she sighed.

"I was under the impression that you were doing more than just 'fucking' me. I was honest, Miss Swan. You're excelling at your work, Mallory makes sure to let me know. You're too smart to do this the rest of your life, so I was going to give you one of our Storybrooke scholarships. However, if you can't see past your fears, even after all the love I've tried to show you, then don't accept it. Let me know if you wish to continue to fuck me or if this is over."

Regina hung up, leaving Emma feeling like shit. She deserved it, she knew it. Emma curled up and thought about it. She ruined the best thing that ever happened to her, all because of her past. She changed and then looked in the mirror at her puffy, red eyes.

"No more. You're weak, Swan, and stupid. Your past is your past, not your present. Stop letting them win over and over! You're better than this and you know it! This is your life, damn it, take it! Take it back from those who pushed you down! They don't control you anymore. They told you you'd be nothing and you're proving them right!"

She slammed her fist on the counter.

"The past is gone, go fix your future!"

Regina was shaking as she fought her tears. She didn't understand, she thought she did everything right. Why would Emma change like that? Sure,s he told Emma that if swanted just sex, that was fine. But after last night, she thought - believed there was more. Regina rocked Henry to sleep and laid him in his crib. She heard a knock on the door and sighed, she didn't want to see anyone right now. However, she went and answered and was in shock to see flowers on the door step. She picked them up and sat on the steps as she opened the note. She smiled at Emma's handwriting.

_Regina,_

_I fucked up. There's no other way to say it. While it would be easy to blame my past or my age, I won't. I didn't thing, I just acted. That's me, babe, fight or flight. I'll try to change, but it's a tough thing to do. I love you and I know you love me. I'm sorry that I accused you of basically being a 'John'. I'm very very sorry._

_Love,_

_Emma_

Regina grinned as she folded the note.

"You're forgiven, Emma. You're also forgiven for hiding in my bushes. Next time, don't wear red."

Emma blushed and brushed herself of.

"You forgive me?"

"I do." Regina pulled the blonde closer and kissed her. "I don't think I could ever stay mad at you."

For the next few months, things went on wonderfully. Emma would spend nights at Regina's and Regina would bring Henry over to Emma's to see her on the weekends. Mal would ask for nights with Henry and get them. Emma started online school, surprising Regina in her choice of studies; Law Enforcement.

Regina talked with Graham and set Emma up for ride alongs. She would help Emma in anyway possible - especially since they could use a deputy so Emma could stay there.

Emma got called into work one Saturday, which did happen from time to time, and was taken by surprise by decorations and seeing Regina, Mal, Ruby and Mary Margaret there.

"Happy birthday, Emma!"

Emma froze, she had forgotten it was her birthday. Regina went to Emma and kissed her forehead.

"I know you said you didn't celebrate your birthday, but we figured it was time to change that."

Ruby and Mary Margaret grinned, they loved seeing Regina with Emma. It was like seeing a rare bird up close.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you." The blonde was touched.

"I got your favorite!" Ruby held out a tray of warm, gooey grilled cheese sandwiches and a bucket of onion rings. Emma smiled wide, tears in her eyes.

"That's amazing. I just need a minute."

They were expecting this. Emma had come a long way, but they knew having the attention on her would be hard. They did it, however, to show that she was loved. Regina stepped into the conference room that Emma was hiding in.

"Baby? are you okay?"

Emma nodded and wrapped her arms around Regina, sinking into her hold.

"Just surprised. No one has ever even really said happy birthday to me before. I know it's hard for you to understand but..."

Regina kissed Emma's lips, quieting her.

"We understand, but we wanted you to have a good day. Come enjoy the company of people who love you. Besides, I hate Mary Margaret and she's here for you, so if you want me to be nice to her, you better get your little butt in there." Regina smirked, smacking Emma's ass.

"Okay okay." Emma chuckled and went to the office.

Everyone enjoyed the day, even little Henry had fun. Emma looked around and sat back.

"You okay, sweets?" Mal asked, taking Emma's hand.

"Yeah. I just...I finally feel...home."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Trigger warning. Scenes of Rape and abuse in this chapter. Don't read if you don't want to*****

 

Chapter 16

"Yeah, I just...I finally feel...home"

Monday came and both Emma and Regina were in good spirits. Regina pulled Emma aside and kissed her as she opened the office door. The sound of someone clearing their throat make both women pause. Mal stood and rushed over, pulling Emma to the man waiting.

"Emma, this is Clarence. Your caseworker."

Shit.

No one told Emma or Regina that her caseworker would be coming. They communicated via email, but not face to face.

"Hi."

Emma extended her hand but he raised a brow and jotted down notes. He looked to Regina.

"Am I to assume you are Ms. Mills?"

Regina hid her shock and gave her best political smile.

"Yes I am. How are you?"

"Do you make it a habit of kissing your employees?"

"I'm not sure my personal relationships are any of your business, Mr..."

"Sven. Clarence Sven. And I beg to differ when it could alter the true purpose of this pobation program."

Mal could see Regina's temper boiling and Emma's eyes fill will tears.

"I'm her more direct supervisor, Mr. Sven, and I assure you that Emma has been a tremendous asset."

He looked at the blonde, his eyes obviously going to her backside.

"I'm sure she has." He narrowed his eyes at Regina. "You've been given her file, have you not?"

"I have and I have read it cover to cover."

"Then you know of her history with seduction?"

Emma felt sick, this wasn't happening, not again. Regina hated this man, she saw Emma turn white and wanted to comfort her.

"How about you and I take this to my office, Mr. Sven?"

"Oh no, that's okay." He sat down and Regina swallowed. "So again, you know her history?"

Regina got Emma's file, lightly touching the blondes hand as she passed. Mallory sat Emma by her and Regina took Emma's chair.

"I can only assume, Mr. Sven, that by 'history of seduction' you are referring to this ridiculous note about how she seduced her foster father and then claimed rape?"

"Yes. You see, she works with her sexuality. She has for years."

"No! That's not true! I didn't...I didn't even know what seduction was. I...I just tried to be a good girl, a good daughter..."

Regina slammed her hand down.

"Enough!"

Mallory squeezed Emma's hand, trying to calm her down.

"Mr. Sven, did you notice the age Miss Swan was when this was recorded?"

"I don't see why that matters..."

"You don't? I suppose you didn't look at the previous note, did you? Let me fill you in. 'Emma Swan, age 8, was taken away from her foster home after the school nurse took the child to the hospital. Child was raped by her foster father. He admitted to it. Child said he told her that she had to please her father if she wanted to be loved and adopted. He told her that all good little girls do these things for their fathers. Doctor told child that is not true, foster father got license taken away. Case closed." Regina swallowed, knowing this would be hard on Emma. "Then the next note is the one you are referring to. A few months later, but a different social worker. 'Emma Swan, age 9, was taken away from a foster family after crying to her neighbor that she was raped. Medical confirmation was made, however foster parent claimed she seduced him. He states she touched him first and said she wanted to be a good daughter and get adopted. Talked with child who said she did touch him first so he wouldn't surprise her in the middle of the night. Child is disturbed, foster parent is excused.' Now if you're trying to tell me that because a hurt and confused little girl - who did what she had been taught - is a master of seduction at nine years old, then I think you better try again."

Emma was in tears. Why was this happening? She had come so far, this couldn't be happening. Mr. Sven cleared his throat.

"So you're telling me that you believe Miss Swan was raped four times by the age of fifteen with out seduction?"

Regina was fuming - she helped Emma through nightmares, saw the scars. She knew the truth.

"No. I believe she was raped four times by the age of twelve and then three more times but never reported them because no one believed her. I also believe that you are here to evaluate Miss Swan's work, not upset her about her past."

Regina looked at Emma with soft eyes.

"Mallory? Take Emma to the restroom. She looks sick."

As soon as Mal got Emma to the bathroom, the blonde emptied the contents of her stomach and started crying.

"Shhh sweet girl, breathe my darling." Mal rubbed Emma's back, trying to calm her down.

"I didn't seduce...I was only nine...I'm not seducing, I love Regina...Why is he doing this?"

Emma was hyper ventilating and Mal sat next to her, wrapping her into a tight hug.

"We know, baby girl. I don't know why he's doing this, but we know the truth."

She held Emma close, stroking her hair. She wanted to punch this guy in the face. All the work Emma did on herself was gone. "Just breathe sweetheart, don't let him break you."

Regina wished she had magic right now, it was all she could do to stay calm.

"Ms. Mills, obviously you are not as objective as we hoped. I'll be filing a recommendation that Emma be removed from this placement."

Regina's heart stopped.

"But she'll go back to jail."

"I guess you both should have thought of that. You'll have your chance to state your case, but with how busy the courts are, she'll most likely be back in jail before you'll have a court date. Judge Christine will be in touch. Have a nice day."

He left the office and Regina thew a vase against the wall just as Emma and Mal came back in.

"Regina? Did he leave?" Emma asked, timidly.

Regina was pacing - she needed to get this anger out.

"Regi..."

"Yes! He's gone!"

Both Mal and Emma jumped, Emma knew this couldn't be good. She had never seen Regina so upset. She walked over and took Regina's hand. The brunette couldn't look at Emma. This was all her fault. She should have known better. Anyone she loved, she lost.

"I'm sorry Emma."

For the first time Mallory could remember, Regina was crying sad tears. It broke her heart and she braced herself for the news Emma already knew; it was all over Regina's face.

"I'm not." This surprised both Regina and Mal. "I knew something would happen. Regina, it'll be okay. I'll go back for a year, year and a half at the most. I'll be on my best behavior and maybe get out early. This sucks, but it's not the end."

Emma may have sounded sure, but that was for Regina's benefit. Emma's heart was pounding and she was terrified inside. She didn't want to go back, she didn't want to lose the best thing she ever had.

"Regina? I've never asked for a day off or called in sick, but can I go? I need...I need to think and be alone."

Regina hugged Emma tight and nodded. "Take the time, Emma. But please don't get too upset by yourself. I'll be here."

"Me too, sweetie."

Mallory hugged Emma and the blonde headed out. She took some few deep breathes and started walking to the Bed and Breakfast. After a few blocks, she heard someone behind her, sure it was day time, but still it was weird. She looked behind her and saw Mr. Sven coming up on her fast. Before she could react, he pushed her into the alley way and onto the ground. Emma tried to fight back, but he was ready. He was much bigger than her and he tapped her mouth shut before stamping on her leg. Emma felt the crack and saw stars as she screamed out, the tape muffling the noise.

Clarence Sven knew that Judge Christine wouldn't care that Emma and Regina were shaking up. In fact, she'd probably support it. That wouldn't work, but he wasn't going to tell Emma or Regina that. He smirked down at her as he took her coat off and laughed at her attempts to push him off.

"Oh come now, Emma. You wanna be a good girl, don't you? Make daddy happy? You don't wanna go back to jail do you?"

Emma felt sick. This couldn't be happening, not again. She tried to take the tape off her mouth and got some of it. She started screaming and he punched her in the face, fixing the tape.

"Stop that. Now, I think you forgot what a real cock feels like, little girl. I need to remind you what a real woman wants."

Emma felt her skit being lifted and the tape was the only thing keeping her from being sick. She couldn't move her broken leg, and he pinned her other one. She knew she couldn't fight, not physically, so she did the mental trick she learned years ago. She closed her eyes and took herself to a different place, or at least she tried.

"Open your eyes, bitch." He smacked her again and she opened her eyes. She tried to block him, but he wouldn't let her close her eyes or focus on anything else. She felt him force himself inside her and tears burned her eyes. "You are a tight little whore, aren't you? You like this, I know you do." Emma looked away and he smacked her again. "Stop looking away, bitch."

Regina watched Emma leave and put her head in her hands. She hated this, she hated that she did this. Mal went and hugged her friend.

"Regina, don't let her be alone. She says that's what she wants, but go be with her."

Regina nodded and hugged Mal back. "Come with me. She needs friends right now."

The two left the office and decided to walk to Emma's to give the blonde some time before they got there. Sheriff Graham was crossing the street and the three stopped to talk when they heard a muffled scream.

"What was that?"

They looked around and didn't see anything, nor did they hear anything. Maybe it was just a kid playing. They started walking again and just as they were passing the alley, they heard some scuffling. Regina turned and froze, her face turning white. Mal was the next to look and she gasped.

"Emma...no. Get your fucking hands off her you asshat!" Mallory started towards the scene but Graham pulled her back as he got his gun out. Mr. Sven had just finished what he was doing and looked at the sheriff.

"Come closer and I'll kill her."

Graham didn't see that he had a weapon, but he wasn't taking chances. Regina, however, wanted to get to Emma. As she rushed forward, Clarence took Emma's head and smashed it on the ground causing the blonde to scream out in pain. Emma saw stars, the pain was too much. She didn't know what was going on but Graham arrested Clarence and called for medical help.

Regina bent down, took the tape off of Emma's mouth and fixed her skirt. She had tears flowing from her eyes as she sat next to Emma. Emma was white and had blood trickling from her mouth. Mallory came over as well, looking at the blonde.

"Emma baby. You have to stay awake. Look at me, focus on me, love."

Emma looked at Regina, or tried to, there were two of her. "Regina...I love you..."

Emma closed her eyes as her body forced her to sleep.

"Emma no! Emma baby, Emma stay awake!"

Mallory let out a cry as she too tried to wake her up.

"Sweetheart please, please fight this. We all love you so much."

Mr Gold watched as the ambulance took Emma to the hospital. He, and everyone who heard, felt sick. Sure, he wanted to do something to make Regina save Emma, but not this, no woman deserved this. If only he had magic and could turn the man who did this into a slug and squish him. The whole town was talking about it and everyone tried to console Regina, but she wasn't having it. She stayed at the hospital, waiting alone in a corner while everyone else talked. She was confused, why were these people there.

"If you people are here just to spread gossip, just to tell others the story, I suggest you leave."

Mary Margaret stepped forward. "Regina, we're here because we care about Emma. We care about you. If you don't want us here, we will leave, but we just want to know that Emma is okay."

Regina swallowed, she knew Emma made friends and didn't want to keep them away, but she was her Swan. She was her Emma. She just turned around and stared out the window, waiting to hear anything on Emma.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Regina saw a nurse coming and she stood up, waiting. When the nurse saw Regina, she came over.

"You were listed as Emma Swan's emergency contact."

"I was?"

"Yes. Well she didn't have an official form, but that little card you fill out when you get a new wallet? She had your name in there for emergencies. You and Mallory. Is she here?"

"Yes. Mallory?" Regina called and Mal came over. Everyone else got quiet.

"Come with me, we have private consultation rooms. The doctor wants to talk to you."

"Is it Doctor Whale?"

"No. He's...unavailable right now. It's Doctor Nolan. Abigail Nolan."

Regina tried not to roll her eyes. Abigail. The woman Charming was set to marry before he met Snow. At least with the curse, she gave each person the proper education, and maybe it was better that it was Abigail and not Whale, who was probably drunk. They got to the room and Mal and Regina sat down, Mal taking Regina's hand.

Dr. Nolan came in and sat down across the table. She was all business and Regina respected that.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this. She's not doing well." She looked at Regina and Mal. "Her leg is shattered and she's getting prepped for surgery right now for that, but she's also got quite the skull fracture. What's the most troubling is she seems to be in a coma, one that she could wake up from, but isn't. Her leg needs to be fixed, and it won't take long, but we've also done brain scans. Luckily, everything came back normal from that, so as of right now, all I can conclude is that her coma is more of an emotional one. This is traumatizing for anyone, but after seeing her medical records alone, this isn't the first time and she must be having a hard time handling it. Now, I am a medical doctor, science is my friend, but I'm not deluded. I know that the human psyche is a mysterious thing. If possible, I'd like you both to be there after her surgery. I'd like you to talk to her as if she was sleeping. Try to get her to wake up. Don't get frustrated, it could take hours, days, months even. But please, just make sure she knows people are here for her."

Regina and Mal took everything in. Regina would stay here as long as she had to.

"Can I talk to her before you take her for surgery? I want her to know we're here, before she gets put under."

Dr. Nolan thought a moment. "That's actually a good idea. Come with me."

They followed Abigail into the prep room and Regina gasped. Emma looked so tiny, so pale. She had so many things attached to her and she looked weak. She came to Emma's side as they were left alone.

"Emma, my sweet girl. Mallory and I and everyone are here for you. I know this is hard, this isn't fair. But baby, you have to push through this. When you wake up, we'll all be here. You're not alone anymore and you never will be. You will have all the support you need, all the love you've ever wanted. I need you to fight, baby. Fight hard to come back to us."

Regina squeezed Emma's hand and kissed her forehead as Mallory came over and took her other hand.

"She's right, Emma. Half the town is here praying for you. You've touched so many people and so many care for you. Don't let that go, love. You're so strong, you can do this, and you have the support to push you back up. Don't let him win, sweets, you have to come out above all this."

Dr. Nolan came back in and checked the machines. "We have to take her now. It should only be a few hours. If you need to go back to the office, we have your number."

"No. I'll be here."

Regina and Mal went back to the waiting room. "Mal, I can't...you can tell them what ever you want, I just can't."

Regina went into the bathroom. She needed to be alone, to let out her tears and emotions. Mal told those waiting just the basic information and then pulled Ruby and Mary Margaret aside to tell them more. Most everyone left, they had places to be and were happy that Emma was at least alive. The four women remained and after Regina left the bathroom, she turned to business. Her first call was to judge Christine. She told her what happened, all of it. The judge was heartbroken. She was not upset that they seemed to have a romantic connection, in fact, she was happy that Emma could open herself up to that.

She made arrangements for Clarence to be transfered to a different jail, to get him out of the town. She also stated that she would keep in touch with Regina about the trial and all that goes with it. She made Regina promise to keep her updated with news on Emma. Regina was partly relieved. Emma wouldn't be leaving, wouldn't be going back to jail. She called Graham to advise him on arrangements for Clarence.

Regina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she hung up her phone. "I never should have let her go. Why did I let her go?"

Mary Margaret, of all people, came over and took her hand. "Because she's Emma. Regina, we all know that Emma needs her space and if she doesn't get it, she feels caged. You did what anyone would do. He's the bad guy, the monster. Not you."

"Emma's going to need us. All of us. This is a huge step back for her and we need to be here for her."

Regina looked at the three women who all nodded.

"We will be, Regina. But we're here for you too. Don't forget that."

Regina sniffed and nodded her thanks to them and looked at the time. "I have to get Henry soon."

Mallory shook her head. "I'll get him. I'll go close the office and pick him up. If you want to stay here tonight, he can come home with me."

Regina shook her head, but Ruby spoke up. "I'll take him. You two should be here when she wakes up. She's closest to you two, she loves you Regina, and Mal, you're like a mother to her."

"Well I'll go close the office and get him, we can fight over him later."

Mallory got up and went to go do as she said she would.

Regina called the day care to let them know that Mal would be picking Henry up and she looked up as Dr. Nolan came out.

"You can talk freely in front of all of us."

Dr. Nolan nodded and sat down. "Her surgery went well. She has pins in her leg and it'll be in a cast for quite some time, but she will be able to walk on it again. We were also able to check on her skull fractures and they will heal naturally. She has quite the bump, but it could have been a lot worse. All in all, physically, she will heal. As far as injuries from the rape, there are none. We did a rape kit to prevent pregnancy and diseases, but there was no ripping or tearing. Like I said before, Regina, I think most of this is mental and emotional. She should be awake, but she's not. Her vitals are good, but we need to try and get her to wake up. The longer she's out, the harder it will be for her to wake up."

Regina sighed and nodded. If she had magic, she could fix all this. "When can we see her?"

"Soon. But only two at a time until 7, then just one for the night. If one of you wants to stay the night that is." She looked at Regina, knowing their relationship. "Not that anyone has to, but the chair does turn into a bed." Dr. Nolan dropped her professionalism for just a moment. "You all have been here for hours. Emma is okay. Go eat and take a break. She wont get into her room for an hour or so and I have your number, Regina. Sitting out here does no one any good. Go gather yourselves and come back to see her."

With that, she left and Ruby looked at Mary Margaret and then Regina. "Come on. We can sit in the party room at Granny's. We'll have privacy."

Regina was in no mood to argue, not that she could eat, but maybe a break would be nice. She texted Mal to meet them at Granny's and headed over. They sat and Granny did her best to make them eat, but everyone was still worried.

"I don't know what to do. I know how to fix minor injuries, but how do you wake someone from an emotional coma?" Regina stated as she fed Henry, part of her wishing she could be as oblivious as he was.

"We just be there for her, Regina. We let her know we're there and that we love her."

"Ruby? Do you mind taking Henry tonight? I'd like to stay with Emma."

"I don't mind at all."

"I'll watch the tyke while you guys go visit and then Ruby can get him when she gets back." Granny chimed in as she filled Regina's coffee. "I don't know if it will work, Regina, but I have a couple grilled cheese's wrapped up for you to take to Emma. I know how she loves them and it's about all I can do."

Regina smiled softly. "Thank you. Who knows, maybe it will work."

Regina kissed Henry who was happily playing in a highchair and headed back to the hospital. Emma was in her room and they decided that Mary Margaret and Ruby would go in first. They came in and sat on either side of their friend.

"Emma, it's Mary Margaret and Ruby. How are you feeling?"

Ruby stroked Emma's hair as they talked.

"I brought some grilled cheese sandwiches for you if you wake up. Granny made them with extra love. Emma, you have to wake up. Everyone cares about you, you're a big part of this town now. Regina is beside herself and you are the only one who can calm her down."

Mary Margaret wiped some tears. "I'm not letting go of you, Emma. Do not think that for a moment you will be rid of us. We love you so much, no matter if you think you don't deserve it. You do. You deserve it all and more."

Ruby smiled softly. "We'll let Regina and Mal come in, we know how much they mean to you. Emma, we'll be back tomorrow and every day. You better wake up soon because this is not easy on any of us."

The two kissed Emma's forehead and headed out of the room.

Somewhere, deep inside Emma's head, she heard everything. She was scared and taking comfort of being inside herself. She didn't want to wake up, to come out of her ball she rolled herself in. She felt like that 8 year old girl who found out what sex was the wrong way. She had been through this too many times and the pain was too much. How could she be with Regina again after this? No. She had to stay inside, had to keep hiding.

Regina and Mal said goodbye to Ruby and Mary Margaret and went into Emma's room. They each took a side of the bed and just sat with her, holding her hands.

"Regina, I'm going to go in the office in the morning and send out an email that we'll be closed for a while. You know you don't have anything that can't wait. Then I'll bring you breakfast. Don't worry about Henry. Between Ruby and I, we'll get him taken care of."

Regina looked at Mal, thankful to have such a good friend. "I can't stay away from him forever. Maybe him coming here for a little bit will help Emma. But Mal...is it bad if I want to stay here until she wakes up? Is that being a bad mother?"

"Not at all, Regina. It teaches him that we do everything we can for our loved ones. You know that if it were you or Henry here, Emma wouldn't leave."

Regina nodded and looked at the blonde, her blonde. If only this were a curse or poison. She'd break her curse to give Emma true love's kiss to wake her up. But this was medical, not magic.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Regina. Call me if anything changes." Mal kissed Emma's forehead and then Regina's. "Talk to her."

Mal left as the nurse was coming in. "Ms. Mills. I brought you some pillows and blankets. I was told you may stay the night with Miss Swan." She didn't wait for an answer before pressing buttons and pulling levers to turn the chair into a bed. She put sheets on it and made it all up for Regina. She then checked Emma's machines and wrote numbers down. "Won't be back for a few hours, if you need anything, the button there calls us."

"Thank you." Regina smiled and as soon as the door was closed, she let out a sigh. Regina had big personality, but a small frame. She crawled next to Emma, laying next to her and being careful not to lay on any tubes or wires.

"Emma? I need you to wake up." Regina was crying. She was finally letting it all out. "I love you so much and I can't stand seeing you like this. Please. I know it's hard, I know it's scary and I know you're hurting, but baby, we can help you. You're used to people leaving you, people not believing you, people letting you down. That's not going to happen. We aren't leaving you, I'm not leaving you. I will be with you every step of the way, my love."

Regina took Emma's hand and kissed it. "I think it's time I tell you the truth. The full truth." Regina took a breath and spent the next hour telling Emma her story, her real story. Evil queen, enchanted forest, the curse, all of it. If she had to break her curse to get magic to make Emma better, so be it, but mostly, she just wanted Emma to know how much she trusted and loved her. Of course, she didn't know if Emma could even hear her, but she had to try.

Emma could hear her and she didn't know what to think. If all that was true, Regina was risking everything being with her. If it wasn't true, she didn't understand what her angle was. She had to find out, she had to ask her.

Regina looked at Emma's face when she felt a squeeze to her hand.

"Emma?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Emma?"

No. She couldn't do it. It hurt too much. Emma went back inside herself and curled back up, wanting to block out everything.

"Oh Emma. I know you're scared. Take your time, love. I'll be here."

The nurse came in and smiled as she jotted notes and changed Emma's IV bag.

"It's not like in the movies."

"Pardon?"

"In the movies, the patients just pop their eyes open and all is well. The truth is, coming out of a coma - especially a self induced one - is a process. They move as if they were simply asleep and people get their hopes up. They may wake up for a few moments and then they're gone again. Be patient, as you are, and she will come to you."

The nurse put a hand on Regina's shoulder.

"We're not supposed to allow visitors in the beds," she put a blanket over the two of them, "but this can be our secret."

Regina smiled and snuggled into Emma, falling into a light sleep.

For the next few weeks, Regina didn't leave Emma's side. The office stayed closed and Henry spent the days at the hospital with Regina and nights either with Mal or Ruby. One nice, sunny day, Mal talked Regina into going out for a walk.

"You're taking all of Emma's time. Let me talk with her. You need fresh air."

Regina sighed and agreed. She would walk home, eat, shower, and come back.

Mal looked at Emma and carefully brushed her hair.

"Baby girl, it's time for you to wake up. We're all here for you, but the longer you stay in there, the harder it will be. Regina needs you. She cares for you, sweetie, we all do. But it's time to be the strong woman you are." She sighed, taking Emma's hand. "You also need to get your roots done and shower. "She chuckled and kissed Emma's hand. "I know you're there, baby girl, I've seen your eyes flutter. Tomorrow is Regina's birthday. She never celebrates, but absolutely refuses to this year especially. Baby girl, give her a birthday give she will remember forever. Wake up."

Emma listened from deep inside - she felt so guilty. She gave in and squeezed Mal's hand, working up the courage and strength she'd need.

Mal smiled. "That's my good girl, Emma. Mama Mal is so proud of you."

If Emma could, she would cry. These people never gave up on her, even when she had given them an easy way out. To be honest, that actually scared her a little. Before, she could just move on, go to the next home and try to forget. Now, she had people who would not let her just push it down, they'd want her to heal, to recover. It was going to be hard, but she had to try.

Regina came back that night feeling refreshed. She kissed Emma and handed Henry to they were at the door saying their goodbyes, Emma slowly opened her eyes.

"Em wake! Em wake!"

"I know Henry, we want Emma to wake up."

Henry was frustrated and pointed. "Em wake! Mommy! Em wake!"

"Happy birthday..." Came a weak, strained voice.

Regina froze as she heard it. Mal's eyes filled with tears.

"Regina, turn around." Mal offered as she looked at Emma.

Regina's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Mal, scared to turn around.

"Mommy no cry. Mommy look Em!"

Slowly Regina turned around and looked at her Emma.

"Hi"

"Emma..." Regina rushed over to the bed and peppered Emma's face with kisses, causing Henry go giggle. Mal came over and smiled at the blonde in the bed.

"Welcome back, baby girl."

"I'm sorry." Emma looked at both of them, her voice raspy from the dry throat. "I..."

"Shh. I'm not letting you feel guilty." Regina poured some water into a cup. "We all understand."

Emma took a few sips. "I'm still sorry."

Mal called for the nurse who came in and smiled.

"I thought we'd be seeing you soon. Welcome back. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts a little, and I feel tired."

Emma looked at the cast on her leg. "That explains why I can't move my leg. Is that..." Emma sat up a bit and looked at the marker on her cast. "Did Henry draw that?"

Regina grinned. "Yeah, I hope that's okay."

"I make pretty!" Henry beamed.

"It's adorable. Thank you, Henry."

Dr. Nolan came in after hearing that Emma was awake and told her to lay back down.

"Don't push things too fast, Emma. I'm Dr. Nolan. It's great to see you awake."

Emma gave a smile. "You fixed me. I could hear you. Thank you."

At hearing that Emma could hear the doctor while she was out, Regina got a bit nervous. How much did she hear? How much did she remember?

"It's my job, Emma, but you're welcome. How does your head feel?"

"It hurts a bit. A dull ache, but nothing I can't handle."

"If it gets worse, please let us know. Now, I know everyone is excited, but Emma, you're going to be tired for a few days. Your body and mind are still healing. If you need to sleep, you sleep. In a couple of days, I want to start physical therapy for your leg, get you out of that bed. It's going to be a process - don't push it or we will be back to square one."

Emma listened, trying to concentrate. Dr. Nolan patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Emma, you're in good hands. We'll have you back to normal in no time."

Emma looked down and mumbled. "I've never been normal."

Dr. Nolan frowned, they knew what she meant and they looked at each other. Mal spoke first.

"Emma. What happened was not only unfair, but not your fault. Baby girl, you're no stranger to this and it's no wonder you wanted to hide inside yourself for a while."

Emma didn't even try to hide her tears, but she couldn't look at them. It hurt to think about. Sure, she'd had it happen before, but it didn't make it any easier. Regina put Henry down and took Emma's hands, kissing them.

"Once thing I found is the system never followed through with you. They let you slip so easily through the cracks. A child who was treated as you were should have had therapy. Awoman who has been raped needs it too. My love, please help your mind as much as your body."

"A shrink? I'm not crazy. I don't need a shrink."

They were expecting this. Dr. Nolan sat down, they were all wanting to be supportive.

"You're not crazy, far from it. But you've gone through so much that you put yourself in a coma for almost a month."

Mallory rubbed Emma's arms, comfortingly.

"Baby girl, remember when that asshat was in the office? When he talked about your past? Remember how you felt? All that pressure that made you sick and made it hard for you to breathe? What if that can go away, Emma?"

"I'm tired. I want to sleep now." Emma laid back and closed her eyes, leaving the women looking at each other.

They knew Emma needed professional help, help that was long overdue. It was too much for one person to carry around, and only at 19. They stood up and Emma grabbed Regina's hand. REgina looked at Emma and saw pure terror in her face.

"Don't leave me alone. Please...please stay."

Her voice broke all their hearts. She sounded like a scared little girl and Mal had to look away for fear of breaking into tears.

"Shh love, easy love." Regina cooed. "I'm just going to step out side the door. I'll stay with you as long as you need me."

Reluctantly, Emma let go of Regina's hand and waited for her.

Regina stepped outside with the others and hugged Henry.

"One step at a time, ladies. I don't want her going back into herself." Dr. Nolan knew how delicate this was.

"I agree. I just hate seeing her so broken."

"Mama Mal will take care of it. I got her to wake up, I'll get her to therapy."

Dr. Nolan chuckled as she left and Regina hugged Mal. "Thank you for being a great friend."

"We're all here for each other, Gina."

Mal left with Henry and Regina came back into the room. Emma was sitting up, looking at the fresh bruises on her legs and body. Regina frowned, Emma didn't deserve this. No one did.

"Hey."

"Hi. You came back."

"I said I would."

"Yeah but...thank you."

Regina came to the bed and kissed Emma softly, running her fingers through her hair.

"And you woke up. Thank you."

Emma gave a sheepish look. "I was going to earlier, but I just couldn't."

"I understand, Emma. We all do."

Regina sat next to the blonde, who curled into Regina as best she could with the cast on her leg. She needed the comfort.

"I've kept you from Henry."

"He's okay. I see him every day, and he's learning what it means to be there for our loved ones."

Emma sighed and caressed Regina's hand with her thumb.

"Is he gone?"

It took Regina a while to figure out who Emma meant. "Oh him. Yes. They took him to Boston Penn. He admitted to what he did, so you don't have to worry about testifying against him. Turns out, this wasn't his first time. He's going to be gone for a long time, Emma. You're safe."

"You said that before. That I was safe."

Regina closed her eyes. "Emma, my love. If I had known...I swear to you I wouldn't have let this happen."

Emma's stomach fell, she didn't mean it like that. "I know. I don't blame you, Regina. I'm sorry it came out like that."

Regina kissed Emma's head and lifted her chin to look at her.

"Don't leave me again, Emma. Please."

Emma bit her lip. "I won't. Ever."

Regina hoped more than ever that Emma was telling the truth. Because what she had found out on her walk earlier was stirring her nerves into a mess inside her. Why she had decided to talk to Gold, she wish she knew.

~Earlier~

Regina was walking home from the hospital as she passed Gold's shop. He was inside, and something told her to go inside. The bell rang and he looked up at her.

"Ah Madam Mayor. How is the Swan Watch going?"

"She's still out, but healing. I hope she wakes soon, she's been moving around more lately."

"You want her to wake up?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh Regina, you are really lost in this love, aren't you. Yet, you still haven't fully given yourself to her. I wonder why that is."

"What riddles are you talking in, Gold?"

"If you had, this curse would be broken."

Regina's heart turned to ice. He knew. "So, you know?"

"Yes, your majesty, and I must say, this happened earlier than I had expected."

"What did?"

"Regina, are you really that daft? Do you not remember what your mortal enemy named her child?"

Regina thought a bit, when it hit her, she turned white and looked at him.

"Emma, deary. She named her Emma. She wasn't supposed to come for a few more years, but alas, she is here. And you love her. So here lies the question. Will you still love her?"

Regina swallowed, taking all this in. "I love her with all that I am." She whispered.

"Will she still love you when she finds out the truth?" Sure, Gold was taking a chance bringing this up, but he knew Regina, knew that Emma had changed her. Old Regina would find anyway to rid herself of the Savior, but not new Regina. New Regina loved the Savior and would most likely tell Emma the truth of everything, eventually.

"Don't speak a word of this to her. She's got so much going on already, Gold, she doesn't need this on top of it. Not right now."

For once, Gold agreed. "You're right, Regina, I don't have any plans to tell her anything. We both know she won't believe me. But you better tell her before you slip, before you kiss her with that full true love we both know you feel."

Regina left and went home, taking in everything she learned. Would Emma understand? Would she blame her for everything? Would she still love her? Regina couldn't think of that right now,she had to be there for Emma. Wow...she really had it bad for the blonde. The only person Regina had ever put before herself before was Henry. Now Emma too. Regina smiled just a little; being in love really did feel so much better than being filled with hate.

Regina lay there, holding a sleeping Emma, as she thought of everything. Suddenly, the peaceful, even breathing from the blonde became frantic as she tossed and turned.

"No...no please stop...oh god it hurts, stop."

Emma tried pushing Regina away, her mind focused on the attacker, but Regina held her tight, not letting go.

"Shhh Emma. It's okay, love. Baby it's okay, it's just me."

Emma fought a bit more before her eyes snapped open, fear filling them until she could focus and see where she was. She panted as she tried to stop her rushing heart. Regina cupped Emma's cheek, forcing her to look at her. She looked into those deep green/blue eyes, trying to soothe her.

"It's me, Emma. Focus on me, my love. You're okay, just breathe with me."

After a while, Emma's heart calmed down and her breathing was normal. She was over the panic attack, but now she just started sobbing, clutching tight to Regina. Her fear turned into anger and pain as she tried to fight her inner demons.

Regina held her tight, comforting her, letting her know she was there. She didn't know what else to do, but it seemed that when Emma was like this, she needed to be held as tight as possible. She needed to know she wasn't alone.

Emma let out a few more sobs and finally gulped air, calming down. Her eyes were closed as she took in the scent, touch, feel of Regina. Finally she looked at her lover, her own personal savior.

"Can therapy take the dreams away?"

Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair and nodded. "It can. It takes time, but it will heal you inside, Emma. Take away some of it, and help you learn how to deal with the rest. It's not a end all to everything, but it helps you cope, it helps you in here." She touched Emma's chest, she knew it was tight inside and she wanted to do anything to help her.

"Will you come with me?"

Regina was a bit surprised, but she kissed Emma's temple, laying her head down on her chest as she stroked her hair.

"If you want me there, I'll be there. Always."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After a couple days of Emma mostly sleeping, the blonde urged Regina to spend a night in her own home, in her own bed.

"Henry needs you, and I need to learn to sleep on my own. Besides, I know how bad I want to get out of here, I'm sure you do too."

"I do, but with you beside me." Regina sat by Emma. "I need to talk to you. I don't mean to do anything with out your permission, but I did move your things to my place. I couldn't see having to pay rent when you're in here. I also thought that maybe you'd want to stay with me when you get released. You're going to need help and don't you roll your eyes at me, Swan, you know I'm right."

Emma did roll her eyes, she knew how it annoyed Regina.

"Thank you. We'll talk about it when the time comes, but tonight, I /command/ you to stay at home with your son."

"Oh, you command me?" Regina raised a brow, smirking. "I'm the one who makes commands."

Regina wanted to kiss Emma, to lay her back and pleasure her. But she knew that may trigger unwanted feelings.

"Fine. One night. But you'll need this. I found it under your pillow in your room."

Regina handed Emma her baby blanket and chuckled when Emma grabbed it and put it under her hospital blanket.

"It's cute, Emma. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's the only thing I have from my birth parents." Emma looked down, running her fingers along the letters of her name. "i guess it makes me feel hopeful, you know? Why would my mother do all this work if she was just going to throw me on the side of the road? She wouldn't, at least not logically. At least that's what I tell myself."

Regina's heart sank, she wanted so badly to tell Emma the truth-this just wasn't the time. She touched the blanket and looked at Emma.

"I think you're right. No mother would make this only to wrap their baby up in it and throw them away. My guess is that your parents loved you very much. They probably fought hard for you,Emma."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you."

Emma smiled and leaned forward to kiss Regina. The nurse walked in and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Miss Swan has an appointment with Dr. Jones for physical therapy."

Emma sighed and looked at Regina.

"Go home. I'll call you before I go to bed. Get a good nights sleep."

Regina kissed Emma's temple.

"I'll try. No promises though. Be good and listed to the doctor."

Emma smirked as the nurse helped her into the wheelchair.

"I'll try. No promises though."

The nurse chuckled as she wheeled Emma to her appointment.

Regina knew she'd be telling Emma the truth eventually, and she had made up her mind that no matter how Emma felt about her once she knew, she would have a family. In order to do that, she had some preparations to do.

They mayor had spoken to gold, and even though they had no physical magic, there were magical items brought over that would work. Potions, dust, and things of that sort. She didn't know why he was so eager and willing to help, but she would worry about that later.

Regina had already worked with Snow...Mary Margaret, and in a way, the rest of the town. She got her to remember David, her husband, who had left on a trip a while ago and hurt himself in an accident. Somehow, Gold got it so when anyone would see Mary Margaret, they'd remember too-save for Emma of course, but she didn't need to know that in order for this to work.

Regina then went to the room of 'John Doe' and did what she had to. She got him to wake up and when he did, she blew the dust in his eyes.

"You are David Blanchard, Mary Margaret is your wife. You were leaving for a business trip and fell down some stairs. She will be here soon to see you."

He looked confused, but she could tell it worked. She left before the nurses came in and saw Mary Margaret, who looked elated.

"Regina! He woke up! My husband woke up!"

Regina smiled at her.

"He did? That's great Mary Margaret. Go spend time with him."

Mary Margaret rushed off to see her husband, and even though REgina wanted to keep them apart, she knew it had to be done.

Regina stopped at the office and got a few things done before going to get Henry. It would be weird not sleeping with Emma, but she knew Emma was trying not to depend on her so much. Mal made it clear that she'd come and spend the night with Henry should Emma need Regina, no matter what time of night it was.

Emma was sweating as she gripped at the bars for support and tried to force her leg to work. There had been much damage and this was just frustrating for the blonde. Dr. Jones was patient and kind, but Emma was not.

"Work! Damn leg! Listen to me!"

"It's okay Emma, you're doing well."

Emma snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Well?! I'm not doing well! I can't even walk!"

"Maybe not yet, but you're standing. Let's try crutches."

Emma sighed as she sat on the chair behind her.

"I'm tired."

"I know, but let's try this. Just once. Okay?"

He handed her the crutches and helped her up. Emma took a few shaky steps, but her arms gave out and she tumbled forward.

"Shit!"

Dr. Jones came over and touched her back.

"It's okay."

Emma's mind went to the alley - she was back there and felt him on her.

"Stop! Don't touch me!"

Emma lashed out, knocking him down.

"Emma, it's Doc, remember? That's what you call me?"

Emma was looking at him, but not seeing him. She saw Clarence. Her leg hurt, she had to move, but he had her trapped. Dr. Jones could tell Emma was in pain, he moved forward, taking a chance.

"No! Not again!" Emma let him have it, hitting him with her crutch as hard as she could.

"Arg! Nurse!" He held his bloody nose as the nurses came in.

The nurses pulled the crutches from Emma as Dr. Nolan got on the ground and held the panicked blonde.

"Shh Emma. It's okay. Emma you're in the hospital, no one will hurt you."

Emma closed her eyes tight, tears streaming. She held onto Dr. Nolan and tried to breathe.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated as she tried to calm down.

Dr. Jones knelt down and put his hand on Emma's back.

"It's okay, love. No harm done."

Emma opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You're bleeding."

"You're strong. Use that, Emma. Use that strength."

Emma sniffed and pulled away from Dr. Nolan, taking Dr. Jones's hand and getting into her chair. She kept her head down and wished she could just curl up and hide. Dr. Nolan took Emma to her room and helped her into bed. She put the crutches next to Emma.

"Emma? Talk to me. Don't hold it in."

Emma wiped her eyes and looked at her.

"Maybe I am crazy. I don't mean to be."

Dr. Nolan sighed and sat down.

"You're not crazy, Emma. You're..."

"Please don't. I just want to be alone."

"That's what scares me. You're in pain and..."

"Stop! Just stop! Just leave me alone! I can't just walk out of here, so please stop!"

"Who says you can't? There's crutches right there. Are you as strong as everyone says you are?"

"I'm not strong."

"No kidding I was expecting a fighter. Not someone who just lays down to a challenge."

Emma glared. "Go away."

"No. I want to talk to you and you wont let me"

Emma sat up and reached for the crutches.

"Because all you're doing is talking! You all just say what you think I want to hear!" She started out the door, using her crutches. "I just want one person to not try and fix me! To just listen, to be honest and tell me that I did something to deserve this!"

Dr. Nolan followed her, not wanting to bring the fact that they were now circling the halls, Emma leading the way.

"But you didn't, Emma. Why would you want someone to say that?"

Emma stopped and looked at her.

"Because it's easier. It's easier to blame myself than some fucking creep! It's easier to punish myself than to fix myself. It...It..." Emma was in tears again as she sat in a chair. "I want to know what's wrong with me. I want to know how to stop being like I am. I want to...to know where the hell I am!"

She looked at Dr. Nolan who smiled as Emma actually let out a small laugh, realizing she wasn't in her room.

"You challenged me."

"And you won." The Dr. sat down. "There's nothing wrong with you. Damn it Swan, you're amazing and strong, so strong. I pushed you and you pushed back. You know why? Because you don't back down. You don't let anyone control you. The world has tried to push you down and you haven't let it."

Emma sighed and didn't stop her tears. She played with her hands and shrugged a bit.

"But it hurts. It hurts so much and I don't know how to keep being strong. I want to give up. To let the world win. It's too much to take sometimes. It's just...too much."

"That's why you need to talk to someone, Emma. Dr. Hopper is the best. I've already talked to him and he will come here if you want. Emma, he can help you, help you deal with this. You know from your history that just running away doesn't help. You need to face it."

Emma sighed again and stood on her crutches.

"Can you give me his number?"

"It's on the table next to your bed."

"Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome. Get some rest, Emma."

Emma nodded and went back to her room, laying in the bed. Her leg hurt, her arms hurt and her heart hurt. She wanted to just sleep. She remembered her promise, however, and called Regina. She knew Henry would be in bed and wasn't surprised when the phone didn't even ring one full ring before she heard Regina's voice.

"Emma? How are you?"

Emma thought about lying, but realized that she had to be honest, for herself and for Regina.

"Honestly? I'm messed up."

Emma told Regina everything and then had to convince Regina not to come out there.

"Emma, I want to be with you. I hate thinking of you being alone when you feel like this."

"Regina, I'm used to it. I can't keep being selfish, I want you to spend the night with your son. I'll be okay."

Regina was chewing her lip, she only listened because it was Emma.

"If you need me, please call me baby. I'll be here."

"I will. Regina? I'm going to call Dr. Hopper. I need help, I know that now."

"Good. I'm so glad, Emma. It takes a strong person to know that they need help."

"I don't feel strong, but I know it needs to be done."

Emma tried to hide a yawn, but Regina heard it.

"Go to sleep, love. I'll be there in the morning."

Emma mumbled sleepily.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you very much."

"I love you too, Emma."


	20. Chapter 20

Regina hated thinking of Emma alone in the hospital. Sure, it was nice to not have someone checking on her every half hour, and not getting pushed out of the bed when Emma would have a nightmare. But that's what made her feel guilty; she wouldn't be there if Emma had a nightmare. The brunette tossed and turned before getting up and moving to a chair, giving up on sleep. She had no idea how all this happened; how did she fall so deeply in love with someone? When did she drop her walls? Oh who was she kidding, the moment she set eyes on Emma, she felt her walls drop. But the savior? Snow White's daughter?

Part of Regina wanted the curse to stay, to let them live this fantasy life forever. But the other part of her, the part that has heard Emma's whimpers in her sleep, seen her eyes full of so much hurt - that...good...part of her wanted to give Emma the mother and father she so desperately longed for. She only hoped their love would stay true. She wasn't dumb - she knew she'd need Emma to protect her from the town.

Regina would by lying if she said she wasn't scared - she was terrified to be truthful. Facing everyone was not something she looked forward to, but at least she could say she took care of them. She didn't let them starve or really punish them that harshly. Well, most of them.

"They'll still hate me." She sighed. Her phone went off and made her jump.

"Emma? Are you okay?"

Emma somehow fell asleep, her mind reeling with everything.

Then she was in the woods, but not the woods here - they felt different. Emma looked different too, she was in a fancy dress and had a small tiara on her head. She looked around and saw Mary Margaret and David. They smiled at her.

"Emma, you found us."

"What? Where are we?"

"We're home, princess. You brought us home. You're the savior just as he said you would be."

Emma was confused. She looked around, feeling panicked.

"Where's Regina?"

Both Snow and David frowned.

"She's set to be hung for her crimes."

"No!"

"Emma, she's the Evil Queen, the reason we weren't with you."

Emma felt like she was punched in the gut.

"That can't be true. I love her."

Snow came over and put her hand on Emma's back. She and David told Emma the story, well their side.

"So you see, we had no choice, Emma." Snow tried to brush Emma's hair back, but Emma moved away.

"You had a choice! You sacrificed me for yourself, for your friends!"

Emma ran, needing to get out, needing to get away. She soon found herself at the palace and came up to a guard. She stood tall, knowing she could use her princess title.

"Take me to Regina!"

The guard looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, Princess Emma."

He lead her down to the dungeons and Emma gasped seeing both Regina and Mal. They looked ragged and weary.

"Let them out. Now!"

The guard looked down.

"I can't, your majesty. Your parents out rank you."

"They're not my parents!"

"I'm sorry."

"Leave us."

The guard left and Emma went to the bars.

"What is going on? Why are you here?" Emma was in tears, she was terrified and confused.

Regina cupped Emma's cheek, her eyes watering.

"My love, don't cry. I'm being punished for what I've done, as it should be."

"No! You and Mal...you both took me in, you both did so much for me. More than anyone ever had."

"And I'm trying to get your parents to let Mal go. She didn't know what I was doing and if they let her go, you'll still have her."

"That's not exactly true. I just couldn't stop you from what you had planned."

Mal was standing next to Regina. She leaned over and kissed Emma's forehead.

"And I'm glad I couldn't. Look what you found." She smiled at Emma. "Call me Maleficent."

Maleficent smiled at Emma before going to the corner to give the two as much privacy as she could.

Emma wiped her eyes and looked at Regina.

"Why did you do it?"

"Emma, I promise I didn't know they would send you away."

"No, no I mean the curse. What was your reason?"

Regina looked into those green eyes - those eyes still so full of pain. Pain she wanted so badly to take away.

"To be happy. I was always a Queen, they added evil to my name. If I wanted to change, which I did, they wouldn't let me. All heros need a villain."

Emma held Regina the best she could, she hated the bars between them.

"I understand. I had many times when I wished I could have a different life. If I had the ability, I'd have done the same thing. We can try as hard as we want, but sometimes, we can't fight what they want us to be."

Regina looked at Emma, seeing the understanding and it warmed her heart.

"Princess, I promise you that I didn't know their plan for you. I would have done something...something to stop it."

Emma kissed Regina's cheek. "I believe you. I forgive you. They did this, not you. Evil is made, and they made you."

Before Regina could reply, the doors swung open and Snow and David came in.

"I knew you'd be here. Emma step away."

Emma held on tighter and glared at David.

"You sent me away in a box! You don't get to tell me what to do!"

Snow sighed and nodded to David who pulled Emma away.

"Don't touch me! Let me go! Get your hands off me!"

Emma kicked and screamed as the guards took her away and Regina was angry.

"You can't let them treat her like that! You have no idea what she's been through. You're traumatizing her!"

"I don't think that's any of your concern, Regina." David nodded to the other guards who put cuffs on Regina and Maleficent and started getting them ready for their punishment.

Emma was taken to her room where Henry sat crying in a crib. The doors closed behind her and Emma looked at him, wiping her tears as she tried to calm down, for his sake.

"Em! Where mommy?"

Emma rushed to Henry who had stopped crying once he saw Emma. She held him close, soothing him as much as herself.

"Mommy will be back."

After getting Henry to fall asleep, Emma slipped out of her room, surprised that her door was not only unlocked, but unguarded. She needed to talk to...her parents. There was no one around, and Emma found that odd. She then noticed a crowd outside and she went to the balcony seeing Regina in the middle of the crowd. Regina saw Emma on the balcony, a beautiful sight in a crowd of such hate. When they asked Regina if she had any last words, she kept her eyes on her princess.

"I do. To my princess, my swan, my Emma."

Everyone followed where Regina's eyes were and saw Emma; the princess crying for her love.

"I didn't know, or even wonder what would happen to you. I promise you that I would have done things differently if I did. You're an amazing woman, Emma, and even if I only got a few months with you, it was enough. Don't stay mad at your parents, you need them, you deserve to have them. I just hope they are everything you ever wanted, my love. Let them in, let them love you. I'm sorry that my curse caused them to send you away. I'm not sorry I met you, and I'm not sorry I love you. Forgive your parents, raise our son, love so much. Never hold back. Never forget my love."

Emma's tears were flowing, as were many spectators who had no idea how Regina had changed.

"I love you, Regina! Please don't let them make you feel Evil! You're misunderstood because no one gave you a chance! No one allowed you to lean on them. Evil isn't born, it's made, and when backed into a corner people lash out. No one will love me like you, and I won't love anyone as much as I..."

Snow gave the signal and Regina hung from the rope. Emma screamed as her heart broke into a thousand pieces.

After a few moments, the blonde realized she was in the hospital. She picked up the phone and called Regina. One ring was all it took.

"Emma? Are you okay?"

Regina listened to the heavy breathing and cradled the phone.

"Baby, just breathe. I'll call Mal to come watch Henry, and I'll be right there."

"No...Just...is it true?"

"Is what true?" Regina had gotten up and was getting dressed.

"That story you told me...when I was...gone...in my coma. Are you the...a...Queen?"

Regina sat. She was in shock. She swallowed and took a breath.

"Emma I...I'm on my way."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I'll be right there."

Emma hung up the phone and sat back against her pillows. It couldn't be. Mary Margaret couldn't be her mother. Although, if she thought about it, they had the same chin. No. She shook her head. Mary Margaret was too young to be her mother.

Regina was shaken, she didn't know what brought this on, but she had to come clean, she wanted to. When Mal came, she could see Regina was upset.

"Is Emma okay?"

Regina didn't know how to answer. "Mal, I don't know what's going to happen, but you must remember, you're my best friend."

"She knows?"

Regina blinked. "You know?"

"Regina, I'm part dragon. Curses don't really work on me. I just went with it to see you happy."

Regina hugged Mal tightly. "Thank you."

"I do wonder, if she knows, why is that a big deal?"

"She's /the/ Emma. The Savior."

Mal was shocked, but understood now why Regina was nervous. "She's your savior."

"I hope so. I love her. Not more than Daniel, but...differently."

"That's okay, Regina. He was taken from you, but now's your chance to have love again. Go to her. She'll understand."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

Regina left and Mal went to the guest room to lay down. The only thing she was worried about was what would become of her and Lacey...Belle.

Regina went to the hospital, stopping at the desk.

"I have something important to discuss with Emma. I know you have to do your jobs, but since she's not on an IV or anything anymore, can we please have a few hours of uninterrupted time?"

"Normally we cannot do that, but seeing as to how she's recovering remarkably well, we'll allow it."

"Thank you."

Regina took a breath and went into Emma's room.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Regina brought a chair over and sat next to Emma's bed. The blonde was running her blanket between her fingers.

"I had a dream. Is it true? That story you told me about how you saved Snow and was forced to marry her dad after your mother killed Daniel. Is that real?"

"Yes." She answered simply. "It's all true. and it's true that I blamed your mother..."

"Not yet. Don't call her that yet."

Regina nodded and continued. "I blamed Snow. I was held prisoner basically, while she got everything she wanted. I had a loveless marriage, no life, nothing of my own and it built up inside me."

Emma reached over and took Regina's hand, which made Regina's heart swell.

"I saw an escape and I took it. Your Gran...King Leopold had me locked in my room, thinking another wanted me. He didn't want me for anything more than a fill in mother for Snow, and a warm body on some cold nights. But he made sure no one else could have me. I...I had him killed. I know it's bad..."

"It was your escape. I get it. More than you think"

There were plenty of times Emma would have done anything for her escape. Regina wasbeing honest and knew the worst was yet to come.

"I was queen then. I had...I thought I had everything and I thought it would make me happy. Yet, happiness never came. Then Snow grew and would have taken everything from me if she claimed the thrown. I admit, I took my anger and hurt out on her. In my mind, I had no choice."

It pained Emma to see Regina as she told her story.

"You were pushed. Regina, I understand."

"I know, but I have to tell you everything."

"Okay."

"So the days went by and just like the story you know, I hired a huntsman - Graham actually - to kill her. He couldn't and he suffered. I took his heart. You see, a person can live with out a heart, at least when there's magic. And I could control him with it. The power was intoxicating so I added more and more hearts to what was my mothers collection. People started calling me evil, no one asked me why, no one talked to me, they just called me evil. So I gave them what they wanted. I was evil. I took all those years of sadness and turned it into anger. To be honest, I blacked out many times. People think I don't remember because I'm evil, but really, it was like it wasn't even me. Anyway, Snow managed to escape my many tries and found Charming. When news of their wedding spread, the jealousness got to me. Why was she able to be happy, but not me? I procured the curse from Maleficent and it all started."

"It wasn't until later that I'd heard of your expected arrival. It didn't bother me though, the curse would affect you too. You wouldn't age, unless I wanted you to. That, by the way, is how everyone is still so young. My plan...well it was to raise you as my own. Then once I set the curse, I got news of the wardrobe and how only one could go through it. I rushed to stop Snow and Charming from sending her through, but I was too late. I never imagined they'd send you through it alone. If I had any idea, I would have been there sooner."

Emma listened, tears in her eyes.

"So that's true too? They sent me away, alone, to save themselves?"

Regina caressed Emma's hand. "Don't look at it like that. I know that's the easy way to look at it, but they did it to save you too."

Emma shook her head. "A cursed life would be been better. I...I don't know what to think, but I do know that I don't hate or blame you. I can tell you're worried about that, I don't. I understand why you did it. But, what does all this mean?"

Regina moved to sit in the bed next to Emma.

"It means, I've given all of me to you. It means, if you haven't changed your mind about me, the next time we kiss, the curse will break. Everyone will remember."

"Why?"

"True love's kiss breaks any curse, and you're the Savior. It's your job to break the curse."

"Will we go back there? Like in my dream? Back to where you came from?"

"No, my love. That land is gone. Everyone will stay here, and remember both their lives."

"What happens to you?"

Regina sighed and gave a small smile.

"They come after me. I've given them good lives, but they will still come after me. My only hope is that you save me. I'm leaving my life in your hands. It's worth it though. It's worth it to see you finally have the family you deserve, and the true love we both want."

Emma pulled Regina into her arms, giving her a tight hug.

"I'll never let you go. I want to get out of here. I want to kiss you, but I want us to be with Henry some place safer than here. Not kissing you is not an option and my feelings for you have only gotten stronger."

Regina had tears in her eyes as she smiled at Emma.

"Get dressed. We'll go home."

Regina knew they couldn't sneak out the doors. She figured out how to open the windows with out setting off an alarm. Luckily, they were on the ground floor. Emma was the first out, her crutches making it easier. Regina was next, and the two went to her car and headed home.

"It's about time." Gold stated as he watched the two leave. He patted his pocket with the potion in it and headed towards the well.

On their way home, Regina explained how Mal and Gold knew.

"That explains why he was so creepy towards me."

Regina smirked. "No, he's just creepy."

It was early morning when they came home and Mal greeted them.

"You ready for this, Savior? Oh and you can still call me Mal."

Emma held Regina's hand. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Maleficent hugged Emma and cupped her cheek.

"Just remember, Princess, not everything you'll hear about us 'Evil' ones is true."

Emma nodded with a small smile.

"No one is all good or all evil. Don't worry, my feelings for you won't change, Mama Mal."

The elder blonde smiled and kissed Emma's forehead. Regina came down with Henry and looked at them.

"The doors are locked, the windows are locked. If they come for me, it'll take some work."

"Em!"

Emma smiled at Henry and looked at Regina.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

Regina handed Henry to Mal.

"He's still your son. Even after all this."

"Emma. He's our son."

Emma nodded, her heart filled with love. She pulled Regina closer and softly kissed her lips. Regina felt those lips and kissed her back. They didn't notice the light emitted, but Mal did. It was done. She smiled at her friend who finally found her true love.

Too bad Happily Ever After didn't seem to be in the cards for Regina.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay, it's a bit different than some of you would probably like, but I don't want this mess between the Charmings and Emma/Regina. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a huge fan of the Charmings, but that's probably why I did it like this, it's the way I'd want it to be.
> 
> Anyways, enough blabbing. Read-enjoy-review!

 

Chapter 22

Too bad Happily Ever After didn't seem to be in the cards for Regina.

Gold felt the wave of the curse lifting and smiled as he emptied the potion into the well. He needed his magic, his power. He watched as the purple smoke billowed from the well and headed towards the town.

Mary Margaret was visiting David when the wave hit them.

"Snow!"

"Charming!"

They embraced for a moment and then looked at each other.

"Emma!"

"She...she's with Regina. She loves her. I've seen it." Snow exclaimed.

"She what?" David was shocked. "Wait, you've seen Emma?"

"Yes," Snow smiled, "she's beautiful." Snow suddenly looked worried.

"What is it?"

"Her life. Charming, it's been hell...because of us."

David could see the pain in his wife's face. He took her hand.

"If she can love someone like Regina, she can forgive us. We just have to be honest. We did it for her own good."

"Did we? Charming, did we do it for her or for us?" Snow sighed. "Regina is different with her. She's sweet and kind. Not like we knew her. More like how she was before I told her secret."

David sat up, he wanted to be out of the hospital. "We'll figure this out. Don't worry. What we need to do first is make sure she's not in danger. Do you trust Regina?"

Snow looked at him. "I don't know. But Emma does, and that's enough for me."

David nodded and started getting dressed. Soon enough, people were getting their memories back. There was a commotion in the hallway as Snow and David stepped out.

"I understand you're all confused and scared, but this is still a hospital, people." Katherine was trying to calm everyone down. "Nurses, doctors, our patients still need you. Please, let's help them."

Someone noticed Snow and Charming and bowed. "Your Majesties."

"Katherine is right." Snow looked at them, Katherine nodding her thanks. "Please return to your jobs. We will keep everyone informed of what is happening."

Snow watched as everyone went back to work and then her and Charming left. They didn't get very far before purple smoke engulfed them. What was weird, was even as it cleared, everything seemed to be the same. Suddenly, they saw an angry mob heading towards Regina's. The looked at each other and rushed off.

Emma looked at Regina, wondering if it worked. She didn't really have to wonder too long, things felt different. She cupped Regina's cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"I am. Emma...it's happened. You broke the curse."

"We broke it. Our love broke it."

"Um...Regina. What's that?"

Regina looked to Pam who was looking out the window. Oh great, the mob was here already? She and Emma went to the window. It wasn't a mob, it was...smoke. But it was purple. The braced themselves as it took over and then looked around when it was gone.

"Well that was a bit disappointing."

Emma looked at Mal and Regina who were breathing a bit heavier.

"That was magic."

"I can feel it. It's taking over. I...I'll be right back"

Emma looked at Mal who handed Henry to her. Emma looked at Regina who understood. They watched Mal leave and locked the door behind her.

"The real story of Maleficent is a little different than what you've heard. From what you know, she had a pet dragon. The reality is she is a..."

But she didn't have to finish that sentence. Emma gasped as she saw a dragon in the sky.

"That's Mal?"

Regina couldn't help but smile, she did fine Mal's dragon form magnificent.

"Yes. I'm sure being hit with the magic made it impossible to control the beast inside her." Regina looked at Emma and Henry. "Speaking of beasts, Ruby...hang on."

Regina went upstairs and Emma looked at Henry.

"Are you just as confused as me, kid?"

Ruby always seemed nice. How could she be a beast? Emma sat, putting Henry down by his blocks.

"Wait...Ruby, Granny, I bet she's Red Riding Hood." Emma grinned as she tried to figure the others out. "Leroy is probably Grumpy. Archie though...that cricket on Pinocchio!"

"Jimmy!" Henry shouted, it had been his movie choice as of late.

"Yes, Jiminy Cricket."

Emma heard a chuckle and looked up to see Regina watching them.

"Look at you two figuring things out."

She had a book in her hand and sat by Emma.

"This book appeared a few days after we did. It's all our stories...well most of the stories. It still doesn't exactly portray the 'villains' lives accurately."

Emma took it and started paging through. She found the picture of her in her baby blanket and stroked it.

"That's me?"

"Mhm. You and that blanket that you still have."

Regina watched her and took the book, taking it back to the beginning.

"We don't have time for all of it, but you'll find the stories are different. Ruby, Red, is actually the wolf. Granny was one too, and she had a magic cloak made for Red to keep her wolf from coming out. I don't know if it's here, but if it's not, we have a full moon next week and we will have to figure out how to keep her under control."

Emma flipped though the pages. She couldn't believe this was all real.

"Who writes this? Because man, do they have it wrong here. The stories we grew up with are so different."

"I don't know who wrote it. No one does."

Before Emma could say more, they heard a commotion outside and watched as Regina raised her hands, a shimmering light was briefly seen.

"They can't get in." She simply stated and Emma nodded.

It wasn't long before it was obvious the crowd wasn't going away. Soon enough, there was a knock at the door. Regina put her hand on Emma's trying to tell her it was okay, but Emma grabbed her crutches and went to the door.

"Leave us alone!"

"Emma! Emma please open the door. It's your mother."

It was too weird to hear that, and Emma froze.

"It's Mary Margaret and David. We promise we aren't here to hurt Regina or anything. We want to see you, to help you...both."

Emma heard a mans voice and assumed it was David. She looked at Regina who put Henry in his playpen with some toys and came over.

"Open the door, love. They want to see you."

"I'm not sure I'm ready."

"Then tell them to take it slow. But don't deny yourself a chance to know your parents."

Emma knew this was the reason Regina gave herself completely to Emma. She wouldn't have her do that in vein. She opened the door and was almost knocked over by Mary Margaret hugging her. David came inside and looked out the door.

"Go away. Leave us alone. You'll have answers soon enough."

He closed the door and surprisingly, the crowd left - grumbling and upset - but left.

Emma let Mary hug her for just a little while before breaking away. She hugged herself as she leaned against the wall.

"I...Please slow down. This is too much, too fast."

"Emma, we're your parents."

"I know that, but I'm still trying to accept that." She looked at both of them, panic building inside her. "For you, it's been like 20 minutes since you put me in that wardrobe, but for me, it's been a lifetime. A very hard and very painful lifetime."

Snow understood, it hurt, but she understood and backed off.

"Emma, we won't rush you. But we want to talk to you, to get to know you."

David wasn't as understanding as Snow.

"You've forgiven this monster who created this mess, but you can't forgive us for doing what was best for you?"

Not the right words. Emma glared at him.

"She is not a monster! She is what you and your followers turned her into...she was I mean. She's not that person anymore and she isn't the one who threw me away to save herself and her friends!"

Regina came to Emma and put her hand on her back, a way she knew to reassure her. She knew Emma was a runner and she would hurt herself if she tried it now.

"Emma, they're upset. They have every right to be."

"No. They won't even listen! They just come in here and yell and insult you. It's not right!"

Emma grabbed her crutches and locked herself in Regina's study.

Regina looked at Snow and David. "I never would have done what I did if I had known that it would mean she would be away from you. I, like Emma, do think it would have been better had you kept her, but you were going off what you were told. You were told that she was to save everyone. It was a hard choice and one that I know you didn't make lightly. But you have to understand that your daughter has been through hell and right now, she's dealing with all this. Please, give her time."

David scoffed.

"Who are you to tell us what to do? You're lucky I didn't just take her and leave."

Snow put a hand on David's shoulder.

"David stop. You don't know what Emma has been through. I don't even know as much as Regina, but what I do know isn't good. She's upset, and she has a right to be. If she wants to be mad at us, she can be."

Snow looked at Regina. Sure, everything was still so confusing, but one thing she knew was that Regina was the first person Emma had ever trusted, the first one she confided in. The first one to comfort her daughter and just by doing that, she could forgive the woman for everything.

Regina knew that look, and while it would have been nice to be forgiven with out actually saying she was sorry, she knew it wasn't right. It was time to swallow her pride - not an easy thing to do, but she'd do it for Emma.

"Snow, I..."

"Regina no. It's not needed. All my life, I watched what happened to you. I was a selfish little girl. I knew you weren't happy, but I was and that's all I cared about. Even when I was old enough to do something about it, I didn't. We both made mistakes and we both have paid for them."

Regina was shocked. She never thought Snow would admit to any of that. With out the words being said, they were both sorry and they both knew it. David was shocked when Regina came forward and hugged Snow, but more shocked when Snow hugged her back.

"Help me, Regina. Help me get my daughter."

Regina nodded and lead them into the kitchen. She started making hot chocolate.

"There's things you need to know and things I will tell you. I won't, however, tell you everything as that is not my job. For years your daughter was...well a lot like me. Misunderstood, accused of things that weren't true. She was unloved, abused, mistreated, misguided, thrown away too many times to count, and too many times to heal. She's still going through those emotions, Snow, she still has huge trust issues and I don't know if or how she will fully get over those. What she needs is to know that you're here. That you aren't going to push her, but that you're here if and when she is ready. I know it's hard. I can't imagine how hard it is to see your daughter and not be able to hold her. But you have to remind yourselves that she isn't necessarily mad at you, believe it or not, she's just remembering everything and taking it out on you. For now, I suggest you not try to correct her. You let her be mad because she has to let it out so it doesn't build. I'm not saying to let her be mean and vicious, witch I don't even think she could be, but to let her cry, yell, let her get it out. It will be hard, it will hurt. Believe me, it hurts me too because I know part of this is my fault, but when that anger is gone, and you see that forgiveness in her eyes, that love for you...it's worth it."

Snow had tears and David was humbled as he listened to Regina. She really did love their daughter and she really did seem different. Emma had snuck out and was listening from around the door. She too was crying, but not because she felt betrayed, but because Regina really understood her, she knew exactly how Emma felt and having someone understand you after a lifetime of being told you're wrong, stupid, un-loveable, a liar, well...it felt amazing.

Snow looked at Regina and thumbed her mug.

"I can take it. I deserve it. I want her to let it out and then I want to tell her how much I love her. How I always loved her and how...even when I didn't remember her, it was like there was a piece missing from me. But when she came to town, when she became my friend, it didn't feel like it was missing anymore."

David sighed and slumped.

"I feel like the biggest jack ass right now. All I want is my daughter to know that we love her, we did what we were told was the best thing for her. We made a mistake, but I want to make it up to her. Give her anything she wants. A pony, a car, what ever."

Both Regina and Snow chuckled and Regina put her hand on David's.

"You're not a jack ass. You're a protective father who loves his daughter even if he doesn't know her. Let me tell you, David, that love is exactly what she wants."

Emma sniffed and worked her way into the kitchen. She knew all eyes were on her, but she kept them to the floor as she made her way to a chair.

"I'm sorry I left."

Snow and David looked at Regina and then at each other before looking back at Emma.

"It's okay, love. I'm going to go change Henry. If you need me, I'll be here."

Regina kissed Emma's temple and left the family alone. She let out a sigh of relief at how everything was going and went to tend to Henry.

Snow resisted every urge to touch her daughter, to ask her questions about her childhood. Instead, she handed her a mug of hot chocolate.

"This may sound weird but, do you like cinnamon in your chocolate?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"This may sound weird but, do you like cinnamon in your chocolate?"

Emma blinked and then nodded. Snow smiled and peppered just a bit on the top. Emma didn't exactly know what to say and found this to be a bit awkward. David couldn't stop looking at his daughter, she was so beautiful.

"You look like a mix between your mo...Snow and my mother."

Snow smiled at David and looked at Emma.

"I do? Is your mother here?"

Emma noticed the smile on David's face get a bit sad and knew the answer.

"No. I'm afraid not. She gave her own life to save Snow's."

Emma looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's what she wanted."

Snow looked at Emma and wished she had the right words to make everything better.

"Emma, I'm sure you have questions and I'm sure you have things you want to say. No one is going to get mad at you, and we'll answer everything honestly and as best as we can."

Emma did have a lot of questions but she wasn't sure about them not getting mad. It's what everyone said, but everyone ended up getting mad. Except Regina.

"I heard some of what you said to Regina. You said someone told you that sending me away was what was best. Who?"

David nodded. "Well first, let me tell you that the plan was for Snow to go before she had you. You and her were to be in this world together."

"But you decided to come early. You see, we had a wardrobe made from a magical tree. We were told that only one could go through. Turns out, it could have been two, but Gipetto had sent Pinocchio through so he wouldn't be turned back into a doll. So when you were born, we thought we had to send you. But that's getting ahead of everything. You see, when we were pregnant, we went to see Rumplestiltskin, who you know as Gold. We wanted to see how to stop Regina from doing the curse. In hinds sight, if we would have just forgiven her and stopped the stupid fighting, it would have been enough. But we didn't."

"So Rumple told us we couldn't stop Regina, but we could save everyone later. He said that the baby inside Snow was special. Because of our true love for each other."

"True love?" Emma looked up at that. "That's what Regina said broke the curse. The true love her and I have."

Snow smiled softly and nodded.

"She's right. You see, you weren't supposed to come here until you were 28. 28 years Charming and I would be with out each other, but it was okay, because he wouldn't have remembered, and I'd be with you. I had so many plans, Emma. Watching you grow, teaching you about the life we'd have one day, and finally watching you break the curse. But like I said, you came early. We were lead to believe that you were the only one that could break the curse and to do that, you had to grow up somewhere else. Where time wouldn't keep you a baby for 28 years."

"Emma, I don't know what kind of life you had, I really know nothing about you, but I've heard from Snow and Regina that it wasn't a life we'd ever want for you. I know that there are no words that can take that away, but I am sorry that we sent you to such a cruel place by yourself."

Emma didn't even try to stop her tears. What was it about this place that made her so weak? No. No she wasn't weak. Both Regina and Mal had told her that it was only a strong person who could show their emotions and not push them down. She knew it was her turn to talk, but she kept her eyes on the table.

"I'm not going to pretend that everything is okay and we suddenly start being a family. I'm sorry, but that's not possible. I will, however, tell you that...I forgive you. My whole life I was told that I was thrown away, that I was garbage to my own parents and therefor I was garbage to everyone else. My whole life I dreamed that my parents loved me, that they didn't want to abandon me, that they had to. I now find out that it's true, that they...you...loved me and did what you thought was best. It will take time to get used to it, but just knowing that truth helps me more than you know."

Snow couldn't help it. The words her daughter spoke made her go to her and hug her so tight. She was glad to feel Emma give into the hug and even happier when she felt Emma's arms around her and the blonde head rest in the crook of her neck. David came to the other side and joined them. Emma felt their love, and even though it was almost too much, she knew she needed this. She needed the love of the parents she dreamed about. Soon enough, her tears turned to small sobs and she held her mother tighter. All the years of thinking she was nothing, no one, garbage, it all came to her and she was letting it go as she was held by the people who did not throw her away.

David rubbed both Emma and Snow's back. As much as this moment was touching to him, and he needed it, he knew there was no stronger bond than a child and a mother. Snow nuzzled Emma's head as she held her tightly.

"Let it out, Emma. Just let it all out. We'll be here the whole time. You just let it all out."

Regina couldn't help herself, she watched from the doorway and smiled as tears ran down her face. This was why she did what she did. This was why she risked everything. To see Emma with her parents. To see her love finally realize that she is and was always loved by her parents. She jumped a bit when she felt a hand on her back and smiled when she saw it was Mal who snuck in. Wiping her tears, she took Mal to the livingroom and filled her in.

"Regina, what you did was the most selfless thing anyone could do. You're going to hear a lot of people call you horrible things in the days to come, but when they do, you just remember this moment. You remember why you did it and you remember that you are not an evil monster. You keep your head up and don't let them knock you down."

Regina nodded as she listened to her friend.

"You do the same, Maleficent. You touched Emma's heart just as much as I did, just in a different way. You're a great friend and a great person."

Maleficent gave a smirk.

"Oh I know."

They both laughed and hugged each other. Regina wasn't stupid, she knew hard times were ahead, but she also knew the worst was over. She now made friends with the Charmings and maybe, just maybe that would at least open the door for the town to listen to her. Regina may have been becoming 'good' and she may have done a very selfless thing, but she was still Regina. She was still a Queen, and she knew she was still manipulative. She could use her words to make it so everyone was in the palm of her hand...but for good. She knew that she couldn't go back, wouldn't go back to evil. But she also knew that no one just magically changed. If she had to use her powers, she would, but she'd do her best to use them for good.

Finally, Emma's sobs subsided, but she still held onto her parents. It was like they were her lifeline and she was scared that if she let go, she'd drown. She was still recovering from her recent attack, both mentally and physically, and now there were new emotional things that weighed on her. As much as she tried to let some things go, others wouldn't go so easily.

David, not always the idiot he seemed to be, recognized this in his daughter and he kissed her head.

"Emma, I know, just from what I've heard, that you've had a lot go on in your life. I can imagine, and tell me if I'm wrong, that you're afraid to tell us."

Emma opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I don't want you to blame yourselves and I don't want pitty. I hate pitty."

David nodded and Snow ran her fingers through Emma's hair, letting Emma rest on her chest.

"We want to know everything, Emma. It will be hard to not blame ourselves, but it's not fair for you to hold it all inside you. I know it's difficult, but you need to let it out. You've told Regina a lot, has that helped?"

Emma simply nodded.

"Then when you're ready, I want you to tell us. I want to help you, and I think that by telling us, by getting it out, it will help you."

Emma listened to her father and then looked at Snow.

"If I do, I don't want to hear that you're sorry. It's not you who did anything, it was the people I was with. I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

Snow looked at her daughter and wiped her tears.

"Emma, it's hard for a parent, for anyone, not to feel sorry for someone who was treated badly, unfairly. We will be sorry for what you went through, but we, with out even knowing the details yet, are already so proud of who you've become. Isn't that worth it, Emma? Maybe we say we're sorry, maybe we do feel sorry for you, but we also feel so proud of you."

Emma thought a bit and slowly nodded. Snow was right. If it were Henry years from now telling her things like what Emma was about to say, she'd want to hold him and apologize over and over, even if she didn't do the things to him and even if she did what she thought was best.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But...can I take a nap first? I'm exhausted."

"Of course, sweetie. Can I call you sweetie?"

Emma nodded at her mother and even gave a small smile.

"Go rest, Emma. We'll be here when you wake up, if you want."

Emma looked at her father and gave him a hug.

"I do."

Regina came in with a sleepy Henry.

"I think that's a good idea. Why don't you take Henry and the two of you can cuddle and nap?"

Emma looked at Regina, she knew something was up.

"What are you going to do?"

Regina chuckled, she couldn't pull anything over on Emma.

"I'm going to talk to the town. I was hoping Snow and David could set something up at town hall. I need to do damage control and I need to do it fast."

Emma stood up fast, and then sat back down as the pain in her leg got to her.

"No. I don't want you going anywhere, Regina."

Snow and David stepped away as Regina handed Henry to Mal and came over to Emma, carefully pulling her up into her arms.

"My love, I need to do this, and for right now, I think it's best if you're not there. I don't really want you hearing what they're going to say, not yet. I'll have Maleficent with me, and hopefully your parents."

Both Snow and David nodded and Mal smirked.

"Don't worry, baby girl. The town doesn't want a pissed off dragon."

A brief stroke of jealousy hit Snow as she heard Maleficent call her daughter 'baby girl' but it left as soon as it came. Emma was loved, she would never be mad at someone for that.

"Emma, Mary Margaret was timid and quiet. Snow, I, am not. No one will harm Regina, we won't let them."

David nodded in agreement.

"It is probably best that you're not there though. You've gone through enough and the things you hear may be too much right now."

It was weird for Emma to have people protect her. She had to remind herself that they cared, that they weren't patronizing her, but protecting her.

"If you think it's best, then I won't argue. But if anyone hurts Regina, they will have me to deal with. I may not look like much, but there's reasons I've survived as long as I have."

No one would argue with that. They all expected that Emma had to fight in her life and would never underestimate her.

"Good, then take Henry, go nap, and we'll be back soon."

Regina kissed Emma as Snow and Charming looked away. They may be okay with it, but it was still weird to see Snow's ex-stepmother kissing their daughter. Regina half expected to be attacked by the Charmings, but was glad when she wasn't.

"I can't exactly hobble up the stairs with Henry, so you'll have to bring him up there."

"She's right. Regina, maybe I should stay here. It's not really safe to leave Emma alone if something should happen. She'd hurt herself trying to be all big and strong."

Emma could have taken that the wrong way, but she laughed at Mal's joke. Snow looked at Regina.

"Trust us, Regina. We will keep you safe."

It was hard for Regina, but she agreed. Emma and Henry would need someone here in case something happened.

"Okay fine. I'm putting my life in your hands."

"And our daughter's heart is in yours. I think it's pretty fair to say we have to trust each other."

Regina looked at David. She couldn't argue with that.

"Okay. Maleficent, will you take Henry upstairs? Emma, sleep in my bed. It's the most comfortable."

Emma nodded and headed up the stairs, Mal following her.

"I'll let you two gather everyone at the town hall building. I'll see you there."

Regina used her magic to tele-port herself to the building and waited. She was putting a lot of faith in everyone really, and it wasn't exactly a comfortable feeling.

Snow and David held hands and went to the town, telling everyone to meet at the town hall.

Emma laid down, Mal putting Henry next to her. The little one nuzzled up to Emma and closed his eyes. It was an amazing feeling, one she never thought she'd have with her son. Mal stroked Emma's hair.

"I'm proud of you, Emma. You would have had every right to stay mad at your parents. But you did the hardest thing there is. You forgave them."

Emma looked at Maleficent. "I forgave them for me. I honestly can't hold on to more shit. I'm...I'm still mad and I'm still hurt, but I know it's a process. To be honest, I could see the guilt they felt, and...in a way, it made me happy to see that. I know that sounds horrible..."

"It doesn't. It sounds honest."

"I know they said they did what they thought was best, but it was a mistake. A mistake I've had to pay for. But you see this anger? I can't have it, Mal. It's too much. I have too much anger and hurt inside me already and maybe if I can get over it and let it go with them, it would be the start of me letting it go with my past."

Mal smiled at the blonde as she kissed her cheek.

"I'll never know where you got that brain, Emma. You're smarter than what the Charmings are known for."

Emma chuckled and looked at her questingly.

"Let's just say, back in our land, behind his back, you dad was known as the idiot and your mom wasn't much better. They thought with emotions and not logic. That's why you were sent here, Emma. They didn't think it out very well, they just acted."

Emma chewed her lip as she thought about that.

"I can be like that too, sometimes. But I guess after how I've grown up, I've learned that you need to use logic just as much as emotion."

"I think that's a lesson you're teaching your parents right now. Now sleep. You look like shit."

Emma laughed softly and cuddled into Henry as she let her eyes close and put the world on hold for a few hours.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost this is a SQ fic. However, I do feel that Maleficent/Lacey needs to be discussed as well. I brought them up a few times so I won't just leave them hanging. The first part of this chapter is based on them. But I think you'll like it. If you don't, then get over it :P Just kidding...kind of.

 

Chapter 24

Emma laughed softly and cuddled into Henry as she let her eyes close and put the world on hold for a few hours.

Maleficent closed the door and went downstairs. She had to give Emma credit, she had a real good head on her shoulders. Mal sat on the couch and turned the TV on, turning the screen of her phone on. She had hoped to hear from Lacey...Belle, but still nothing. With a sigh, she sat back and closed her eyes, the rest of her senses on full alert.

Belle had her memory back, of course she did, everyone did, but she was so confused. She wanted to find Mal, but she wanted to find Rumple too. She bit her lip and decided to see Rumple first. Walking into his shop, she saw the man and smiled. He looked up at her and stood.

"So you picked me over the dumb dragon? I knew you would."

Belle frowned, Mal wasn't dumb, and it hurt her to hear him say that.

"No. I honestly hadn't picked anyone yet. I just came to ask you two questions. Was that smoke magic? Was it you who made it?"

Rumple was confused, he rest his hands on the counter.

"Yes, and yes. I needed the magic back. You understand."

"I understand you needed your power. You will always pick power over everything else. Was it also you who pushed poor Sneezy over the line to see what would happen if we crossed it?"

Rumple was annoyed now.

"Yes it was me. I have plans, and now I have to change them. I can't tell you them but I know you'd under.."

"I understand you're selfish. You just made my choice a lot easier. You have your power that you're in love with and I hope it makes you happy."

With that, Belle left. Rumple would have gone after her, but she was right. His power and his plans were more important. Right now, he also knew he had to get to the Town Hall to see exactly what the dumb Charmings were up to. He locked up his shop and headed to the building.

Belle knew Mal would be at Regina's. They were friends and she would want to protect her. She knocked on the door and waited. Mal arose, ready for anything...well anything but to see Belle at the door.

"Lacey...I mean Belle."

Belle smiled, how could she even think of going back to Rumple?

"I choose you."

Mal smiled like a schoolgirl and pulled Belle inside. The two sat on the couch and Mal filled Belle in on everything that was happening.

"I must say, I'm surprised at Regina, but then, she has changed. I just hope there's not too much trouble for her at the meeting."

"We can watch. I know a little mirror magic myself."

Maleficent moved one of Regina's mirrors and propped it on the coffee table, she did her magic and could see through the mirror in the Town Hall. It was crowded. Just about everyone was there and the dwarfs were working on getting everyone calmed down and seated. There was no sign of Regina yet, but Snow and Charming walked up to the stage that was there, since Town Hall was also used for the school theater. The two curled up together on the couch and watched as everything unfolded.

Regina was behind the curtain, her nerves were on high alert. Finally, after what felt like forever, Snow and Charming got the crowd to be quiet and the meeting started.

"We called you here to discuss everything. First and foremost, no one should try to leave town. We have found out that with the magic, that we can only assume was brought by Rumple..."

They looked at the man who took the opportunity to stand and waive at everyone before sitting back down.

"Well it has created a barrier. If we leave it, we forget our real selves and only remember our cursed selves. Blue, Mother Superior is in the process of seeing if she can make a potion to bring Sneezy's memory back."

Snow looked around and knew Regina was waiting.

"Next, we are opening the floor up to someone who you may be surprised is here. Charming and I have fully forgiven and pardoned her and she wants to talk to all of you. I know there are emotions running high, but I urge you to give her respect. If anyone tries to harm her, you will be punished."

The crowd grew confused, there was no way Snow and Charming would forgive Regina. But who else would she be talking about?

"Madam Mayor, the stage is yours."

Regina walked out and the room erupted with anger. It took all she had not to use magic on all the miserable people and just get rid of them. Instead, she cleared her throat and the crowd settled down.

"I'm aware you're all terribly upset with me over this curse that just lifted. I understand you feeling this way, I mean, who wouldn't be upset with indoor plumbing, electricity, running water, comfortable lives?"

Regina gave her famous politician smile and some of the crowd actually chuckled at her and nodded in agreement.

"What I did was wrong. I know that and I don't make excuses for it. If my curse has physically hurt anyone of you, I am sorry and I intend to make it up to you. Anyone?"

Everyone looked around, but no one had been physically hurt.

"Okay, if my curse has emotionally hurt any of you, other than the Charmings since we have resolved that, please come forward."

Again, no one could say they were emotionally hurt. Red, however, stood up.

"Red? You have something to say? Please, come forward."

Regina wasn't expecting this, but she was ready. Red came onstage, her clothing now less revealing than before.

"I'd like to thank you."

There was an audible collective gasp from the audience. Even Granny was confused.

"I went 19 years with out having to shift into a wolf I can barely control because you did this curse. I haven't aged, I still look young an hot. I can't say I've suffered. I may not have remembered who I was, but maybe that wasn't exactly a bad thing. So, thank you."

Red took her seat as the crowd murmured to each other. She had a point, really. Leroy stood up and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Grumpy."

"It's Leroy now. Look lady, you can use all your fancy words, but you still cursed us."

"How preceptive. Yes, I still cursed you. I could have cursed you to Wonderland and ruled alongside my mother and had all your heads chopped off. But I didn't. I could have cursed you to any world where you would have suffered greatly. But, again, I didn't. I'm not saying I should be thanked by everyone, or anyone, I'm not saying I should be applauded or celebrated, but I am saying that maybe you all should have just a little reality check on this whole thing. I've heard you talk, I've heard you say you want my head on a platter, and maybe you're all right. Maybe I should be punished for what I did. But the fact of the matter is, I'm sorry."

Those two simple words were a lot for everyone to take in. They didn't expect it. Snow stepped forward, happy to see how this was turning out.

"No one is saying that life from now on is going to be one happy movie where everyone gets along. However, Regina has done wonderful things as our mayor. She has kept our town thriving, she has kept all of you with homes, food, money, everything she didn't have to do. We don't know what is going to happen, but what we do know, is this is our world now. Our past world no longer exists. I, for one, hope that Regina will remain in her position and keep taking care of this town." Snow chuckled a bit, knowing of the complaints Regina dealt with. "Maybe that's punishment in it's self."

The crowd collectively chuckled and Regina shrugged, knowing Snow was right.

"If you'll still have me, I'd be honored to stay your Mayor."

Gold couldn't believe this. How did the woman do it? He knew her, knew her dark side and knew she couldn't keep this act up forever. He stood and cleared his throat.

"Maybe once you've all gotten out of this dream land you're in, you'll realize she's fooling all of you. I say we vote. We hold a proper election, one this town has never seen before. I nominate myself to run against her."

"I second that." Leroy shouted.

Regina stood tall. "That's a great idea. Anyone else care to nominate anyone?"

No one answered.

"Then it's settled. In one month we will hold an election. That gives us time for debates and all the fun things that go with it."

"Great. So our choices are the Dark One or the Evil Queen." Granny mumbled, but Regina heard.

"Your choices are someone who can never change since he chose to be the Dark One, or someone who is changing since she chose True Love."

Ruby smiled. "So you're with Emma?"

Everyone was a bit surprised.

"Yes. Emma and Regina are the ones who broke the curse. Regina knew it would break and didn't stop it. She chose to let the curse break to be with my daughter. As...as weird as that sounds, I think that shows exactly the kind of person she is, the kind of person she could have been had we let her."

David saw everyone thinking about what was being said and knew that it was time to wrap up the meeting.

"Regina is pardoned. No one is to continue to punish her. I'm going to call an end to this meeting, but before I do, I want everyone to understand that there is to be no action taken against Regina."

The crowd nodded and Snow dismissed the meeting. Even Regina was surprised by how easy that went. She stayed and shook hands of people who wanted to see for themselves that she was different. She couldn't get over the acceptance she had gotten. Part of her wished she would have never become evil, of course, there was always that part of her that wished that.

Mal and Belle weren't the only ones watching from afar. The water that had acted like a mirror went back to water and a woman cringed as she looked at the pirate.

"No daughter of mine will be one with the people she rules."

"I dunno, love, she seems pretty happy. Maybe she realized that good isn't all that bad."

"Shut it, Hook. She has power, she just needs to be reminded of how to use it."

Cora went back into the cabin on the boat. She had to be smart about this, manipulative. She was the queen of manipulation after all, and if she had to maipulate her daughter, well, it wouldn't be the first time.

Regina and the Charmings made their way back to the mansion. Mal greeted Regina with a giant hug as they walked in the door.

"I saw it all! You were great!"

"Thank you, but the test will come with this election. I can't imagine anyone would vote for that imp, but I know that he will do all he can to remind them of what I've done."

"So you take the high road and remind them of the good you've done. Of how he has no idea how to run a town, of how you have kept this town alive."

Regina looked at Snow and smiled. It really was great to have people on her side. Different, but great.

"Is it okay if I check on Emma?"

Regina nodded to Snow.

"Of course it is. If she's up, she'll need help getting down. I'm going to make a celebration dinner. I hope you all stay, you too, Belle."

Belle smiled, holding Mal's hand.

"It would be my honor."

Emma had awoken and was gazing at Henry as he slept. She was happy, and nothing could ruin that...or so she thought...


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that at times it seems I bring something in and then you don't hear about it for a while, but there's a method to my madness. Just a warning, this chapter does have talk of remembered abuse, but it's necessary for the developing relationship between Emma and The Charmings...
> 
> Speaking of the Charmings, it's no secret that not everyone are huge fans of theirs. My feelings are mixed. I think they got off too easily on everything, but I also think that deep down, they always loved Emma and really did what they thought was best. Not saying it was right, but it was what they thought was right. So no, I'm not killing them off. I'm sorry, but I think they are important to Emma.
> 
> Enough rambling. On with the story. Read - Enjoy - Review

 

Chapter 25

Emma had awoken and was gazing at Henry as he slept. She was happy, and nothing could ruin that...or so she thought...

Snow softly opened the door and smiled when she saw Emma awake. Henry's eyes snapped open and he looked at Snow.

"Mommy back?"

"Yes, honey, Mommy is back."

He tried getting off the bed but Emma stopped him.

"Just you wait, little man, you can't crawl down the stairs alone. Mary Margaret, will you take him?"

Emma just couldn't call her 'Mom' yet, but Snow understood. She handed Emma her crutches and took Henry. She still couldn't believe this was her grandson. the three of them made their way downstairs. Mal and Belle took Henry and Regina came out of the kitchen.

"It'll be a few hours yet. How about you and your parents go into my study and talk?"

She kissed Emma and ran her fingers through Emma's hair. Emma swallowed hard, knowing what her parents wanted to talk about.

"Come. I have glasses of cider ready for all of you. You're going to need it."

Regina placed her hand on Emma's back as she guided them to her study. It was crazy how Regina could calm Emma. The blonde sat on the sofa and Regina propped her leg up with a pillow. She poured three glasses of cider and kissed Emma's temple. She then went to the bag from the hospital and took out Emma's baby blanket.

"I figured you may want this."

Emma took it right away and found that worn out spot she always rubbed when she was upset or nervous.

"Thank you."

Regina cupped the blondes cheek.

"It's okay. You can trust them. Just say only what you want to."

Snow and Charming looked at each other. While it was weird for Regina to be telling their daughter what to do, it was also very obvious how much Regina loved Emma and how calm she made her. It was also remarkable how Emma made Regina so soothing and loving.

Emma nodded and squeezed Regina's hand before watching her leave.

"Is that..? I made that, Emma." Snow smiled with a few tears in her eyes.

"I..I know. It's the one thing I've always had. They tried taking it from me once." She showed the rip in it. "But I wouldn't let them. Even if I got punished."

"I can fix that, Emma. Make it good as new."

"I'll think about it." Emma smiled softly and took a sip of the cider, right away she knew hers had no alcohol in it, Regina remembering Emma didn't like alcohol. "Where do you want me to start?"

Snow looked at David, the two sitting across from Emma.

"At the beginning."

Emma took a breath.

"I didn't know I was adopted until I was three. My parents didn't think they could have kids, so when she got pregnant, it was a shock. They didn't want or need me anymore, so they dropped me off at a hospital. I was alone in the waiting room for hours before someone found me. I still remember that, it's one of my first memories. I was so scared and confused. I was in a corner crying and a nurse came over and found a note attached to my jacket from my one time parents. And then started my life in foster homes and group homes."

Regina listened from the door for a moment before she joined Mal and Belle.

"She's so strong. I don't even think she realizes it."

Maleficent smiled. "She really is, but she's going to feel weak after this. All three of them will."

Regina nodded and watched Henry.

"Sometimes I wish I had my mother back. Only...nicer."

"I think we all do, honey."

Regina sighed and gave a small smile before going into the kitchen. Maleficent watched her with a frown.

"Poor thing. She always tried so hard for her mother's love and approval. Cora was incapable - the need for power was too strong."

"How sad. No wonder her and Emma found each other."

"They're a lot alike."

"More than I bet they know."

Cora was watching this and rolled her eyes.

"Foolish girl. Still choosing love."

"So what's the plan, love?"

"We lay low until after this election. If she loses, she'll need me to help her regain her power. If she wins - well, I'll think of something."

"Aye love, whatever you say."

"When I was five, I was in what I thought was my happy, forever home, as they'd call them. But then one day, the woman was drinking when the man was off at work."

Snow noticed how Emma didn't call them 'mom' and 'dad', but she didn't say anything. She watched as Emma looked down at the blanket, running her fingers over one spot.

"I accidentally dropped my glass of milk. The glass shattered. I got the broom and tried cleaning it up, but I didn't really know how." Emma stopped and looked at Snow and David. "How much detail do you want."

Snow leaned forward. "What ever you want to give."

Emma nodded and continued.

"The woman came in and I tried apologizing, but she wouldn't listen. She took the broom and hit me at least five times with the handle. I was crying, no one had ever hurt me like that before. I remember her sneering at me, her breath smelling badly of booze. 'Get used to it, little girl. This is how unloved, unwanted children get treated'. Then she swept the glass into a pile infront of me and crushed it with her shoe. I didn't understand why until she pulled my pant legs up over my knees. I begged her no, but she just laughed and pushed me down so that I was kneeling on the glass. I screamed, any move I made, made it hurt worse. 'Shut that mouth,' she growled at me 'and learn to hold still you pathetic little girl or it will hurt worse. Don't get up until I tell you to'. I didn't know how long I knelt there watching the milk turn pink with my blood. Eventually, I stopped crying and learned to stay as still as I could. Then I heard my foster sister come home. She saw me and rushed over. I remember telling her not to help me, that it would only make things worse, but she didn't listen. She picked me up and took me into the bathroom to clean my knees. I remember telling her over and over that it was an accident - I didn't mean to spill the milk. After she put bandages on me, she cupped my cheeks. 'I'm not letting this happen to you too.' She said softly. 'We're leaving. Pack up.' I didn't need to be told twice. I nodded and packed what little I had. She took pictures of the kitchen and my knees and took us to the police station. That's the last I saw of any of that family. I thought I was in trouble because I had to stay there all night while they found a place for me to go."

By this time, Snow knew it wasn't going to get better. She wiped her eyes and knelt in front of Emma, pulling up the pant of the one leg that wasn't in a cast. She could see the small, faded scars on Emma's knee and kissed them. Emma was taken back, but let it happen. She laughed softly, trying to break the heaviness in the room.

"There's too many scars and stories to do that each time."

Snow looked up at Emma and cupped her cheeks, kissing her forehead.

"I'll do what I can, love."

Suddenly, Emma didn't want the closeness to end, she sat up so Snow could sit behind her and she rest back against her. David came and sat on the sofa, putting Emma's broken leg over his lap. He didn't know why she had a broken let, but he was sure he'd find out.

The three of them sat like that for an hour or two as Emma recalled her life to them. She didn't leave out any details, part of her wanting them to know exactly what she had gone through. She got through the rape stories that Clarence had brought up to Regina and Maleficent.

"I need a break." Emma stated as she dried her eyes.

"Me too." David carefully stood and paced the room - much like Emma did when she was upset. Snow didn't want to let go of her daughter, but she looked at her husband.

"David? Are you..."

"No. I'm not okay! These men...these monsters took a little innocent girl and used her. To make it worse, they blamed her, ashamed her." David knelt in front of Emma, his own eyes full of tears. "You didn't want to hear this, but I'm so sorry. My daughter, I never wanted that for you."

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and took her dad's hands.

"I know. I don't blame you, not anymore."

"You should. I want you blame me, because I'll be damned if I'm going to let you blame yourself."

"I don't, David. Not anymore. Regina helped me to let go of the blame, to blame them instead of myself. Maleficent helped me see that I'm stronger than they'd let me be."

David ran his thumb on Emma's cheek. He could imagine her as a little girl - hurt, scared, confused, alone...so alone. He wanted to turn back time, he wanted to find those monsters and hurt them like they hurt Emma.

Emma watched him and hated how it was hurting him. She thought, at first, he deserved to be hurt. But it was obvious now, more than ever, that they always loved her.

"I'm okay Da...dad. I survived."

"I'm still sorry." He got up and went to the door. "I need air." He left the room and then the house.

Emma leaned back into her mother and let Snow's arms wrap around her.

"I didn't mean to upset him."

"You didn't, my love." Snow kissed Emma's head and rubbed her arms. "Don't place blame upon yourself. What happened to you upset him, both of us, not you. He just has his way of dealing. I suspect it's the same as you."

"Running." They stated at the same time.

"What he needs to do is hold you, let it out and cry. But he won't. He will let it out on his own."

"Mom, I'm only at the age of 10. There's more to come."

Emma didn't even realize how easily the word 'Mom' came to her, but Snow did.

"It's okay. Emma, we want to know everything."

Regina came in and smiled at the two on the couch.

"Dinner's ready. I figured you could use a break. Especially after seeing your father leave."

Emma nodded and reached for her crutches.

"I just got done telling them...you know...what Clarence brought up."

"My love, you're so strong. I can't tell you how I envy you."

Snow left the two of them and Emma wrapped her arms around Regina.

"It's because of you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Emma."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Regina and Emma came out as David came back to the house. He didn't say anything, but gave Emma a tight hug. Emma didn't need him to say anything, she just hugged him back.

"Come have supper."

Everyone went to the dinning room and Emma grinned as she saw her favorite pasta - cheese filled ravioli with either alfredo or marinara sauce, garlic toast, salad, and wine...well a coke for Emma. Everyone sat down and began eating. Emma asked how the meeting went and they all filled her in. After the meal was done, Emma was emotionally exhausted and stuffed. She looked at her parents, hoping they'd understand.

"Can we be done for today?"

"Of course, Emma. I think we all need a break anyway."

Snow smiled softly and David nodded. Mal kissed Emma's temple before she and Belle went to clean the kitchen up - despite protests from Regina. Regina and Emma went to the door with the Charmings.

"You two have your own catching up to do."

Regina smirked as Snow blushed.

"If you need anything, call us. You too, Regina. Don't forget to lock the doors. Even with our warning, I can't guarantee everyone will listen."

Emma rolled her eyes at her father, but Regina put a hand on her back and smiled.

"You do the same. Have a good night."

Emma hugged her parents, Snow not wanting to go let go, and then closed the door behind them. Mal and Belle headed out for the night and Regina picked up a very sleepy Henry.

"Why don't you go upstairs and relax while I put our son down?"

Emma smiled at her words and kissed Henry's cheek before going up to Regina's room. She didn't know where her bag was, so she found one of Regina's big t-shirts and put it on. She then laid in bed, letting out a tired breath.

Regina laid Henry down after changing him and smiled as he fell asleep right away. She then came into her room and looked at Emma.

"Miss Swan. You're looking very sexy in my shirt."

"I hope you don't mind. I had to get comfortable and I don't know where my bag is."

"Not at all. However, this leg brace is a bit distracting."

Regina sat on the bed and put Emma's leg over hers.

"Can't be helped."

Regina looked at Emma and started taking the brace off.

"Do you trust me?"

"Will it hurt?"

"Do you trust me, Emma?"

"With everything I am."

"Then lay back."

Emma did as she was told and laid back, resting her leg. She winced a bit as the hardware was removed by Regina's hands and the cast by her magic. She saw the bruises down her leg and sighed. Bruises were just a part of her life - more scars to add to her stories.

Regina noticed Emma wince as she lightly ran her fingers over her leg - assessing the damage.

"Trust me."

"I do."

"Kiss me."

Regina leaned over and Emma sat up a bit and as Emma kissed her, the brunette laid her hand flat on Emma's leg. The blondes scream of brief pain muffled by the kiss. A glow of light and soothing lips and a few moments later, Regina broke the kiss as Emma looked at her leg.

"You...you fixed it. Even the bruises are gone!"

Regina smiled a tired, loving smile.

"You helped. Your love helped."

Emma noticed how tired Regina looked and frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"All magic comes with a price, my love. I put my energy into you to heal you."

Emma felt guilty and Regina could tell. She cupped her blondes cheek.

"It's not your fault. I've been wanting to do that for so long, but I needed the magic. It's been a long day and I didn't sleep at all last night, so I was already more tired than normal, but I didn't want you to spend another night in pain."

"I love you so much, Regina." Emma smiled softly and kissed her. "Come join me in bed."

Regina kissed Emma back and bit her lip.

"Come join me in the bath?"

Emma's breath stopped and she swallowed.

"I want to, but I'm scared. Flashbacks and stuff..."

Regina pulled Emma close, wanting to comfort her.

"I'll never force you to do anything, my love. Never. I want to remind you what being loved feels like. I simply want to relax in a hot bubble bath with a hot blonde."

Emma couldn't help but grin as she nodded.

"I can do that."

Regina started the tub as Emma went and got her bag, remembering it was in Regina's office. She bounced up and down the steps, now that she could, with a bit of a childish grin. When she came into the bathroom, she stopped, staring at her lover. Regina looked up, her brown eyes almost glowing.

"You're so beautiful, Regina."

Regina blushed and turned the water off.

"Thank you. Stop staring and join me."

Emma put her hair up in a messy bun and took the t-shirt off. She felt bad, but she had to keep telling herself that this was Regina - not someone who would hurt her. Regina licked her lips as she watched Emma and parted her legs so Emma could sit in front of her. Emma leaned back against Regina, feeling the heat of the water and Regina's skin. Regina ran her fingers along Emma's arms and kissed her neck.

"Thank you for not leaving me."

"Thank you for wanting me."

Emma tilted her head and looked at Regina.

"Take some of my energy. I napped today, take some."

Regina normally wouldn't, but she hadn't slept so she nodded and closed her eyes, pulling Emma's energy. Only enough to not feel completely exhausted.

"You okay, Emma?"

"Perfect. You?"

"Better, thank you."

They sat quietly for a while, Regina washing Emma's arms and back and Emma washing Regina's legs.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?"

What does all this mean?"

Emma laced her fingers with Regina.

"What do you mean?"

"This true love stuff. Does it mean we will get married and live happily ever after?"

Regina chuckled and kissed Emma's neck. Sometimes, Regina forgot just how young Emma was, but then she would be reminded by her questions. She loved them.

"If that's what we both want. Emma, try putting that out of your head - that true love stuff. What I would suggest is that we keep going as we are. See where things go and not focus on the stories."

Emma bit her lip as she thought about it.

"I can do that. It's less pressure."

"Good. So can I."

Regina continued kissing Emma's neck, feeling her relax against her. She ran her hands along Emma's body. The blonde's breath hitched, feeling a sudden heat in her core.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"Remind me...remind me how sex is good and not...not bad."

Regina looked at Emma and kissed her.

"I will, Princess, but just say the words and I'll stop."

"Okay."

Emma closed her eyes and left her body quite literally in Regina's hands. Regina went slow, wanting to make sure Emma was comfortable. Every touch, every kiss was filled with love. Emma felt it, and that love is what kept her mind from going back to the rape just a month or so ago. Emma parted her legs as Regina's hand made it's way up Emma's thigh. Her other hand was around Emma's stomach, fingers laced with the blonde. Emma bit her lip as she felt Regina's fingers brushing her clit lightly.

"Let's get more comfortable."

Regina whispered in Emma's ear before using her magic ot move them from the tub to her bed, all dry. Emma gasped at the feeling and gripped at Regina.

"Shh. It's okay. You'll get used to the feeling."

Emma nodded, looking at Regina as she laid back. Regina gave a soft smile and leaned forward to kiss her. As she kissed Emma, she let her fingers run along her clit. Emma arched her back as she moaned at the feeling. Regina - for her part - was in pain trying to take things slow; she needed to be inside her princess. She couldn't wait any longer, two fingers found their way into the savior and Emma closed her eyes as she focused on the pleasure.

"Are you okay, my love?"

Emma licked her lips and nodded.

"Faster...please..."

Regina smirked and thrust her fingers faster, curling them inside Emma. She used some magic to heighten the feelings and knew it worked when Emma gripped harder to Regina.

"Gods yes..." Emma moaned, her eyes rolling back.

"Let it out, My Swan."

Emma let go of all her fears and let the pleasure take over her. Regina focused her magic on both Emma's G-spot and her clit. Emma's moans got louder, her hips rocked faster and her breaths got shorter. Her toes curled as she reached her orgasm. Regina didn't stop - she kept it just ans intense as she felt magic course back to her.

"Emma...Emma touch me..."

Emma could barely focus with all the pleasure but she was able to reach down and as soon as her fingers touched Regina's clit, both women let out loud moans as a shock of pleasure coursed though them. After a few moments of heavy breathing and tangling in each others arms, Emma looked at Regina.

"What was that?"

Regina tucked some hair behind Emma's ear.

"Magic. i don't know if you have your own, or if you used mine, but it was magic."

"I think I like magic."

Emma smiled sleepily. Regina laughed softly and kissed Emma's cheek.

"Tomorrow, we'll see if you have your own magic. For now, let's sleep."

Emma couldn't argue, she was exhausted.

"Thank you. For making me forget."

"Shh. No need to thank me. I'd do anything to make you happy."

"As long as you're happy too."

Regina bit her lip and looked into those deep green/blue eyes.

"For the first time, in a long time - other than Henry - making someone else happy, making you happy, makes me happy."

Emma smiled and cuddled close to Regina.

"I love you."

"And I love you, Princess."

They both fell asleep in each others arms and slept through the night. No nightmares, no restlessness, just deep sleep for both of them.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Emma woke up before Regina and laid staring at her hands. Something felt different inside her, but she didn't know what it was. Regina opened her eyes and watched Emma with a smile.

"Do you feel it?"

"What am I feeling?"

"My guess is magic."

"What does it feel like?"

"It's different for everyone." Regina rolled on her side. "It fills you. Not in a bad way, but you can feel the power inside you."

"That's what I feel. It's almost...electronic."

"That's a good way to explain it. For me, it's heat. That's why fire is my go to. For Maleficent, it's more...wild. That's the dragon inside her."

Regina used her magic to dress them both and stood up.

"Let's experiment."

Emma stood, but was cautions.

"Regina?"

"Yes, love?"

"I don't mean to sound rude but, if I have magic...am I...dark?"

Regina took Emma's hands, shaking her head.

"No. Nothing is as easy as that, my love. Magic didn't make me dark - it just helped. Proving I wasn't weak made me dark. Power made Gold dark and misunderstandings made Maleficent dark. Not magic."

Emma nodded and looked at her hands.

"What do I do?"

"Focus. Focus on the feelings." Regina moved to stand behind Emma. "See my shirt over there? Move it to the hamper."

Regina knew it was a hard task for a beginner, but she would be able to gage Emma's abilities. Emma focused and felt the magic move to her hands. Before she could focus on the shirt, sparks of electricity shot out of her hands, scorching the shirt. Emma's eyes were wide and she stuffed her hands n her pockets.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Regina fixed the shirt. "You got scared. Emotions play a huge part in magic, Emma. You have to remain calm and as neutral as possible. Don't worry, we'll take it slow. I know you may be thinking you don't even want to learn, but the fact of the matter is you have magic. If you don't learn to control it, you're like a ticking time bomb and I won't have my girlfriend going around town blowing up quite literally on people."

Emma couldn't stop her grin and she nodded as her stomach rumbled. Regina laughed softly and touched Emma's stomach.

"How about you go get our son ready and I'll make breakfast. Do you prefer eggs or pancakes?"

Before Emma could answer, her stomach rumbled again and Regina grinned.

"Both it is." Regina gave Emma a kiss and patted her ass. "Go."

Emma made a squeaking sound and left to get Henry as Regina went to start breakfast. Henry was standing in his crib and smiled when he saw Emma.

"Em!"

"Hey little man."

Emma smiled and picked Henry up, hugging him before taking him to the changing table.

"This is my first time doing this, so please be patient with me."

Regina laughed as she heard Emma on the baby monitor. She started making fried potatoes and bacon.

Emma was able to get a new, dry diaper on Henry and then his clothes. Henry, was very patient, and Emma rewarded him with a blow to his belly, causing him to laugh. Emma smiled, loving the sound of that laugh and she did it again. Henry laughed more and wiggled in her arms.

"Em!"

Emma sat on the chair with Henry in her lap and just stared at him. He smiled at her and hugged her, seemingly he knew Emma was a part of his life now.

"I hope you know, I've always loved you. I never want you to think I didn't. But I know I did the right thing. Your mommy loves you so much and has provided for you in ways I never could."

"Mama?" Henry looked at Emma.

"Wanna go see mama?"

Henry started bouncing and smiled. "Mama! Mama!"

Emma laughed and stood up, holding Henry up in the air like an airplane.

"Let's go see mama!"

Emma made plain noises as they came down the stairs and Henry laughed his baby belly laugh as he saw Regina.

"Mama!"

Regina turned and smiled, kissing him.

"Hello, my baby boy. Mommy is making you pancakes."

Henry grinned as Emma pulled him close and kissed his cheeks. She sat him in his chair and went to get him his sippy cup of milk. After she poured his glass, she looked at the calendar and froze.

"What is it, Emma?"

"His birthday...it's coming up soon. Two more weeks."

Regina flipped the pancakes and nodded.

"It is. With everything that's happened, I almost forgot."

Emma gave Henry his cup and looked at Regina.

"Did you have anything planned?"

"Not yet, but I think we should."

"We?"

Regina sighed and looked at Emma.

"Baby, I've told you. He's our son now. No matter what happens between us, he belongs to you and me both. And before you say anything, I know you're not with me to be with him, I know you're not using me to get to him. I know all that. I heard what you said, how I gave him what you couldn't...but now you can, Emma. Now you can give him all the love you have for him. I know we didn't plan this, but holy shit, doesn't this work so well for both of us?"

Emma smiled, she needed to get used to people keeping their words.

"Language, love."

Regina smirked and finished breakfast. She brought Henry his plate and then set out a plate for Emma. It had eggs, bacon, potatoes, and a side of pancakes. Emma licked her lips.

"Thank you. This looks amazing."

Regina chuckled and sat down to her egg whites and wheat toast.

"Is that all you're eating?"

"I can't eat like you, Emma. My god, you have the metabolism and appetite of a 12 year old boy. If I ate that, my ass would be too big to fit into my skirts."

Emma smirked. "I like your ass. You got a big ass."

Henry looked at Regina. "Big ass!"

Emma burst out laughing and Henry smiled. Regina tried hard not to laugh. "Look what you taught him!"

"I'm sorry...I..." Emma couldn't stop laughing and Henry happily ate his breakfast.

"I know today is only Saturday, but are you...you're still mayor, right? Are we working on Monday?"

Regina looked at Emma as she finished chewing. "I am, Mal is, but you, my love, are not."

"Why not? You healed me. I'm perfect now."

"You've always been perfect, dear, but you lost a lot of work on your law enforcement schooling. I want you to do school full time. Graham needs a deputy and he wants it to be you."

Regina watched Emma's face and realized she was being a bit bossy, motherly even. She pushed her plate aside and looked at Emma.

"I'm sorry. I...you're in charge of your life. What is it you want to do, Emma?"

Emma smiled softly and looked at Regina. She was glad to get her own say in things.

"I want to do school, Regina, but I have to make money and I still am on that probation."

"Emma, your probation is over. It was over when Clarence attacked you. The judge has closed your case, your record wiped clean. As far as money, baby, I can take care of us if you prefer to do school."

Emma forgot that her probation was over and felt a sense of relief. She finished her food and started cleaning up.

"Okay then. Monday I start school full time online to get caught up. You go to work and we...we become the most adorable couple in Storybrooke."

Regina chuckled as she cleaned up Henry.

"I think your parents already have that title, love."

"Nah. They may have been the best couple in the Enchanted Forest, but we got them beat here, babe."

"Big ass!"

"Henry, that's not nice."

Emma laughed more as she washed the dishes.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for talk of past abuse. I know some think maybe I'm saying Emma has been through too much, but the fact is, I have cousins who were foster kids and the stories that they have, not necessarily about them, but about people they knew, there are horror stories out there, so it is, unfortunately, realistic for someone who had bad foster homes. Anyways, hope you enjoy. The story will move forward in coming chapters.

__

Chapter 28

The two women spent the morning together, playing with Henry and cuddling. Early in the afternoon, the Charmings came over and were surprised to see Emma out of her cast.

"I couldn't stand to see her in pain another night." Regina explained.

David came in and hugged Emma tight.

"Your mother told me how it happened. I wish I could have been there for you."

Emma hugged her father and sighed.

"Dad, you have to stop saying that. Wishes and dreams are just wastes of time. They neve come true and only leave you disappointed."

No one really knew what to say and an awkward silence fell over them. That is, until Henry crawled up to Snow and grinned.

"Big ass!"

Regina blushed, but Emma burst out laughing. Snow looked at them.

"Emma! Did you teach him that?!"

"Not intentionally." Emma tried hard to stop laughing. "I was talking about Regina's...backside and he copied me."

Snow rolled her eyes and then picked Henry up with a grin.

"How about Nana?"

Emma looked at Regina, wondering how she would feel about it. Regina froze a moment and cleared her throat, knowing she had to accept it if she accepted Emma fully; which of course, she did. Henry looked at Regina, almost as if to get permission. Regina smiled and nodded at her son.

"Nana is a much better name, but I would love to hear Henry call Emma mom first."

Snow smiled and softly handed Henry to Emma.

"Go to Mom. Regina, I'm sorry, I'm pushing things too soon."

"Really, it's okay. It's simply something for all of us to get used to. He is our son, you are his grandmother. Those are the facts."

Emma looked at henry, turning a bit from the others.

"Can you do that? Can you call me Mom?"

He looked at her with a smile still on his face.

"Em-mom. Emom!"

Emma smiled bright. "Emmom is close enough."

Henry giggled and wiggled so that Emma would put him down and started playing. Emma turned to her parents and knew it was time.

"Are you up for the rest of the story?"

"If you're up to it."

Emma nodded and looked at Regina.

"Can we use your study?"

Regina pulled Emma aside and took her hands.

"You live here now. What's mine is yours, just be careful. Now that you've unleashed your magic, it's tied to your emotions."

"Right. Keep emotions in check. It shouldn't take too long, I'm too emotionally exhausted to do details today."

"Take your time, love. I'm going to take Henry outside."

"Be careful."

Regina smirked and kissed Emma.

"I'm the Evil Queen. No one will mess with me."

Emma and the Charmings went to the study as Regina took Henry outside.

"How about this, little guy. I'm mommy and Emma is mama, okay?"

Henry knitted his brows. "Mommy! Emmama!"

"That's too adorable to argue with."

Emma sat down between her parents. "There's not much more to say. Just more abusive foster homes, and Henry...oh and jail."

"Share what you want, Emma. But can I ask - did you ever have at least one good place? One place where you felt safe and loved?"

Emma thought a bit and nodded.

"Two actually. I was almost adopted, but I ran."

"Why?"

"Because she was crazy...well maybe now, maybe she wasn't. Her name was Sara. Closest thing to a mother I ever had. She took time to get tot know me, assure me she wouldn't hurt me or get rid of me like the others. She was patient and kind and got me to lower my walls. But the day she asked to adopt me was the same day she pushed me in the middle of the road in front of a car."

"Why on earth did she do that?"

"Magic." Emma looked at her mother. "She said I have magic and I needed to use it. Of course I thought she was crazy and my heart broke, but I ran away. Now I wonder if she really knew."

"Knew? Knew that you were ours?"

"That and that I have magic."

"You have magic?"

Emma looked at her father and nodded. "Found out this morning. Regina's helping me control it."

"If she did know, I wonder how. Who she was."

"I don't know, but I ran. Then I met Lily. She made me believe she was a foster kid like me, but she wasn't. She was adopted and just ran from her parents who loved her. After that, I was in a good home. They had two boys and treated me so good. But Lily showed up and stole from them and they got mad at me so...I ran. After that, I begged to just be in a group home. I gave up on a forever family and just wanted to put things behind me. Even in a group home, I wasn't safe. Well in the home, maybe, but not at school. I had been raped by the high school's star athlete. and I was only 14 at that time. See the middle school was connected to the high school and he thought he was going to show off and be cool by raping the loner 8th grader. I was forced to go to a therapist for that and...he raped me too. He told me it was in my chemistry, that it's the way I'm made, that I better just get used to it."

Emma wiped her tears and took a breath.

"Two times in two months and you know what? It never got easy. You don't get used to the feeling. The feeling of being dirty just gets worse and worse. Being ashamed like you did something wrong - it never goes away, no matter how many times it happens."

David held Emma - he and Snow comforting their daughter as best as they could as she tried to stop her tears.

"Each time I felt a piece of me die. A part of me that they stole and I'll never get back."

"Is that why you didn't want to see a therapist after this last time?"

Snow's voice was soft, but Emma hated the question.

"Part of it."

Emma sighed and closed her eyes.

"My 15th birthday came and the other girls at the group home thought it would be funny to give me boxes of condoms. Well I didn't find it funny and I snapped. I started throwing things around and literally let out 15 years of pain and anger and betrayal. I blacked out completely. When I woke up, I was in the psych ward. I had apparently tried to hang myself. I was restrained because I scratched myself to the point of bleeding and I started to panic. For days I was restrained because I'd wake up, panic, be drugged and sleep. No one tried just telling me it was okay. I still panic when someone tries restraining me."

Emma go up and went to the fireplace, she hated this time in her life.

"It was horrible. They kept me locked in a room and treated me like I was an inconvenience. Then again, that was better then when the Dr. was bored. She knew my history, knew what I had been through and knew that as a county kid, they'd be happy with me locked up and out of their hair. She told me it was her mission to see how much a person could take before they were permanently broken."

Emma opened her eyes and looked at her parents, panic in her heart and tears falling from her eyes.

"I can't...I can't relive that time. Please don't make me. There were needles and extension cords used as whips, cigarette burns...please, I can't..."

Snow and David noticed Emma's breathing and the lights flickering. Snow went over and hugged Emma tight, knowing it had worked to calm her down before. Emma needed to feel the arms around her, the love from another person and it broke Snow's heart that she was like that.

"Breathe baby girl. There's no pressure. You don't have to talk about it, love. Please, just breathe."

Both Snow and David had unshed tears in their eyes as they watched Emma close hers tight and whisper 'it's over' to herself over and over. How could this world be so cruel to one person. One little lost soul. It pained them to no end that their daughter had been through so much hurt and unfairness, and it was because of what they did. They would never be able to make it up to her, and they were both surprised she wanted anything to do with them.

Emma took some deep breaths, trying to calm down. She was dizzy and had to sit. The lights quit flickering and Emma's breathing became close to normal again.

"You probably think I'm making all this up, but I swear I'm not. I know it sounds like a story, but it's all in my file. Well, maybe not all the details, but the time line."

David ran his fingers through his daughter's hair and cupped her cheek, making her look at him. The pain in his eyes was almost too much for Emma to take. She put that pain there by telling him the truth and she hated herself for it. David saw the guilt and fear in his daughters eyes and hated that he put that there.

"We believe you, Emma. you came from a family known to have interesting story book lives. I wish it weren't true, I wish you were making this up, and I'm sure you do too. To be honest, I don't thing I could stand to hear what happened there. If you don't want to talk details, that's fine."

Emma nodded and was breathing better now. Enough to move on.

"After I got out of there, I was done. I honestly don't know how I fought the urge to end it all, but I suppose now, it was fate. I'd spend days just sitting by the window, staring at the streets below. People left me alone, because I was the crazy one. I noticed a car that was parked for weeks. My little yellow escape. I stole it, I admit it, but I was ready to be out of the system and ready to start over. Little did I know, someone had already stole it and was sleeping in the back. Neal. he was older, but I suppose that was part of the excitement. He taught me the life of a thief and we had a good thing going. He also was kind and caring. Until Regina, I'd say he was the only person I'd ever trusted. He told me one night after a nightmare, that it didn't matter about my past, that I never consented to being used, so I wasn't dirty, I wasn't bad like I had felt. Basically, he broke my walls and made me feel special, made me feel like maybe for once, I was wanted, I was maybe even loved. He never pushed me, not once. To be honest, at this point, I know it may sound weird or something after all I had been through but I wanted to..."

Emma blushed and looked down.

"I wanted to know what consensual sex with someone who loved me felt like..."

Snow put a hand on Emma's knee, reassuring her.

"That's understandable and healthy, Emma. Don't be ashamed."

"Well it was great, and we were great, and then it all ended. To make a long story short, he set me up to take the fall for watches he stole My 18th birthday was spent in prison finding out I was pregnant."

"Henry. We wondered about that."

Emma looked at David and nodded.

"I could say I'm sorry. I could say I'm ashamed, but I'd be lying. The truth is, being pregnant in jail was almost a comfort. Unlike others, I had someone I loved all the time. I had someone who needed me. I also learned just how strong i can be. I did the single most hardest thing in my life. I gave him a better chance. After that, I spent a few months keeping my head down and not getting into trouble. I was then picked for the work study program and well...you know the rest."

David and Snow looked at each other and sat across from Emma.

"Emma? Can we tell you our story?"

Emma nodded, settling in as she listened. They told her of their childhoods and everything, well - mostly everything.

"So you see, we honestly thought we did the right thing. We know now that either way, you had a cursed life and the cursed life here would have been better for you. We are so very sorry."

Emma couldn't look at them, she was so tired of crying and tired of hurting.

"I wish you knew how bad our hearts ache for you. We did this to you and we can't take it back and that kills us, Emma."

Emma sighed and finally looked at her parents.

"No you cant. But...but that's okay. You can be here now. You can teach me unconditional love. You can be parents and friends. Most of all, you can help me heal. I always thought I was thrown away like garbage. Knowing I wasn't has been the biggest relief. I'd like to say that I'm leaving my past in here, and that I'm only focusing on the present, but I know that's not realistic. However, I am leaving this hurt, blame and guilt in here. I want you two to do the best you can to do the same."

The Charmings moved over to Emma and the three held each other. Snow and David both whispering a sort of mantra to Emma.

"You are not garbage, you are not worthless. You are loved. You are so loved. You are ours."

Regina had come in and laid Henry down for a nap before starting a light lunch. The flickering lights made her nervous, but when they stopped she felt better. She saw the three come out, all teary eyed, all looking emotionally wrecked and she wrapped her arms around Emma.

"Are you okay, love?"

Emma nodded and sat on the barstool. "Just tired."

Regina rubbed Emma's shoulders for a moment before nodding. "Cocoa. I know how you Charmings like your cocoa."

Snow and David sat by Emma and Snow smiled at Regina.

"You really take care of Emma. I'm glad she has you, and I mean that, Regina."

Regina was taken back, but smiled as she got the cocoa ready.

"She changed me the moment I saw her. She takes just as good care of me."

Emma smiled a little and rubbed her arms. "Is it okay if I go for a walk? I just need some air."

Regina looked at Snow who nodded. "Of course, you don't have to ask."

Emma nodded and stood, getting her shoes on. "I won't be long."

They watched Emma leave and David put his head in his hands. He was having a hard time with this and Regina could tell. She put the cocoa in front of him as Snow rubbed his back.

"It's been a hard couple of days."

"You don't need to explain, Snow. I've seen her file, heard her stories. It's a lot to take in."

David slammed his fist on the counter as he stood up.

"I'm her father! I'm supposed to protect her! I failed. I failed so badly. I can't imagine her pain. Her loneliness, her...her feeling of such emptiness. I think of a little lost girl, who only wants love, so desperately needs it and all anyone could do was hurt her. That little girl...that's my baby girl, and I wasn't there."

Old Regina would have relished in his pain in the past, but new Regina...new Regina felt nothing but sorrow for him.

"David, you can't blame yourself. You were told things. David, we were all pawns in a bigger game. All of us. It was all part of a plan that was bigger than you and bigger than me."

"Rumple." David grit his teeth. "It was him. Why did he want us here so badly? And Emma was the only way the curse would break? I wish he knew how much that girl suffered, but he probably wouldn't care."

Snow was quiet, she was just as frustrated as David, just as heartbroken, but she'd let it out later.

"What ever his reason, it didn't work. He wants to leave town so badly, but he can't. There's still the boarder to worry about."

"Yes, so instead, he wants to take over my job. If he is elected Mayor, he will have access to everyone's lives. People may hate me, but they have to admit that I have kept everyone in a comfortable, safe, relatively happy life. He would use them to get what ever it is he wants."

Snow and David nodded, both happy for the distraction.

"We won't let that happen, Regina. Snow and I may not be the heros that everyone thinks we are, but they listen to us. You'll win, we will make sure of it."

For some reason, Regina believed them. Although, she did hope that even with out the Charmings, people would pick the Evil Queen who had been running the town over the Dark One. But again, that may be putting too much faith into these people.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I already know some of you will be upset, but please trust me, what happens needs to be done and all will be okay. I promise.
> 
> ***Trigger warning for self harm***

 

Chapter 29

Emma left the mansion and let her feet take her where they would. She ended up in the woods that surrounded Storybrooke. Finding a stream, she sat upon a fallen log and watched the water flow. Emma felt that familiar itch in her skin, the itch that in the past, would only be relieved by cutting herself - something she didn't feel guilty not telling her parents, as she was sure they didn't tell her everything. Emma took her jacket off, hoping the cool air on her skin would help take the edge off. Re-opening the emotional scars of her past was hard for her - especially the part she had to skip over. With out even thinking or realizing what she was doing, she found a rock that had a sharp edge to it. Her relief came as swirls of red now flowed down the stream.

Regina and the Charming's had lunch and talked more of the election. Regina could tell David and Snow were waiting for Emma to come home before they left. To be honest, Regina was worried herself. Something felt off and everything inside of her told her it was Emma.

"Will you please excuse me?"

Regina left the room and tried calling Emma's phone. Her heart sunk when she heard it ringing upstairs, meaning she didn't have it with her. As soon as she hung up, her phone rang and she looked at it. It was Mal, so Regina answered.

"Regina? I have Emma. You should probably come over, but don't bring Henry, or her parents."

"Mal? What's wrong?" Regina hated the worry in Mal's voice - feeding her own worry.

"Our strong girl had a moment of weakness. Just please come, but Regina...I know I don't have to tell you this, but don't judge her."

Regina swallowed as she started packing up her purse. "I never would. I'll be there."

Regina hung up the phone and turned - seeing the Charmings. Snow had a look that Regina knew meant leaving without them would be close to impossible.

"Snow I..."

"I'm coming."

"Please. Mal doesn't think it's a good idea." Regina knew that would hurt, but she had to be honest. She went to Snow and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please Snow. She's been through so much and something happened and if we want her to be okay, we can't overwhelm her. Believe me, I know it's hard and if Mal said for you to go and me to stay, I'd be feeling the same way. But I'd know that we had to do what we had to do to help her so that she doesn't go further into herself and away from us."

David put an arm around his wife. "She's right. Go, Regina, We'll take care of Henry, you take care of our daughter."

Mal put the phone down and looked over at Belle tending to Emma's arms. Emma barely noticed as she sat in a daze. Maleficent came to sit by Emma, but the blonde jumped and moved away, hugging herself.

"Oh Princess. My sweet girl. Come back to us."

"She acts like she doesn't know us." Belle stated, worried.

"She doesn't. At least not right now. If I were to guess, I'd say our Emma has locked herself away and this is a slightly younger terrified Emma."

Mal explained to Belle about some of Emma's life and how she had been reliving it by telling her parents. Emma moved to a chair in front of the window and rocked back and forth as she looked out of it.

Regina came in and went to go to Emma, but Mal stopped her.

"Regina wait. She's not herself."

The brunette hated it, but she let Mal take her to the kitchen.

"What happened? Why is she here?"

"I found her. I was in the woods, stretching my wings when I heard screams of such sadness. I knew it was Emma and I went to her. She was cutting herself with a rock and sobbing. Regina, it was heartbreaking. I went to her and she panicked, she didn't know who I was, Regina, she still doesn't. I brought her here and Belle was able to calm her and cleaned her up, but Regina, it's like she's a terrified little girl again."

Regina listened, her heart breaking for her Emma. Her voice was barely a whisper. "It was too much too soon. What do we do?"

"Be patient. Remind her who she is. This is bigger than us, Regina. As much as I hate to admit it, we can't help her the way she needs it. She needs professional help, help we can't give her."

"She won't go, Mal. There's a history with therapists and psych wards and she won't go."

Mal sighed and took Regina's hand. "She has to. She can't keep being strong only to break."

"I know. I'll find the best for her."

"Go try and talk to her, but be cautious."

Regina nodded and went out be Emma. She saw the new marks, the fear in Emma's face, the saddness, the pain, and it was almost too much.

"Emma, my love?"

Emma looked at Regina and Regina could see those green eyes trying to place how she knew this woman. Her Emma, trying to break through. Regina went to cup her cheek and saw the woman recoil within herself and flinch away.

"Emma. Baby. You're safe." Regina knelt down in front of the blond. "I've got you. Emma please come back to me again. I'm here and I've got you."

Emma's eyes filled with tears and she gasped as if coming up for air from under deep, deep water. She threw her arms around Regina and sobbed. She couldn't help or stop it, she just broke down and sobbed. True to her word, Regina had her, held her, cried with her. She rubbed her back and used her magic to try and calm Emma.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself. I'm so sorry."

Regina looked at Emma and wiped her tears. She hated how Emma felt ashamed. This was deeper than her.

"My love, don't apologize for something you can't always control."

"I have to. You didn't ask for this, Regina. You didn't apply for the job of taking care of a broken idiot."

"Emma stop. You didn't ask for it either. You didn't ask to be broken by people who were supposed to love and protect you. I love you. All of you. But Emma, I can only do so much."

Emma sniffed. She knew this was coming. It always happened and she couldn't blame Regina for this.

"I know, and I've pushed you too far. I'm sure my parents will let me stay with them. Don't worry, I understand. I as stupid for thinking I could change..."

"Emma...I'm not...you're mine, Emma and I'm yours. I love you and I am not giving up on you or throwing you away. Baby you belong with me, and I with you. But you need help. Not because you're weak or crazy." Regina slid her hands down Emma's arms. "But because you're hurt. With as much pain as you've had, you don't know how to deal with it. My God, Emma, no one would. Most wouldn't be as strong as you've been. But there are people who can help you, help you deal with all this hurt and pain. Help you be happy, truly happy as you deserve."

"But Regina, they don't help. They hurt...they only hurt..."

Regina held Emma, seeing panic building in her eyes.

"Not all do, my love. I promise, we'll find the best of the best. Baby, please listen to me. I only want to help you."

"I trust you, but what if I can't be helped?" That was Emma's biggest fear. That what was wrong with her, was something she would never be rid of.

"You can be, and you will be. You'll be happy."

"Will I have to go somewhere?"

Emma's fear made her voice sound so small and Regina's chest tightened.

"Probably. But I'll make sure it's the best and I'll be sure it's a place I can visit and they will let you call out. You won't be alone, my love, you'll never be alone again."

Emma chewed her lip, everything inside her told her to run, that running would be better than going to another institution. But this was Regina, Her Regina. She would never betray her. She looked at her arms and hated herself, hated that she gave in. Her stomach was doing flips and she felt dizzy.

"I need the bathroom."

Emma got up and rushed to the bathroom, emptying the content of her stomach. Regina sighed and went to follow her, but Mal stopped her.

"Give her time, Reg. There's nothing in that bathroom she can hurt herself with. You're getting through to her, just give her time."

Regina looked at her friend and nodded before hugging her tight and letting out her tears.

"I've got you, Regina. I've got you. Just like Emma, you're never alone either."

Emma splashed water on her face and hissed as some of it burned her cuts. She looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked at what she saw. She was so pale, her cuts so red. "You're an idiot, Swan. But you'd be a bigger idiot if you didn't do this. Think of Henry, of Regina. Hell, think of yourself. Regina's right, you deserve to be happy."

The blonde came out and saw Regina crying in Mal's arms and instantly felt guilty. She did that - she caused Regina more pain.

"I'll go."

Everyone looked at her, surprised but relieved.

"I'll go. I can't keep hurting you or anyone else. I'll go and I'll get better. I promise Regina, I'll get better and I'll come home to you and you won't have to take care of me or be scared. I promise, Regina, I promise."

Regina went to Emma and held her tight.

"Just go and get better, Emma. For yourself, not for anyone else but for yourself. Learn how to be happy and the rest will fall into place. I love you no matter what, and I only want you happy."

Maleficent came over and hugged Emma as well. She had such a kind smile and Emma knew she cared about her too.

"Let my little prince stay here tonight. You two research the best places. And Emma?" Mal took Emma's arms. "I never want to see this again. When you come back, when you're happy and starting fresh, I'll heal all your scars, get rid of them all, but only after you've healed the emotional ones."

Emma looked at Maleficent, eyes filled with guilt. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that you had to deal with me."

Maleficent shook her head and pulled Emma into another hug. "I'm glad I'm the one who found you. I love you, Princess. We all just want you happy. You do know that, right? We're not sending you away at all, we're sending you to find your happiness so you can come back and be a goofy Charming like you're supposed to be."

At that, Emma laughed. It was a soft, quiet laugh, but a laugh none-the-less. Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Emma is not a goofy Charming. She's my goofy Swan."

Emma smiled, never before had people cared so much after she hurt herself. Usually she was lectured, yelled at, and then sent away. But this was different. These people loved and cared about her. Then she thought of her parents and bit her lip.

"They're going to think it's there fault, but it's not. But...I don't know how to tell them."

Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair. "You be honest. You tell them it was too much, but not their fault. You tell them you thought you were stronger than you were and then you tell them you're getting help. If they want to feel guilty after you tell them it's not their fault, that's there issue. To be honest, they probably will feel guilty, but that's not something you need to worry about. You worry about you, for once in your life, you worry about you."

Regina used her magic to go get Henry and a bag, she told the Charming's she would be bringing Emma home, but not to expect too much talking. After Emma hugged and cuddled Henry and handed him to Mal, Regina put her arm around Emma and took her home. Emma was exhausted, but her parents were so full of concern and she couldn't just leave them. She explained what happened, apologized over and over and cried some more. She normally tried to stay strong, but she felt so weak. Her parents felt horrible and made a fuss over her until Emma politely asked them to give her some space.

"I love you guys, I already know that I do, and I'm sorry for what I did, but the more fuss you make over me, the more guilty I feel. Regina and I are going to find a place for me to get help. A place that won't hurt me."

Snow and David looked at each other. It was hard for them to not have a say in it, but at the same time, they couldn't argue with the fact that their daughter needed help. "We love you, Emma. We will help in any way we can. We'll leave you two at it, but I know you usually do these things fast, so please say good bye before you go."

Emma nodded and hugged them, promising to say good bye before she left. The two left and Regina got out her laptop.

"I'm sorry you're having to do this, Regina. I know you have the mayoral election and all that."

"Emma please, this is more important." Regina bit her lip. "In fact, I'm starting to think I may not run in the race."

Emma's heart dropped. "No. You're running, Regina. Gold cannot run this town and I will not be the reason you don't run."

"Gold would not run this town. I was actually thinking of nominating your mother instead. It's not only because of this, Emma, but because when you come back, I want us to be a family. I want to spend time with you and Henry."

Emma sighed. "Regina, you know that you can't just sit around. Even with Henry and I here. And my mother...I'm not quite sure she'd have what it takes. Regina, I want you to promise me that you will run, you will win, and I'll come home to my sexy Mayor."

Regina looked at Emma, a small smile on her face. "Okay. I'll promise that if you promise that you'll take this help seriously. That you'll focus on you, do this for you, and become the person you were meant to be."

Emma nodded and held her hand out. Regina took it and they both said; "I promise"

The two spent the next few hours doing research. There were a lot of places for people with addictions, but not so many with people with emotional issues. However, after calling Archie for terminology and advice, they realized that what Emma had could be classified as PTSD, and that opened more doors. They looked up a hospital in Cape Elizabeth Maine that Archie had suggested. It was beautiful and looked more like a resort than a hospital. The pictures of the doctors seemed nice and Emma chewed her lip as she read what they had to offer. She'd have access to phones - 24/7, she'd have her own room, around the clock therapy available, Regina would be able to visit once a month - depending how long she was there. That's where Emma got scared, she didn't think about how long she'd be gone.

"Regina, what if I have to stay for a long time?"

Regina was nervous herself, but didn't show the blonde. "You'll stay until you're better, Emma. And no matter how long you stay, I'll be here waiting. I'll bring Henry on visits and we'll talk every day. Emma this place looks amazing. I honestly can't find anything wrong with it. Should we call? We don't have to commit to anything, we can do a visit."

"What if they won't let us?"

"Then we'll find a place that does."

Emma nodded and picked up the phone. She called the number and was surprised that someone was working this late. With a deep breath, she started stating what she was looking for. The woman on the other end was kind and told Emma she didn't have to explain everything right now, that Archie had already called her and that Emma's history made her a perfect patient for them. They set up a visit the next day and the woman told her to pack a suite case, because if she liked it, it would be best to start right away.

Emma hung up the phone and looked at Regina. "This is for the best, right?"

Regina saw the fear, she admired Emma's bravery so much. Standing, Regina pulled Emma close to her. "It's for the best, Emma. It's for you. I've already packed your bag with magic, I don't want to waste any time together. Tonight, I want to simply be with you - hold you, comfort you, and tomorrow, we will go, check it out and decide what you want."

Emma held Regina. Even though she was taller, she felt as if Regina's arms protected her from everything. Resting her head on Regina's shoulders, Emma fully gave in. "I don't want to bring Henry. If I stay, it will be too hard to say good bye. I'll say good bye in the morning, say good bye to my parents and then we can go. It's only a couple hours away."

Emma was talking out loud more-so to comfort herself than anything. Regina let her, she didn't know how long it would be before she could hold the blonde and listen to her rambling. "What ever you want, my love."

Emma looked at her, a new concern. "What about the curse? Can we cross?"

Regina had already thought of that. "Yes. Because I cast it, I can cross and because you weren't part of it, you can cross. Henry can cross, but..your parents...they..."

"They won't be able to visit."

"I'll talk to them, we'll tell them your parents are homebound and I'm sure they'll let you skype or something. Don't worry, I'll work it all out."

Emma looked at Regina with a smile and kissed her softly. "Tell me the truth, Regina. Do you feel more like my mother than my lover?"

Regina shook her head. "I love you and would do anything for you. Sure, a mother would too, but believe me, you are my lover. I know our age is...well distant, but Emma, I don't look at you and see a child. I see a woman, a woman I love very much."

"Good. Because the way I think of you is totally not a way a daughter should think about a mother." Emma laughed a real laugh, as did Regina. Emma kissed Regina again and let it linger. "I doubt we'll get conjugal visits, Regina..."

Regina smirked and pulled Emma closer. "Then we better take advantage of tonight."

Emma smiled, glad that her incident didn't stop Regina from wanting to be with her. Regina seemed to read Emma's mind and took her hand, heading up the stairs.

"Come on, my Swan. Let me love you like you should be loved."

The two went upstairs and in seconds from closing the door they were in the bed, tangled into each other. Regina wanted Emma to feel loved, she kissed her neck and rubbed her back as she laid her down. Using magic, because she also had needs, she undressed them both and started kissing down Emma's body. She kissed her chest before taking one of her breasts in her mouth, sucking lightly. Emma moaned and arched her back, her hands running along Regina's body. Regina kissed back up to Emma's mouth and as Emma allowed her tongue access, her fingers found Emma's feminine lips and opened them. Gently, she slid two fingers inside her, stroking her walls. Emma moaned more, her legs opening for Regina. The blonde gyrated her hips in time with Regina's fingers. Regina watched Emma, watched as the pleasure took over her. Emma tried keeping her eyes on those amber eyes of her lover, but she had to close them as her orgasm hit.

After a few moments of recovery, Emma kissed Regina, moving so that she was on top. She knew this was new for Regina, but Regina let it happen. Regina would only let Emma be on top, because for once, she was in love. Love sex was so much better than any other kind of sex. Emma had a craving that only Regina could satisfy. She kissed down that perfect body and tasted what it was she had been waiting for. Sliding her tongue around Regina's clit, she paid attention to what Regina responded to and made sure she repeated those actions. Regina was surprised how Emma was getting her so hot with only her tongue, her very skilled tongue. Regina couldn't stop herself, she buried her fingers in the blond hair and pulled Emma closer to her. Emma didn't fight it, she'd do anything for Regina. She could feel Regina tensing and nipped at her clit, sending her lover over the edge.

The two lay in bed, just gazing at each other for hours before Emma finally let out a yawn.

"Sleep, my Princess. This night will be in my memory forever."

Emma smiled sleepily and cuddled into Regina. The two fell asleep together and didn't move away from each other the whole night. All worries were gone for now, they could wait until the morning. Regina hated that Emma had to go, but knew she needed the help. Emma was hoping this would work and that she wouldn't be broken forever.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Emma was having a hard time sleeping that morning, her nerves getting the best of her. Instead of tossing and turning and possibly waking up Regina, she carefully got out of bed and started the shower. She got in and after a bit, she didn't notice the pain the water was causing her skin. Regina woke up and heard the shower. She put her robe on and went to the bathroom.

"Emma? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep." She peaked out of the shower curtain. "I didn't want to wake you."

Regina smiled, she liked how much Emma cared about little things. She took her robe off and stepped in the shower, wrapping her arms around Emma.

"Good morning, love."

Emma grinned and hugged Regina back. "Good morning to you too."

The two got a bit dirty before cleaning up and stepping out of the shower. Regina dried her hair as Emma put hers into a french braid and they finished getting ready, not really saying much.

"Are you hungry?"

Emma shook her head and looked at the suite case. "I think we should just go. Otherwise, I may change my mind."

Regina nodded, she didn't want this any more than Emma did, but they both knew it was for the best. She texted Mal to make sure they were awake and then took Emma's suite case to the car. She figured they'd stop somewhere for at least a coffee, and she was right. As they pulled out of the drive, Emma asked if they could stop at Granny's. While they were there, Emma also decided to pick up a few sweet treats in the form of bear claws for the drive. Regina would normally argue, but not today. The blonde pulled Ruby to the side, figuring she was a friend and deserved to know what was happening. Ruby was also friends with Belle and knew a little bit of what happened. She hugged Emma and wished her luck, telling her that she deserved to be happy.

Emma knew that since Ruby knew, the town soon would as well. She knew that they all seemed to care, but she was glad she'd be gone by the time everyone knew. Regina looked at Emma. "Parents or son first?"

"Son. And Mal."

Regina drove to Maleficent's and the two got out and reluctantly went to the door. Maleficent was holding Henry and gave him to Emma who hugged him tight. She took him to another room, wanting just a few moments alone with him.

"I don't know what all you understand, little man, but mama has to go for a while."

Henry seemed to understand and he cuddled into Emma.

"I love you so much and part of why I'm doing this is for you. For you and your mommy. You both deserve so much better than what I am. I promise you, little man, I will be back."

Henry looked up at Emma, he was getting so big and a pang of guilt hit Emma. She would be gone for his first birthday. A tear ran down her cheek as she thought of that and he hugged her tighter.

"Emmama."

Emma smiled softly through the pain. "Emmama will be back. I'm so sorry."

Regina stood just out side the door and knocked softly. "You okay, Emma?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." Emma wiped her face and came to the door. "I just realized I'll be gone for his birthday."

Regina nodded. "We'll wait to have his party until you're back."

"Regina, you can't do that. It's his first."

"And he won't even know what he's missing. But when he gets older and he sees both of his mothers in the pictures, both of them happy, both of them there, he will know that we both loved him so much."

"Just promise me you will do something special with him on his actual birthday."

"I will." Regina smiled and took Henry who didn't seem to want to leave Emma.

Emma went to Maleficent and hugged her tight. Mal hugged her back, stroking her hair.

"This will be good for you, Princess. So good. Regina is the only one who can visit you, but you have my number, you call me any time."

Emma nodded, finding it hard to talk. She looked at Mal. "You take care of Regina, okay? I know she's being strong for me, but she's going to need you, so you take care of her."

Regina rolled her eyes, but only because she knew she had to. In reality, it really touched her that Emma would worry about her. Maleficent looked at Regina and then back at Emma.

"I will, Princess. You know I will. Belle and I have already decided that at least once a week, we are having dinner with her."

Emma nodded and looked at Belle. "Thank you for taking care of me yesterday. I know I don't really know you, but I really appreciate it."

Belle smiled and hugged Emma softly. "You're welcome."

Emma went over and kissed Henry once more, who reached out for her. She took him and cradled him for one more moment.

"Okay baby boy, I have to go now. I love you so much."

Henry looked at her. "Love Emmama."

Emma smiled and handed him to Maleficent before she wouldn't be able to. Regina took Emma's hand and they left before Emma could change her mind. The drive to The Charming's was a quiet one, Emma dabbing at her tears. It was harder than she thought to leave Henry, but she knew this one would be hard for her parents.

They got to the apartment and Regina took Emma's hand, giving her comfort. They went to the door and it opened on the first knock and Snow hugged Emma. She already knew, she could tell, and she was glad it wasn't something her daughter put off. David came over and hugged Emma as well.

"I'm going to check it out and if it's as good as it seems, I'll be staying for a while. I know you can't leave town, but I'll be able to call any time. I have a phone in my room and Regina said she'd hook you up with Skype so we can talk."

"Emma, just concentrate on you, okay? Come back to us when you're ready."

Emma nodded and hugged her parents once more. She knew they were being strong for her and she tried to do the same.

"I better go before I change my mind."

"Okay, Emma. Be safe."

Emma and Regina left and in the car, Emma took a breath. "I guess this is it."

"Yeah. Emma, if you want to stop anywhere on the way, we can. We're not on a time crunch, okay?"

Emma nodded and Regina started driving. When they hit the town line, Regina was glad that she was right about being able to cross it. Emma stared out the window, the silence settling in. She had to keep telling herself that she wasn't that little girl, she wasn't being driven to her next home, she was with her lover who was taking her to get help. Regina turned the radio on and watched her GPS to make sure she was going the right way.

A few hours later, they pulled into the hospital...if you could call it that. It was a beautiful set of buildings surrounded by lush landscape and the coast. Emma took a breath as she got out and looked around. A kind looking woman came out with a smile.

"Are you Emma Swan?"

Emma nodded, taking Regina's hand.

"I'm Dr. Gia. It's nice to meet you, Emma." She held out her hand and Emma took it, deciding she seemed trustworthy. Dr. Gia gave Emma and Regina a tour and as much as Emma wanted to find something wrong, she couldn't.

"This would be your room, should you decide to stay. I'll let you two talk."

Emma nodded at Gia and looked around as she left. She went to the bed and looked at all sides and under it.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking. There's no restraints. That's a good sign."

Regina sighed and sat on the bed looking at Emma.

"This place is perfect, Emma. As much as you and I both wanted something to be wrong with it so I could take you home, there's nothing wrong. It's the perfect place for you to get the help you need."

Emma sat by Regina and took her hand.

"I know, and that makes it harder. I...I don't know how to say good bye to you, Regina."

Regina pulled Emma into her arms.

"I know. I don't know how to say good bye to you either."

The two sat together, holding each other and putting off the inevitable.

"Regina, you have to go. You have to go back to Henry. Let him sleep with you tonight, hold him and tell him how much I love him. Go to work tomorrow and live your life. Call me when you get home and I'll call you every morning and every night. We can do this."

Regina admired Emma's strength, even if she didn't believe it. "You take advantage of everything this place has to offer, Emma. Talk to your doctor, be completely honest about everything...well I mean maybe not the curse, they may think you're crazy."

The two laughed and Emma stood up, pulling Regina with her. Regina took Emma's hand and headed to the car to get her suite case. Dr. Gia watched from the door and smiled, knowing Emma would stay. If even half of what Dr. Hopper had told her about Emma were true, she knew that the young woman needed the help they could offer her. Regina took the suite case out and put it on the ground. She pulled Emma into a hug and then a kiss, not wanting to let her blonde go. Emma sniffled in Regina's neck and knew that one of them had to break away first. She pulled back and looked at Regina, her eyes saying everything her mouth didn't have to.

"I'll see you later, Emma. I'm not saying good bye, so I'll see you later."

Emma smiled and watched Regina go to the driver's door. "I'll see you later, Regina. I love you."

Regina looked back. "I love you. I love you so very much, Emma. Never forget that."

Emma couldn't talk, she watched Regina get into the car and then watched her drive away. She sighed and got her suite case as Gia came out.

"First day is always the hardest, Emma. I know it's hard, but you have people here to support you."

Emma nodded, still not sure how this was going to work. "So what now? What do I do?"

"You go unpack. You get to know this place. We'll meet in an hour and just get to know each other. We'll go from there, Emma. One day at a time."

Emma picked up her suite case and headed towards her room. She closed the door and looked around. It wasn't bad, not too small, not too big. She started unpacking and put up a picture she had of Regina and Henry next to her bed. It would be the last thing she saw at night and the first thing in the morning. She had an attached bathroom and of course, because of her history, razors would not be permitted at first. Emma understood that and didn't argue. She sat on her bed and stared at the picture as the time ticked by. When it was time to talk to Dr. Gia, she sighed.

"Here we go."

Regina drove enough to get out of the sight of Emma before pulling over and letting out her tears. She knew this was right, this was good, but she finally had someone in her life that she loved and she felt like she was losing her. She had to keep telling herself that this wasn't like Daniel, Emma wasn't dead, she was only getting help. After composing herself, she drove on home, although it didn't feel like home with out Emma. Once at Maleficent's she told the woman what the place was like and how she had high hopes for Emma. Maleficent practically forced Regina to stay for dinner, she knew the woman wouldn't eat otherwise. She was determined to try and make things easy for Regina.

After eating, Regina took Henry and went home. She gave him a bath and she knew he knew something was up. He kept asking for Emma and wouldn't play. He'd only cuddle and she decided to let him, because it felt so good to have someone to cuddle with. The two cuddled in Regina's bed and at exactly 9:00, her phone rang. Henry was sleeping, but Regina smiled as she saw it was Emma.

"Hello, love."

"Hey, Regina. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't. It's early."

"Yeah, but I know you have to work tomorrow. I wanted to call earlier, but I was talking with my doctor."

"How did that go?"

"Good, actually. She didn't ask for any details yet. We just sort of talked about life. She actually talked as much as I did. It was nice, really. It wasn't just her asking me stupid questions and writing things down. It was like having a real conversation."

Regina smiled at the hope in Emma's voice. "That's good, love. Real good. How's the food there?"

Emma laughed and that made Regina smile more. "It's amazing. Not as good as your cooking, obviously, but I'm going to have to walk every day so I don't gain weight. And you know what else? Everyone here is so nice. I'm going to have group therapy, which I was kind of nervous about, but I met the people in my group and they all are so accepting."

Regina listened to Emma and could picture her. She was glad that her first day seemed to go so well. "I'm so happy for you, Emma. I miss you, but I'm happy for you."

"I miss you too. They gave me extra pillows so I could cuddle them. I know it sounds stupid, but I think it'll help me sleep if I can think of you."

"That doesn't sound stupid. It sounds exactly like what I'm going to be doing."

There was a silence, but not an uncomfortable one.

"I'm going to get better, Regina. As fast as I can."

"I know Emma. But baby, there's nothing wrong with you. You just need to learn to deal with all the pain. That's not bad, honey, please don't feel like there's something wrong with you."

"I'll do my best to remember that, Regina."

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay my love. Sleep tight."

"You too."

Another silence before the two hung up and Regina rolled over, snuggling Henry as she turned the tv off and closed her eyes for the night.

Across town, Cora watched her daughter, and sighed. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe love wasn't such a bad thing. If she had to be honest, she realized that she was alone while Regina had family and friends. Maybe it was time to put her heart back and see if Regina would give her a chance. Maybe...or maybe not.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next few weeks went by and Emma kept her word on calling Regina every morning and every night and Regina kept her promise on running for Mayor. Emma had her bad days and her good, and Regina could always tell which sort of day it was by the tone in Emma's voice. On the bad days, she would take over the conversation, telling Emma of things going on in the town and telling her how everyone is routing for her and Emma appreciated the fact that Regina never forced her to talk about it, but if she wanted to, Emma knew Regina would listen. On Emma's good days, Regina loved hearing about how things were going. She loved that the other patients treated her Emma with nothing but respect, kindness, and love. She knew Emma was doing the same for them.

Regina was working and taking care of Henry on top of promoting herself for mayor. She wanted to slander Gold, the way he was slandering her. He had to make sure everyone remembered what she did in the Enchanted Forest and she hated that. She hated who she was, she hated more that he helped mold her into that person. For once, however, she listened to Snow and David and took the high road. Instead of slandering Gold, she focused on the here and now. She focused on reminding them how she's taken care of them while they've been here, how she has made sure the town ran as it should and how she has the experience Gold didn't.

The one thing that Regina wasn't expecting was Gold using her situation with Emma against her. He was telling people that Regina didn't have time to run the town because she was fixing her girlfriend. Regina, however, didn't even have to respond, as Gold really underestimated the popularity the blonde Swan had over the town. She broke the curse. She changed Regina. She was Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, and Regina laughed as his popularity went even lower in the polls.

The night of the debate was here and Regina was back stage with Maleficent.

"Just remember, Reg, no matter what Gold says, do not give into him. Don't feed him. Go on with what you have planned for your speech."

Regina nodded and took a few breaths. As expected, Gold used his time to put down Regina.

"She killed countless people back in our land just to try and get ahead. She crushed hearts and didn't think twice. She brought us here. Do we really want her to keep leading us?"

Regina took a chance to look at the crowed and Maleficent gave her that look - that don't feed into it look. It was Regina's turn, and while she could easily fire back at how Gold had killed people for power, she stuck to what she had written.

"Electricity. In door plumbing. Jobs. Money. Homes. Food. These are just a short list of the things I have provided for you. You all know the woman I used to be, there's no escaping it, but in knowing that, you all know I could have taken you someplace worse than this. I could have you all suffer. I have apologized for what I did, and I sincerely hope you all know that I was not lying. The fact of the matter is, there's a lot that goes into running our fine little town. More than anyone probably realizes. It's hard to run a town and keep it a secret. To keep food and money filtering in and out of here. I love my job. I love our town and I have come to love the people. I didn't need to take an innocent and mold them into something to benefit me, I did all this work on my own." She had to put in a jab to Gold. "I hope you all remember what I've done and know that I look forward to continuing my work in this town."

There was an eruption of applause and Regina gave her politic smile as the crowed started to disperse. Regina stayed and talked to some people and then smiled at The Charmings, Mal and Belle who were still there.

"Regina, you've got this. I honestly would put all my money on you winning."

Regina chuckled and winked at Mal. "I'm your boss, I know how much you make and that's not saying much."

Mal scoffed, but with a smile. It was good to see that side of her friend again.

"I have to go pick up Henry from Granny's. Would you all like to join me for a bite to eat?"

Snow and David looked at each other. "We would, but Emma's going to Skype us as soon as we get home."

Regina nodded, understanding. She got to go drive and see Emma tomorrow, but Snow and David didn't get to. They said their goodbyes and Mal, Belle and Regina headed towards Granny's.

The group had supper while Emma talked with her parents. Emma told them all about how things were going and listened to them tell her about the debate. She smiled, proud of Regina for taking the high road. They asked if Emma knew how long she'd be there and Emma shrugged a bit.

"According to the doctors, if I keep up the way I'm going, they said they don't see me being here for more than another month. But they also said to not get upset if I hit a point where it catches up with me. It's one of those things that can go good for a while, but then something happens and I hit bottom again. But they're teaching me techniques for if things bother me. Breathing does wonders." She laughed and Snow and David loved seeing Emma smile and laugh.

"You're right. It's crazy how much simple breathing can help things."

After talking with her parents, Emma called Regina. She knew it was early, but she wanted to congratulate her on her debate. Regina was still at Granny's so after a bit of talking, she put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Princess!"

Emma smiled. "Hi Mal! I miss your voice!"

"Of course you do. Who wouldn't miss me and my voice?"

"And you haven't changed at all."

"I haven't and I won't. Are you excited for your visit tomorrow?"

Emma smiled. "Yes! And how perfect that it happens to be on Henry's birthday? I'm so excited to see him. I don't have money or stores here, but when I found out there was an art room here, I did make him something. It's probably stupid, but I want to give him something."

Regina shook her head. "That's not stupid. That's really sweet, Em. Homemade things from the heart mean more than store bought."

They talked a bit longer before saying their goodbyes. Emma knew Regina and Henry would be there the next day and she didn't care how early it was, she was going to bed so tomorrow would get here sooner. Regina headed home with Henry and got him ready for bed.

"Who are we going to go see tomorrow?"

Henry smiled wide. "Emmama!"

"That's right! And what are you gonna say when you see her?"

"I love Emmama!"

"That's right, my prince!" Regina had been working with Henry. We was a talker. Sure, it was mostly just strings of words that didn't always make sense, but still, she encouraged him. He was excited to see Emma, Regina knew that and knew that this visit would be a very special one. It was Henry's birthday, his first, and Emma would get to be with him.

Regina kept Henry in bed with her that evening. She gazed at him, thinking abuot how much had happened in the last year. She opened her heart and home to this sweet boy and then to his mother. She accepted all that had come with Emma as well and sh was a better person because of it. Suddenly, she heard a crash downstairs and she put a magical protective bubble around her son before carefully going down stairs.

"Who's there?"

The lights turned on and Regina stood in shock at the woman in front of her. Cora stood there, holding the arm of a nervous Ruby.

"This one will watch your child. We have something important to do."

"Mother...?"

Cora let go of Ruby and took Regina's hand, using magic to take them to her daughters vault.

"I want my heart, Regina. I want a chance to love you as i should have, to make up for all the wrongs I did, to be a part of your life and your growing family."

Regina didn't know what to say, she didn't know her mother was void of her heart and that knowledge explained so much.

"HOw long?"

"Too long. Since before I married your father."

"I always thought I wasn't enough..."

Regina didn't know how to feel, what to think - all her emotions came back to her and she felt her eyes fill with tears, tears she tried to hide from her mother in fear she look weak.

"Regina, please listen to me. I know I don't deserve it, I don't deserve to be standing here and asking anything of you. But before I married your father, I chose power over love. I took my heart out because I was in love with someone else, but I didn't think he could give me the life I felt I deserved. Regina, I did so many things wrong, but the one I regret the most is failing you as a mother."

Cora went to a drawer and pulled her heart out of it, handing it to Regina.

"I quite literally leave my life, my fate in your hands. Forgive me and put it in my chest, or crush it and give me what I deserve."

Regina looked at the heart, she no longer could hide her tears. She wanted to know more, to know what her mothers life was like. The two of them never talked about that sort of thing before. But then she remembered all the pain in her childhood, the pain her mother caused her. How her mother helped in molding her to be who Gold needed her to be. As she thought about that, she was squeezing her mother's heart. Cora gasped and closed her eyes - causing Regina to stop and realize what she's doing.

"I'm sorry."

Cora shook her head. "It's okay. You do what you think is right."

Regina stepped forward, tears in her eyes. "Do not make me regret this. I have a great thing going on, please don't make it bad." With that, she pushed Cora's heart into her chest, watching as her mother gasped again and then looked at her, her own tears in her eyes. She reached for her daughter and wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you, Regina. I never could say that and mean it before, but now I can. I am so sorry for everything I did, everything I thought was for the best."

"Mother...I love you too." Regina pulled back and looked at her mother. "Let's stop talking about the past. I've learned from Emma that I can't hold onto the past, I have to let it go. She's fighting so hard to do that, I have to do the same. We start over, mother, as of today, we start anew."

Cora couldn't stop smiling or hugging Regina, her daughter. "Thank you, Regina. I want to get to know you better, your son, your Emma. Is she your girlfriend?"

Regina tried to fine any hint of disapproval, but saw or heard none. She nodded and thinking of Emma made her smile. "She is. She's great, mom, but very hurt by her past. That's why she's gone getting help."

"I confess, Regina, I have been watching for a while. She is Snow's daughter, the Savior. I admire that you can put away all your need for revenge and love that girl who needs so badly to be loved." Cora tucked some of Regina's hair behind her ear. "I know you need it too, and I'm glad she can give it to you."

Regina nodded and hugged her mother again. "Thank you, mother. I would love to stay up all night and talk, but I do have to go see Emma tomorrow. It's our first visit and it's Henry's birthday."

"I understand, my love. Go home and sleep."

"Where are you staying?"

"On Hook's ship."

Regina shook her head. "Stay with me. I have a guest room. I trust you."

Cora wouldn't argue, her daughter trusted her, she would stay with her. Regina used her magic to bring them back home. She thanked Ruby for staying and checked on Henry who was still asleep in her bed.

"After our visit with Emma, if Henry is awake, you can meet him tomorrow." Regina led her mother to the guest room. She showed her how to work the lights, tv, the bathroom, anything she could think of that they didn't have in the forest. Regina used magic to get her mother some sleeping clothes and hugged her before saying goodnight. She went to her room and, as much as she wanted to trust her mother, she still put a protective charm on her door. She wanted to believe her mother wanted redemption, but she wouldn't place hope above her son's life.

The next morning, Regina woke up to Henry kissing her face. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Emmama?"

Regina smiled more and hugged him.

"Yes, we're going to see mama today."

She sat up and pulled him on her lap, rubbing his cute chubby cheeks.

"Happy birthday, my prince."

Henry smiled as his mother and held up one finger like Ruby had been teaching him. Regina laughed and hugged him, tickling his sides.

"That's right, you are one today. You're going to see mama and you get to meet your grandmother. Now, let's get you changed and then Mommy needs a shower."

She took the protection spell down and went to Henry's room. She changed his diaper and put him in the outfit she had gotten him just for this day.

"Mama is going to be so happy to see you, Henry. I can't wait to see her."

"Emmama! Mommy, Emmama!"

Regina heard a soft chuckle from the doorway and looked over to see her mother.

"He's a smart boy."

Regina nodded. "He loves to talk. He's close to walking too, but I do almost hope he waits to do that until Emma is back and can see it."

Cora stepped in. "He's her son? I mean, biologically of course, he's your son."

Regina just smiled. "He's our son. But yes, biologically he is her son. The man...his father, I suppose, made Emma trust him. That's not an easy thing, but he did it, and in the end, he broke her trust and her heart and left her alone, pregnant, and in jail. She didn't have a good childhood and she was scared to raise a child, scared she wouldn't know how, so she put him up for adoption. It should be no surprise that Gold knew all this when I went to him and asked him about how adoption works. I adopted him and he's really helped heal my heart."

Cora listened and smiled at the youngster. "I'm proud of you, Regina. I'm proud of Emma for what she did, even if I don't know her. But I'm very proud that you still opted to pursue a relationship with her being his mother."

"It doesn't matter, in fact, it makes it more special. I trust her, I know she wouldn't take him away from me."

"Trust, love...these are things you never could do in our world. You've come so far, my love. I only hope I can do the same."

"The fact that you're here, you trusted me with your heart, I believe in you. You have to believe in yourself, and part of that is to stop blaming yourself for the past."

Regina picked up Henry and went to her mother. "I forgive you, Mother. I thought about it all night last night and I forgive you. If you do want to talk about what happened in the past, if you feel you need to explain anything, that's fine. I will listen, but I have forgiven you."

Cora hadn't exactly expected that, she smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you. One day, I would like to talk...the way I always should have with you, Regina. I won't blame my childhood on my actions, but I would like you to know me."

"I'd like that too, Mom." Regina bit her lip, feeling as though she had to prove what she was saying, and there was really only one way to do that. "Mother...will you watch Henry for me while I shower? I'll put him in his chair and get breakfast ready, but will you watch him?"

Cora was surprised, so happy, but surprised. "Yes. I'd love to."

Regina nodded and lead the way to the kitchen. She put Henry in his chair and made sure his bib was on so he wouldn't get his clothes dirty. "I like to make sure he has a warm breakfast, even if it is summer. This way, he stays full longer."

She made him his favorite flavored oatmeal and some toast. "He will want to try to feed himself first, and he does pretty good, but after a while, he gets agitated and that's when you take over."

Cora nodded and sat on a chair next to Henry. She smiled when Regina put a bowl of oatmeal in front of her for her. "Try it, you may like it."

Regina left the two and went upstairs to get ready. The truth was, she was nervous, but she had to put trust out there for her mother the way people were doing it for her. Cora watched the boy eat and curiosity got the best of her. She picked up the spoon and tasted the oatmeal. It wasn't bad, not really, so she ate more. By the time she was done, Henry was at the point of where he was agitated and she took over. He had done pretty good, but it was a good thing he had a bib on.

Regina came down a bit later and when the kitchen was empty, her heart sank. However, the sound of shrill giggling coming from her son in the living room made her smile. She went out and saw something she never thought she'd see. Henry was on her mother's back, riding her like a horse. Regina couldn't help but laugh and Cora looked up with a smile.

"He wanted a ride."

"I see that. You make a good horse, mother. I'm going to pack up his diaper bag and the car. Are you okay with him?"

"I'm great. Regina, do you want me to leave while you're gone?"

Regina hadn't really thought about it. "No, you don't have to leave. You can stay. Although, I think some people may be happy to see you."

"Who would be happy to see me?"

"Maleficent. She always saw the good in you."

"That's because she was a crazy dragon lady." Still, Cora smiled. Maleficent was a good friend back in the day, maybe she would go see her.

Regina chuckled and went to get the diaper bag and car ready. She knew that Emma was probably already awake and waiting for them. After everything was ready, she and Henry said good bye to Cora and headed out to see their Emma.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Emma paced back and forth outside as she waited, a gift in her hands. She knew Regina probably wouldn't be here for a while, but still, she waited. She was so excited to see both her girlfriend and her son that she had barely slept. One of the other patients, Tamra, who was in the group therapy with Emma was outside smoking. She chuckled and shook her head at the blonde.

"You seem pretty excited there, Swan. Getting visitors today?"

Emma nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Regina and Henry. And it's Henry's birthday."

Emma's group knew all about Regina and Henry. At first, they were all Emma felt comfortable talking about. She went over and sat by Tamra.

"How about you? Your kids coming?"

"No." The woman looked off in the distance. "Their dad won't let them. Before you get all sappy on me and tell me you're sorry, remember my story. It's expected. My low was when I lost my temper and took it out on my kids."

Emma remembered, she felt bad for the kids, but seeing their mother's guilt, she felt bad for her too. She didn't mean to hurt her kids.

"Swan, you enjoy your visit. You deserve it."

Emma smiled her thanks and stood back up as she saw a car coming down the drive. She held her breath as it came closer and her smile got wider. "It's her."

"You got it bad, kid. It's almost sweet seeing this."

Emma rolled her eyes but kept watching the car. As soon as Regina parked, Emma rushed over and opened Regina's door. The brunette stood and the two kissed as though their lives depended on it. It felt so good to have Regina in her arms again, to see her, smell her, taste her. This was home, this was safety, this was Regina.

Regina saw the blonde as soon as she turned on the road and she actually started speeding. The smile, the hair, the jeans, this was her blonde. She couldn't even park before Emma was next to the car, waiting to greet her. After the kisses and hugs, Emma looked in the back seat and saw Henry who was smiling.

"Emmama!"

Regina opened the door and took Henry out of the car seat. He practically jumped out of Regina's arms and into Emma's. The blonde held her son close, kissing all over his face.

"Happy birthday baby boy!"

More visitors came and Emma took Regina and Henry to a spot in the yard that she had picked out. There were chairs and Emma laid a blanket out for Henry. She sat next to him and gave him the present she had. Regina sat on a chair, wanting to give them some time. With help from Emma, Henry opened the box and smiled.

"Bear!"

"That's right. I did my best to make a bear penny bank out of clay." Emma looked at Regina. "I know it's not that great, but I wanted to give him something."

Regina smiled. "Emma, that's really sweet. He will always know that you made it for him."

Emma put it back in the box and gave Henry some toys from his diaper bag to play with as she sat on the chair by Regina.

"I'm really glad you came, Regina. I've missed you so much."

"I miss you too, Emma. But I have to say, your smile is...real. Genuine. It's really nice to see that, Em."

Emma shrugged a bit. "I'm learning to deal with things and I guess by doing that, I have less on my mind, you know?"

"I understand, and I'm so glad." Regina smiled, putting her hand on Emma's.

Dr. Gia came over and smiled at the family. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I wanted to remind you that along with visits today, we also have a great lunch planned and myself and the other doctors are available to talk to should you need anything."

Emma smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you, Gia."

Regina looked at her and couldn't stop herself. "When can Emma come home?"

Emma looked at Regina, surprised by the question and Gia sat down on one of the chairs.

"Emma can leave when she wants, Miss Mills. No one is keeping her here, you know that, right?"

"Of course I know that. I...I only meant...I'm just wondering how long you think she needs to stay. I know she's getting help, and I think that's wonderful."

"How long she stays is up to her. As soon as she feels she can cope out there again, she can leave. In my opinion, she's come a long way already, but she has more to go. Emma? May I talk freely?"

Emma nodded and looked down, focusing on her shoe. There were things she hadn't told Regina, but only because she was ashamed.

Regina looked at Emma, her brows knitted. "What are you not telling me, Emma?"

Gia looked between the two, this was part of why she had come out here. She was afraid Emma wasn't being honest and in order to heal, she needed to be honest.

"She hasn't done anything to herself, Miss Mills..."

"Please, call me Regina."

"Regina. She hasn't hurt herself, but she has that need to. That itch in her skin as she calls it, on her bad days, the days we dive deep into her memory. Regina, she's doing better, but she's not ready to leave yet."

Regina nodded. "I didn't expect her to be. I'm not trying to push her, Dr. Gia. I just wasn't sure how the program worked." Regina looked at Emma. "I support her, no matter how long it takes. You know that, right, Emma?"

Emma was still looking at her shoe and Regina noticed how she was rubbing at her arm. She put her hand over Emma's and tilted the blondes chin. "Baby, no matter how long it takes, I'll be waiting for you. Please don't think differently."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. Because...we're a family, Emma. I don't know what I did to make you doubt that, to doubt my love, but I'm sorry. I love you so much and I'll do anything to be sure you're happy."

With those words, Emma felt so much guilt. "You didn't do anything, Regina. It's me. You've done everything right and yet I still compare you to everyone in my past. I don't want to, I wish I knew how not to, but I don't. But I swear, you've done nothing wrong."

Gia watched this and stood. "Regina, can we maybe talk? Just you and I?"

Regina looked from Gia to Emma who nodded a bit and went to sit by Henry. She then stood and went off with the Dr.

"Regina, I know it's hard, it feels like she doesn't trust you, right?"

Regina sighed and nodded. "It does. And I don't know why. I don't know what I've done wrong."

Gia stopped and looked at her. "Nothing. Regina, you've done nothing wrong. Everything you've done has been for the good of Emma and she makes sure everyone knows how supportive you are. You're the whole reason she's here, Regina, because she wants to - in her words - be the woman you deserve. Now you and I both know that you accept her no matter what, but she thinks she's not good enough. No matter how much you tell her that she's wrong, she won't believe you. Because she doesn't feel good enough inside and that is what we are working on. You just have to know that it's nothing you've done. I look at you and Emma and I wish all my patients had the support system Emma has. I wish all their partners were like you, because it would make my job that much easier. Just please, please don't take things personally, Regina. I know how it comes off, how it seems, but she does trust you...she just doesn't trust herself."

Regina listened to all this and wiped some tears. She knew Dr. Gia was right, that Emma had such low self confidence that she would think she wasn't good enough. She also knew that as of now, there wasn't anything Regina could say to convince her otherwise.

"Thank you, Dr. Gia. I appreciate you telling me all that."

"You're welcome, Regina. I know that this is as hard for the loved ones as it is for the patients. You go enjoy your time with Emma, I'll leave you two alone."

Regina went back by Emma and Henry, she sat on the blanket behind Emma and wrapped her arms around her blonde. Emma felt her and leaned back into the touch.

"I love you, my Swan. Never doubt that, and never doubt that you are more than good enough."

Emma didn't say anything, she didn't have to. Regina never pressured her for anything.

The three spent most of the day to themselves. After eating lunch, they went in Emma's room where Henry took a nap in Emma's bed. While he was sleeping, Regina told Emma about her mother and surprisingly, Emma was happy about it.

"You need your mother. I'm very happy that she's there and wants to be there for you, Regina."

"It's something to get used to, but...I do like having her. Even if it's only been a day."

As Henry was waking up, there was a knock on Emma's door. It was Tamra and she was smiling.

"Hey, is your kid awake?"

"He's waking up. Why?"

"Come to the cafeteria. We have a surprise."

Tamra left and Emma picked up Henry and took Regina's hand. When they walked in, the three were all surprised to see a 'Happy Birthday' banner and a cake on the table. Tamra and others from Emma's group were all there with smiles and their own visitors. They started singing Happy Birthday to Henry - who was all smiles - and Emma couldn't help but tear up at her now friends.

"This is really sweet. Thank you." Regina looked at everyone and allowed Henry to blow out the candles. The cake was cut and everyone split up, yet they all said their own happy birthday's to the birthday boy.

Regina allowed Henry a piece of cake since it was his birthday. They then went back outside and Emma showed them the pond that had ducks, geese and even a few swans. Of course, this was a subject of a lot of inside jokes in Emma's group, but she didn't mind. The swans were beautiful, so if people wanted to compare her to them, that was okay. Henry tried crawling after the ducks, but Regina kept him on the blanket so he didn't get too close to the water. Of course, Emma knew it was so he wouldn't get dirty.

Emma picked Henry up and stood him on his feet. He was getting better and better at balancing. She bit her lip and then faced him to Regina.

"Wanna try and walk to mommy?"

She held him as he grinned and started moving his feet. She let go and he froze before making himself fall. Regina picked him up and faced him to Emma.

"Come on, Henry. You can do it. Go to mama."

"Emmama!" The boy happily responded, his legs moving again. Emma held her arms out and when Regina let go, she watched as Henry took three steps on his own before flinging himself in Emma's arms. Emma held him close, kissing his cheeks.

"Such a big boy! Mama is so proud of you! Let's try walking to mommy."

Emma put him down and his feet started moving right away. All the positive reinforcement made him excited and he started walking to Regina. Both mothers had happy tears in their eyes as they watched him. He became braver and braver and after a while, he was walking every chance he had.

The sun was beginning to set and both women knew it was about time for Regina and Henry to leave. They walked to the car and Emma put Henry in the car seat.

"Emmama home."

He looked at her with pleading eyes and she kissed his forehead.

"Emmama will come home when I can. I promise. You be a good boy for mommy."

Emma stood and looked at Regina as she closed the door. Regina started the car so the air could be on and Henry wouldn't get too hot. She then looked at Emma. The two wrapped their arms around each other, not wanting to let go.

"I love you, Regina."

"I love you, Emma. You're more than good enough for me. Please don't forget that." She kissed Emma's neck. "Keep working, my love, and you'll be home in no time."

Emma nodded and kissed Regina. "I'll work as hard as I can."

It was hard, but Regina was finally in the car and on her way home as Emma went inside and sat on her bed, looking at the pictures Henry drew...more like scribbles, but still. She wiped her tears as she curled up in bed. She wanted to be home, be with her family, but she knew she wasn't ready. She felt so guilty for that, for not being ready, not being strong enough to fix herself faster. She closed her eyes, breathing, trying to keep the negative voices out of her head.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The next few weeks found Regina a bit overworked and over stressed. Between her mayoral duties, motherly duties, and re-running for office, Regina was already barely holding her head above the water. Add to that the one thing she wasn't expecting: her mother. Cora, surprisingly, was a great help with Henry and honestly was trying her best to be the mother she knew Regina deserved. The problem was...well let's be honest, there were a few problems, but one of them was the fact that this world was new to Cora. Regina found herself having to fix many things because Cora was "trying to help." The microwave, the shower, the oven - Cora had somehow ruined all of them.

Another problem Regina wasn't expecting, but should have, was convincing the town that her mother, like her, wanted redemption. The first hurdle was Snow and David. Snow remembered Cora from when she was a child. How she tricked her and in turn, made Regina her enemy. Regina tried explaining that Cora hadn't had her heart back then, that not having her heart made her act differently. It wasn't until the Prince and Princess saw Cora with Henry, saw how she loved him and acted with him that they fully believed Regina. Once she convinced them, it was a little easier with the rest of the town. What worked in Cora's favor was really the fact that she didn't terrorize Fairy Tale World like Regina had - she was the Queen in Wonderland, and really, no one could hold anything personal against her.

Regina was really enjoying getting to know the town's people better. In fact, she often would find herself apologizing more and more for her curse as she got to know them. She liked them - and they liked her. It was a shock to her the first time someone apologized to Regina. It was Granny who, while her dining room was full of customers, walked up to Regina, held out her hand, and looked her in the eyes.

"Regina, I want to apologize for how I acted back in our world. Everyone can say that you were evil, that you did this, and you did that, but no one - not even I - can say that they ever tried talking to you. That they ever tried to see why you were that way. If we had, we would have known that you were a hurt, scared person who felt backed into a corner she couldn't get out of. I am very sorry, Regina."

Regina took Granny's hand as she spoke and stood in complete shock. Fighting the tears and not trusting her voice, all she could do was nod her thanks. Granny understood and smiled before going back to work. Soon enough, others were coming over to apologize to her as well. Regina's heart swelled that day, she really was changing...and she liked it.

It was all because of Emma - her Emma. Her blonde in shining armor. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Regina had heard of the savior; the savior who was to rescue those Regina cursed. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about how really, Emma was her savior. Emma saved her. Regina frowned at that thought. Emma saved her, but she couldn't save Emma. She had to send Emma away - like everyone always had done to the blonde. Regina shook her head as she sat at her desk thinking about this. She didn't send Emma away, she gave her help. She could think that all she wanted, but deep inside, she felt as if she betrayed her Emma.

The two still talked every night, that promise was kept by both of them. Lately, however, Regina had to cut the conversations short, or she'd fall asleep as they were talking. Emma tried not to let it bother her, but the truth was, it did. Not because she was mad at Regina, but because she felt guilty - like she was another thing on Regina's list that was making her tired and stressed. Many nights, Emma would go to sleep so mad at herself for not being able to just put the past behind her. She didn't understand why she couldn't stop her past from making her want to do things. Why she couldn't stop the feeling of wanting to harm herself. She wanted to be better, to go home, but both her and her doctor were not convinced yet that she wouldn't self harm.

Digging into Emma's past was not a fun thing to do. It wasn't like when she told her parents, it couldn't be that easy. It was like going into every nook and cranny of her mind - find every little detail and analyze it. It left Emma feeling weak, vulnerable, and emotionally exhausted. It was one of these nights that she had suggested to Regina that maybe they should change how often they talk.

"I just know that you're tired, Regina. You're busy and stressed. If we talk every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, then we'll not only have more to talk about, but then maybe you won't be so stressed."

"Emma, it's not stressful to talk to you. I don't want you to think that I sent you away and am forgetting about you."

"I don't think that, Regina." Emma sighed, biting her lip. "I just...okay, honestly, some nights, I find it hard to talk to you. Not because it's you, but just because I'm so raw from therapy sessions. Some nights I just want to go to bed, let sleep wash away the day."

"And instead of that, you wait to talk to me." Regina sighed, now feeling more guilty. "I'm sorry, my love. I miss you and I'm being selfish. If you need time, take it. Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. I can do that."

Emma rubbed her forehead as she listened. "Regina, don't apologize. This is harder than I thought it would be."

Regina noticed the emotion in Emma's voice - how it shook and how young she sounded.

"I have these feelings - like maybe I'm over reacting. Maybe everyone is going to think I'm being dramatic, or a baby, or looking for attention. And then I wonder if there really is something wrong with me that can't be fixed because it's just the way I am. I'm broken - and you can only break something so many times before you're unable to glue it back together."

Emma laid in the bed, curled up with the phone to her ear. Regina's heart broke for Emma. She knew those feelings - knew them well. She cleared her throat so that she wouldn't break down herself.

"Then it's a good thing I have magic. Magic can fix things that glue can't. Emma, listen to me. There is nothing wrong with you. No one thinks you're being dramatic. No one thinks you're a baby. No one thinks you're looking for attention. My love, I don't know anyone that could go through what you have and still hold their heads up. Listen to me Emma. Are you listening?"

"Yes."

"You are so strong, baby. So very strong. You can do this, my love. You can rise above what this cruel world has done to you." Regina bit her lip. "I'm gonna say something, and maybe it's going to sound stupid. They gave you the name Swan, right? You know why I think they gave you that name?"

"Because I was ugly and they hoped I'd change?"

"No, and don't ever say that again. No. The reason they gave you that name was because they saw you for who you are. They saw that one day, you would rise above the ugliness and cruelty of this world. In the story of the Ugly Duckling, it wasn't just that this duckling didn't fit in, love, it was the fact that everyone was saying how ugly he was. They were cruel to him. But in the end, he became this beautiful swan, more beautiful than anything else out there. Emma, you are that Swan. Your soul is so beautiful and it will rise above your past. You will come out of this stronger and better than you can even imagine."

There was silence and Regina thought maybe she didn't explain it right. She heard Emma sniffle and listened to her breathing, knowing she was trying to get to where she could talk with out crying.

"Regina...thank you. That was...I'll do it." Emma was nodding as her tears fell. "I'll become the Swan I'm supposed to be." The blonde collected herself. "I had a bad day today. Thank you for lifting me back up. Regina, you think I'm strong, and maybe in some ways I am, but it helps to not be alone. I know that if I'm drowning, you'll be here to help me stay above the water. You have proven that many times. I love you so much."

"I love you, Emma. I love you for you. Who you were, who you are, and who you're going to be."

"I wish I could kiss you right now, Gina."

Regina smiled, glad that the blonde seemed to be better. "In two weeks, Em. In two weeks."

"I should go...I'll call on Thursday."

"Okay. Em? If it's a Monday, Wednesday, Friday or Sunday and you need me, you call me. Don't wait for the next day. Promise me that."

"I will. I promise. And the same goes for you. Please don't feel you can't vent to me about things just because I'm dealing with my own things. Sometimes it's nice to feel helpful."

"Okay Em. I promise."

"Good night, Gina. Tell Henry I love him and tell your mother that I can't wait to meet her."

"I will. Good night Em."

The two sat there for a few moments before hanging up. Emma smiled, feeling a bit better, and knew she wouldn't cry herself to sleep that night. Regina sat back in her bed and put her paper work aside as she wished the blonde was next to her in bed.

The night of the election had come and Regina found herself nervous. She was at Granny's - not that she necessarily wanted to be, but Maleficent had gathered everyone to show their support. Everyone but Regina figured Regina would win and they were already celebrating. It wasn't until Leroy came in and announced that the votes were counted and Regina was re-elected that Regina finally let her breath out and a genuine smile was on her face. Everyone cheered and congratulated her and she accepted. These were her friends - Snow, Charming, even the dwarfs were added to the list with Granny, Red, Lacey and of course Mal. Cora cheered and kissed her daughter's cheek as she held her grandson.

"Congratulations my daughter. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you mother."

"Yay Mommy!" Henry cheered and Regina kissed his cheeks as he giggled.

The toddler squirmed out of Cora's arms and ran around hugging everyone. Now that he could walk, he rarely wanted to be held. Cora looked at Regina and hugged her again. Regina loved the hugs, now that she was used to them. She loved having her mother - heart inside her - and was glad she gave her another chance.

"I mean it, Regina. You won the town, their trust. I never could have done that."

"It's because of Emma. She made me want to be a better person."

"I really can't wait to meet her, Regina. How is she doing?"

Regina noticed that Mal and Emma's parents looked over at her when asked the question. Of course Emma had told her parents she was fine, she didn't want them to think anything less.

"She has her good days and her bad. She's getting better, but it's a process." Regina motioned for those closest to join her at a table. Cora, Mal, Lacey, Granny, Ruby and the Charmings came over.

"I'm going to be honest with you. She broke down a few weeks ago. She thinks she's too broken to be fixed. She's afraid we all think she's being dramatic or attention seeking. If you talk to her, please remind her how much you all love her and how strong she is. She needs to hear that. She needs to hear that there's nothing wrong with her, that she's not some attention seeking freak."

Mal shook her head, realizing the blonde hadn't been honest with her.

"I wish she'd tell me these things. She always says things are great and she's doing well. If she needs support, I'd give it to her in a heartbeat."

"She doesn't trust us." Snow stated sadly. "I know she's been through so much that it's hard to trust, but how can we prove ourselves if she doesn't give us a chance?"

"You simply be there for her." Granny stated matter of factly. "The day will come where she will be honest. She will test you. And that is the day you can prove to her that she can trust you. Until then, she calls the shots, and you have to let her. You be there for her, you let her know you're here, and she will come to you."

"She's right. That's how I was when I was so scared and lost." Ruby explained. "Granny proved that she was there for me, and I haven't forgotten it."

Regina put her hand over Snow's. "She is dealing with so much, Snow. So much inside her. She loves you, don't question that, but she is guarded."

Snow nodded, wiping a tear from her face. "Of course she is. She's been hurt so many times. I only hope that knowing she wasn't abandoned as a baby, knowing that we did want her helps her."

"It does." Mal spoke. "I know it does, she's said it does. Snow, David, knowing that she was wanted has already given her strength."

Regina watched all this and couldn't stop her smile. Who'd have ever thought that the Evil Queen, Maleficent, Snow White, Charming, and others would be at a table getting along. Emma did this. Emma did all of this.

"I have an idea. I'm going to see her on Saturday. I think you all should write her a letter. Let her know what she means to you, what she's done for you. I can only tell her so many times what she's done for me, but if she hears it from you all too, maybe it will help."

Cora smiled at her daughter. "Can I write one too? Even though I haven't met her, she's helped me with you."

"I think that's a great idea, mom."

"I think so too. I think this idea will help her a lot." Ruby agreed and smiled.

"Oh, and I've decided that for this visit, it's just going to be me and Emma. I know she loves seeing Henry, but I know she holds back when he's there. That being said, you all can fight over who gets him."

Regina grinned and left the table already hearing them argue over who gets Henry. How lucky this boy was to have so many people love and care for him. Her grin soon went away, however, when Gold walked into the Diner.

"Congratulations Madame Mayor. I can't believe you pulled it off."

"Thank you, Gold. Turns out people like me. Or they just hate you. Either way, it works in my benefit."

"Yes well, there's always the next time."

With that, he left and Regina rolled her eyes. She wouldn't let him get her down, though. This was her night and she was going to enjoy it. Her phone rang and she smiled seeing that it was Emma. The blonde knew the results should be there by now and wanted to know how everything went.

"Hey baby."

"Regina! Are you still mayor?"

"You had doubts?"

Emma smiled. "Of course not, but I had to ask. Congratulations my love!"

"Thank you. For everything, Emma. This never would have happened if it weren't for you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Em...you made me a better person. You made me want to change. You made me...me."

Emma was silent for a moment.

"I guess that's hard to believe because I've always seen you as a good person."

"Well, I wasn't. Maybe deep inside I was, but I didn't know how to show it. You changed that for me. I love you so much."

"I love you, Regina. I can't talk long, but I wanted to congratulate you."

"I know. You had a long day today. Thank you so much for calling. I'll see you in two days."

"I can't wait. Are you bringing Henry?"

"Not this time." Regina bit her lip, waiting for argument.

"Good. Dr. Gia wants to do a session with you there, if you don't mind. She thinks it will be good for you to see how I'm doing."

Regina was a little surprised by this but would never argue. "I'll be there."

"I love you. Good night."

"Good night. I love you too."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The group had decided that Henry would go with Snow and Charming while Regina visited Emma. Regina took him to Granny's where they would be so that she could get the letters before she left. After saying her goodbyes - and not exactly telling Henry where she was going - she set off to see Emma.

The blonde was nervous but excited at the same time. Ever since that night that she told Regina she was scared of not being able to be fixed, she really worked hard at recovery. It had only been a few weeks, but it was a few weeks of not once wanting to cut. Even as they dove deep into her past, into her hurt. Dr. Gia noticed and congratulated her every chance she had. She really had hope for Emma and wanted to let Regina know as well. When Emma said it would just be Regina, she knew this was her chance to prove to not only Regina, to but to Emma herself that Emma had come so far.

This was Regina's third visit and, just like the last two, Emma was waiting outside for her. The Mayor was always one of the first to arrive. Emma hugged her as soon as she stepped out of the car and Regina melted in her touch.

"Emma, you look really good. I mean you've always looked beautiful, but you look so healthy."

Emma smiled and took Regina's hand.

"Because I'm taking care of myself. You look great too, Regina. I love your hair longer."

Regina smiled a bit. "I didn't plan on growing it, but I just haven't had time to cut it. You really like it?"

"I do. It suits you."

The two made their way inside to Emma's room. Regina noticed that, unlike the last time, it was almost spotless.

"Wow. Did you clean?"

Emma blushed and nodded. "I'm telling you, now that I actually care, I'm doing things I just didn't see the point in before."

"It's nice to see, Emma. I mean, you were never a slob or anything, but doesn't it feel better to have things put in their proper place?"

Emma laughed softly. "I'll never be as immaculate as you, but yes. It's nice to have order."

The two sat on the bed and Emma looked at Regina as Regina took something out of her purse. Emma noticed the paper, the writing and wondered what this was. Regina handed the letters to Emma and smiled.

"Everyone back home wanted to give you something. Show you how much you mean to them."

Emma knitted her brows and opened the first one. It was from Granny and Emma read a few sentences before looking at Regina.

"They did this for me?"

"Yes. Emma, they love you. They want to do what ever they can to help you."

Emma smiled, tears in her eyes. "Tell them thank you. I'll read them later, I want to spend this time with you. But it does mean a lot and I promise I'll read them as soon as your car is out of the drive."

"I believe you. I didn't expect you to read them right now. Can I ask? Do you know what this session is going to be about?"

Emma put the letters under her pillow and shrugged. "It's nothing you need to be nervous for. I think it's just something they do with patients here. They have family day where they talk with the family to help them better understand what the person is going through. I told them my parents can't come...so it's just you."

Regina wished there was a way for Snow and David to come, to help Emma, but she couldn't find one. Besides, even if she could, no one would believe they were her parents.

"Well I'm here for you for anything, my love."

There was a knock at the door and Dr. Gia came in. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I was hopping we could do our session first? I know you two want to spend time alone together so I think it would be good to do this right away."

Emma and Regina nodded and stood. Regina noticed that Emma didn't seem as nervous as she had in the past. She seemed...lighter. Like nothing was weighing her down. She smiled at that thought as they walked to Dr. Gia's office.

The first thing Regina noticed was how there was no desk in the room; like Dr. Gia didn't want to be seen as anything other than support for whomever was in here. Emma sat down on a chair and Dr. Gia motioned for Regina to sit across from her. There was another chair to the side so Emma and Regina were facing each other and Dr. Gia was between them, but to the side.

"First, I'd just like to say that I appreciate your willingness to do this, Regina. I know that not everyone is comfortable with therapists. Also, I can't tell you how much your support has helped Emma. Not everyone has someone there for them like she does. From what Emma tells me, you've been nothing but understanding and supportive. It really makes my job easier."

Regina smiled and looked down before looking at Emma.

"She would do the same for me. She's had too many people disappoint her. I wasn't going to be one of them."

Emma smiled at Regina and Regina noticed for the first time, Emma didn't have that look that she used to have; that look that said she didn't deserve it. Regina's heart fluttered as she realized that Emma really was getting better.

"Alright, let's start this then. Emma, tell Regina the last time you felt like cutting or harming yourself."

Emma took a breath. "Two weeks ago."

"So you've gone 14 or so days with out wanting to hurt yourself? Before that, how often did you want to do it."

"Every day. Every day I fought the itch. Every day I fought the thoughts that said it would be easier if I hurt myself."

"And how do you feel now? What's changed?"

Emma thought about that one and looked at Regina.

"Regina reminded me who I am. What's changed is me and how I think of myself. After going through my past, talking and dissecting everything that happened, but this time with Regina's voice in my head telling me that I'm strong, I felt lighter. It was like...like saying the memory was also setting it free, you know? Like I don't have to forget it, but I don't have to let it keep bringing me down. I feel lighter now, free."

Regina watched Emma and couldn't stop smiling. She was so proud of her, so happy for her.

"Do you think you're completely healed?"

With this, Emma looked down. "I don't think I'll ever be completely healed. But I'm okay with that. What I've learned is I don't have to forget my past, I don't have to regret anything. I just need to stop letting it control me. I'll always have memories, and yes, there will be times that those thoughts will come to me to harm myself. But what I have now is the voice to tell those thoughts to go away. I have the ability to take my memories, and use them for good."

"Can you explain to me how you would do that?"

Emma looked up at Dr. Gia. "What I mean is, when I have flashbacks of being raped, for example, instead of letting it debilitate me, I can remember how I survived. Instead of letting it push me down, I can see how far I've come. I can use it to show myself that I'm stronger now."

"Do you think it's okay to still feel sorry for yourself?"

Emma sighed and shrugged. "I mean, I don't know if I can fully not feel sorry for myself. And I do think that's okay. But I don't think it's okay to use that as an excuse. It's another thing that I can use to push myself up, you know? Instead of saying, 'just cut yourself, you've been through so much' I can say 'damn it Emma! You've been through so much, do not do this to yourself.' You know?"

Dr. Gia smiled and nodded. Regina was so proud of Emma. It wasn't necessarily the things she was saying, but the fact that during all this, Emma stayed strong. She stayed positive and never put herself down. She couldn't stop herself before asking a question.

"Do you still think you can't be fixed, Emma? Do you still think you're hopeless?"

Dr. Gia raised a brow and looked at Emma for an answer.

"No. I believe that I am being fixed...if that's even the right word. There wasn't anything wrong with me, just with how I handled things. I'm not broken, my spirit was."

Regina smiled and nodded, tears filling her eyes. She never thought she'd hear Emma say those words.

"You're so right, Emma. I'm so unbelievably proud of you, and so happy that you finally see that."

Emma smiled, her own tears in her eyes.

"You know what else? I'm not worthless like everyone always told me. I'm not un-loveable and I'm not here to be a pleasure toy for men. I really truly believe that now. You've shown me that, Regina. You...you didn't have to help me, you didn't have to stay by me, but you did. Because you saw that I'm worth it. You're the first person to ever make me feel worth it."

Emma was now talking through her tears, trying not to completely break down.

"You proved to me that I'm loveable. You've shown me that I can be so much more than what I was. Dr. Gia? You've helped me as well. You got me to see that those things that happened to me weren't my fault. They weren't things that I deserved. I believe that now, and...my goodness, it's so freeing to know all of that. I feel so light...like so much has been lifted off my shoulders. For the first time in as long as I can remember, I feel like I deserve the air I'm breathing...that I can be something. Someone who makes a difference for the good."

Dr. Gia had her own tears; she always did when her patients finally saw the truth. She motioned to Regina and smiled when Regina pulled Emma into her lap to hug her tight. She knew Emma was one of the lucky ones. Not everyone had someone who loved them the way Regina loved Emma. Once Emma and Regina were back in their seats, kleenex in hands, Dr. Gia cleared her throat.

"I know that this is when you both want me to tell you that Emma is healed. That she can go. Unfortunately, I can't quite say that. She is doing great, Emma you're doing fantastic. But like you said, it's only been two weeks. Here's the good news. I am setting a release date for you for next month. Four more weeks and as long as thing keep going as they are, Regina can take you home."

Both women were a bit disappointed at first but agreed that Emma needed just a bit more time. The two spent the rest of the day just being with each other. They took a walk together, had lunch and then spent the afternoon in Emma's room. Regina noticed Emma seemed to be holding back something.

"Emma? Is something wrong?"

"No...it's just...you said you notice a difference in me. Is it bad? I'm still me...you still love me the same, right?"

Regina took Emma's hands and kissed them.

"You are different, but not bad. You're still my Emma, but you're...more." She smiled. "I love you so much, Emma. I love seeing you like this, seeing you with confidence, seeing you with out so much weight on your shoulders. Of course I still love you, I love you very much."

Emma pulled Regina into a hug before kissing her. Oh the kiss, so passionate, so loving. As much as they both wanted to do more, Emma knew that anyone could walk in at any time. Regina was the one to break the kiss and Emma leaned her forehead against her lovers.

"Four weeks. Four weeks and I can hold you, kiss you, touch you, love you. Four weeks and we can sleep in each others arms."

Emma smiled at Regina's words. "Four weeks and I can be home."

Home. What a word. It meant more to Emma now than it ever had before.

"I told you I'd do it. That I'd work hard for us."

Regina kissed Emma's forehead with a smile.

"You did it for you, baby. I'm so glad you did. I'm so glad you trusted me and did this."

"I am too, Regina. I can never pay you back for everything you've done for me. I know this isn't cheap. But I'm going to do my best."

With that, Regina pulled back and looked at Emma, tucking some blonde hair behind her ear.

"You don't owe me a thing. Don't you ever say or think that again. You may not blame me for what happened to you, but I do. I blame myself for so much, Emma. I'm in debt to you, my love. For my curse that caused your parents to send you away, for how you've changed me since you've come back. You don't owe me anything."

Emma sighed and shook her head. "Fine, you can say I don't owe you anything, but don't you dare blame yourself. Regina please, if I am working hard to stop blaming myself for my past, you have to do the same. I've told you, I understand why you did what you did. You didn't do it so that I would get sent away, you didn't even know. You did it for your own escape. I understand, my love."

"You're right. I have to stop looking to the past as well. Okay, but still, you don't owe me anything."

Emma smiled and took Regina's hand.

"I love you, Regina Mills."

"I love you, Emma Swan."

The two walked out to the drive and Emma kissed Regina before letting her get into her car. Part of her was glad that this would be the last time she had to watch Regina drive away, but part of her still wished she was with her. Regina blew Emma a kiss and drove off, knowing that the next time she saw her Emma, she'd be bringing her home.

Emma went to her room and pulled the letters out. She started reading them and of course, the water works came. But she couldn't stop smiling. She had people who loved her, who cared about her and no one could take that away. She made a point to call each and every one of them and thank them for the letters. She also reassured them that she was doing well didn't want them to think she was keeping anything from them, so told them that she had a release date. Everyone was happy for her and Emma went to bed, happier than she had in a long time.

The next four weeks were painfully slow for both women, but they survived. Emma talked to Dr. Gia and got her to release her a day early. She wanted to surprise Regina, so she talked with Mal who was able to set up a car service to take Emma to the bus station. From there, Emma knew she'd have to be let off on the last stop and walk a bit to Storybrooke, but she would do it for her Regina.

The day came and Emma said goodbye to all her new friends and her doctor. She promised to keep in touch and set up some Skype appointments with Dr. Gia. She got in the car and felt so free. It wasn't the same feeling as when she got out of jail. That day, she felt free, but still weighted down. This was different, this felt so much better. On the bus, she tried to imagine Regina's face when she walked into Granny's - the place her and Mal had agreed Regina would be when she got there.

Regina was trying to get work done so that she could go and get Emma the next day. She noticed that Mal was acting strangely and tried to shake it off. After it was evident that Mal was not going to leave Regina alone about going to eat at Granny's, Regina put her work aside and went to the Diner. She ordered her food and noticed that Ruby didn't seem like herself. After a while, Regina couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Ruby? What's wrong?"

Ruby pretty much broke into tears right there.

"The full moon is in a few days and I hate being locked in the freezer. I really didn't miss this part when the curse was here."

Regina knew that Ruby's cape was somewhere, but no one knew where. She felt bad for the girl and she stood up to hug her. Ruby clung to her and Regina softly rubbed her back.

Emma finally got to Storybrooke; it didn't seem like a bad idea before, but she hadn't thought about how heavy her suit case was. She smiled wide as she stood outside Granny's and opened the door. Her smile faded when she saw Regina and Ruby together. She was frozen; her mind telling her that Regina had moved on, that Regina loved Ruby.

"Emma!"

It wasn't Regina's voice, it was Granny's. Emma's eyes were stuck on Regina and Ruby. Regina turned at the sound of her lover's name and saw the pain in her eyes.

"Emma...what are you doing here?"

"I...I came home early to surprise you. I guess...I guess it worked." Emma teared up and turned around, leaving the diner.

"No, Emma! Emma it's not..."

Regina's heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach. She never wanted to be the reason that Emma had that pained look on her face. She grabbed her purse but Mal grabbed her arm.

"Let me talk to her, love."

Regina nodded and watched Mal rush after Emma. The taller blonde caught up to Emma and pulled her arm.

"Sweets, wait up."

"Don't, Mal. She moved on. It's okay. I understand. I'm too much to deal with and I get it. I'm not mad at her."

"Emma just shut up for a minute." When it was clear that Emma was listening, Mal sighed. "Regina loves you, you idiot. Ruby was upset because it's almost wolf's time and she has to be locked up until we find her cape. Regina was comforting her. That's all. She would never move on from you, Princess."

Emma's shoulders slumped as she let out a breath.

"I feel so stupid."

"You should." Mal joked and pulled Emma towards the Diner. "Now come on. Go see your woman."

Emma walked back into the diner and shuffled her feet.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I should have known better."

Regina sniffed and stood.

"Yes, you should have. It's times like this that I'm reminded that you are related to your parents."

That made both women smile a little; Regina had told Emma how she called them 'The Idiots'.

"I'd be mad at you, but I'm so happy to see you that I can't even pretend to be upset."

Regina pulled Emma to her and kissed her, not caring that everyone in the diner was watching them.

"I wanted to surprise you...I guess I kinda ruined that."

"I'm just happy you're home. Now let's go before anyone else finds out you're here. I want you all to myself tonight."

"Then I'll pick up Henry from day care and make sure your mother stays with us."

Regina waved her agreement to Mal as she and Emma left the diner. They put Emma's stuff in the car and headed towards the mansion. By the time they got there, Mal and Cora had used their magic to get Henry and Cora to Mal's place, knowing the two women would be inseparable for the next twenty four hours.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The two women barely made it out of the car before Regina pounced on Emma. They were parked in the garage and managed to make it to the door at least. Emma felt herself being turned around – her back pressed to the door, and Regina's lips all over hers. Regina fumbled with the keys as she pressed a knee between Emma's legs.

The blonde almost fell backwards when the door finally did open. She held Regina for balance as the brunette started clawing at Emma's clothes. Emma was back. Her Emma. Her blonde. Regina kicked the door shut and pushed Emma to the counter in the kitchen, they weren't going to make it to their room.

Emma was glad to be home, to be with the woman she loved. She was fine with Regina having control – for now. She felt herself being bent back over the counter and the cool tile against her skin made her gasp. Regina had grown frustrated with their clothes and used her magic to undress them both. Skin on skin had both women hot with anticipation. Regina slid a finger along Emma's heated slit and grinned when she found the sticky wetness there. She licked her finger before pushing Emma back so that – from her as up- she was laying on the counter.

"You are beautiful, my Swan. I've missed touching you. Tasting you. Watching you."

Regina ran her hands from Emma's breasts and down her body. She loved watching Emma's muscles flair under her touch, watch the blush move up the blonde's chest to her face. Without warning, Regina opened Emma's legs and buried her face in the blonde's sex. She tasted so good and Regina just couldn't wait longer. Emma gasped and her back arched as she felt Regina's tongue whirl around her clit.

Emma's fingers found Regina's hair and she tugged at it, wanting her mouth closer to her core. Regina obliged and pressed her tongue inside the blonde, savoring her taste. Emma curled her legs, the heels of her feet resting on the counter. Regina pushed Emma's legs further apart. She brought one hand up to Emma's chest, rubbing and pinching a nipple as her other hand slipped between her legs. Regina slid two fingers inside Emma as her tongue went back to her clit. The blonde's hips jerked as she felt the pressure building.

Regina could tell the blonde was close and with a wicked grin, she stopped what she was doing and took a step back. Emma growled and looked at her.

"What in the Hell are you doing?!"

Regina smirked and motioned for Emma to follow her. Emma was so built up that it was hard for her to walk. If she didn't love Regina so much, she would have protested this change and simply have left. Regina went up the stairs and knew Emma was following. Once in the room, she closed the door and looked at her blonde.

"You are too good to be taken in the kitchen. That was weakness on my part."

Regina walked around Emma, as if inspecting her.

"I plan on making love to you, we have all night, but first, I plan on fucking you. What I need to be sure of, first and foremost, is if you trust me?"

"With my life."

"What would you like the safe word to be?"

"Snow White."

Regina paused and then nodded.

"Good choice. That would certainly kill the mood."

She moved closer to Emma and broke out of her character to stroke her cheek.

"Are you really okay with this? It's a side of me I've always had, but I can try and change…for you."

Emma smiled softly at Regina.

"I'm more than okay with this. I accept all of you and I trust you. You won't hurt me..seriously." She laughed and kissed Regina. "I find it exciting. I promise."

"It doesn't bring back bad memories?"

"No. Not with you, my love. Please believe me, I'd tell you if it did."

"Okay, let's have some fun."

Regina stepped back into character and gave Emma's ass a little smack. Emma knew that meant to get on her knees; which she did. Regina took out Emma's ponytail and re-did her hair into a loose bun.

"First things first. I was asked to do something for you from a friend. I agreed because I don't like being reminded that there were others before me."

Emma was confused as Regina put her hands on the blonde's shoulders. She felt warmth all through her and noticed Regina had put a mirror in front of her.

"Holy shit! All of them?"

"Stand up and take a look."

Regina smiled as Emma stood in front of the mirror. She turned it into a three-way mirror so the blonde could see every angle. Emma twisted and turned so she could see everything. She ran her hands along her skin, her now perfect and smooth skin. Her scars were gone. All of them. From the faded ones on her knees to the self-made ones on her arms; they were all gone.

"Thank you, Regina! Thank you so much."

Regina ran her hands along Emma's body. The brunette didn't mind the scars; she loved Emma no matter what. But she also knew the blonde would feel better now.

"Okay. Enough of this playing around."

Emma nodded and got back in her kneeling position as Regina walked around her.

"Any marks I make will be temporary unless you choose to keep them."

Truth be told, this is when Regina would normally get out her cat-o-nine or whip or even her cane, but for once, even for pleasure, the woman couldn't stomach the thought of hurting her Emma. She did want to fuck her though; that hadn't changed.

"On your hands and knees. Now!"

Emma leaned forward as Regina fastened her favorite toy on. She knew she'd have Emma screaming and moaning and cumming and now with magic, she could feel it too. Waving her hand around the toy, Emma gasped and Regina moaned when the toy turned into a part of her. No straps, no rubber, just a big-hardening, cock.

"That is so hot…Mistress." Emma looked down, knowing she spoke out of turn.

Regina smirked and ran her fingers through Emma's hair, stopping at the crown of her head.

"Show me how else you use that pretty mouth of hers."

Emma looked up at Regina as she wrapped her lips around her new member. It tasted like Regina and the blonde closed her eyes as she took her further in. She felt her hair being pulled and looked up.

"Keep those eyes open."

Regina moaned as she moved herself in and out of Emma's mouth. This is something she'd be gentle about. This could bring back memories and no matter what Emma said, she didn't want to chance bringing them back.

The fact that it tasted like Regina was really the only reason Emma could do this. With any man from her past, she would have been sick. But, as weird as this was, this was Regina. After a while, Regina pulled away and pushed Emma back down so she was on her hands and knees again. She stepped back behind her and got on her own knees. She could both smell and see that Emma was wet and ready. She grabbed Emma's hips and thrust into her.

Both women moaned and Regina didn't take long to start a fast rhythm of hard, deep thrusts. She smirked as she felt the blonde pushing back against her, needing it as badly as she, herself did. Regina ran her hands up Emma's body to her shoulders and pulled back, filling her deeper. She pulled Emma up and wrapped her hands around Emma's neck, lightly choking her, and then moved her hands down to her breasts, pinching her nipples.

Emma knew not to touch Regina, even if it killed her. She felt that pleasure inside herself and moaned.

"Please. Mmm may I cum? Please?"

"Not yet, Pet."

Regina smirked, using her magic to make sure Emma wouldn't cum yet. She felt Emma shake and pulled out of her before flipping her on her back. She opened Emma's legs wider and thrust into her again. She brought Emma's hands up to her own breasts, needing to feel her and knowing Emma, she would need it as well. Emma took advantage of Regina's generosity and rubbed, kneaded and pinched Regina's mounds.

"Regina…Mistress…Please…."

Regina heard the need in Emma's voice, saw it in her eyes. She released her magic and trhust slow and deep thrusts.

"Cum, my Princess."

Regina held herself inside of the blonde as Emma's orgasm hit her. She watched as those green eyes closed and the toned body quivered. What got her the most was feeling her on the inside. Feeling those muscles tighten and pulsate around her member was amazing. Regina's own orgasm hit her and both women opened their eyes wide when they felt Regina release fluid with her orgasm. Even Regina didn't expect it; it had never happened to her before. Emma looked at Regina as she pulled out and made her member disappear.

"Did…did you just…"

"I don't know what that was. It never happened before."

"Am I gonna get…can I get pregnant?"

Regina swallowed and shook her head.

"No. When I was younger, I took a potion so I could never have kids. Even with that…member, I shouldn't be able to make a baby."

Emma frowned and stroked Regina's cheek.

"Too bad. I'd like to have your babies."

Regina looked at Emma and used her magic to move them into bed. She needed to recover and knew the blonde would too.

"There's other ways, Emma. If things go that far, there are other ways."

Emma curled into Regina, righrt now, she just wanted to be close to her lover. Regina made the air cooler since they were both still so warm.

"I'm going to fall asleep."

Regina looked at the blonde and smiled.

"Sleep."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"What if this is a dream? What if I wake up and you're not here?"

Regina kissed Emma tenderly.

"I'll be here. I promise."

Emma gazed at Regina for a moment before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Regina watched her and sighed; the thoughts in her head keeping her awake.

_What if the potion didn't work when you changed your body, Regina? What if…no don't, Regina, don't think about that; don't get your hopes up. Besides, it's too soon. Way too soon. But she said it…she said she wanted your babies. Yes, but not today…_

The brunette forced her thoughts away as she let sleep in and held her blonde. Her Emma.

A few hours later, Emma awoke and smiled seeing she was still home with Regina. The blonde licked her lips as she untangled herself, leaving Regina on her back but still asleep. She carefully opened Regina's legs and grinned as she moved down in the bed. Emma opened the brunette's feminine lips and blew softly on her sweet spot, watching Regina blush but not wake up. Emma then started tasting her. Sucking and licking Regina's clit. The brunette – for her part – was in a deep sleep and in her dreams, she was with Emma in bed.

"Emma…" She moaned and the blonde laughed lightly when she saw Regina was still asleep. She continued her movements and felt Regina's body responding to her every touch. By the time Regina registered that this was real and not a dream, Emma had her fingers on the rough spot inside her and her tongue circling her bundle of nerves. Regina opened her eyes just as her orgasm hit her. She moaned loudly and once her breath was back, she looked at Emma who was cleaning off her fingers.

"Shower. Now."

Emma giggled, actually giggled as she listened to Regina and ran to the shower, turning on the water. Regina came in and waved her hand, making the tub bigger and the "shower" cascaded down from the ceiling so that to matter where they stood, they'd be under the warm, flowing water.

"Get in."

Emma obeyed and stepped in, letting the water relax her. Regina watched before stepping in and wrapping her arms around Emma. Her lips placed small kisses along her shoulders.

"I love you, Emma. Would it be okay if we were lovers the rest of the night, and equals?"

Emma smiled and turned in Regina's arms.

"Of course that's okay. I love you so much."

The blonde's stomach growled and Regina laughed softly.

"I say we eat after we shower."

The two washed each other and stepped out, putting on robes before walking down to the kitchen together. It was late and neither felt like a full meal, so Emma got the crackers out while Regina cut up some cheese.

"How is everything? Henry and your mother and the office?"

Regina looked at Emma with a smile.

"It's all really great. Henry misses you like crazy and my mother can't wait to meet you. The town misses you but it is running smoothly."

Regina placed a piece of cheese in Emma's mouth and smirked.

"Your dad wanted to be Graham's deputy but Graham told him that job was reserved for you, once you finish your online courses."  
Emma chewed her cheese and fed Regina a piece.

"Maybe he would be better. He knows the people."

"No. The deputy job is yours. I have, however, approved the budget for a part time officer and your dad happily took that job. He can fill in when you or Graham have a day off. That way, you'll each be able to rotate weekends. If it works – and it's needed – your father can work full time. He understands, Emma, he's not upset. He doesn't actually need a job, your family's fortune followed them from the Enchanted Fortress, he just needs something to do. Your mother is keeping her teaching job. She's good at it."

Emma smiled hearing Regina talk about her parents. This was her new normal and she loved it.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for not giving up on me."

"You're welcome, but I could say the same to you."

Regina cupped Emma's cheek.

"Thank you for not giving up on yourself."

She placed her hand over her other cheek.

"Thank you for loving me and for trusting me. Thank you for being you."

Emma smiled and kissed Regina. She didn't even feel bad for her tears; they were happy tears and she was not ashamed.

After eating, the two went back upstairs. They made love again before falling asleep for the night.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Saturday. Emma always loved Saturday. Sleeping in and doing what ever she wanted. The blonde rolled over to cuddle with Regina but was startled when that side of the bed was empty. She opened her eyes and was relieved that she was in their room at least, and not back at the clinic. The blonde smiled when she smelled the bacon Regina was making, but she smiled even wider when she heard Henry.

After getting dressed, Emma went down stairs and stopped just before entering the kitchen.

"Emmama! I wand Emmama now!"

"I never should have told him she was back. This is all I've been hearing. I'm sorry, Regina."

"It's quite alright, mother. Honestly, he needs to learn patience. Henry Daniel Mills. You will see mama as soon as she wakes up and not a moment sooner."

The little one scowled for a moment before taking a big breath.

"EMMAMA WAKE UP NOW!"

Emma tried hard to stifle a laugh as Regina turned and gave Henry a look that would cause most people to drop dead right then and there. He sheepishly looked at her.

"Please..."

"Young man! That is not..."

"Good morning everyone!" Emma sang out as she came into the kitchen to save both her son and Regina.

"Emmama! Mommy it worked! Emmama is up!"

"Of course she is. The whole town is probably awake now, thanks to you."

Emma picked Henry up and placed kisses all over his little face.

"Hey little man. I missed you very much. But your mommy is right, no more yelling. Okay?"

"Okay Emmama. I sorry Mommy."

Regina smiled and kissed Emma's cheek before kissing Henry's.

"It's okay. Good morning, love. Breakfast is almost ready."

"It smells good." Emma looked over at the other woman in the room. "You must be Cora. It's nice to meet you."

Emma put Henry back in his chair and held her hand out to Regina's mother. Cora raised her brow and stood up. She walked around Emma, looking her up and down.

"You're Emma?" Flat. No judgment, just flat.

"Yes Ma'am."

"You love my daughter?"

"With all my heart."

"You respect her and treat her right?"

"Mother!"

"Yes Ma'am. I would never hurt her."

"You're worthy of her?"

With this, there was a pause. Emma looked at Cora and stood tall.

"Not yet. I'll be honest, I'm not yet worthy of her. However, I promise you that very soon, I will be. I am working on fixing myself, things I didn't even care about until I met Regina. I have come so far, but I know I have more to work on. Regina deems me worthy, but I know I'm not quite there yet."

"Wrong answer."

Cora looked at Emma as Regina watched, her breath held. Cora smiled softly and put a hand on the blondes shoulder.

"You are worthy, Emma. Never sell yourself short. I've heard enough about you to know you are exactly the kind of person I want my daughter with. Of course, being a Charming leaves a bit to be desired, but we cannot pick our parents, now can we?"

"No we can't, mother." Regina stated with a smirk as she brought the food to the table. "Stop interrogating my girlfriend and come eat."

The family ate breakfast together, Henry eating fast so he could spend time with Emma. They were inseparable as he wanted to stay as close to her as possible. Of course everyone wanted to see Emma, so the house was busy through out the day. The Charmings couldn't stop hugging their daughter and Emma accepted every single hug they offered. Mal and Belle came and kicked Regina out of the kitchen so they could make food for everyone. Ruby and Granny came as well as Archie. Emma couldn't help but feel overwhelmed realizing they were all there for her.

That being the case, when Henry was ready for his nap, Emma was more than happy to take him upstairs. She changed his diaper and then sat in the rocking chair with him. She hummed softly as he twirled her hair in his little hand. Once he was asleep, Emma still felt too overwhelmed to go downstairs, so she didn't fight it when she felt herself nod off.

Mal noticed the blondes absence and went upstairs. She smiled when she saw the two and put Henry in his crib.

"Come on Emma." She whispered and the blonde nodded and followed Mal into her and Regina's room.

"How are you, Sweets? I mean really. How are you?"

Emma smiled and sat net to Mal on the bed.

"I'm really good, actually. I'm finally...happy. I'm finally past most things, you know? I'm okay with my past at least."

Mal smiled as she listened to Emma. She wrapped Emma in a hug and just held her.

"I am so proud of you, Emma. I can't even tell you how proud of you I am. Seeing you back here, seeing your smile, seeing the way you glow, the way you make Regina glow. Emma, it's all just so great." She pulled back and then pulled Emma's sleeves up. "She did it. I told her to take your scars away. It was my promise to you before you left."

Emma smiled and nodded. "She did. Thank you. It...it's like a new start." Emma bit her lip. She wanted to ask Mal something, but she wasn't sure. "You um...you know a lot about magic. Right?"

"I know my fair share. I've dabbled in it a lot longer than Regina. Being part dragon, magic has always been a part of my life. Why do you ask?"

Emma fiddled with her fingers and told Mal what happened the night before. She then looked at Mal, blushing. "Could I get pregnant?"

Mal listened with a raised brow. Emma seemed to be more kinky than Mal would have ever expected. She thought for a moment, choosing her words.

"One thing Regina never seems to understand is how unpredictable magic is. Even in the Enchanted Forest it was unpredictable, but here, it's even more so. She may have taken a potion back there, years ago, but that means nothing over here now. Magic shifts and changes and for so many years, there was no magic." Mal put her hand on Emma's. "If you want my opinion, Emma, I'd say you have a good chance of getting pregnant. I don't want to raise your hopes and fears, but the fact that it happened, makes me really believe that the potion is all out of her system."

Emma looked at Mal, trying not to get too excited or scared. "I don't really know how to feel. I wouldn't mind being pregnant, but like she said, it is really soon."

"Well, Sweets, we better find out. Because here's the thing. If you are pregnant, you're pregnant with a magical baby. Being impregnated with the help of magic automatically creates a magical baby. Add do that, that you and Regina both have magic and honey, you got yourself a ball of magic in there."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that anything can happen, Emma. If you are pregnant, you could have a regular, human, non magical pregnancy for the normal nine months. Or...you could have a magical pregnancy which could last anywhere from a couple months to ten or even twelve months. It's so unpredictable. Everything you went through with Henry...forget about it. This could be easy, or you could be so sick the whole time. Emma, I don't want to scare you, but I want you to be prepared."

Emma was now scared. She wasn't expecting that. She put her hand on her stomach and swallowed as she tried to process everything.

"But you may not even have to worry. Lay down, I should be able to tell you."

Just as Mal finished her sentence, Regina came in.

"Emma? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I...I told Mal about last night. She knows a lot about magical pregnancies."

Regina sighed and stroked Emma's cheek. "I can't make or have babies, love."

"That may not be true, Gina. Magic is unpredictable, something you never seem to learn."

"You're giving her false hope, Mal."

"Maybe not. Lay down, Ems."

Emma looked at them and laid down. Mal lifted Emma's shirt and gently put her hands on her stomach, letting her magic flow. Emma could feel the warmth and looked at Regina. She could swear she saw hope in the woman's eyes. Mal stopped and pulled her hands away as Emma fixed her shirt.

"Well?"

Emma really wanted to know. Maleficent looked at Emma and then Regina.

"Congratulations. You're going to be a mother."

"W..what?"

Emma didn't know what to think. She was excited, but she was scared. She was pregnant...holy shit she was pregnant!

"I'll leave you two alone." Mal smirked and headed downstairs.

Emma sat up and curled her legs up to her chest. Regina hadn't said anything and was scared maybe it was too soon. She looked at Regina who was white as a ghost.

"Regina? A...are you okay?"

Regina sat on the bed. She took a few breaths and looked at Emma, tears in her eyes. Emma wasn't sure if they were good tears or bad.

"I never thought I'd be a mother. I mean...a biological mother. I thought it was impossible. I...but you...you're carrying my baby. Emma...you have done so many amazing things since coming into my life, but the fact that you are carrying my baby just tops it all. I..I love you so much, Emma. I...are you okay? Are you okay with this?"

Emma listened to Regina and smiled. She loved hearing that Regina was okay with this. She moved to sit next to her and took her hand.

"Nothing about our relationship has been normal, Regina. Nothing has been traditional, so this just fits. Mal told me all the things that can happen with a magical pregnancy, but I'm okay with that."

"I promise you're not alone. What ever happens, I will be right next to you the whole time."

"I know. I'm not scared at all about that." Emma smiled. "I'm a bit scared of what everyone else is going to say, but at the end of the day, it's no one's business but our own."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. I say, let's keep this between us for as long as we want to."

Emma nodded and kissed Regina's hand. There was a knock at the door and the two looked up to see Belle.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but Mal said to come up and get you two. Everyone is picnicking outside and they are wondering where you are."

"I knew I smelled Mal's fried chicken down there. We'll be right there."

The two checked on Henry before going downstairs. Emma sat and started eating and after a while, Regina excused herself. Emma figured she was going to check on Henry so she finished eating and started cleaning up with her mother. After a moment, Emma realized everyone was quiet and looking at her. She turned around and there was Regina with a smile and Henry in her arms.

"Emma, we have been together for good times and bad. I know, traditionally, it hasn't been very long, but with all we've been through, it feels like a lifetime. I never want to be with out you, Em. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone, more than I ever have loved anyone. Henry and I have a question for you."

Regina put Henry down and gave him a small box. He ran up to Emma and gave it to her.

"Emmama please marry mommy!"

Emma stood in shock at his question. She knelt down and he opened the box and Emma saw the ring. It was perfect. Silver with what looked like leaves around the edge and the diamond was in the middle of a flower. She looked at Regina with tears.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you, Regina."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Emma sat at her laptop, trying to focus on her online studies. Today wasn't a lecture day, so she was just working on a paper and two exams. She found it hard to focus with all the thoughts going on in her mind. Two weeks ago, Regina proposed and Emma found out she was pregnant. It was crazy to Emma how much her life had changed in the short time she was in Storybrooke. She went from an abandoned lost girl, to an abused teenager who ended up in jail, to now an engaged mother expecting her second child. All in all, life was turning out great for Little Emma Swan.

Even with how great things were, Emma had her fears. She was mentally in a better place; sure, she still had a few anxiety attacks, but nothing like what it used to be. Any time she'd bring up how she was nervous about being a mother, Regina would remind her about how great she is with Henry. When she brought up doubt about being a good wife, Regina would remind her that no one is perfect. By no means did the blonde feel pressured, she simply had the fears that most in her position would have. However, it was great to have Regina there to help her. Emma closed her lap top, deciding to take a break, and went into the kitchen for a snack. She chuckled when she saw some pre-packaged trail mix that Regina had left her. At first, Emma wondered if Regina saw Emma more as a child to take care of, however, after having conversations with her, Emma knew Regina was only taking care of their baby as a mother, and Emma as a partner.

Emma grabbed a bag and went to the patio with a bottle of water and sat on a chair, thinking about the conversation they had the night before. Not everything was perfect, unfortunately, and Emma still wasn't sure where everything stood.

"But Emma, I want to be married before the baby comes." Regina looked at Emma with those big brown eyes. "We can all be a family and welcome him or her into our lives."

Emma sighed and looked at her. "I know, but I think it's better if we wait. Maleficent said this baby is magic, so it can grow at any time. I don't want to be the size of a bus on our wedding day, nor do I want the baby to decide to make it's appearance while we're exchanging our vows."

"I don't really care about all that, it's really not a big deal if it happens."

"Not a big deal? Really?" Emma go teary eyed as she took that to mean that the wedding wasn't as big of a deal to Regina as it was to her. "I want our wedding to be perfect."

Regina shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that, and don't go playing that game, Emma."

"What game?"

"The 'I'm going to cry until I get my way' game."

Emma felt as if she had been slapped. "I'm not playing any game. Good night." The blonde turned to her side and closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep before the anxiety attack would come.

Regina sighed and turned her light off, turning the other way in the bed. Somehow, through out the night, the two ended up snuggled in each others arms. They didn't talk about the fight, they didn't really talk at all the next morning and now Emma wondered what that meant.

Regina had dropped Henry off at day care and went to work, grumbling her 'Good morning' to Mal on the way to her office. Mal raised a brow and went into Regina's office, closing the door.

"Okay. What's wrong?"

Regina put her brief case down and plopped on her chair. "Nothing."

"Oh don't you nothing me, Reggie. I've known you too long to know that something is wrong, and you've known me too long to know I won't just accept 'nothing' as an answer."

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Emma and I had a fight last night. We went to bed angry and didn't talk at all when we woke up this morning. I'm not sure if we're still fighting or not."

Maleficent sat down and waited for an explanation.

"We were talking about the wedding and the baby and I told her I wanted to be married before the baby came, but she wants to wait and have 'the perfect' wedding and she started crying."

"So what did you do?"

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. "I accused her of crying so she would get her way."

"Why did she start crying?"

"Because when she said she didn't want to be as big as a bus, or have the baby come while we exchanged our vows, I told her that stuff didn't matter."

"So...you told her that her fears didn't matter?"

Regina paused and looked at her friend. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Regina, I'm sure you didn't mean it like that, but the fact that she cried after you said that, means that that is exactly how she took it. She expressed her fears, however small you may think them to be, and you told her they didn't matter. Honey, you've been married. True, you didn't want it, but you had the big royal wedding. She's never had that. Think back to when you were young, what was the one thing you always dreamed of?"

"Finding love and getting married."

"Right, and didn't you love the idea of the perfect wedding?"

"Well yes, but..."

"No buts. Now I'm not saying I don't see your side into this, Regina. I get that you want to be a family before the baby comes. I can see her side too. She hasn't had a great life, we all know that, and neither did you. This wedding is more than just joining you two together, Regina, it's to celebrate the end of shitty times and the beginning of great ones. Would you want to have a watermelon in your stomach, or go into labor while expressing your love for Emma?"

"No, I wouldn't." Regina sighed and went to the window.

"Then why not wait?"

Regina was quiet for a moment and facing away from Maleficent, she was able to hide the tear going down her face.

"Because every time I think I'm going to have happiness, it gets taken away. Mother killed Daniel. Snow took my freedom away. I...I'm scared that I'll lose her before I have her."

Regina's voice was soft and Mal hated hearing her friend talk like that, but understood it. She went to Regina and wrapped her arms around her, holding her for comfort.

"You couldn't lose Emma if you tried. You already have her, Regina, and she isn't going anywhere."

"But Mal, I'm not meant to bare a child. I'm not stupid. I know how magic can work. What if something happens and Emma dies in labor? What if the baby dies and Emma or I become so depressed that we pull away from each other?"

Maleficent held Regina tighter. "And what if none of that happens? What if you have a beautiful baby and then a beautiful wedding? Regina, I'm not good or perfect, but I've come to realize that we get what we put out. If you only think negative, only negative will happen. You have to have that stupid hope stuff that the damn Charmings always talked about. They had it, and look at them."

Regina let out a breath, knowing Maleficent was right. "It's hard. I'll try, but it is hard."

"I know, Regina. Nothing in life is easy, but you have to allow yourself to be happy."

Regina took a moment to collect herself and turned to face Mal. "You're right. After our meeting at the new community center, I'll call Emma."

"Good. Now let's go."

Emma tried calling Regina a few times, but it always went to voice mail. She was scared now. What if Regina was mad and they weren't going to be getting married? What if she was changing her mind on everything? Emma had to get her thoughts off that, so she went back inside and worked on her paper and exams. It was about one in the afternoon when she finished and she was about to call Regina again when her phone rang. She saw it was her father, and she wanted to ignore it so she could call her fiance, but she answered instead.

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"Emma?" His voice made Emma's heart pound as she sat up straight in her chair.

"Dad? What's wrong?'

"Emma, there's been an accident. I'm on my way to get you, but please, don't talk to anyone else. I want to tell you in person and not have you hear it over the phone."

Emma's phone was going crazy. Ruby was calling and Belle was calling, but she kept listening to her dad. "Daddy...I'm scared."

"I'm almost there. Just turn your phone off."

Emma hung up and was tempted to take one of the other calls, but turned her phone off instead. She started pacing, freaking out about what could be going on. She then realized she was hearing sirens and her heart sunk. David came in and took Emma to the sofa, sitting her down and holding her hands.

"Dad, what is going on? I'm freaking out!"

"Emma, there's been an accident."

Those words took the air out of Emma's lungs.

"Wha...who? Regina?"

David found this harder than he thought it would be.

"Yes, honey. Regina and Mal. They were on their way to the new community center opening when they were in a car accident. Leroy was on a bender from last night and it seems he fell asleep in his truck. He hit them head on; there was no time for them to stop or move."

Emma's tears were already falling. She didn't even realize she was squeezing David's hands.

"Are they okay? Dad please tell me they're not..." She couldn't even say it.

"Mal is responsive. She has a few broken ribs and a gash on her head."

"And Regina?" Emma wasn't stupid, she knew it had to be bad if David was here.

"Emma...Regina isn't responsive. Her pulse is low, she hit her head hard. The air bag worked, but she hit it on the drivers window. The window broke. She has a broken leg and a few broken ribs as well, but her head and neck are bad. They took her to the hospital but...Emma they don't have high hopes."

"No!" Emma cried out, standing up. "She will make it. I know she will. Please, take me to her."

David nodded, standing and pulling Emma into a hug that she tried to fight at first, but the fell into. She let out a few sobs before steadily crying into his shoulder.

"You mom is talking to Cora and then we're going to take you both there."

At that moment, the door flew open and Emma looked to see a teary-eyed Cora. She rushed to Emma and pulled her into a hug.

"She needs you. Emma, your love can save her."

The group was about to drive there when Emma just shook her head. "Cora, take us there. I need to see her now."

Cora nodded and used her magic to transport them to the hospital. David and Snow went about calming those that were there down and keeping them from Emma and Cora, who frankly, didn't need them right now. Emma went to the reception desk and was heart broken when they said she would have to wait until Regina was out of surgery. Emma couldn't stand to see everyone looking at her, she didn't want to see anyone right now. All she could think about was how they fought the night before, and she didn't get the chance to tell Regina how much she loved her. One of the nurses saw Emma and saw how she was trying to stay away from everyone.

"Emma? I know you want to see Regina, but while you're waiting, Mal is asking for you."

Emma nodded and followed the nurse to Mal's room. She stood there, looking at the woman in the bed. She looked so small and helpless.

"Don't stare, sweetie. It's rude." Maleficent looked at Emma with a smile. "I'll be okay. I'm part dragon, I heal fast."

Emma went into the room and gently hugged the woman she looked to as a second mother. She couldn't talk, she didn't trust her voice.

"I hear Regina is in surgery and it's serious."

Emma nodded, her tears still falling. "I never got to tell her I love her. We fought and I ..." Emma let out a sob, not able to finish her sentence.

"Shhh baby girl shhh. She knows. She was going to call you and apologize. But we can't start acting like she's gone, Emma. She needs our hope. She needs your love."

"I should have just agreed and married her right away. I never should have put it off."

"Honey, that wouldn't have stopped that stupid elf from drinking himself stupid and driving. He thinks he's grumpy now, just wait until I'm done with him."

Emma looked at her. "What happened to him?"

"The same thing that happens to all drunk drivers. Nothing. He walked away - in handcuffs, but still, he's fine."

Emma sat down, feeling emotionally drained. Now she knew how Regina felt when she was the one in the hospital. She didn't like it at all.

"I just want to see her. Cora thinks my love can save her."

Maleficent took Emma's hand. "It can. But she first needs the medical attention. Then it's your turn."

Emma looked at her. "I don't know what to do. We put off my learning magic until after the baby."

Mal gave a gentle smile. "All you have to do is love her. It will transfer to her and she will feel it. Her body will heal with your love."

"She hit her head pretty hard, Mal. What if she doesn't remember anything?"

"She will remember your love. Even if she doesn't remember you right away, your love will be familiar."

Emma couldn't say more because the nurse came rushing in.

"Emma, she out of surgery. They don't normally let people in right away, but they're making an exception for you and Cora."

Emma stood and looked at Mal.

"Go. You'll know what to do."

Emma nodded and followed the nurse, Cora next to her, to Regina's recovering room. Her heart pounded as she saw all the tubes and machines she was hooked up to. Dr. Whale looked at the two and motioned for them to come over.

"She's in a coma. Emma, you know more than anyone what that is like. There's no proof that they can hear but..."

"I could. I could hear everything." She moved closer to Regina, lightly stroking the part of her face that wasn't bandaged. "I'm here, my love. Your mother and I are here and you need to fight this."

The only response was the steady beeping of the machine, letting them all know Regina's heart was working.

"As long as that machine keeps steady like that, we'll be able to move her into her own room in about an hour. Please don't feel like you have to leave. We're allowing you to be here because we know that she needs you."

Emma thanked him and sat next to Regina; Cora on the other side, holding Regina's hand. Emma closed her eyes, focusing on her love for the woman in the bed. After a few moments, Cora cleared her throat.

"Emma, I don't know if you know what you're doing, but you have to give yourself a break."

Emma opened her eyes and saw a glow where she was touching Regina. She looked at Cora, confused.

"You're giving her your love. She needs it, but if you do too much, you'll pass out from exhaustion. Give yourself a break, love."

Emma nodded and the glow went away. She did notice, however, Regina didn't look so pale.

"I love you, Regina. Forever and ever. Come back to me."


	38. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

Emma didn't leave Regina's side; she couldn't. Snow took care of Henry when they weren't at the hospital. Maleficent was healed with in hours, thanks to the dragon inside her. Cora and Mal used their magic to heal what they could; which was everything except for her head.

"It's too dangerous, Emma. It's up to her to wake up. Much like it was up to you."

Emma looked at Mal with tears in her eyes. "If I had just agreed, she would fight harder. It's all my fault."

Cora came over and rubbed Emma's back softly. "Shh. No Em. Regina is stubborn, she always has been. It's not your fault."

"She's right. She forgave you, Ems, I promise you that."

Emma sighed and went to Regina's bedside, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I forgive you too." She whispered. "I love you."

Meanwhile, across town, another bottle smashed on the ground. Gold was angry and frustrated as his third attempt at his potion failed. Nothing was working for him as he wanted it to. The end of the curse was supposed to lift the boundary around the town, it was supposed to bring Regina down, it was supposed to have not happened yet! He wanted his son, he wanted Belle, he wanted to leave, but he couldn't get anything he wanted right now. He needed Emma; he knew that, but for what exactly, he didn't know yet. She was the Savior; the one to bring all the happy endings, even his. But how? What could she do for him?

After cleaning up and straightening his tie, Gold grabbed his cane and went for a walk. He had heard about the accident and decided to pay a visit. He went to the hospital, but stayed out of view of those in the waiting room. He saw Emma alone with Regina and went into the room.

"Terrible thing that has happened to her." He stated, making Emma jump a bit.

"She wouldn't want you here. Please leave us alone."

"Oh Miss Swan. I came to give my condolences."

"I've heard enough about you to know that you don't do anything unless there's something in it for you."

He chuckled and took a seat.

"Very well. You've been told about me. I came to make a deal with you. I can wake her up, easily."

Emma looked at him; she knew he had strong magic.

"And what do you want from me?"

"Let's just say you'll owe me."

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes, looking back at Regina. "She'll wake up. I know she will."

"Perhaps, but will she have her memory? Will she even know you, Miss Swan? Will she still love you?"

Emma had to admit, he knew how to get to her. "And if you wake her up, she will remember everything?"

"She will be just the way she was before this happened. Unfortunately."

Emma chewed her lip as she looked at Regina, the offer in the back of her mind. "I need to talk to Cora first."

Gold rolled his eyes. "Are you serious, Miss Swan? I can wake her up right now and you two can be home tonight. Or you can talk to the woman who made Regina's life hell."

"She's not like that anymore. She has her heart now."

"Oh right. She's changed." He stood up. "My offer is only good now, Miss Swan." He started heading for the door.

"Wait..."

He grinned and turned around. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. Just...don't tell anyone. Please."

"As you wish."

Gold waived his hand and left the room. Emma looked at Regina and took her hand.

"R...Regina?"

The brunette's eyes moved under her lids before she slowly opened them.

"Emma."

Emma smiled wide, her eyes filling with tears. "Regina. Baby, you're awake."

Regina lightly chuckled, bringing her hand to her head. "I'm awake. What happened?"

Emma told her of the accident, but not of the deal.

"I'm so sorry, Regina. If you want to get married now, so do I. I don't want to ever be with out you."

Regina slowly sat up, feeling better than she thought she should after what Emma told her.

"No. We wait. You were right all along." Regina noticed Emma wasn't going to stop that easily. "Please, Emma. We wait. I just want to be with you right now."

Emma crawled into the bed next to Regina and just held her. She had her girlfriend back.

Gold strutted out of the hospital with his deal in place. He didn't know exactly what he'd need Emma for, but he liked knowing that she owed him.

Maleficent and Cora came into the room and saw Regina awake. Both of them were surprised, but happy. The woman had all her memories and she was okay. The doctor wanted her to stay one more night, but Regina simply refused.

"Emma will bring me back if something happens. I'm going home."

Cora used her magic to bring everyone home and insisted on taking care of her daughter. Regina, of course, didn't find it necessary, but she realized quickly this was a battle she wasn't going to win. She laid in her bed and let her mother bring her dinner, but only if Emma stayed with her. The blonde agreed and got in bed with her.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried about you."

Regina smiled softly. "Of course I'm okay. I'm a fighter."

She laid back, Emma's arm behind her and just relaxed. Her hand found it's way to Emma's stomach and caressed it. "I hope you didn't stress too much, love. It's not good for the baby."

"Don't worry, your mom and Mal have been making sure the baby is okay."

The two sat like that for a while, just enjoying being in each others presence. Cora brought up some soup and both women ate it before deciding to call it a night. Henry insisted on seeing his mommy and so Cora brought him in. He laid between the two and fell asleep fast. Cora offered to take him to his room, but Regina declined.

"He can sleep here tonight, mom. Thank you...for everything."

Cora smiled softly and kissed Regina's forehead. "You're welcome. I'll just be down the hall if you need me."

Regina and Emma snuggled up with Henry and all three were able to sleep through the night.

The next morning, Emma groaned as she went to roll over. Something was stopping her and she was confused. Before she could open her eyes, she heard Henry.

"Emmama big belly! Big big belly!"

"What are you...Emma...wake up."

Emma opened her eyes and looked at them before looking down. "Holy shit! Is that my stomach?"

"Holy shit! Holy shit!" Came Henry's voice.

"Emma! Henry!..Don't say that."

Regina shook her head and Emma gave her an 'I'm sorry' look. The blonde looked down and ran her hands on her now protruding baby belly. She felt movement and smiled at Regina. Regina put her hand on Emma's stomach and smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Maleficent was right. I didn't think...but you're like 6 months or so now. You're so beautiful." Regina couldn't stop looking at Emma, her hands still on her stomach. "Henry, put your hand right here."

The little one did and then quickly moved it away when he felt something, giving a bit of a scared look. Regina smiled softly and took his hand. "It's okay. It's your little brother or sister."

Emma tried to be as happy as Regina, she tried not to freak out, but it was proving difficult. It was one thing to be a few weeks pregnant, but now...now it was real. This baby was moving inside her when yesterday, it was barely a bump. "Regina? If this baby is growing like this in my stomach, will it grow fast outside? I don't want to get less time with him or her."

Regina shook her head and got up to grab a book. "I was reading this the night we had that little fight." She opened it and started reading. "Pregnancies brought on by magic are very rare and very special. It is hard to make it work, but once the magic catches, the pregnancy is different for everyone. There are so few knows pregnancies like this, but they are known to range from three weeks to even three years. However, in all cases, once the baby is born, it grows as a normal infant would; the only exception being that it may have it's own magic. Still, the magic will not affect how fast the baby grows; at the point of birth, it is, for lack of a better word, 'normal'."

Emma listened and was relieved to hear that. Sure, she got to see Henry now and for the past time she had been here, but she never got to feed him, hold him as a baby, smell that baby smell. Emma ran her hands along her stomach, still trying to figure out how she felt. "I'm glad to hear that."

Regina could tell Emma was off on this, she put the book down and picked Henry up. "Come on my little turkey. Let's go get you dressed." The two left the room and Emma was glad to see Regina with such energy after all that had happened.

Emma sighed and got up, feeling a bit dizzy at first as she tried to get used to the extra weight. She went to the mirror and couldn't help but chuckle. Her stomach was sticking out as her clothes wouldn't fit around it. She turned to the side and ran her hands along her stomach. "Guess I'll need new clothes."

"You can say that again." Cora had come to check on Regina and instead saw Emma. "Magical pregnancies. I've only read about them and I guess what I read was true." She came into the room and used her magic to put clothes that fit on Emma. "Are you okay?" She noticed something seemed wrong.

Emma nodded. "Thank you. Yes, I'm okay. I just have a lot on my mind." Emma sat down and Regina came back into the room.

"Mom? Will you watch Henry today? I want to take Emma to the doctor to make sure everything is okay."

Cora nodded and looked at Emma and then Regina. "Don't be surprised if they can't exactly tell you. They're not used to this sort of thing."

"I understand, but they should be able to tell if the baby is developing normally."

Emma just sat there and listened to the two. It seemed like it wasn't that long ago when she was pregnant with Henry. She had to keep telling herself that this was different. She'd get to keep this baby. She wouldn't be giving birth while handcuffed to the bed.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Regina looked at Emma, concerned.

"I'm fine. Let's go to the doctor."

Cora watched Henry as Regina and Emma went to the doctor. Of course, everyone was shocked as they had just seen the blonde yesterday and not everyone even knew she was pregnant. She lay in the bed as the technician rubbed the cold jelly on her stomach. "Let's see what we have here. Since this is magic, I can only guess that you'd be about six months along. That's only judging by how big you are, but let's see how big the baby is."

Emma watched the screen as the technician did the ultra sound.

"Is that...wait, I'm confused. What am I seeing?" Emma had ultra sounds done with Henry, but if she was seeing things right, there were...

"Well, you're not six months along. You're about four, but you're bigger because it's twins. Congratulations."

Emma was speechless and Regina just looked in awe. "Two? Really?"

The technician nodded and pointed. "There's baby one and there's baby two. Do you want to know the genders?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I want it to be a surprise." She looked at Regina who agreed.

"Alright. I'm going to move the screen then while I take a closer look."

The technician moved the screen and Emma just looked at Regina. The woman was so happy and Emma knew it was time for her to embrace everything. She had been through so much; they had been through much together. It was time to just be happy. She took Regina's hand and kissed it with a smile, causing Regina to lean down and kiss Emma's forehead.

"Everything is great. They are developing normally and are healthy. Not to mention active." She chuckled as Emma tensed a bit when one of them kicked her. "It's really hard to set up follow up appointments, not knowing how this is going to progress, so how about we say once a week?"

Emma nodded as she got up to get dressed. "Once a week. We can do that. Thank you."

Regina and Emma decided to go to Granny's for lunch and that was the first time Emma realized how hungry she was. She ordered a double cheese burger, large onion rings, a chocolate shake, and simply to make Regina happy, a side salad. Regina had to admit, if she wasn't so in love with the woman, she'd be repulsed as she watched Emma devour all the food.

"I think we should tell your parents first." Regina smiled at Emma who nodded.

"Yeah. They'd like to know. Regina, I'm sorry if I've seemed off. I just have a lot of memories going through my head and I've been a bit scared."

Regina took Emma's hand. "It's okay, love. But I need you to understand that this time, you're not alone. You will never be alone again."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The two ate lunch and just as they were about to leave, Snow and David came in. They went to the couple and sort of stood in shock as they saw Emma's stomach.

"Surprise." Emma chuckled.

"Emma...wow. You're huge!"

"Gee thanks, Dad."

"What you're dad means is that baby sure has grown over night." Snow gave David a look.

"No. What I mean is, you're huge!"

Emma chuckled and shook her head as Regina moved to sit by her so her parents could sit across from them.

"Well, it's a magical baby. But I do have some news...I'm only about four months along."

Snow looked confused. "Only four? Really?"

Emma nodded and smiled. "We're having twins."

Both Snow and David smiled wide. "Wow! Congratulations!"

Regina smiled at them. "Thank you, Snow." She looked at Emma with such love and then back at her parents. "I think we all need to keep reminding this one that she's not alone though."

Emma tried not to roll her eyes. "I know I'm not. I'll be fine. It's just, normally you get a few months to process these things. I had a few days."

David put his hand on Emma's. "You've dealt with a lot in the past year. It's not surprising that you still have to be reminded that you're surrounded by friends and family. It's not too much for us to keep reminding you."

"Guys, really. I'm okay." Emma didn't want everyone making a big deal about her. Snow realized this and changed her focus.

"Regina, you seem to have recovered quite quickly."

Regina nodded. "I know. It's weird, honestly, but I think it's because of my mom and Maleficent's magic." Snow notice Emma look away and Regina turned to her as well. "Emma? Are you okay?"

Emma nodded, but couldn't lie right to their faces. "I may know why you've recovered fast...but you're not going to like it. None of you will..."

David took a deep breath, not liking where this was going. "Emma, did you do something?"

Emma was about to tell them when Gold walked by the window. She looked at him and then looked down.

"No. Emma please tell me you didn't."

Snow looked at Regina confused. "Didn't what?"

David pinched the bridge of his nose. "You made a deal with him?"

Emma kept looking down. "Yes."

"Didn't you ever read fairy tales when you were young? You're pregnant, and you made a deal with him. Your baby could be what he wants."

Emma shook her head. "What would he want with a baby? He won't get our baby...neither of them."

Regina took Emma's hand, keeping her voice calm. "Why did you do it, Em?"

Emma looked at her, tears forming in her eyes. "I couldn't lose you. I'm not sorry either. I did what I had to so that I wouldn't lose you."

Regina sighed and kissed Emma's hand. "We'll figure this out, love. You'll never lose me. We'll be okay."

Snow and David looked at each other; they would have done the same if it had been them. "She's right. We'll all figure this out, Emma. Don't worry, everything will be okay."

Emma was quiet on the way home, lost inside her own thoughts. Regina tried to make her feel better, but Emma just felt stupid. Once they got home, Emma went in and went right up to the bedroom, claiming she was tired. Regina sighed and watched her go as Cora came into the room.

"Is everything okay, dear? Henry's napping."

Regina motioned for her to come in the kitchen with her. As she poured some coffee, she told Cora everything. The twins, the deal with Gold, all of it. Cora sighed and took a sip.

"I'll fix it. Rumple and I go way back. Let Emma process everything, give her time."

Regina nodded, knowing her blonde just needed time. "Mom, please don't do anything stupid. We've got a good thing here." She offered a smile.

Cora returned it. "We've got a great thing here. But I still have to make up for my past. Don't worry about me, I can certainly handle my own."

With that, Cora disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Regina to think about the twins growing in her fiance's belly.

The bell jingled and Rumple didn't turn around. "I wondered when you'd come to see me, dearie. It's been too long."

Cora walked in and watched him. "It has been a while but I didn't come to catch up."

"I know why you came and it's a waste of time. Emma owes me, you can't change that."

"Let me pay her debt, Rumple. Leave her be, she's too innocent for all this."

"My, my. Having a heart really has changed you."

"Perhaps. I don't see that as a bad thing."

Rumple thought a bit and turned around. "Tell me why I should move her debt to you. She's the savior, we have yet to tap into exactly what powers that gives her."

"Because we know what powers I have. I know what you want and I can help you get it. We were close once, you and I. I know you're longing for your son. As someone who finally can appreciate the child she has, I wish to see you get what you want."

"As much as I may regret this..." Rumple produced a contract. "I'll take you up on your offer. Just sign the dotted line."

Cora knew that making a deal with Rumple may mean bad things in the future, but at least it would be on her and not Emma. She signed it and looked at him.

"I assume you've tried a simple location spell?"

"I have. He's in this world, but not this town. I need a way to leave with out my memories being lost."

Cora nodded. "Then that is what I will work on. I'll report back to you."

Rumple took her arm. "I don't have time for you to do this when you feel like it."

"Other than taking care of my family, this is my first priority."

With that, Rumple let her go, knowing that Cora was a pro with potions. He felt good about this deal, better than he thought he would. He was going to see his son, nothing could take that hope away from him.

Emma lay in bed, but couldn't sleep. She didn't know what she was feeling. She was happy and excited for the babies, but scared at the same time. She knew Regina would be here, they'd raise them together, but even knowing that, she feared something would happen. She didn't know if she could raise them alone if she had to. No matter what everyone told her, she couldn't change that mind-set so fast; the feeling of being alone.

Emma looked up as Cora appeared in her room. She was about to sit up, but Cora motioned for her to stay. She sat down next to Emma with a small smile.

"Congratulations on the twins."

Emma smiled softly. "Thank you."

"As someone who has been alone a lot, I have a suspision you're dealing with some internal conflicts. You believe Regina and your parents and everyone is here for you, but you're scared that could all just change. Because in the past, that's what happened. Am I right?"

Emma just nodded.

"It's hard to change that. Maybe this will help though. I talked to Rumple. You don't owe him a thing."

Emma sat up, surprised. "What?"

"I transfered your debt to me. Emma, you're not alone, you won't be alone again."

Emma shook her head. "No. I don't want you owing him."

"Emma, Rumple and I go way back. All he wants is to find his son. To be honest, I don't know why he even made that deal with you, but it doesn't matter. I want to help him. Maybe then he will find his peace."

Emma reached out and took Cora's hand. "Thank you. I really don't know what more to say."

Cora smiled. "Just promise me you'll try to stop waiting for the other foot to fall. It's not going to, Emma. Not again."

"I'll try. Like you said, it's hard to change your way of thinking, but I promise I will try. I need to know though...why are you doing this?"

Cora looked at Emma. "You are my daughter's happiness. I failed her in the past, but I will not stand by and watch him use you. I won't let him hurt her anymore."

Emma saw the pain in the woman's eyes. "She's forgiven you. You have to know that."

"Perhaps. But I've not forgiven myself."

"You should, Cora. There's no use in blaming yourself forever."

"As a parent, the hardest thing is knowing you've hurt your child. I hope you never know that feeling, not this extreme. I won't forgive myself until I see her let go of all the pain from her past. I don't know if that will ever happen, and I am prepared for that. But then, and only then, will I forgive myself."

Emma listened, wondering if her parents felt the same way. It didn't seem fair. If Regina forgave Cora, and Emma forgave her parents, they should forgive themselves.

"I promise you will see that, Cora. She's happy, she struggles sometimes, but she's happy."

Cora nodded. "It's hard to change. But she's doing it, I'm doing it. It's all because of you, Emma. When I heard of the Savior and the roll you would play, I never imagined that would include us. I always thought, once a villain, always a villain. But you changed that. You've changed her, showed her who she really is. Don't underestimate yourself, Emma. You're more powerful than you think."

Cora winked and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Rest now. You can just relax."

"Thank you. For everything."

Cora got up and went downstairs and Emma was able to lay back and fall asleep with a small smile on her face.

Regina looked up when she saw her mother. "You're back."

"I am, and it's taken care of. I need my spell book. Do you still have it?"

"I do. In my vault. But what do you need it for?"

"The sooner I can help Rumple find his son, the sooner I no longer owe him."

Regina stared at her mother. "You took Emma's debt? Mother...I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll help me. I'm good at potions, but you're better at the research. Help me find a way for Rumple to leave town and not lose his memories. That's step one."

Regina agreed and called Maleficent who agreed to come watch Henry so Emma could rest. Regina and Cora set out for her vault, hoping to find what they needed.

Emma woke up about an hour later and came downstairs.

"Oh my god! Get that cute belly over here and let me feel the babies!"

Emma chuckled at Mal and came over to her. "Regina told you, I take it. Where is she?"

Maleficent didn't even care, she lifted Emma's shirt and rubbed her stomach, feeling the babies move. "She went with Cora to her vault. Oh baby Swans are just swimming away in there."

Emma let out a laugh. "Tell me about it. They're movers." Emma sat down and Mal sat next to her, still touching her stomach.

"What does it feel like?"

Emma thought a bit. "Like...you know that feeling when you're excited, scared, nervous, and happy all at once? You get those butterflies in your stomach? It kind of feels like that. Until they kick a rib or your kidney. Then it hurts."

Maleficent chuckled and put Emma's shirt back down. "I can't wait to see them. I bet they're going to be so beautiful. Maybe one blonde and one dark hair. Oh I hope they're both girls, but either way, they're going to be spoiled! My little Swanletts."

Emma couldn't stop her laugh. "Your Swanletts? They're going to be Mills babies though."

"Oh? You're taking her name?"

"Yes. It's Henry's name too. That way, we all will be the same. Besides, I'm technically a Charming. Swan was given to me as a child."

"That is true. Do you know why they named you Swan?"

Emma shrugged. "My social worker once said it was because I was so ugly that they thought by naming me Swan, I'd grow up beautiful."

Mal frowned at that. "They told you that? There's no way you could have been ugly. I can't believe anyone would talk to a child like that."

"Yeah well, that's one of the nicer things I heard."

"Well I'm sure it wasn't true. But you are beautiful now. Inside and out."

Emma smiled and heard little feet coming down the stairs. "Emmama!"

Henry ran up to her and crawled on her chest since her stomach was so big. Emma laughed and hugged her son.

"Hey baby boy. How was your nap?"

"Nap done! Emmama big belly go away."

Maleficent laughed and got up to get them something to drink.

Emma looked at Henry and stroked his cheek. "Mama's big belly isn't going away. Mama has babies in her belly."

Henry looked at her with a weird expression. "Emmama eat babies?"

"No, Emmama did not eat babies. Babies are growing."

She took his hand and let him feel them. "Those are your little brothers or sisters."

Henry didn't really understand, but he just smiled. "Henry big broder?"

"Yes, Henry is a big brother."

He was happy with that answer, and he got down to play with his toys. Maleficent came back and handed Emma some juice that Regina approved of.

"Thank you. You don't have to stay, you know."

"I know. I want to. I miss seeing you in the office and stuff. How is school going anyway?"

"Well I've been on break with what happened with Regina. But I'll catch up."

"I'm sure you will. I'm proud of you, Ems. You'll be an amazing deputy sheriff when you're done."

"We'll see. But thank you. I'm not too worried, it's not like much happens around here."

Mal chuckled. "That's true. But still, you'll be good."

"Do you think Regina and Cora will be able to figure out how to help Gold?"

Mal thought a bit and nodded. "I think so. The question is, will Gold turn around if he finds his son or not. I guess we'll have to wait and see."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

There was a puff of smoke, a smell of burnt rubber, and two women with messy hair letting out sighs. They had been working on the potion for hours, and they finally had a vial of greenish-purple liquid.

"I think that's it, but we will need a test subject."

Regina looked at her mother, knowing she was right, but also that neither of them could do it. Regina created the curse - she could leave at any time. Cora wasn't here for the curse, so she never had a cursed life to forget.

"Emma isn't going to like this, but I have an idea."

With a puff of smoke, Regina and Cora, joined by Leroy, stood at the boarder. Regina sprayed the dwarf with some potion.

"Sorry, Leroy."

Cora pushed him and all three stood there, holding their breaths.

"I don't know if you two should be happy or upset that I still remember who you are."

Regina smiled wide over to Cora and pulled Leroy back, actually giving him a hug.

"It's a great thing! Oh and when you open your mouth to Snow and Charming, make sure you tell them that thanks to this, Emma doesn't owe Gold a favor."

With out further explanation, the Mills women disappeared leaving a confused Leroy in a puff of smoke. They appeared in Gold's office and stood before the man with the potion.

"Please, come in. I'm always open for visitors."

Regina rolled his eyes and showed him the potion. He raised a brow, surprised they did it so fast.

"It works?"

"It works. Leroy still has his memories. Now, I believe once we hand this over, all debts are paid."

Gold looked between the two women and shook his head.

"Not exactly. Once I am able to cross the boarder and remember exactly who I am, all debts are paid."

Cora shrugged. Either way, all debts would be paid. Either he'd cross the line and remember, making the debt paid, or he'd cross and forget and they'd still owe him nothing.

"It will work, Rumple. But do you have any idea on where your son is? How you will find him?"

Gold brought out a map that had a circle around New York City.

"He's here. I have my ways. Now, thank you for the potion. Please give my best to Emma and get out of my shop."

Both Mills women rolled their eyes and headed for the mansion, not saying much on the way. Emma was home, feeding Henry supper and looking at her phone to see if Regina had called and she missed it. Maleficent had left and both Emma and Henry got hungry. The blonde couldn't cook much, but she could do breakfast. She made them eggs and toast for supper and Henry was really enjoying them. The door opened and both Henry and Emma looked over, matching smiles on their faces.

"Mama! Nana! Eggs!"

Regina chuckled as she kissed her son's head and then Emma's cheek. Cora came in and sat at the table, a smile on her face as well.

"Well? Did you do it?"

"Are you questioning our abilities, dear?"

"I um...no...?"

"Relax. I'm joking. Yes we did it and the rest is up to him."

Emma let out a sigh of relief and went over to hug Cora.

"Thank you so much! Here, let me make you some eggs. Oooh...babies...stop fighting in there."

She had to sit down and rub her stomach as her stomach felt as though a soccer game was going on.

"Relax, my love. I'll make mother and I some eggs."

"Sunny side up, wheat toast, light butter and a pinch of salt on the eggs."

Regina looked at her mother. Obviously she had been to Granny's for breakfast a few times.

"Right. I'll do my best."

Emma finished her plate of scrambled eggs and toast and looked at Regina.

"Sunny side up eggs sound amazing...Oh can you poach eggs? I love poached eggs. Oh god I want poached eggs."

Regina chuckled and started her mother's eggs.

"Didn't you just eat?"

Emma looked at her and then pointed to her belly.

"Hello! Eating for three here!"

Regina got out a saucepan and more eggs.

"Two poached eggs it is. You're lucky I know how to make them."

"I could never get them right. You have my utter most respect."

Cora laughed and shook her head. She never in a million years thought she'd be at the table of her daughter's with her partner and son. Neither did she ever think she'd hear someone say her daughter has their respect because she could poach eggs. Emma looked over with a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking of how blessed I am that I am here to see these cute little moments in my daughter's life. I thought that my chances were over, that I'd made the bed I was forced to lay in."

Regina came over and kissed her mother's cheek.

"I am so glad you are here, Mom. I'm happy to have this life with you in it."

Emma watched them and just burst into tears, causing everyone to look at her with concern.

"Emma? Honey what's wrong?"

Emma shook her head, her hands motioning for them to stay where they were.

"I don't know. That's just so beautiful and touching. I...Regina, can I have hot sauce with my eggs?"

Regina looked at Cora who sat there in shock.

"This must be what they mean by hormones. Yes, Emma, you can have hot sauce with your eggs."

"I seriously want to stay here and watch this. I should have waited to move out."

Regina chuckled and went to finish the eggs.

"Well Mother, you're welcome here any time."

"Sure, I'll just be an elephant on display. Here for your entertainment."

"Thank you, dear." Cora smirked, making Emma laugh.

Regina brought the eggs over for her wife and mother and then for herself. Emma closed her eyes, moaning at how good the eggs were. Regina chuckled as she took a bite of her own.

"Well, my dear, I won't moan like that one, but you do make great eggs."

"Thanks mom, and thanks again for today. I didn't like Emma owing Rumple anything. Especially for me."

Emma sighed and played with her eggs. "Regina, I just wanted you to be okay. I was so scared."

"I know, Emma. I understand. I felt the same way when you were in the hospital. I'm not mad, I promise."

Cora smiled at the two, happy to see the love between them. "You're welcome. Now, when are you two going to pay me back and get married? And Emma, stop playing with your food."

Emma looked up and stopped what she was doing, instead taking a bite of her toast.

Regina shrugged. "As soon as Emma feels comfortable."

"I don't wanna look like a whale going down the aisle."

Regina looked at Emma and took her hand. "You're beautiful no matter what, but if you want to wait, we will wait."

Cora nodded as she finished her eggs. "You'll wait then, and you'll both be beautiful. If you'll let me, I'll take care of everything. It will be my gift to you."

Emma smiled and finished her eggs as well. "That's fine with me, but you may have competition with my mother. I don't think I can convince her to not do anything."

Regina looked at Cora with a raised brow, wondering how her mother would react to working with Snow White. Cora kept cool and even smiled a bit.

"Oh, I'm aware dear. She and I have already had a couple discussions. Don't worry, we may have a sorted past, but we know our future will be better if we learn to work together. I do have to say though - and I mean no offense by this - it's a little...weird to plan a wedding with my one time stepgranddaughter."

Regina chuckled as she sipped her coffee. "I'm sure it is, but it's a feeling you deserve." She was teasing, but Cora looked at her.

"I meant nothing bad, Regina."

"I know, I was joking." Regina put her hand on her mothers. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No, you didn't. I was afraid I hurt you."

Emma looked between the two. "I think you both should stop worrying about hurting each other. Cora, have you forgiven Regina for sending you to Wonderland?"

"Yes. I forgave her years ago."

"Great. Regina, have you forgiven your mother for...well...everything?"

Regina looked at her mother, taking both of her hands and looking in her eyes. "I forgive you, Mother. I honestly and truly forgive you completely. Don't worry about hurting me by talking about the past, and more importantly, please please stop feeling guilty."

Cora pulled Regina into a hug, tears in her eyes as her heart swelled. Emma started cleaning off the table, leaving the two of them alone.

"I mean it, Mom. No more feeling guilty. I'm so happy, and to be honest, I don't know that I'd have been this happy in our world...even with Daniel. I've also come to realize that all of us were simply pieces in Rumples game. You included."

Cora cupped Regina's cheek and smiled at her daughter. "I'll do my best. I'm so happy though, to see you so happy. It does help take the guilt away. You're an amazing mother to Henry and I k now you will be to the new babies as well."

"Thank you. That means a lot. I know you'll continue being a wonderful grandmother."

While the two were talking, Emma took Henry into the living room, letting him play as she got out her laptop and started on some school work. She had fallen behind when Regina was in the hospital. To be honest, Emma didn't know school for law enforcement would be as difficult as it was turning out to be. She knew part of it was that her school experience was sub-par at best. In her mind, however, she simply felt stupid.

Regina and Cora came out and sat down just as Emma slammed the book she was looking at shut with tears in her eyes. Regina looked over, concerned for her fiance.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

Emma closed her laptop and put it on the table next to the couch. "It's nothing. I'm just too stupid to do this. I can't believe I thought I could do this! I can't! They were all right, Regina. I'm just a complete waste of space!"

The blonde started hitting her head - a mixture of a meltdown and flashbacks going on inside. Cora picked Henry up, not wanting him to see this and took him up to his room.

"There's nothing in there! My brain is empty! I'm so stupid!"

Regina grabbed Emma's wrists to stop her from hurting herself. "Emma! Stop it! My love, please stop"

Regina could see that Emma wasn't hearing her; her eyes were empty.

"My love, baby, please come back to me. Breathe and come back."

Finally Regina saw life again in those green eyes, with a bit of fear mixed in. "It's okay, Emma. It's just me."

"Please don't send me away again. I didn't mean to do it. I swear I didn't."

Her voice was small and it broke Regina's heart. "Emma? What are you talking about?" The brunette drew small invisible circles with her thumbs on the pressure points in Emma's wrists.

"I hit myself. But I didn't mean to. I don't want to go again like when I cut myself."

Realization ran cold through Regina as she understood Emma's fear. "No baby. Oh honey, no. I wont...honey I didn't send you away. I wanted you to get the help you needed. Baby, you're suddenly four months pregnant with twins. You are going through so much. You're stressed, honey, but you're staying right here with me."

Emma curled herself into Regina- as much as her belly let her anyway. She needed those arms of safety around her. "I really didn't mean to act like that. My head...I...I kept seeing everyone who said I'd never do anything. All the teachers who called me stupid and the older kids hitting me, telling me there's only air in my head. I tried to make it stop but...I couldn't."

Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair, wishing - not for the first time - that she could take her memories away. In reality, she probably could, but there's no saying what Emma would be like if she did that. Part of what makes a person who they are is what they've gone through. Never the less, she made a mental note to talk to her mother about that later.

"Baby? Do you even want to be a deputy? Do you find any of it interesting?"

"Some of it. But all these case studies and hypothetical situations...Regina I can't focus. It all runs together. I do want to do it, but I don't think I can."

REgina kissed Emma's forehead, glad her blonde was calming down. "I have an idea, but you tell me if you like it. Okay?"

Emma nodded and Regina continued.

"How about if you take a break? Before were pregnant, before your hormones and this extra stress, you were at the top of your class. Come work half days with Mal at the office if you feel you have to do anything. I would like it if you saw Dr. Hopper, but that's your call. Then I'm working it out so that I can take maternity leave with you, so we have time with our family. After all that, once everything settles down, after our wedding - and if you still want to pursue this, you'll start your classes again. I know Graham can help you."

Emma took it all in, nodding softly. "But...can he help me? You gave him this job through the curse."

Regina smiled softly - she wondered when someone would bring that up. "Well you see, my love, the curse was very complex. I gave them the knowledge needed for the jobs they have. Your mother has the skills and knowledge that any other elementary education teacher would have."

"So you brought these people to a world with indoor plumbing, technology, provided them with housing, kept them away from the cruel outside world AND made them smarter? They should be worshiping you!"

Regina laughed harder than she had in a long time, causing Emma to break her own smile. "You're right, they should. But how does all that sound? The plan?"

Emma reached up and kissed Regina. "It sounds perfect. I'll call Dr. Hopper tomorrow, let the school know I'm taking a break, and come in to work for a few hours. Don't tell Mal, I want to surprise her. Is my desk still there?"

Regina smiled softly, glad that part of Emma's plan was to call Archie. "Yes, it's still there. I couldn't stand to get rid of it. And I won't tell Mal. I wanted to surprise you about the maternity leave. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I was honestly scared about being alone with them right away. Who's filling in for you?"

"Mal. She's been with me for so long. She could probably do a better job than I do."

"I doubt that. I know she will do great, but no one could do better than you."

"You flatter me, dear. Are you feeling better now?"

"I am. Thanks for putting up with me."

Regina kissed Emma's hand and looked at her lovingly. "You are worth every moment, my love."

Emma kissed Regina, feeling so much love. Cora came down and cleared her throat. "Henry is all tucked in bed. He's such a sweet boy."

"Thank you, Mother. You know what you said earlier about wishing you still lived here?"

"Yes."

"Well I was thinking about that. I'm not above admitting ths to my mother, but tell anyone else and I'll deny it. I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed with the thought of having a one year old and new born twins. I'm excited and happy, don't get me wrong, but Mother...we may need your help."

"Say no more, Regina. I'll move back here in a heartbeat. Do you mind if I use some magic though? To make it a bit more to my style? Just my room, of course."

"Of course not. If you want, I have a guest room. Or you could turn the basement into your own little apartment."

Cora thought for a bit. "I'll take the basement. I'll come and start tomorrow, if that's okay."

"It's perfect. Thank you mom. I'm going to go kiss my prince goodnight."

Regina went upstairs and Emma started picking up her books. "I'm sorry for the breakdown, Cora. Thak you for getting Henry away from it."

Cora walked over and hugged Emma tightly. "Don't apologize. You're going through a lot, Em, more than you're letting on. I know you're scared and don't want to show it, and that's fine if you don't want to talk to Regina or myself, but please talk to someone, Emma. Keeping it inside isn't going to help. Maybe talk to your mom, honey, she'd like that. I happen to know that it's taking every ounce of restraint for her to not be here all the time."

Emma nodded, suddenly feeling guilty about not talking to her mother more. "I will. Thank you, Cora."

The woman left and Emma loced up and turned the lights out. She called her mother, smiling when she answered after one ring.

"Emma? Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

Emma laughed softly as she went up the stairs. "I'm fine, mom. I was just calling to see if we could get together sometime soon to chat?"

"Yes of course! Anytime, hon! How about after school tomorrow? Your father will be working, so it would be just us girls."

"That sounds perfect, mom. I'll see you then. Oh..and I love you."

Snows wide smile could almost be seen through the phone. Her voice even cracked with emotion. "I love you too, Emma. I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma hung up as she reached the top of the stairs, stopping to catch her breath. Regina came out of Henry's room and smiled at her fiance. Emma was so beautiful - especially when she didn't know anyone was watching her and her guard was down. Emma turned to see Regina with a smile on her lips.

"You staring at me?"

"Maybe. You're just the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

A soft blush crept up Emma's face. "Oh stop I'm fat and out of breath."

Regina walked over to Emma and kissed her as she put a hand on Emma's stomach. "You're pregnant, not fat. You are glowing and I find you extremely sexy." Regina looked at Emma with a smirk and a twinkle in her brown eyes. Her voice suddenly low and husky as her hand caressed Emma's stomach. "Tell me love. Is it true what they say about pregnant women and hormones?"

Emma swallowed hard, suddenly feeling very aroused. "What do they say?"

Regina knew Emma felt it. She could tell in her voice. "That they make you..horny. Because All I want to do is lay you down and take complete advantage of you."

Emma's breath hitched as her eyes dilated. "I didn't know it was true until now."

"Then go get yourself naked for me."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I'll be watching, but tonight is all about you."

Regina knew Emma would argue, so she put her hand on Emma's back and gave a slight nudge. Emma went to their room and turned as Regina shut the door. The brunette took on that authoritative role Emma loved so much. Seeing her cross her arms made Emma feel moistness between her legs.

"Strip."

Emma swallowed and nodded, pulling her shirt over her head. Regina licked her lips as she watched her blonde get naked. Not only was Emma's stomach swollen, but so were her breasts. Pregnancy really looked good on Emma Swan. Regina walked around Emma, predator to her prey. She stood behind her and raised Emma's arms into the air, putting her hands together. Emma knew to keep them there. Regina slid her hands down Emma's arms and firmly cupped her swollen breasts. The moan that rewarded her made her grin. She knew Emma's nipples would be sensitive, so she rolled them between her fingers. Emma's arms wavered, but she kept them up above her head.

"Bed. Now. On your back."

Emma did as she was told and laid on her back.

"You know where your hands go, my pet."

Oh Emma knew, she'd been well trained. She put her hands up and took hold of the bars on the headboard of the bed. Regina watched as she undressed, loving how Emma took orders. She took the soft ankle cuffs and spread Emma's legs, cuffing them to the posts and leaving the blondes legs open.

"Remember to just say stop if you want me to stop."

"I know, love. I trust you."

"Good." Regina got on the bed, kneeling between Emma's legs. This was new - she had never been with a pregnant woman before. Earlier, she had called the doctor to make sure sex was okay and was told it was actually good for Emma. She leaned down and kissed Emma's stomach as her hands kneaded her breasts again. It seemed as if being pregnant just intensified everything for Emma. Everything Regina was doing felt so good. Regina ran her hands down Emma's sides, taking in the sight of her beautiful fiance.

Emma watched Regina, slightly confused on how her swollen stomach wasn't a complete turn off. But then, she figured, she'd still find Regina sexy as hell if she was pregnant. Regina knew what she was doing - that was for sure. Every touch drove Emma crazy.

"Regina...that feels...gods yes."

Regina smirked, wanting to make this night all about Emma. She opened her legs wide and blew a soft breath against the blonde's core. Emma's grip on the headboard got tighter as she felt the air.

"Please...oh please fuck me..."

Regina chuckled. Normally, she would keep teasing her, but tonight she just wanted to please her. "Yes, Princess. As you wish." Regina took Emma's bundle of nerves into her mouth, sucking hard as she slid two fingers into Emma's entrance. Emma's toes curled and her breath hitched as the intensity built inside her. Regina smirked, eeping the pressure from her sucking, but also twirled her tongue around Emma's clit.

There was no time for a warning, Emma's orgasm hit her hard and fast. It was the most amazing and intense feeling she'd ever had. Regina coaxed Emma through her orgasm before cleaning up the treat the woman gave her with her tongue. She then used her magic to undo the binds from Emma's ankles and gave her the nod to release her hands. Regina crawled up and cuddled with her blonde who gave her a tired kiss before pretty much passing out in her arms.

Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair as her other hand rubbed Emma's bump; trying to get the babies to relax and sleep in their mom's tummy.


	41. Chapter 41

Emma was up and down throughout the night. Between having to pee every thirty minutes or so and having horrible heartburn, she didn't get much sleep. Through it all, she tried not to wake up Regina. However, every time she would lay back in bed, Regina would put her arm around the blonde and kiss her shoulder, making Emma both smile and feel guilty at the same time.

Finally, the blonde did get some sleep and when she woke up, she knew Regina had let her sleep in. Emma stretched and was glad to see she didn't grow more overnight. It wasn't too late, but she also knew Regina would be at her office and Henry at day care by now.

After a quick shower, Emma smiled to see that Regina had left her clothes that would fit her swollen stomach. She looked in the mirror and gazed over her appearance. When she first got here, her hair was dull, her cheeks hollow, her bones stuck out where they shouldn't, and she was sure the dark circles around her eyes would never go away. Now, however, her hair almost glowed, her face was healthy, her scars gone and her eyes sparkled. She put her hands on her stomach and smiled.

"I love you two. I can't wait to give you the best life possible."

Emma dressed and did her hair and make up. She set up some appointments with Archie and emailed her school to advise them about her break. Looking at the clock, she saw it was about time for lunch so she went to Granny's and picked up food for Regina, Mal, and herself. She came into the office and was greeted by Mal who hugged her.

"It's nice to see you, Em. You look great and that food smells amazing."

"Thanks, Mal. I feel great. I figured on my first day back, I could treat you to lunch."

Mal bit into her chicken sandwich and smiled wider. "You're going to be working with us again?"

Emma nodded and sat at her desk, seeing Regina was in a phone meeting. "Part time. With everything happening, school is just too much right now. It's too hard to focus."

Mal just smiled at her. "You got a lot going on, but you'll be okay."

"Thanks. I hear you'll be filling in for Gina while she's on leave. Who's going to be your secretary?" Emma noticed a slight blush creep over Mal's face and she smirked. "Belle?"

"Yep. She's actually coming today for some training. But don't worry, you won't be in the way."

Emma finished her lunch along with most of what were supposed to be Regina's onion rings. "I won't be here, actually. I'm going to go visit my mom in a bit. The school has early release today. But you and Belle working together, hmm? Dang, we'll have to sanitize the office when Regina comes back." She wiggled her brows and Mal playfully tapped Emma's shoulder.

"Oh please. My first day here will be spent sanitizing it after everything you two have done in there."

Emma chuckled and rubbed her stomach as she sat at the desk. "You're not wrong, I'll give you that. Who's going to watch over the library?"

Mal watched Emma rub her belly, smiling softly. "Tink. She's sick of the other fairies, so she's excited to do something else. Emma, you really are beautiful. You're glowing. Are you happy?"

Neither woman noticed Regina's door was open, her phone meeting now over. She came out to see who was talking, but not wanting to interrupt, she leaned against the door frame.

Emma nodded, looking at her hands on her stomach. "I thought I came here just to get through another chapter in my life. I figured I'd keep my head down and my nose clean, and once I was done, I'd move on. I was scared; every other chapter of my life has been pure hell, so I had no reason to think this would be different. Boy was I wrong. You welcomed me with open arms, quite literally, and made me feel at home. Home. Something I longed for and never felt before. I met Regina and my life completely changed for the better. Even that first time, even when it was just sex, I never felt used like I had in the past. She respected me and pushed my limits. You've all been so great and helped me turn my life around, never once judging me. It's been a little over a year and here I am engaged, with my son, pregnant, no longer cutting. I know my parents and I have great friends. So the long answer to your short question is yes. Yes I am very and truly happy."

Regina came over and leaned down, wrapping her arms around Emma. "My love. I'm so glad to hear you say that. After everything you've been through, you should only ever be happy."

Emma smiled and hugged Regina back. "Thank you. Oh I got you lunch. A chicken salad sandwich and um...four onion rings. You should really talk to Granny about not being so stingy on the onion rings."

Regina raised a brow with a smirk. "Yes, I'll have to get right on that." She put an onion ring between her teeth and wiggled her brows. Emma grinned and took a bite before kissing Regina.

"My lord you two are adorable. Seriously, I can't stand it. You're perfect for each other."

Regina smirked at Mal as she chewed her onion ring. "Thanks Mal, and in case you're wondering, yes, I am happy. Happier than I ever expected or deserved. Now, I'm going to eat this before my pregnant fiance decides to finish it for me." She smirked and went back into her office.

Emma and Mal spent a few hours working and talking - mostly talking - before Belle came. Emma looked at the clock and packed up her stuff before going into Regina's office and leaned on her desk. "I'm going to my moms for a bit. Did you want me to get Henry?"

Regina smiled up at her and shook her head. "No. It's a good excuse for me to leave on time and not stay late doing paper work. I'll get him."

Emma leaned forward and kissed her fiance. "Alright. Belle is here, just so you know."

Regina nodded and looked at her schedule. "She's on time. That's good. Mal will be training her."

Emma looked at Regina's schedule and frowned. "Babe, you're pretty busy. Are you sure you don't want me to get Henry?"

"No, my love. I want you to go spend time with your mother. This looks like a busy schedule, but that's only because there are certain things I want to get done before our little ducklings...or what does Mal call them? Our Swanlettes hatch."

Emma chuckled and nodded, kissing her cheek again. "Alright then. If you change your mind, just call me, okay?"

Regina nodded and kissed Emma's stomach. "Okay, Princess. Oh and I hate to ask you this, but when you get home, can you take the casserole I made out of the fridge and put it in the oven at three hundred and fifty degrees for thirty minutes?" Emma nodded and Regina let out a chuckle at the look on Emma's face. "Don't worry, I trust that even you won't mess that up. It's already made, just needs to be cooked."

Emma blushed a bit. "Yes, but I burn water."

Regina chuckled more and stood up, putting her arms around Emma. "You made eggs the other day and Henry didn't die. Besides, my mother may be home working on her little apartment, so if you ask nicely, she may help you."

Emma nodded and rest her head on Regina's shoulder. Regina felt Emma's mood changed and held her. "Baby? I'm sorry if I said something that hurt you." She knew that with hormones, this could happen. Secretly, Regina had been reading anything she could on pregnancy. She wanted to be able to be there for her blonde.

Emma sniffed and kept her face hidden. "Things like this make me feel so bad. Like I'm your child and not your fiance. I can't even cook. Then I think about the other things I can't do like laundry and ironing. I can't even fold towels like you do."

Regina rubbed Emma's back, trying to calm her. "Shh baby. I have never and will never see you as my child. You are far too sexy for that." She smiled and pulled back to look at Emma, softly cupping her face, lifting her head to look into her eyes. "Those other things are not things you just know, Emma. They are things you learn. Baby, it's not that you can't, it's that you don't know how. I will teach you anything you want, and I'm sure your mother would too." She wiped Emma's tears and kissed her softly. "No more crying, Princess. You're too beautiful to cry."

Emma hugged Regina and nodded, breathing in deep breaths. "I love you. I'm so lucky to have you. Last time I was all alone."

Regina kissed Emma. "Never again will you be alone."

For some reason, Snow's nerves were on high alert. She came home from school and cleaned the loft before making hot chocolate. "It's just Emma. Nothing to be so worried about." She told herself before jumping as there was a knock to the door.

"Emma. Come in, please." She stepped back and let her daughter in. Her daughter. She was still getting used to the fact that her daughter was here. "You look great, Emma. Pregnancy looks good on you. Would you like some hot chocolate?"

Emma smiled and sat at the table. "I'd love some. Thank you."

Chocolate was poured, pleasantries exchanged, and finally Snow looked at Emma. "Is there anything in particular that you wanted to talk about, Emma?"

Emma thumbed the mug and shrugged a bit. "Last night I did, but I'm feeling better about things today."

Snow smiled and nodded. "That's normal. Hormones play with your mind."

Emma nodded. "I was just scared yesterday, and I feel better now. But I was wondering if maybe you could teach me some things?"

The next few hours, Snow taught Emma all her laundry tips, ironing tips and folding styles. Snow loved every moment of this. She never thought she'd be able to teach Emma anything since she didn't get to raise her. Emma looked at the clock and got up.

"I should go. This was fun though, we should do it again soon."

Snow agreed and hugged Emma. "yes, please. And Emma, if you ever need to talk, or need me, please just call me."

Emma hugged her back. "Next time, maybe a cooking lesson? Or baking. Regina can cook and bake, but it would be fun to bake while she cooks."

Snow nodded and smiled, stroking Emma's cheek. Her daughter really was so beautiful. "Of course. Oh and Em? I would be more than happy to take Henry when you go into labor. I know Cora will be staying with you, but I'd love some time with my grandson."

A little surprised, Emma nodded. "Yeah...I guess I thought you'd want to be at the hospital with us."

A flurry of excitement rushed through Snow. "Is that an option?"

Emma laughed softly. "It's the only option, Mom. I want you there with us. I talked to Regina and she understands and agrees. Mal or Ruby will take Henry and you and Cora will both be there. One advantage of having the mayor and formal Evil Queen as the other mother to your children is when she tells them we need a big private room on reserve so you can both be there - and dad if he wants - you get a big private room on reserve."

Snow couldn't help but laugh and then hug Emma. "I can't wait! Oh Emma, I'm so happy. I thought you and Regina would want to be alone."

Emma hugged Snow back. "We thought about it and decided that next time, we'll be alone. This time...I mean, I know we have Henry, but this time, we have our families here for the first time and want to share it. When I had Henry, I was still a prisoner, I was alone and handcuffed to the bed, and I knew I'd be giving him away. It was horrible. Regina wants to make sure that this time, I am surrounded by love."

Snow couldn't stop smiling. "Regina really does love you. I'm so glad, Emma. I'll be there no matter what time and I'm sure your dad will too, even if he doesn't stay in the room."

Emma nodded. "Okay, mom. We'll call when it happens. I really have to go though. Tell dad hi and that I love him."

"I will, Emma. Have a good night. I love you."

The week went by and Cora was all moved in, Emma was working part time, and Regina was working long days to get things done. It was Saturday and Regina was already at the office so she could finish up what she wanted done that week. Emma fed Henry and decided to take him to the park while Cora kicked them out of the kitchen so she could master fried chicken. Emma showed her where the fire extinguisher was and laughed when the woman said she'd just use her magic if she had to.

It was nice out and Henry insisted on going on the swings. Emma was pushing him when she heard a voice behind her that made her freeze.

"E..Emma?"

No. It couldn't be. How could it be? Slowly, the blonde turned around and saw those brown eyes with flecks of green - just like her son's.

"Neal? What the HELL are you doing here?!"

Neal held up his hands to show her he meant no harm. "What are you doing here? How did you find this place?"

Emma shook her head. "After what you did to me, I owe you no explanation. I would like to know how and why you found me. Are you stalking me?"

Neal began to laugh but stopped when he saw she was serious. "No, I'm not stalking you, Em. My dad brought me back home."

"Your dad? Ruplestiltskin is your dad?"

"Yeah..wait how do you know him?"

"Long story." Emma turned and gave Henry another push. Oh God. Henry. Neal. Regina. This suddenly got complicated and Emma felt dizzy.

"Emmama! Henry down!"

Emma gathered herself enough to get Henry out of the swing and put him in the sandbox so she could sit on the bench. She hated that Neal was following them.

"Emma, you look great. So healthy." It was true. She looked so much better than when he had found her alone and hungry. Obviously she was pregnant, but she still looked beautiful. He looked at the little boy she carried and something seemed familiar about him.

Suddenly, he remembered his last night with the blonde. He knew she was under age, he knew she had been abused and used and pretty much tortured, but he couldn't help himself. She wanted to cuddle, needed to feel loved, and he obliged. Cuddles lead to kisses which lead to sex. She wanted it, he made sure of that, but afterwards...afterwards she lay with her back to him crying silent tears and he felt so guilty. Once she was asleep, he packed his bags. He wouldn't hurt her anymore. He left money for her and a note saying 'I'm sorry, I love you'. He also left her the bug so she could go anywhere. One thing he forgot were the stolen watches in the car and the fact that someone was after him. He had no idea that when she would wake up, it would be to the sound of the police banging on the door and arresting her as she stood there confused, hurt, and alone.

Looking at Henry, he wondered if what happened that night resulted in Emma having a baby...maybe that's why she's upset. "Who is that little man?"

"Henry." Maybe he'd leave it alone with short answers.

"Henry? Who does he belong to?" He tried not to sound overly curious.

"Regina. He's her son." Not technically a lie.

"Huh. Evil Queen has a kid? Why are you watching him and why did he call you 'Emmama'"?

Emma rolled her eyes. "You ask too many questions. I'm engaged to Regina and she's far from an Evil Queen."

Neal looked at Emma like she had two heads. "You're engaged to Regina?! Is the new baby hers? Isn't there a huge age difference? Are you under a spell?"

Emma was angry, Neal could see it but it was too late to stop it. She turned and glared at him. "Stop. You don't get to just show u in my life and judge me. You don't get to demand answers from me and don't you dare talk to me about age! You may thing you're special because you're his son, but you'll always be the asshole who broke my heart and set me up to go to prison with out a thought or care about what happened to me!" Emma didn't notice the angry sparks coming from her hands.

"You..you're one of us! Wait...prison? Ems, I didn't..."

"Don't you dare call me that! You don't get to call me that anymore. You lost that right when you fucked me and left me with the watches you stole!" Emma was in tears and Henry came over, sensing his mother's frustration and cuddled in her lap.

"No cry Emmama. Henry go home now."

Emma took some deep breaths, rubbing Henry's back, more for her own sake than his.

"Little man, I was talking to Emma. How about you go play?"

Henry shook his head and stayed on Emma's lap. "You bad man! You make Emmama cry. You go away."

Emma stood, placing Henry on her hip while she still could. "He's right. You go. We're done." She put Henry in his stroller and started walking home. Neal, however, followed.

"We're not done, Emma. I had no idea you went to prison. I didn't know!"

Emma turned and pushed Neal back with her magic, surprising both of them. "Leave me alone! Go away!"

Graham happened to be on patrol and saw the confrontation. He parked his car and stepped up next to Emma. "Is there a problem?"

Before either Emma or Neal could answer, Henry, who had crawled out of the stroller, tugged on Graham's pants and looked up at him. "Bad man won't leave. He make Emmama cry. Make bad man leave."

Emma sighed, barely keeping her emotions together. "Henry, back in your stroller."

Graham put Henry back and buckled him in. "I'll take care of it, kid." He ruffled his hair and stood, looking at Neal. "It's time for you to go. It's obvious you've upset Miss Swan and that is not something any of us here in Storybrooke is okay with."

Neal was confused on why the town would love Emma so much, not that she wasn't great, but she was new. "Wait, you're telling me that the town is in love with the girl engaged to the Evil Queen? You're kidding, right?"

Graham stepped closer. "Regina is no longer Evil thanks, in part, to our Savior." He pointed to Emma who really just wanted to go home.

"Savior? Wait...no way! You're Snow and Charming's daughter?! And you're engaged to Regina?! Oh this is too much."

Graham looked at Emma. "Go home, Em. I'll keep him away."

"Thank you, Graham." She stepped closer to whisper. "Don't mention that Henry is mine...please." Emma knew she couldn't keep the secret forever, but at least until she got home.

Graham nodded and watched her go before looking back at Neal. "Things have changed, Baelfire, I suggest you forget about Emma Swan and move on."

Neal shook his head and looked at Graham. "Does she still have your heart, huntsman?"

"No. She gave it back when the curse broke. She fixed many things. Now go." Graham made sure Emma was far enough away and went back to his car. "Leave her alone." He warned one last time before leaving.

Neal just stood there, trying to take in everything he just learned. He also couldn't get Henry out of his mind. Those eyes...

* * *


	42. Chapter 42

Emma came into the mansion and closed the door, carrying a sleeping Henry. She could smell that Cora was cooking and she needed some time to calm down.

"I'm going to go lay Henry down." She called to the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Regina was with Cora and didn't think anything of it. Suddenly, she could hear Emma on the baby monitor but both her and her mother were wrist deep in their cooking to turn it off. Besides, she figured Emma would just lay Henry down and then come down herself.

"I'm sorry you had to see me upset, Buddy." Regina could hear pain in Emma's voice and wondered why. "That man we saw? Rumple's son Neal? You see…he's your father."

Regina's heart fell as she froze. Emma had told her about Neal, how he used her and left her to go to jail. She had no idea he'd be the long lost Baelfire. Of course, Emma also would have had no idea.

"Don't worry kid. I won't let him know…at least not right away. I just got so upset because after all he did to me, he thinks he has the right to judge me and say bad things about your mother. That upset me, because your mother is the first person to ever truly love me. He has no right to question that." Emma sighed and laid Henry in his new big boy bed and ran her fingers through his hair. "you don't need him, Buddy. Your mother is better than he'll ever be."

Regina looked at her mother who cleaned her hands off and softly rubbed Regina's back. "He's yours, Regina. No one can take him away."

Regina nodded and whipped the dough from her turnovers off her hands. "I'm going to step outside." She went outside and took a few breaths as Emma came downstairs.

"Smells good in here. The babies are just rolling around, smelling it." Emma grinned and saw the turnover dough. "Is Regina here?"

Cora flipped some chicken and nodded. "She's outside. Emma…the baby monitor is on…"

Emma was confused for a moment and then sat down as she realized what that meant. "Is she mad? I was planning on telling her, I mean this just happened."

Cora shook her head. "No, no darling. I think she's a bit scared, but she's certainly not mad at you. Neal, or Baelfire as we know him, is Rumple's son…which you know, but maybe you don't know how bad that could be. Let's just say that it is a good thing we don't owe him more favors."

Emma was looking down and didn't notice Regina come back inside. "I didn't know. I didn't know anything about this world." She put her head in her hands. "He told me his parents abandoned him. That his mother ran off with some other man and his dad left him. He said he grew up alone. An orphan like me. Unloved, like me. Even though he was older, I trusted him. Now I find out he's one of you and his father wanted him? He really did use me."

Regina came up behind Emma and rubbed her shoulders. "Honey, as much as I want to hate him, he didn't lie. His mother did leave to be with Killian – Captain Hook. Rumple? Well he lied to him. Once he became the Dark On, Baelfire wanted him to get rid of the power. He had a magic bean that would take them to a land with no magic."

"Here?"

"Here. The only problem is Rumple had become addicted to his power. When Baelfire jumped through the portal, Rumple didn't follow. I'm sure it felt as though his dad abandoned him – because in away – he did. He didn't lie…but I still don't like what he did to you."

Emma shook her head. "I don't either, and I don't want him to know Henry is his. He knows he's yours, and he'll find out he's mine. I'm sure he'll ask, but he won't know Henry is his."

Regina nodded and kissed Emma's neck. "I'm sure it will come out, but Henry is legally mine. I made sure all the I's were dotted and t's were crossed. Maybe he'll be gone by the time it comes out who his father is."

"Let's not worry. Here. Try some chicken." Cora brought Emma a chicken leg, but before Emma could try a bite, she felt something in her stomach. She dropped the chicken and clutched her hands to her belly. "Something…oh god…"

"Emma? What's wro…oh my god!"

"I have to get these pants off now!" Regina helped Emma lower her pants as her stomach grew before their eyes. Cora turned around and dropped her cup.

"Emma! Are you okay?"

Emma sat down in shock, her stomach now the size of a large beach ball. Regina ran her hands over Emma's stomach, amazed and in awe. "I um…yeah. I'm okay. I'm really hungry though."

Cora chuckled and brought over more chicken. "We have more than enough. Regina, maybe you should stop feeling her stomach and call the doctor to see if you can get her in today to check on things."

Regina nodded and used her magic to make Emma's pants fit.

"Actually…" Cora snapped her fingers and Emma was in a sundress.

"Oh mother. Emma doesn't like dresses." Regina waived her hand and Emma was in a cute pair of overalls.

"Regina, we don't live on a farm" She waived her own hand and Emma was in jeans and a flowy blouse.

"Okay stop it. I'm not a doll, and this is cute. Hey Gina? Can you hand me the syrup? Oh and the garlic salt please."

Both Mills women raised a brow. "Um. Sure." She brought both over to Emma and the blonde sprinkled the garlic salt on first and then drenched it in syrup. Cora looked revolted as Emma tore into the chicken – syrup dripping down her fingers and chin.

"Would you like a fork?"

"No thanks." She sprinkled more garlic salt on and took another bite before looking up at them. "What?"

The two women shook their heads and Cora went to finish the turnover that Regina had started while Regina called the doctor. Three chicken thighs and two ranch bananas later and the two were on their way to the doctor.

"Shit, Regina! I'm huge! I'm not sure I was ever this big with Henry."

Regina chuckled. "Language, Dear. You didn't get to eat syrup covered garlic chicken with Henry either."

"That's true. That was really good. Tonight, I'm gonna add whip cream. Oh baby? On the way home, can we get carrots and chocolate ice cream? Please?" The puppy dog eyes face made it impossible for Regina to say no.

"We'll get whatever you want."

The cool gel made Emma shiver a bit as the picture came on screen. "Identical twins. Do you want to know the gender yet?"

Emma looked at Regina. "It's up to you."

Regina shook her head. "We want to be surprised. It helps enough to know they will be the same gender."

The nurse nodded and moved the camera around. "They are about seven months along. I hope you're ready because twins usually come early. The good news is they are fully developed and look real healthy. From here on out, they just grow. Aww. They're set up perfectly. Look." She flipped a switch to make the ultrasound 4D. They were adorable with their heads leaning against each other. One sucking his or her thumb and the other seemed to be looking at his or her hand.

"How accurate is that?" Regina asked, holding in her tears of joy as she saw her babies.

"They'll gain weight and maybe change a little, but this is what you can expect."

Emma couldn't stop smiling. "They're beautiful. They have your lips, Regina. Can we get pictures? Oh and two extra for our moms?"

The nurse nodded and snapped a picture before turning the machine off. She helped Emma clean her stomach off as the pictures printed.

"Now, they are developed, but the longer they can stay in there, the better. I've done a lot of research for the doctor since you first came in. Mal has helped a lot, actually, along with Blue. You will have two more months, as apparently, once you hit the seven month mark, magic steps aside to let nature take over."

Both Regina and Emma listened intently – Regina a bit upset that mal didn't tell her any of this.

"Emma, I know you have magic, but I hear you've not really tapped into it."

"I do, but I haven't because of the babies."

"I understand. Do you remember anything weird happening when Henry was born?"

Emma thought back. "I remember the lights flickering a lot and sparks from that."

The nurse took notes and looked at both Emma and Regina. "I can't and won't tell you what to do, but for the safety of all involved, please consider binding your magic. Just until after the birth. I'd really hate to be in the middle of delivering and have you shoot fire at the doctor or something."

Emma nodded, but was confused. "But that didn't happen with Henry."

The nurse handed them the pictures. "And that may not happen now, however, this time you're in a town full of magic and you've used it a few times. I'll let you two discuss it and decide. Honestly, it's up to you, but please know that binding won't affect the babies one way or another. One other thing that I know you're not going to like is bed rest. We want these babies to have their best chance. I don't mean you have to lie in bed all day, but I don't want you standing or walking for more than two hours a day. I don't want you at a desk for more than two hours a day. I want you in a chair, on a bed, or on a sofa with your feet up as much as possible."

Emma rolled her eyes, but Regina nodded. "No more work for you, Babe."

"Fine. But can henry stay home so I have something to do?"

"Actually, that was the last thing. No picking up anything heavier than a gallon of milk - including Henry - unless absolutely necessary."

Regina couldn't help her laugh when Emma actually pouted. "Don't worry, baby. It will be okay. My mom will be home and school is out in two weeks, so I'm sure your mom will probably be over all the time."

The nurse chuckled. "Besides, just because there's two months left, doesn't mean they can't come early."

The two headed home, stopping at Snow and David's to give them the picture. Snow cried – of course – and David hugged his daughter before offering Regina a beer.

"Thanks, but your daughter has some weird cravings that we really need to shop for."

Snow didn't want to let Emma go, but she did with promises of seeing her as soon as school was done, if not sooner. A few hours later, supper was done, Henry was in bed, and Emma was dipping her carrots in her chocolate ice cream as Regina curled up next to her, reading a book to Emma's belly. Emma crunched into a frozen chocolate carrot as Regina closed the book.

"What do you have in mind for names?" Regina looked up at Emma as she moved lower in the bed. She took Emma's socks off and started massaging her feet, sending little vibrations of magic to her. Emma moaned and put the food on the bedside table.

"That feels so good. I have no idea. Do we want cute little matching names like Nicholas and Nathan or Anna and Alaina?"

"I don't think so. It's cute, but they're going to be identical already, we should give them some individuality."

"Hm. That's true."

Regina bit her lip. "Did…did you ever think of names when you were pregnant with Henry?"

Emma nodded. Of course she had, even if she was giving him away. "David Jack Swan. Of course, I had no idea that my real dad's name was David."

Regina smiled, moving her massage to Emma's ankles. "David and Jack for boys then."

Emma smiled at her fiancé. "Really? Thank you! What about girls? I have always loved the name Evelynn."

"That's pretty. Maybe change it to Eva Lynn? Eva after your grandmother and Lynn from your mother's middle name."

"I like it. Eva Lynn. I had no idea what my grandmother's name or my mom's middle name was. What do you think of using the name Malory? Maleficent has been amazing, and I'd love to honor her. Malory Rose, use your mom's middle name."

"Eva Lynn and Malory Rose for girls then."

"Yes! Then David James and Jack…um oh Jack Alan?"

"Love it! Now what about last names? Are you wanting to change to Mills?"

Emma thought a bit. "Swan means a lot to me. I like Mills for the kids, but when if I did Swan-Mills?"

Regina moved up Emma's legs. "We'll all be Swan-Mills then. United and not taking a name from anyone. Even Henry will be Swan-Mills."

Emma grinned and rubbed her stomach. "You hear that, Swanlettes? Once you hatch, you'll either be Eva Lynn and Malory Rose Swan-Mills or David James and Jack Alan Swan-Mills." She grinned and looked at Regina. "They either love it or hate it because they're kicking like crazy."

"Oh? Maybe it's all that chicken, garlic salt, syrup, whipped cream, carrots, and chocolate ice cream you've fed them."

"Oh they loved that. No doubt about it."

Regina chuckled and kissed Emma's stomach. She sat up and looked at her fiancé. "Have you decided on if you want to bind your magic or not?"

Emma shrugged a bit and wiggled her toes. "Why not? It won't hurt the babies and I never use it anyway."

Regina nodded and closed her eyes, doing the binding spell. "It won't hurt you or the babies. Once they're born, I'll take it off so we can have magic lessons."

Emma didn't feel any different, so she figured that was a good sign. "Is my massage over?"

Regina chuckled and shook her head before sitting back and moving Emma so she could rub her neck. Emma was putty in Regina's hands. She was between falling asleep and being completely turned on. "We need to get the nursery ready. These two months will fly by."

Regina nodded, working a knot out of Emma's neck. "That's the beauty of magic. Tomorrow, you go online and pick out what you want. Print the pictures and either I or my mom will make it happen."

Emma looked at Regina, shifting to be next to her. "Okay, but I've never done a nursery before."

Regina kissed Emma's cheek and guided her to lie down. Emma's head was in Regina's lap and she closed her eyes. "That's why I want you to do it. The only thing I ask is that we not use pink or blue since we don't know if they're boys or girls."

"Mhmm. I'll remember that." The blonde was already half asleep and Regina leaned down to kiss her lips softly. She made sure any food was gone and turned the lights off. She moved them so she could hold Emma and have a hand on her belly.

"Good night, my Princess, and good night, my Swanlettes."


	43. Chapter 43

Over the next few days, Emma and Cora worked on the nursery – deciding to make it a surprise for Regina. Cora made sure Emma got her rest and that Regina had a hot supper ready when she'd get home. The mayor was working later and later each day, to the point where – as long as she promised not to go anywhere else – Emma was getting Henry from day care.

One afternoon, Emma came back with Henry and sat on the couch, rubbing her stomach. Henry went to play with some toys and Cora came out to check on them. "Everything okay, Dear?"

Henry looked down, ashamed. "Apparently Henry didn't want to use his legs today. I had to carry him to the car and then fight to get him buckled in."

Cora looked at henry who was staring at his food. "Henry, you can't do that to Emmama. She has the babies."

Henry kept looking down. "I be carried too. I still a baby."

Cora picked Henry up and took him to sit on her lap as she sat on a chair. "Buddy, you're a big boy now. You're almost 2! Mommy can still carry you if she's not busy, but Emmama can't until after the babies are here."

Henry looked over and went to Emma, poking her belly. "You babies come out now!"

"Henry, that hurts." Emma rubbed her stomach where he poked her.

"Henry wants babies out now! Henry wants Emmama back!" In his anger, his little fist balled up and he hit Emma's stomach.

"Henry Daniel Mills! What do you think you are doing?"

Henry looked up to see Regina and his eyes filled with tears. Regina picked him up and put him in his time out chair. "We don't hit and you know that." She then went over to Emma, rubbing her stomach. "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded, feeling bad for Henry. "I'm fine, baby. He's upset. I'm not saying what he did was right, but he's frustrated and doesn't know how to express it."

Regina nodded and continued rubbing Emma's stomach. "I know, and we will talk about it with him when his time out is over. He needs to understand that it is not okay to hit."

Cora was about to go into the kitchen when Regina stopped her. "Mother? No supper tonight. The three of us are going out. I talked to Snow and she's going to take henry overnight. I've been working such long hours these past few weeks and I want us all to have a good night."

Cora smiled and sat back down. "That sounds great, but Emma, are you feeling up to it tonight?"

Emma smiled softly and nodded. In response to Regina's confused face, she explained what happened with Henry at day care, but assured her that she was fine. Regina then went to talk to Henry as the other two got ready to go. After their talk, henry found Emma and hugged her legs.

"I sorry, Emmama. I no be bad no more."

Emma knelt down and kissed his head. "I love you, Henry. Always."

Henry looked up at her. "I love you, Mama."

Emma teared up at the 'mama' and ruffled his hair. "Just Mama now?"

Henry grinned. "You my Mama an Gina my mommy."

"That's right. Now let's get you ready to go see Gramma Snow."

Emma stood up and felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Oh…mmf."

Henry looked at her, concern in his eyes. "Mommy! Mama's hurt!"

"No. Shh. I'm okay."

Regina came over and put her hand on Emma's stomach. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure. Nothing to worry about."

They dropped Henry off before going to the Italian lace in town. Emma started feeling more and more uncomfortable, but didn't say anything. Regina figured her fiancé was just tired. However, when they got in the car, Emma put her head back and let out a sigh. "It's probably nothing, but do you two mind if we stop by the hospital? Something just feels off."

Regina looked at Cora who smiled. "Oh I get to go with this time!"

Emma chuckled as Regina headed to the hospital. She kept glancing over at Emma, seeing how she looked nervous. She held her hand and smiled. "It's okay, Em."

Emma nodded and tried to relax. "It just feels different. I never felt this with Henry. It's not like a pain, but more uncomfortable."

"Well, it is different this time. Not only is it magic, but it's twins also. Don't worry, love."

Once at the hospital, Emma was put in a room and given a gown while they paged the doctor. The nurse came in and did a pre-checkup. She could tell Emma was nervous as she felt her stomach. "I'm glad you came in. These babies are ready to hatch."

Emma's eyes opened wide and Cora stepped into the hall to make some calls. "But my water didn't break. They're really coming?"

Regina came over and took Emma's hand, looking at the nurse who nodded softly. "Sometimes it doesn't and we have to go in and break it. Honestly, I'm not surprised. See, your water sack hasn't had a chance to thin out due to the magic. But the babies still had a way to let you know they're ready. They're pushing down, letting us know they want out."

Cora came back in and sat down. "I called your mom. Your dad is going to stay with Henry, but will bring him as soon as the babies are here and you're ready. Your mother is probably speeding her way over."

Emma nodded, swallowing. "This is really happening. I'm not sure I'm ready." She looked at her stomach. "Stay in there. I'm not ready yet."

The nurse couldn't help but chuckle. "Everyone says that, Emma. You'll be okay."

Regina smiled at Emma and kissed her. "I'll be right by you the whole time."

The nurse put an IV in Emma and went to report to the doctor. Emma looked at Regina, she was on the verge of a panic attack. "I can't do this. Regina, I can't do this."

Cora came over and took Emma's hand while Regina took the other.

"Emma, my love, you are the strongest person I know. You're nt alone and you never will be again. You can do this, baby. Breathe, honey, just breathe."

Cora couldn't help but smile at her daughter and soon to be daughter in law. "She's right, Emma. You can do it."

Emma took some deep breaths before her first true contraction hit her. "No I can't do this! This hurts more than with Henry!"

The Dr. came in and looked up from his charts. "Miss Swan, looks like it's baby time. You're very early in your labor, but we're keeping you here because, this being magic, we don't know how fast or slow everything will go."

"You mean I may feel this pain for hours?"

"Emma, you have in your birth plan that you wanted this to be a natural birth. I can give you Tylenol, but that's about it."

"That was before I knew how much this would hurt! I can't do this!"

"If you want pain medication, so be it. But I remember you saying that with henry, you were so drugged up that you didn't remember much and you didn't want that this time."

"THAT WAS BEFORE THIS PAIN!"

"Shh, baby. Breathe. We talked about this, remember? We didn't want to mix the medication with their magic."

Suddenly, Emma felt Cora grip harder, but then, most of the pain went away. "There. Now just breathe."

Emma took some breaths. "Thank you."

"Alright Emma, if you need anything, you call for the nurse. I'll see you when it's time."

The doctor left and Regina looked at her mother. "Mom, you can't do that the whole time. It will become too much for you."

Cora shrugged. "I'm fine. I'll take her pain as much as I want to."

Emma shook her head. "No, Cora. Thank you, but no. I'll just suck it up."

Snow came in before Cora could answer and came to the bed. "Emma! It's time! I can't believe it's time!"

Cora chuckled and stepped away, letting Snow come in by Emma. Mother kissed her daughter's cheek and looked at her. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, mom. It just…oh god…" The blonde winced as another contraction hit her. It was worse than the one before and Emma couldn't stop her tears. She let go of both Regina and Snow's hands and clutched her stomach. She tried hard to breathe through it, but she whimpered as tears fell. "Why does this hurt so much?"

Snow's heart broke for her daughter; she tried to soothe her while Regina used magic to make her pregnancy book appear.

Cora couldn't stand it. She put her hands on Emma's stomach and tok some of the pain – closing her eyes as she felt it enter her.

"Cora stop. I don't want you in pain."

The contraction passed and Cora looked at Emma as she wiped the blonde's tears. "And I don't want to see you in pain. You've cried enough tears of pain in your lifetime. I want to help you."

Snow smiled softly as she ran her fingers up back through Emma's hair. Regina was reading her book and pushed the call button for the nurse. She came in and smiled. "How can I help you, Em"?

Regina all but shoved the book into the nurse's face. "This says if the water doesn't break, it causes the woman more pain when she has contractions. Can we break her water?"

The nurse pointed to the next paragraph. "If we break it too soon, it will cause complications." She looked at Emma and saw her pain. "Okay, hang on for me, hun."

She went to get the doctor and they both came back in the room. "Let's see what we can do, Emma. Feet up."

Emma put her feet in the stirrups and held Regina's hand as she leaned her head on her mother's hand.

"Good news. You're far enough dilated. Let's break the water." He looked at Emma. "Now this could speed things up, or make it go longer, but either way, you'll feel a sense of relief."

After a few moments, her water was broke and Emma let out a breath. She did feel better and more like she could do this. "Thank you. That's so much better."

He cleaned up and nodded. "You're welcome. It'll be a while yet. Try and rest."

He left and the nurse checked on Emma's IV. "I really hope that helps. Please, let me know if you need anything."

Emma nodded and shifted, pulling Regina into the bed. Regina chuckled and used magic to put both her and her mother in more comfortable clothes and cuddled by Emma. Cora and Snow sat and started a card game – as if they planned it. Another contraction hit Emma, but it was nowhere near as bad as the others. Regina laced her fingers with Emma's. "I love you so much. I'm so proud of you, Princess."


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's baby time! Also, I've kind of re-read some chapters and I have to say, I don't mean to make as many typos as I do. I appreciate you all reading this even with them. I also realized that I spelled "Malory" differently in different chapters. It was Malory, then Mallory...but from here on out, it's Malory.

"Cora! You're cheating! I know my knight was on a different square." Snow and Cora had moved on to playing chess...or trying to play chess.

"Oh please. I don't need to cheat to win. Now hush. You'll wake up your daughter."

"To late." Emma muttered as she rolled over. Her eyes then opened wide. "Where's Regina? Did she leave me? I can't do this with out her!"

"I'm right here, baby. You've been moving and moaning more in your sleep so i went to get some ice chips in case things start happening."

"You are so sweet." Emma sat up. "Is there a burger with that ice?"

Regina chuckled and shook her head. "Not until after the babies are born."

Emma pouted and Regina put an ice chip on Emma's lip. "You can have as many burgers as you want once those babies are here."

"Okay, okay fine. Did you tell Mal we're here?"

Regina nodded. "Baby, the whole town knows."

Emma rubbed her stomach. "I feel like she should be here, you know? Mama Mal. She's family."

"I couldn't agree with you more, sweets." Mal came in with a big smile on her face.

"I called her. I figured since David has Henry, Mal should be here."

"I swear I won't get in the way." Mal looked at Snow. She saw the jealous looks she'd get when Emma would call her Mama Mal, or if Emma called her and not Snow.

"I trust you, Mal. Don't worry. I know how much you mean to Emma. I'm glad you're here."

Emma winced as she felt a contraction, it was stronger than before. "This feels different. I want to push."

"Hang on, baby." Regina hit the nurse call button and Cora used magic to clean up the room. Cora, Snow, and Mal all stayed back, out of the way.

"Let's see what's going on, Emma." The nurse helped Emma put her legs up in the stirrups and after a few seconds, she smiled at the mothers. "It's time. I'll go get the doctor."

Emma looked at Regina, fear in her eyes. Regina kissed her forehead. "It's okay, baby. We're all here."

Snow came to the other side of Emma while Cora stood by Regina. "Come on, Mal. Get over here."

Mal stood by Snow and put her hand on Emma's stomach. Cora, Snow and Regina all did the same as Regina closed her eyes. "My babies. You are loved. We can't wait to see you, but be nice to your Mama."

Emma felt calmer after that and was excited when the doctor came in. "Alright. Let's do this." He washed his hands and sat in front of the bed. "Okay Emma. Deep breath and give me a big push."

Emma took a deep breath and pushed. Of course it wasn't that easy. Thirty minutes later, a very exhausted Emma wanted to give up.

"I can see the head, Emma. I promise the first one is almost here. Just a few more pushes."

Emma clamped down, pushing through her tears.

"Keep going, Em. one more big one."

Emma took a few breaths and pushed again.

"Good job, Emma! I can see the head! Oh it's so gross and so amazing and I'm gonna pass out!"

Mal chuckled and went over by Cora. "Calm down, Cora. It's not that...oh my God that's so gross! I am so glad we lay eggs!"

Snow shushed both Mal and cora and looked at the doctor. "What is it?"

The doctor pulled the baby out and cleaned out the airway, the sound of beautiful newborn crying filling the room. "A beautiful baby girl. Her sister is on the way. Emma, honey, I know you're exhausted. Take a few breaths and then we start with the next one."

The baby was laid on Emma's chest for a moment so she could see her. She smiled through the pain and kissed her forehead as Regina cut the cord. The nurse came over and smiled. "I have to take her so you can push the next one out. I'll clean her up and Mommy can hold her."

Emma started pushing again, but too soon, she lay back exhausted.

"Emma, she's almost here. Please push."

Emma broke down, unable to do more. "I can't. I have no energy."

Mal reached over and took Emma's hand. "Use mine. Come on, Princess, use mine."

Emma could feel Mal's energy and allowed herself to take it in. The blonde sat up a bit and started pushing again.

"That's great, Em. One more push. Make it a big one."

Emma was able to do one big push and baby two came out. Regina cut that cord as well and kissed Emma as the blonde laid back. This one took a bit longer to get to cry, but once she did, Emma was finally able to breathe. "You did great, my love. You're so fucking strong."

Emma chuckled and looked at Regina. "Language, dear. We have two new babies."

The nurses brought the babies over as the doctor cleaned Emma up. "Two healthy baby girls. Congratulations. Emma, you did amazingly well."

Both babies were laid on Emma's chest and the blonde couldn't hold back her tears as she kissed their heads. Cora, Mal, and Snow all stepped out, giving the mothers some time alone. Regina got into the bed next to Emma and positioned the twins so they could see their faces.

"They're beautiful, Emma. They're just perfect."

Emma smiled and stroked their little cheeks. "They really are. Eva Lynn and Malory Rose."

"Which one is which?"

"Um..." Emma looked between them. "Who wants to be Eva Lynn?"

Regina chuckled, but baby one moved her hand.

"We have a winner. So you, beautiful, are Malory Rose." Baby two lightly kicked her foot and Emma smiled at Regina. "Problem solved."

Regina kissed each of them. "Happy Birthday, Eva Lynn. Happy birthday, Malory Rose."

Emma watched, fighting the exhaustion setting in. "How are we going to tell them apart?"

Regina looked at them. "Eventually, their personalities will make it easy. For now, Eva has the pink and green hat and Malory has the purple and yellow hat.

Emma chuckled. "Right. Until someone switches the hats."

Regina frowned. "You're right. I have an idea. What if we gave them special marks? Tiny ones that only we will see. Just until we can tell them apart in other ways?"

"You mean brand them? Will it hurt them?"

Regina shook her head. "No it won't. And it's not really branding them. Only we will know. It's a magic mark."

Emma looked at them and nodded. "Okay. If it won't hurt them."

"It won't. I promise."

Regina took Eva's hat off and pressed her finger behind her ear. "Eva will have a star." She did the same behind Malory's ear. "Malory will have a crescent moon."

Both girls stayed asleep and Emma smiled. "That's actually pretty cool."

Regina could hear how tired Emma was. She looked over and kissed her. "Baby, it's 4am and you just gave birth twice. You need sleep."

Emma couldn't deny it, she was tired. She shifted to lay more and yawned. "Let moms and Mal come back in. I'll be able to sleep still."

Regina kissed Emma's forehead and hummed lightly. "You better or I'll put a spell on you."

Emma chuckled and kissed Regina lightly before kissing both babies. "Make sure you all get sleep as well."

Regina took Eva and Malory. "I will. I'll let them see the babies and then we'll all sleep."

Emma nodded, her eyes already closing. She was out before Regina even got to the door to let them in.

"This is Eva Lynn." She handed her to Snow who looked surprised.

"Eva Lynn? As in my mother's name and my middle name?"

Regina smiled. "Exactly."

Snow was lost for words, she was so touched.

"And this is Malory Rose." She handed her to Cora.

"That's my middle name!"

"And my cursed name." Mal grinned looking at her.

"That was Emma's idea." Regina smiled, she could tell the tired women were touched by the names. She could also see the love the women had for the babies.

"I can't believe I'm holding my baby's baby."

Cora handed Malory to Maleficent, knowing that she'd have all the time in the world to hold them at home. "I am so proud and so happy for both of you. I am going to go home and sleep some and put the finishing touches on the nursery." She waived her hand and made Emma's bed bigger. "You need sleep too, baby girl. Tomorrow, you, Mal, and I can heal Emma. Don't make her wait."

Regina nodded and hugged her mother. "I'm sure she'll like that. Thank you for being here."

Cora hugged her back. "Thank you for letting me be here. Snow? I know you drove here, would you like me to take you home so you don't have to drive?"

Snow nodded and handed Eva to Regina. "That would be great. Regina, call me later when you're both refreshed and I'll bring Henry and David."

"Of course. Thank you for being here and tell David thank you for watching Henry."

Snow smiled and went to kiss her daughter's forehead, whispering to her. "I'm so proud of you, baby girl."

Cora then took Snow's hand and disappeared in smoke.

"I never thought I'd see that." Mal stated as she laid Malory down by Emma. "Snow and Cora getting along. Heck, you and Snow. Emma really is a savior."

Regina chuckled as she laid Eva down by Malory. "She really is."

Mal went over and hugged Regina. "I'm so glad to see you so happy. Please take as much time as you want. The office is in good hands."

Regina hugged her back and smiled. "I know. I trust you, but please call me if anything comes up out of the ordinary."

Mal nodded. "I will. Now rest."

Mal disappeared into her own smoke and Regina looked at the bed. They are here. The babies are here and healthy and Emma is beautiful and also healthy. Regina took her phone out and snapped a few pictures before getting into bed next to her babies and her baby.


	45. Chapter 45

After about an hour or so, the twins became fussy at the same time as the nurse came in.

"Emma? Regina? Have you decided on breast milk or formula?"

Both woman sat up, waking and each taking a baby. "I'd like to breast feed, if possible."

The nurse nodded and let another woman into the room. "This is Jennifer, our lactation consultant. She will help you out."

"Thank you."

Jennifer came in and sat on a chair next to the bed. "Right now, we'll work one at a time. However, with twins, I do now mothers who learned how to situate themselves to feed both at the same time. Also, pumping is a good idea as it gives your partner time to bond with the babies as well." Emma listened, still waking up. "Also, sometimes babies just don't latch on. If that happens, please don't think it's your fault."

Emma nodded and looked at Eva. "Okay. I'll remember that." Regina sat back and watched as the consultant helped Emma, smiling slightly as Eva latched on right away. Emma smiled down at Eva and looked into those deep blue eyes that all babies seemed to have at first. It really was an amazing bonding moment. Eva's little fist rested on Emma's chest and the blonde found herself blinking away tears of happiness. This was an unexplainable feeling, but one she would cherish forever. Once Eva started fussing, the nurse told Emma that was the sign that she was full and needed a burp. Regina handed Malory over and took Eva, gently burping her.

Emma switched sides and, though it took a few more tries, Malory finally latched on and once again, Emma was filled with such emotion. "It's like she's looking into my soul."

Regina smiled and nodded. "I remember that with Henry. The way he'd look at me like he..." The woman stopped when she saw tears falling down Emma's face. Different tears than the happy ones. She felt her heart drop to her stomach and carefully moved over in the bed, putting an arm around her blonde. "I'm sorry, Emma. I wasn't thinking. This was a horrible time to bring that up."

Emma shook her head and sniffed. "No, don't. It's okay. It's just...I wanted to do this with Henry. Hold him, feed him, all of this. But I couldn't, and I know I did the right thing, and I know he has been so loved by you. That part, I don't regret at all, but I feel guilty."

Regina rubbed Emma's back and the consultant excused herself, knowing they'd call if they had any questions. "Baby, you have nothing to feel guilty for. You have every right to enjoy this moment, these times, even if you didn't get them before."

Emma pulled her shirt closed as Malory was done eating. She held her on her hest and gently burped her. "I know that, logically, you're right. I can't help it though. I'm just glad Henry is still young enough to where he shouldn't understand and be jealous."

Regina nodded as she put the babies in the hospital crib, taking a moment to watch them instinctively curl into each other. "Emma, you came here when Henry was nine months old. You saw his first steps, you heard his close to first words. Ever since you found out who he was, you've done everything to better yourself. Sure, it was for you, for me, but also for him. You are his mother and you always will be. He has no reason to be jealous, even if he was older. When he gets older, you can decide what you want to tell him. Right now, you're mama and that's all he needs to know."

Emma nodded and looked at the babies,deciding to drop the subject. "I can't believe they're here. They're so perfect." She looked at Regina, tears glassing her eyes again. "Thank you for giving them to me."

Regina sat by Emma and cupped her cheeks. "No princess, thank you. You didn't give up, when it got rough, you kept at it. Baby you've been so strong and I love you so much. I never thought I'd have kids. Hell, I never thought I'd have love. You've given me so much. Don't ever think you've done anything wrong."

Emma softly nodded and took a breath. "I'm sorry." She looked at Regina and kissed her hands. "Did you know that tomorrow marks the two year mark since I came here? I feel like for the last two years, it's been all about me. About my fears and insecurities, my life and my weaknesses. I love you and I'm so sorry."

Regina smiled and pulled Emma into her arms. "My love, it has all been worth it." She carressed Emma's cheek. "My recovery was...is different from yours. Mine is dealing with my inner demons, yours was something you needed people for. You have helped me more than you know, Emma Swan. I have never felt like this has been one sided. So you need a little extra reassurance sometimes? Who cares? I'll give it."

Emma smiled and kissed Regina before they both laid down and slept for a few more hours.

"Shh Eva, baby. Don't wake your mommies. I just don't know...oh I got it! I changed your diaper! Now it's your sister's turn."

Regina heard Mal's voice and grinned, her eyes opening. "A little different than Henry, hmm?'

Mal looked up with her own grin. "He's bigger and doesn't keep his legs curled."

Regina pressed a kiss to her sleeping blondes cheek and went to use the bathroom. Mal finished changing Malory's diaper and laid her by her sister. She gazed at them and smiled as they again curled into each other.

"You two really are the perfect mix of your mothers."

Regina came over and kissed their foreheads. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"They really are, Regina. I'm so happy for you. You are finally getting everything you deserve."

Regina's smile fell a bit at those words. "Am I? Do I deserve to be this happy? All the lives I took, all the people I hurt, do I really deserve to be this happy?"

Mal looked at her friend and saw the unshed tears in her eyes. She pulled Regina into a hug. "What brought this sudden doubt on?'

Regina sniffed and made sure Emma was still asleep. "I've always felt it, Mal. Always questioned it. But I never brought it up because..."

"Because we've been focused on Emma and getting her well. Regina, you should have said something."

Regina shrugged and sniffed again. "It was more important to help Emma. Besides, I can't do anything about it. It's not like Emma where unfair and cruel things happened to me, I was doing the unfair and cruel things. I'm so happy, I honestly could not be happier, but there's that voice in my head saying I don't deserve it and I can't help but agree with it."

"Well tell that voice to shut up and go back to the Enchanted Forest. Regina, you were pushed."

"Stop, Mal. I've heard all that from you, from the Charmings, and even from Emma. I was pushed, I've changed, hell Emma eve said she'd have done the same thing. But none of that changes the fact that I did it. I did horrible things. We all have talked about the people who hurt Emma and how badly we want them to suffer. What about me? I'm no better than them. Why should I be allowed to be so happy?"

"Because you're not them, Regina."

Both Mal and Regina looked to the bed, seeing Emma awake.

"I don't ever want to hear you compare yourself to them."

"But Emma, you don't know what I..."

"Stop!"

Regina had never heard Emma like this. "Emma, I..."

"No, Regina. Did you ever physically hurt a child?"

"No, but I did put them in danger. Hansel and Grettel for example."

"But you did not touch them?"

"No, I did not."

"Did you rape a child?'

"Gods no!"

"Did you ever torture a child?"

Regina sighed. "No, but Emma, that doesn't mean I didn't torture their parents, I didn't hurt them by taking their parents away."

"While that may be true, you cannot say you are as bad as those that hurt me. You deserve to be happy. You've been forgiven by everyone in this town, Regina. You forgave your mother, it's time you forgive yourself."

"It's not that easy, my love."

"I know. I know that. You've been here for me, and I'll be here for you. We'll make sure you feel as deserving as you are."

Regina smiled and leaned over to kiss Emma. "Alright my love, alright. For now, though, let's focus on our children. The girls are hungry and I'm sure Henry wants to see his sisters."

Emma nodded and accepted Malory from Maleficent. "Okay, but this discussion isn't over."

"Yes ma'am." Regina joked, but squeezed Emma's hand.


	46. Chapter 46

"Do you want me to step..oh and there's your boob."

Emma glanced at Mal, laughing softly. "Does this make you uncomfortable? I mean, you looked up my vagina earlier, now you can't look at my baby nursing from my breast?"

For the first time Emma could remember, and the first time in a long time for Regina, Maleficent was speechless. Both mothers chuckled at the older blonde as she just stared. "Okay, Princess, you got me. However, I was not looking up your vagina. I was watching you give birth. Second, I just didn't expect you to throw out your boob. Not that I mind, do what you have to do, but I thought you were more shy than that."

"Are you kidding? I finally have boobs. I want everyone to see them!"

Regina rolled her eyes as she helped with getting Eva latched on as well. Once both girls were drinking, Regina grabbed her phone and took more pictures. "I think this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Honestly, Em, you're glowing."

"Go join them, Regina." Mal stated as she got her own camera out. "I've dabbled in photography."

Regina got into the bed with her blonde and their babies. Mal clicked some pictures as the women gazed at each other and the babies. She kept clicking as the girls were burped, and managed to get the exact moment little Malory spit up on Regina.

Cora came in and smiled as she watched. Her daughter was happy, truly happy, and Cora was glad to be witness to all of this.

"Oh good. Get in there, Grandma!"

Cora raised a brow at Maleficent. "They can call me grandma. You will call me Cora."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Yes, your Majesty. Get your royal ass over there."

Emma couldn't hold back her laugh as she handed Eva to Cora. "I need to use the bathroom." The blonde got up and winced a bit as she rubbed her stomach and headed to the bathroom.

Mal watched her and sighed as the door was closed. "She's in pain, isn't she?"

Cora, being the only one in the room who went through childbirth, nodded. "I'm sure she has a bit of pain, but you know she won't admit it."

"She doesn't have to for us to heal her." Mal smirked as she took more pictures.

"Oh a photo shoot? I want in!" Snow exclaimed as she, David, and Henry came in. Emma came out of the bathroom and hugged her parents.

"I hope you don't mind that I wasn't here. I figured it was more of a women thing and Henry and I had some time together."

Emma hugged her dad again. "It's okay, dad. Thanks for watching Henry. It was a big help." The blonde looked at Henry and smiled. "Hey buddy. Want to see your sisters?"

Henry nodded, a bit shy, and Emma took his hand since she couldn't yet pick him up. She went to the bed as Cora stepped away and Regina lifted him into her lap since the babies were laying on the bed. Mal snapped pictures as Henry was introduced to Malory and Eva. He kissed their heads and smiled.

Before anyone could stop him, he got up and jumped into Emma, causing her to gasp and cry out in pain.

"Oh Henry. Honey, mommy is healing right now." Snow took Henry who started crying. Emma had her own tears in her eyes as she held her stomach.

"I want Mama! I want Mama!"

David came and took Henry, the two had formed a bond and he was able to calm him down. "Come on, mama will cuddle you later."

Emma looked at Regina, pain all over her face. "I think I need the nurse." She could hardly breathe the pain was so bad.

Regina moved the babies and had Emma lay down. Cora and Mal came over and they each put a hand on Emma's stomach. They closed their eyes and let their magic flow. Emma gasped as she felt the warmth and tingles inside her.

David and Snow looked at each other, knowing that - until recently - the sight of Regina, Cora and Maleficent doing magic on their daughter would have terrified them and sent them into action. As it was, now, they were simply hopeful that the women could help Emma. After a few moments, they stopped and Regina gazed at Emma.

"Better?"

Emma nodded and sat up. "Much better. Thank you. All of you." She looked down at her body and shook her head with a smile. "Can't even tell I was pregnant."

Mal winked. "I figured you wouldn't mind not having to work off the baby weight."

Emma stood, feeling much better. "I don't mind at all."

She went over to David and took Henry. "Mama can hold you now."

henry smiled and snuggled into Emma. "No big belly."

Emma chuckled. "No big belly."

The group spent some time holding and passing the babies around. The nurse came in and took the babies. "Since you're all healed up, Em, we're just going to make sure the girls are doing good and you all can head home."

Cora smiled. "Oh that's great! Come on Mal, Snow, let's go get the house ready."

Before anyone could say anything, there was a puff of smoke and David stood there, holding Henry and looking confused. "Guess we'll drive over, buddy."

Regina chuckled. "I can transport you there, if you want."

David shook his head and gathered their things. "It's okay. This way, we'll have our car for when we're ready to leave later. Want me to take Henry?"

Emma looked at their son, almost asleep on David's shoulder. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all. We'll see you in a bit."

Once Emma and Regina were left alone, Regina watched as Emma gathered their things and made sure the infant seats were ready. "Emma. Our babies are here."

Emma looked over and smiled. "They are, and they're perfect."

Regina came over and wrapped her arms around Emma. "Perfectlike you. I can't wait to marry their mother."

Emma grinned and kissed Regina's lips. "Me neither. It will be one of the best days of my life."

Regina smiled wide. "When I first saw you, my plan didn't involve any of this."

Emma let her hands rest on Regina's hips. "You had plans?"

"Oh yes, Miss Swan. Sexy secretary crawling around my office, naked was the first thing that came to mind when I saw you."

Emma blushed and chuckled. "That sounds hot, not gonna lie. Why didn't you go with your plan?'

Regina smiled softly. "One day, I did. Remember?'

"How could I forget?"

"Well, after knowing what I did about your past and seeing how you still trusted me, I started developing feelings for you. I didn't want to, I didn't want to think anyone could love me. Then when you were attacked and I found out you were Snow's daughter, I knew you would never love me."

Emma kissed Regina's lips softly. "I loved you the moment you cuddled with me after our first time. You had nothing to worry about."

Regina smiled softly. "When I told you the full truth and you didn't run away, I couldn't believe it. Emma, I loved you since our first time, but I couldn't fully give myself to you until I knew you were ready for the truth. Even then, even when the curse broke, I never thought you'd stay with me, Em. Today marks a year since we broke the curse and look at where we are."

Emma looked at Regina, gazing into her eyes. "We've gone through a lot in the last year, and more the year before, and I can honestly say that it's been the best two years of my life."

Regina pulled Emma closer. "I couldn't agree with you more."

The two kissed and the nurse came in. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of you two." She chuckled before going to the infant seats and showing Emma and Regina how to properly strap them in. Of course, Regina remembered from Henry, but she still paid attention. Once they were strapped in, the nurse smiled and looked at the mothers. "They're both healthy and good to go. Remember to set up some follow up appointments for both you and the babies."

Emma nodded and Regina stepped closer to the nurse. "I want to thank you for everything. I was nervous for how this would go, being that I'm...well...me. You made this very calm and relaxing and I honestly appreciate it."

"Ms. Mills, there is no need. My life is so much better here now than back in the old world. I was so excited that I was working when you came in. It's not every day we get to welcome the babies of a Queen and a Savior. Not to mention having Snow White, The Queen of Hearts and Maleficent here as well. I mean, it was pretty exciting for us."

Emma chuckled as she lifted the seats, handing one to Regina. "Well thank you though. Your boss will know just how happy we are."

The two went to the lobby and set up follow up appointments. Traditionally Emma would have to be wheeled out, but because she had been healed, she was able to walk out to their car.

Before getting into the car, Regina swatted at her neck. "I swear something just bit me." Eyes watched as the target was hit and then went to report back.

Regina drove at least five under the speed limit, her knuckles white on the steering wheel.

"The girls are going to be fine by the time we get home, Grandma." Emma was joking, Regina knew that, but hearing her call her 'grandma' did not sit well.

"I simply wish to get the home safe, and do not call me grandma."

Emma looked over, hearing the tone of Regina's voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Regina took a breath and nodded. "I know, it's okay."

The rest of the drive was quiet and Regina felt a little guilty for that. Once home, they each took a baby and came in the house. Everyone was there and Emma noticed that Regina seemed to be on edge. Once Cora and Snow each had a baby, and Mal, Ruby, and Belle were playing with Henry, Emma went to her fiance. "Baby? Are you okay?"

Regina didn't know why, but she just felt annoyed. "I'm fine, Emma." Her tone was sharp and Emma flinched, causing Regina to feel guilty. She tried to stop the feeling inside her, but something just took over her. "Don't give me that look. I just stayed up all night with you. Don't look at me like I owe you, Princess."

Emma was confused by her words and tried not to look hurt. "I'm sorry, Regina. Maybe you should go lay down for a while."

Regina grabbed Emma's wrist and growled at her. "Do not tell me what to do, little girl."

Emma gasped and Regina shook her head, letting Emma go. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I think I'll go lay down. I love you."

"I love you, too..." Emma watched Regina go upstairs and rubbed her wrist, noticing the bruise that was already there. She came back to everyone and acted as though everything was okay.


	47. Chapter 47

The bell above the door in the shop rang and Gold smirked. "Well?"

"It's done."

He smirked more as Neal came out. "What's done?"

"What was needed to begin our happy endings. Soon, Regina will destroy herself and those around her. I'll be the only one who can stop her, making me the hero and you'll be there to comfort Emma, gaining her love."

Neal didn't exactly know how to feel about this. He didn't like magic, or his fathers use of it, but he also didn't like Emma with Regina. "As long as Emma is safe."

"Physically, she is." Gold lied. He knew what dark Regina would be capable of, but he also knew that if he told Neal, he wouldn't let him do this. "Now, we just let the darkness spread through her and wait. I would try to become friends with Emma if I were you. She won't lean on you if she is still mad at you."

Neal nodded. "I know. Don't worry. I have it all planned out."

Meanwhile, back at 108, Emma was in the nursery feeding the girls when Snow came in. "Honey? Do you want us to take Henry tonight? I was going to ask Regina, but she's sleeping."

Emma thought about it and nodded. "I think that would be nice, as long as he's okay with it."

"Yes, he is actually the one who asked. He and David have formed quite a bond."

Emma smiled and laid the babies down. "That's good. I'm glad to hear that."

Snow looked at Emma and bit her lip. Emma knew that look; it was one she had when she wanted to ask something but was scared to. "What?"

Snow sighed. "Is everything okay with Regina? We all noticed she seemed off and you seemed upset after talking to her."

Emma shrugged and looked at the twins "She's just tired. Between the birth and then healing me, she just needed some rest." Emma didn't fully believe her own words, but until she knew what was going on, she wasn't going to talk about her fiance's sudden mood change. In truth, it worried her. They had the conversation in their hospital room, but then, things changed. Of course, Emma feared it was her; feared Regina was changing her mind. Even after the therapy, the talks, she couldn't help but fear the other foot was falling. It always did.

Snow nodded, but could see doubt and fear in Emma's face. "I won't push you, but just remember that I'm here. Okay?"

Emma nodded. "I know, mom. I love you. I need to sleep though."

Snow smiled softly at her daughter. "I know. We'll lock up. I love you." Snow left and Emma made sure the baby monitor was on before going into her and Regina's room. This had been her home for sho long, but she suddenly felt like an intruder. She got changed after a shower and crawled into bed. She moved to cuddle with Regina, but ended up curled into herself when Regina moved away.

Hours later, screaming came from the monitor and Emma heard Regina groan. "Shut your babies up. I'm trying to sleep."

Emma scoffed as she sat up. "My babies? Last I checked it took both of us to make them."

Regina rolled her eyes and rolled over. "Seems to me like you enjoy making babies. I'm surprised you don't have more out there. At least this time, you didn't throw them away."

Ouch. Emma felt like Regina punched her in the gut. Tears filled her eyes as she got out of bed. "You don't mean that." She stated as she grabbed her robe, but the dark chuckle from Regina made her wonder.

Emma wiped her eyes as she picked up Eva, lightly bouncing her. Malory was still asleep, so she took Eva to the rocking chair. Her mind was racing as she rocked and fed her baby. "She didn't mean it. She loves us. She's just...tired." Emma whispered more to herself than anyone else. By the time she fed and changed Eva, Malroy was awake. She wasn't as fussy as Eva, which made Emma happy because Eva would hardly let Emma put her down to take care of Malory.

The blonde changed Malory first and then was able to hold them both as she fed Malory. When she first found out she was pregnant, she was terrified, but Regina calmed her, promised she'd be here. Now here she was, holding two babies and trying hard not to cry.

Malory fell right back to sleep as soon as she was fed, but Eva woke up any time Emma moved. The blonde decided to take them into bed, hoping that would help both Eva and herself sleep. However, once she sat in the bed, Regina rolled over and looked at her.

"It's one thing to have you in my bed, but do not bring your vermin in here."

"Regina! What is wrong with you? These are our babies, not vermin!"

Regina smirked at her. "Keep telling yourself that. Just because you trapped me into having kids with you, doesn't make me Mommy. Henry is my son, these girls are yours. Where is Henry anyway?'

Emma was trying hard to keep it together as she stood, not wanting the babies on the bed with Regina. "He's with y parents. He asked and my mom thought it would be nice for us to have a night with just the twins."

Regina sat up, angry. "Your parents? He is MY son! I make those decisions, not you! Go put those babies back, we need to talk, Princess."

The way Regina said Emma's pet name sent chills down the blonde's spine - and not in a good way. Emma went to the nursery and laid the twins down, glad Eva was finally sleeping. Meanwhile, Regina felt the darkness take over her and she hated it. It was like she was trapped inside herself and the harder she tried to push out, the darker she got. She looked in the mirror and saw what she feared she would. It wasn't her looking back, it was the Evil Queen.

Regina wanted to tell Emma to run, wanted her to get away before it was too late, but when she saw the blonde come back into the room, all she could say was "Get out."

Emma was confused. "Get out? What do you mean, Regina? What is going on?"

The real Regina, the one fighting the darkness reached out and softly touched Emma's cheek. "I don't know, Emma. Something is happening. Please go. I dont know how long I can stay in control."

Emma looked at Regina, leaning into the touch. "Control of what?"

But Regina was gone and the darkness was back. The next thing Emma knew, she was against the wall, Regina's hands around her neck. Her eyes opened wide as she ought for air.

"Such a beautiful princess, aren't you. But you sent my son away, you need to be punished."

Normally, Emma would be turned on by this, however, this wasn't her Regina. This wasn't the woman she trusted. She gasped and fell to the ground when Regina released her. She wanted to go, to run, get the hell out of there. However, she knew she wouldn't have time to get her girls and she would not leave them here. She also knew that her Regina had to be there somewhere, she saw a flicker of her moments ago. She looked up at Regina and tried to stay strong.

"Go back to bed, Regina. This isn't you. Please just stop."

Regina flicked her wrist and Emma was face down on the bed, bound by magic. "You don't talk to me unless I command it, and you certainly do not tell me what to do."

Suddenly, a riding crop was in Regina's hand and Emma was scared. When Regina took on this role before, there was always that gentle side to her. However, this version of Regina had no gentleness to her. "Please...please don't hurt me..." It was a whisper, but Regina heard her.

"Oh Princess, you're only getting what you deserve." Regina soundproofed the room. "Let's hear you scream, little girl."


	48. Chapter 48

Even though Emma didn't know how to use her magic, right now, she wished she had it.

"Let's hear you scream, little girl."

Emma had never heard Regina take that tone and it scared her. Emma closed her eyes tight and focused on Maleficent. She could help her, she could stop Regina. She... "Ouch! Fuck, Regina!" But the whack to her thigh still burned as the crop was brought down again - on her back this time. "Please stop! Please! Regina, I'm sorry!"

Regina smirked as she brought the crop down again, this time, stripping the blonde before it hit her skin. Red and purple welts could be seen along with blood droplets. "Don't like this, Princess?" She pulled Emma's hair, pulling her head back. "Aww. Does it hurt?" She licked up Emma's cheek. "Tears from the Savior. Delicious."

Regina then pushed Emma's head down and the blonde whimpered. Emma kept thinking of Maleficent with each snap of the crop. She felt something - as if something left her - but she just tried harder. Emma lost track of how many times that crop came down as she was nearing unconsciousness.

"Emma!" Mal gasped and sat up in bed. "Belle, baby, something is wrong. We have to go. Please help me."

Belle got up and out of bed. "Of course. What is it?" Mal used her magic to dress them.

"I'm not too sure, but it's not good. I may need to leave once we get there and have you stay and help Emma. She's hurting...there's something wrong." Mal felt it again and her heart raced faster. "We have to go!"

Green smoke surrounded them and the scene she saw next confused her. She knew the two were kinky, but this? No, this wasn't sexual at all. Mal could tell by the air. Regina didn't notice Mal and Belle as she lifted the crop again.

"Come on, Princess. Scream for me."

It was Belle who grabbed Regina's wrist and pulled the crop away from her. "Enough!"

Mal looked at her friend and froze her with magic. "It's not you, Regina..." She walked around her and looked at Belle. "My magic won't hold. Take care of Emma. Call Cora. I need to see what has taken over Regina."

Mal took hold of Regina and disappeared. The binds on Emma disappeared as well and the blonde curled into herself, sobbing.

"Emma, what happened?" Belle sat on the edge of the bed and reached for the blonde, but Emma flinched and moved away. She was internally fighting hard to remind herself that she was safe. The problem was that the one person who made her feel safe was the one who hurt her.

Belle knew the wounds needed attention, but she also knew that Emma was fighting herself right now - no doubt memories of the past haunting her. She covered Emma up and called Cora. Part of her wanted to call Snow as well, but she decided to wait. Cora, however, decided different. She called Snow and collected her before going to Emma.

Cora looked at Emma curled up and crying and then looked at Belle. "What happened?"

Snow's eyes filled with tears as she saw her daughter and moved to Emma's bed. "Emma? Baby?"

"I don't know, Cora. Mal sensed something and we came right away. Regina...she...she wasn't herself. She was her former self and Emma...she was bound and screaming. Mal said Regina wasn't herself and took her away. She told me to call you. Cora...she...Regina was..." Bell pointed to the crop. "She had that. But it wasn't...you know..."

Cora shook her head and watched as Snow tried to get Emma to look at her.

"Emma, honey. Please, you're safe." Snow wanted to just hug her baby, but she didn't want to scare her worse.

"Let me heal her, Snow, and then you can hold her."

Cora knew this could be such a step back for Emma, and while she worried about her own daughter, she knew Mal could take care of her.

"Actually, lay net to her. When I take the blanket off, make eye contact and comfort her."

Snow nodded and got into the bed next to Emma. She ran her fingers through the long blonde hair and cupped the back of her neck. "It's me Emma. I'm here."

"Mom..?" The blonde blinked a few times, trying to remember what was going on. She felt the blanket leave her and the air hit her skin. Her eyes went wide in fear, but snow kept close, locking into those green orbs of her daughters.

"It's okay, baby girl. Mom is here, and Cora is going to heal you."

Emma felt the warmth on her back and the pain fade away. Once healed, Cora put comfy clothes on Emma. She and Belle then stepped out of the room, leaving mother and daughter alone.

Emma looked at Snow and tried to stop crying. "Why? Mom, why? What did I do? I swear, I have tried hard to be good. I don't know what I do that makes me so bad all the time."

Snow pulled Emma close, running a hand over her hair, her other hand steady on her back as her heart broke for her daughter. "You didn't do anything, love. Something happened with Regina. It's not really her. Something has taken over her, love."

Emma held onto her mother's shirt as she took deep breaths. "She promised, mom. She swore she would never hurt me. Mom...I believed her. I trusted her!"

"Shh baby girl, shh. Honey, it wasn't her. Regina would never hurt you, you know that. She loves you more than anything." Of course in the beginning, Snow secretly worried about something like this; Regina going dark again. However, since the curse broke, Snow saw the changes and knew the only way Regina would attack Emma was if something made her.

Emma's crying and slowly stopped and Snow looked down at her daughter. "She was fine when we all left the hospital."

Cora and Belle came in after checking on the babies and sat, listening to Emma.

"Yeah, her and I had a whole conversation about when we knew it was love and all talked about how she loved the girls. But tonight..." Emma looked down. "Tonight, she basically called me a whore who trapped her by getting pregnant and having spawn, that at least this time, I'm not throwing away."

Cora reached over and put her hand on Emma's leg. "Honey, you know she would never say that." Cora didn't mean it the way Emma took it and when those green eyes looked at her, so full of hurt, she shook her head. "No Em, I believe you. I'm not saying I think you're making this up. I'm only saying that, it's not something our Regina would say."

Emma swallowed and nodded. "It started on the way home. She was driving so slow that I teased her and called her a grandma. Not like my grandma, but, you know, a slow driver. At the most I figured I'd get an eye roll. But her tone was different and she sort of snapped at me. Then when we got home, her mood got worse. When I suggested she get some sleep, she grabbed my wrist and snapped at me for telling her what to do."

Emma told them about the rest of the night, Snow rubbing her back the whole time. "What I don't understand is how Maleficent knew what was happening."

Emma looked at Cora. "I kept calling for her. In my head. I reached out for her."

Cora knitted her brows. "But your magic was bound."

Emma shrugged as if it was nothing. "I kept trying. I kept pushing and then I felt something break away, and soon, Mal and Belle were here."

Cora held her hands out and let her magic reach out to Emma.

"I thought maybe when you all healed me, the binding came undone. All I knew was that I needed someone and she was the first one I could think of."

Cora put her hands down and looked at Emma. "No. It was there when we healed you. You are very powerful, Emma. I've never known anyone to break the binds of magic."

Emma really didn't know what to do with that information, so she just shrugged. "Can you go to them? To Mal and Regina? Make sure she's okay?"

~Regina~

Regina growled as her and Mal appeared in her vault. "What are you doing? I was giving that little tramp what she deserves!"

Mal pushed the woman against the wall. "That tramp is your fiance, Regina. She has been hurt enough in her life! What has gotten into you?"

Regina scoffed and pushed Mal's magic back with her own. "Only because she tricked me!"

Mal pushed Regina back with her hands this time. "We both know that's not true! You love her, you love her more than anything!"

Regina laughed and slid her hands up Mal's sides. "Oh please. I don't love, my dear. I fuck. I fuck you. Well, I used to, before those pathetic princesses came along. Don't tell me you don't miss it."

Mal shook her head and pushed Regina off her. "I don't and neither do you. There's something wrong with you!"

~Emma~

"I will but in a moment, Emma. Did you notice anything between your talk in the room and the drive? Did she eat or drink anything? Talk to anyone? Anything at all?"

Emma shook her head. "The only thing I remember is before she got into the car, she rubbed her neck and said it felt like something bit her."

"Bit her?"

Emma nodded. "Like a bug or something"

"And then things started changing?"

"Yea, it started small enough but then got worse. At one point, she did tell me to get out. Like a warning. But I didn't listen."

"I will go to her, Emma but I want you to come with me. Whatever is happening, I think you're the only one who can stop it."

Snow looked at Cora. "Are you sure that's wise? I've gone along with everything, but this, this I don't like. Not with out knowing exactly what is going on."

For once, Emma agreed with her mother. "I'll see her, after you and Mal decide it's safe. I know Mal, and if I were needed, she'd have come back by now."

Cora couldn't argue with that. "I just..." Cora sighed. "If this is what I think, and something has taken over her, I want you to see it so you don't turn against her."

Emma understood, but she closed her eyes. "I won't turn against her. I just...I can't see her right now. Please understand, Cora. I need time to process this and to remind myself that it's not Regina. I need time. At least the rest of the night."

Cora nodded and kissed Emma's cheek. "I understand." She then poofed away, going to find Regina and Maleficent.


	49. Chapter 49

Cora appeared to Regina and Mal and between herself and Maleficent, they were able to stop Regina from using her magic. Cora stepped forward and examined her daughter. Her eyes were dark, not her own. "Regina, my darling. I know you're in there."

The younger brunette smirked. "I'm right here, mother. This is how I was always supposed to be. Dark."

Cora held her hands up and sent her magic through Regina. "You've been poisoned."

Mal stepped over. "With what?"

Cora watched her daughter as she fought against her strains to use her magic.

"Darkness."

Mal watched as Regina looked at her, her eyes going soft for a moment. "Help me."

Mal cupped Regina's cheek and watched her eyes go dark again. "We will." She sighed and looked at Cora. "Where's Emma? We need her."

"I know, but she wouldn't come. She said she needed time. I can't say I blame her. REgina did a number on her, both physically and emotionally. We all know it wasn't really her, but I can only imagine how she's feeling."

Mal nodded and sighed. "Who did this? Who would want her dark again?"

Cora shook her head. "I don't know. However, if it wasn't me and it wasn't you, the only other person who even could do this is Rumple."

Mal glared and nodded, knowing Cora was right. "You're right. That imp must have done this. Why doesn't he just leave well enough alone? He got his sone back, what does he need? Why attack her?"

Cora sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You need to ask Emma. It's not my place, but right now, we have to figure out what to do with Regina. We have to get the darkness out of her."

Mal nodded, knowing Cora was right, but also knowing they couldn't. "Only Emma can do that. You know it and so do I."

Cora sighed and went to a box, grabbing a leather cuff. She put it on Regina so she wouldn't be able to use her magic. She then got her book and looked at Mal. "Let's take her home. She can stay downstairs with me until Emma is ready."

Maleficent nodded and the three of them disappeared back to the mansion. Snow had just gotten Emma back to sleep when she heard the trio downstairs. Belle was with the babies and Mal came upstairs while Cora took Regina down to her room. Mal checked on Emma and sat on the bed.

"How is she?"

Snow stroked her daughter's hair. "Confused. She's trying hard t remind herself that it isn't really Regina, but it's hard for her. Especially when such personal things were said."

Mal sighed and looked at the sleeping blonde. "I can't blame her. Why don't you lay down with her and get some rest. Belle and I will take the guest room and take care of the babies." She leaned down and kissed Emma's forehead.

Maleficent got up and left the room while Snow got under the blanket with her daughter. She pulled her baby girl into her arms and watched her sleep. She looked so young and peaceful in her sleep. The weight of her life wasn't showing in her features. Snow ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, thinking of how very strong her daughter is. Too strong. She had to be too damn strong for too damn long. She had been through more than anyone should have to go through in her almost 21 years of life, yet she could still smile. She could still be happy. She could still see light in the world.

Sure, Snow had gone through things in her life, but nothing like Emma. The thought of that made Snow feel such guilt. She knew Emma would tell her not to, would hate the sympathy on her face, but Snow couldn't help it. She would forever feel guilty for the life her daughter had and she would forever try to make up for it. "I love you, my baby girl." She whispered as she let sleep take over her.

Maleficent let Emma sleep as long as she could, but the girls were hungry and Emma hadn't had time to pump yet. So really, she had no choice but to wake her. "I'm sorry Emma, but they're hungry. Malory took her pacifier, but Eva Lynn is having none of it."

Emma sighed and stretched, trying hard not to be in a bad mood. "I'll be right there." She used the bathroom and splashed water on her face, looking at herself. She looked a mess, and that made her more angry. They were supposed to be a team. Regina promised they would do this together. Emma rubbed her face, trying not to be mad about that because something wasn't right. That wasn't her Regina.

When Emma came out, she noticed that everyone was acting like she was fragile or about to break. She took her babies and looked at everyone. "I'm fine." Emma turned and went to the nursery, closing the door before sighing. She situated herself so that she could feed both her girls and sighed watching them. "I'm so sorry, my babies. I'll fix this. I promise I'll get mommy back."

Cora had been up all night, going through her book and trying to keep Regina quiet. The spell was complex, and only Emma could do it. Being that Emma was new to magic, Cora didn't think it could work. Once the girls were fed, Emma changed and came downstairs. "Can you guys watch the babies? I need some air before I go see Regina. I'll be back before they have to be fed, and maybe figure out the breast pump thing."

"Sure, sweetie, no problem." Snow smiled softly as Mal watched her.

"Emma? Can I come with you?"

Emma nodded and the two of them left. Mal looked at Emma as they walked and put an arm around her. "It's going to be okay. Cora knows what this is."

Emma looked at the woman. "She does? Can she fi it?"

"Actually, you're the only one who can. We'll help you, we'll stay right with you."

Emma nodded softly, not sure she could do it, but she'd try her best.

"Emma? Why would Rumple do this? Cora said you may know."

Emma stopped and looked at Maleficent, her blood starting to boil. "Rumple did this? Are you sure?"

Maleficent nodded. "He's the only one who could outside of Cora and I, and obviously, we didn't do it."

Emma narrowed her eyes, balling her fists. "Neal. God of course! Of course he would do this!"

"Who's Neal? The guy you talked about before? Henry's dad?"

"Henry's what?"

Emma's heart sank as she heard his voice. She turned and meant to just nudge him back, but her magic came out and he went flying back. She felt a little guilty, but that passed when he stood and came charging back at her, grabbing her wrists.

"I'm his father? Why didn't you tell me?"

Emma was furious and she pulled her wrists out of his grasp. "When?! When should I have told you? When I was in jail? After you left me?! Fuck you, Neal!"

Neal hated the anger and hurt in Emma's eyes. He hated seeing her upset. "I didn't know! I didn't know you were ever in jail. I didn't want that for you. I swear, Em."

Mal stood watching, ready if she was needed. Though - she figured it may be Neal who would need protection.

"It doesn't matter! None of it. I did my time and had Henry alone and in jail and he's been adopted and is happy and loved and has a better life that either you or I could have ever given him! That's all that matters. He is legally Regina's and it's going to stay that way, no matter what you or your father try to do to us!"

Emma was fighting tears and trying to stay strong. Neal deflated - he couldn't stand seeing Emma like this and knowing he did it to her. "You really love her?"

"With everything I am. You know my story, my history. Neal, she didn't just break my walls, she obliterated them. She's the first person who made me feel lived, wanted, worth it, and good enough. You know what that means for me, Neal. You know where I come from. Why are you ruining it? Why are you doing this?"

Neal hated himself in this very moment. He cared about Emma very much, he had since the day he met her. He wanted her happy, wanted her to feel all those things she felt, even if it wasn't for him. She deserved all the happiness and love in the world. "My dad said you were under a spell. He said we'd break it and I could be with you. I'm sorry, Em. I'm so very sorry."

Emma looked at him, searching his face and seeing only honesty in it. She let out a breath, knowing that he was telling the truth. "I'll forgive you when you tell your father to leave us alone."

Neal looked at Mal and then Emma. "I will. I promise I will. I...I can't say that I can control him, but I will leave you alone and I'll do everything I can to make sure he does too. Maybe...maybe once you've forgiven me we can be friends again. Nothing more, I don't want more. Not when I see how Regina makes you feel. And...Emma, I don't want to take Henry away. I won't ever push that. But maybe...maybe I can see him? Maybe...just be known as Mom's friend Neal?"

Emma sighed and rubbed her neck, knowing he did have some rights. "We'll talk about it, Neal. It's really not up to me. Regina legally adopted him. But...but we will see. Okay?"

Neal nodded and looked down. "Go help her, Emma. Get Regina back."

Emma nodded and looked at Mal. "Please take me home."

Mal smiled softly and nodded, surrounding them with smoke and took them home.

Emma was still livid, still so pissed off at Gold, and everyone in the house could feel it. She went downstairs to find Regina.

"Oh look! It's the Savior. How charming."

Emma walked up to Regina and put her hands on her chest. Cora and Mal watched, surprised at what they were seeing. She pulled her hands back, pulling out black air. She looked at it and focused until it turned white and she then pushed it back into her chest. She saw the darkness leave Regina's eyes right before she passed out.

"Emma!" Regina caught the blonde before she hit the ground. "What did she just do?"

Cora came over, along with Mal, and the three of them brought Emma to Cora's bed. "She took the darkness from you. I don't know how she knew what to do, but she did it."

Mal stroked the blonde tresses. "She was mad. Protective. She's strong and her magic comes naturally. It told her what to do."

Cora knew a lot about magic, but Mal knew more. Cora was in awe over her future daughter in law.

"She is more powerful than any of us." Mal stated, gazing at the blonde. "Including Rumple. That's saying something, Cora, because well...not to brag, but I'm pretty powerful."

Regina sat by Emma and took her hand. "I agree with you. About all of that. Mom and you and Rumple...you're all so powerful, but you had to learn. You all had to learn and Emma just...she just did it. We can't let people know. If Rumple finds out about how powerful Emma is, it won't be good for her."

Mal and Cora nodded and Cora added to it. "With you and Emma as their parents, your girls may be just as powerful one day. We have to protect them from anyone who would want to use them. Of course, Rumple would be on the top of that list."

"Let's move her to your bed." Maleficent looked at Regina who shook her head.

"I hurt her. I remember. I couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried. I gave into the darkness. I couldn't fight it. I don't deserve her. Take her to her parents apartment. Or better yet, I'll go back to my vault."

Mal sighed and rolled her eyes as Cora moved Emma to her bed. The older blonde went to Regina and slapped her.

"What the hell?!"

Mal just looked at her and slapped her face again.

"Maleficent! Stop it!"

Mal raised a brow. "Stop? Do you feel better now you've been punished?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "What are you on about?"

"You didn't do anything, Regina Mills! You were a victim of a potion. We know that, Emma knows that, why don't you know that? You would never hurt Emma, Regina! We all know you never would!"

Regina slumped. "Maybe I know, but that doesn't change the hurt and fear in her eyes that I - under the poison, yes - but I put there." Regina didn't stop her tears. She couldn't fight the darkness, she couldn't. She would never hurt Emma and now she did. She hurt the woman she loved. She hurt her not only physically, but with her words. She remembered Emma's face, remembered the moment those words came out of her mouth and she hurt her blonde Princess. She hated herself, hated herself so much that she just cried. "I ruined it! Our first night with our babies was ruined. Emma can't possibly trust me now, and I can't blame her. Even if it was the poison, I can't take it back. I can't undo any of it."

Maleficent sat next to her friend, holding her. "No you can't, but you know what? You don't have to take it back. Emma could have left. She could have taken the babies and got the hell out of here, but she didn't. Look, Gina, I understand that you don't feel you deserve to be happy. You have demons and we're all here to help you fight them. However, right now, you have a fiance who broke the darkness from you when she had every right to just leave. You have a son who adores you, and twin girls who need you. You have friends who love you and you know what? You deserve all of that, all of us! Go hold your babies, wake up your fiance. Bond, love. You deserve it all."

Regina wiped her eyes as she listened to her once dark friend. "She forgives me? Really?'

Mal smiled softly and hugged Regina. "She forgives you. Now go to her, give her energy and wake her up. Then get those babies and enjoy your life!"


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Regina took some deep breaths before going to see Emma. Snow let them alone after giving Regina's arm a reassuring squeeze. The woman sat by her blonde and ran her fingers through her hair. She placed one hand on Emma's forehead and the other on her chest. The mayor closed her eyes and sent her magic through to Emma.

The blonde gasped and opened her eyes. Regina's heart fell when she saw Emma look at her with fear. "It's okay, love. You took my darkness. You're safe."

Emma reached up and held Regina's face in her hands, looking into her eyes. "You're back." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Regina laid down and nuzzled close to Emma. "I'm so sorry, Emma. I didn't want to do or say what I did or said. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, holding her tight. "Shh. It wasn't you. I could tell by your eyes that it wasn't you."

Regina wanted to believe Emma, wanted to just forget about it honestly. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget. She couldn't forget Emma's fear, the way she looked at her when her hands were causing her pain and how her words caused Emma's eyes to fill with tears. "I tried to stop. I tried fighting it."

Emma couldn't stop her own tears, seeing just how anguished Regina was. "I know. I believe you."

But it wasn't enough for Regina. She shook her head and looked at her blonde. "I hurt you. After I promised that I wouldn't, I hurt you. I ruined our first night home with the girls, I..." Regina shook her head, hating everything that she did.

Emma sat up and looked at Regina, taking her hands. Her green orbs found brown and she locked them there. "My love, please stop punishing yourself. When I went for a walk earlier, I ran into Neal. It was Rumple that did this, Gina. Rumple ruined the night. Rumple hurt me through you. Rumple made you dark. This was not your fault. You know what else, Regina? Rumple made you who you were back in that world too. I know it's hard, I do know that because even after everything, I still have times when I don't believe I'm good enough but...baby you have to know that you are not evil. You are not dark, not naturally, not with out poison."

Regina shouldn't have been surprised that Rumple was behind all this, but she was. "Rumple? He did this? Of course he did this." Regina sighed as she wiped her face. "I'm still sorry Emma. I swear to you I am. I would never say those things or even think them, and I would never ever want to cause you pain."

Emma nodded softly, lifting Regina's chin. "I know that. It...it was hard, but I know in my heart you'd never do that. Regina, it wasn't your fault, but I know how you feel so I'm going to say this and I want you to listen and believe me. I forgive you. I forgive you completely."

Regina stroked Emma's cheek, completely and utterly in love with the woman in front of her. "You're amazing, Emma. More so than you even know. You're just so incredible."

Emma blushed, and the blush was so beautiful to Regina. Soft green eyes found hers and Regina knew that everything Emma was saying was true. She didn't blame her, didn't fear her. She forgave her. Emma leaned forward and pink lips found plump darker ones. The kiss was soft and kind and everything Regina didn't even know she needed.

Emma let out a sigh as the kiss broke and Regina could see something was bothering her. "What is it, love?"

"Well, when I saw Neal earlier, he happened to hear Maleficent talking about how he is Henry's father."

Regina's heart sank a bit. "He did? What did he say?"

Emma kept her hand on Regina's. "After he found out...well after he finally realized how much I love you and how happy I am with you, he apologized for what his father did. He promised to try to make him stop. In regards to Henry, he said he won't push for anything, but he hoped he could maybe see him and be introduced as my friend. Honestly, right now, I don't even want that. I may have forgiven him, but as long as he has connections to his father, I don't trust him. Actually, I trust him but I don't trust that Rumple wouldn't use him."

Regina took everything in and nodded. "I'll think about it. Honestly, Emma, right now there's so much in my head that I can't even begin to think or agree to any of that."

"Of course, Regina. I told him that any decisions with Henry are up to you. You are legally his mother."

Regina smiled softly at Emma. "You are his mother too. But thank you for leaving this choice up to me. Emma? Can we do this again? I know it's a lot to ask, but can we try to forget what happened and pretend tonight is our first night with our girls?"

Emma nodded. "I'd really like that, and I'm sure they would too."

Emma's stomach suddenly made it's self known and Regina chuckled. "I'll go make..." She looked at the clock. "A late lunch for my princess."

"Thank you, love. While you do that, I'll try to figure out that breast pump thing so you can feed the girls too."

Regina kissed Emma softly before going down to the kitchen. Emma went to find Maleficent and Belle and let them know what was going on.

"Thank you so much for being here for all this. I don't think I'll ever be able to make up for all the times you've both been here for us."

Both Mal and Belle smiled softly, hugging Emma. "Baby girl, there's nothing for you to make up for. This is what friends and family do."

The two left and Emma went to find her mother. She hugged her tightly, surprising the older woman. "I love you, mom. Thank you for being here, and thank you for not believing that Regina went back to who she was before."

Snow smiled softly, hugging her baby back. "No need to thank me, honey. It's what mothers are for."

The two went to the bedroom, Emma needing help with figuring out the breast pump. It was a little awkward at first, however, they figured it all out and in no time, Emma was filling the bags with milk. Emma asked Snow if they'd keep Henry one more night, and of course, she agreed. After kissing her granddaughters, Snow went down to the kitchen and hugged Regina, much to the mayors surprise.

"If it's okay, I've agreed to keep Henry tonight. You two deserve a good night with the girls."

Regina looked at Snow and surprised the woman when she hugged her again. "Thank you. Thank you for not taking Emma from me and for trusting me."

"I trust you wholly, Regina. Once you and Emma have your night, I want to help you with figuring out what we're going to do with Rumple."

Regina gave a nod. "I'll remember that. As upset as I am, though, I don't want to go to war. I have...I have things to lose now."

"I know, Regina. But you also have people on your side. Rumple has to know that this stuff can't keep happening."

"You're right. You are. I just don't want to focus on that tonight."

"I understand. Please have a good night. Do you know where your mother is? She brought me here and I confess, I don't feel like walking home."

"I'm right here, Snow. I hate to sound rude, but I'm inviting myself over to your place for a few have things to discuss, a wedding to plan."

Regina rolled her eyes and went back to cooking. "It's not your wedding, mother."

"I'm aware, darling, but you are my daughter. Don't argue."

Before Regina could say more, the two were gone in a puff of smoke. It really was a wonderful feeling to have people who loved and cared about her. It was different, she'd have to get used to it, but it was good.

Emma came down with four of the little bags of milk. "Okay, so I didn't have much because I haven't eaten in a while, but I have enough for two bottles each." She put them in the fridge and smiled at Regina. "Nothing like making you feel like a cow with that machine."

Regina chuckled a bit as she finished the pasta. "You, my dear, are no cow. You are providing for our babies."

Emma got a glass of water and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Anyway, what are you making?"

"Angel hair pasta with some light garlic sauce." Regina answered as she mixed the sauce with the noodles and fixed two plates.

"Sounds amazing." Emma grinned as she got some forks out.

The two sat and Regina put Emma's plate in front of her. Emma didn't even wait a second before she started eating. "Oh my god, this is so good."

Regina chuckled, just watching her fiance eat a bit before taking bites of her own. Once finished, Emma insisted upon cleaning up while Regina went up to check on the girls.

Regina entered the nursery and smiled seeing her babies. She picked up Eva, who was happily sucking her thumb. "Oh my beautiful baby girl. I love you and your sister so much." She put her on the changing table and changed her before doing the same with Malory. "How could anyone think of you two as spawn?" She sighed as she brought them downstairs to the living room where Emma was waiting.

Emma spread a blanket on the floor and was sitting by it and Regina came and handed Eva to Emma and laid Malory on the blanket. Emma did the same as Regina sat down and leaned into her fiance. "They're so beautiful, Emma. I do hope they end up having your green eyes."

Emma smiled softly. "They have your lips. Look at them. All plump and full."

"Yes, and that Charming chin. That must be a strong trait being that both you and Henry have it too."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, that part is true. That's about all Henry got from me though. I mean, I don't really think he looks much like Neal though either. Honestly...he looks like you."

Regina put her arm around Emma and snuggled with her. "Maybe these girls will be blonde. I'd like that. My blonde girls."

"You would? Really?"

Regina chuckled and kissed Emma. "Of course I would." She looked back at her girls. "Of course I want to see them learn to sit up, crawl, walk, talk and all that, but I wish I could see what they're going to look like, you know?"

Emma smiled softly, nodding in agreement. "I do too. But we'll find out soon enough. I want to enjoy ever moment we have with them."

Regina rubbed Emma's back as they gazed at their babies. "You know, someone's birthday is coming up."

Emma sighed, she never was one to really celebrate, but of course Regina would remember. "Yes, I do know that. But I don't want anything big. I really don't, Regina."

Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair. "It's your twenty first, Emma. It's tradition to go out with the girls and get drunk."

Emma chuckled. "I don't care. I'm not big on alcohol. I've seen the affects it has on people. To be honest, I'd much prefer a night with my fiance, my kids, and maybe, just a little apple cider."

"We can do that. But I think we need to add your parents, my mom, Mal and Belle and probably Ruby as well. Just a dinner party if that's what you want. I won't go crazy, but your birthday is to be celebrated."

"Okay fine. A dinner party it is. But we should add Granny to that list as well."

"You're right. Can't forget Granny."

"Where is your mom, by the way?"

Regina chuckled, which confused Emma. "She's with your mom. They're apparently planning our wedding."

Emma let out a laugh. "You're kidding."

"Nope. She invited herself over and your mom didn't argue."

Emma smiled softly, but Regina could tell something was bothering her. "You...you still want to get married. Right?"

"What? Yes of course I do. I want nothing more than to marry you. The problem is...Regina I don't have any money to contribute to it. I don't have money for a dress or anything."

Regina loved Emma and her innocents. "First of all, what's mine is yours. It will all be taken care of. Second, your parents have their money from our world, if you're really that worried. Lastly, my mom will most likely use her magic to make sure you have the perfect dress."

Emma sighed. "I'm just not used to all that, Regina. I'm used to having to fend for myself."

"I know, my love. I know. Get used to it. You are my Princess and you will be spoiled."

"I'll try, but I don't think I'll ever be used to it." Emma smiled as she kissed Regina. Regina wanted badly to show her love to Emma, however, the twins had another idea. Eva started crying and Malory almost had her whole fist in her mouth. "They're hungry, Regina. You ready to feed them?"

Regina smiled wide and went to the kitchen. She warmed the milk up and put it in bottles before coming back out. "I hope they take the bottle. I know some times when babies are breast fed, they don't take well to bottles."

Emma handed Eva to Regina. "Yes, but mom got us bottles that are supposed to resemble the breast, so hopefully they will work."

Regina sat down and handed Emma the other bottle, just in case Malory couldn't wait for Eva to finish. So far, Malroy was content just sucking her fist. Eva took the bottle right away, which made Regina happy. Of course she remembered feeding Henry, it wasn't that long ago, but this was special. Looking into her daughter's eyes, she couldn't help but get a little choked up.

Regina then fed Malory while Emma burped Eva, putting her to sleep in the process. Once Malroy was asleep, the women brought the babies upstairs and into bed.

"Well, after eating all those carbs, I think I have refilled quite a bit." Emma chuckled as they went to their room and she started pumping. Regina had never seen it before and she was quite impressed with the technology.

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but I understand now why you said you feel like a cow."

Emma chuckled a bit. "I know, right? I mean it's really cool that I can do this, but I feel as though I'm part of a milk factory."

Regina leaned down and kissed Emma. "You are." She winked as she took the bags of milk. "Wow, you got six this time."

"Yeah. You can freeze it. I don't want to stop breast feeding, but it'll be good to have these on hand.

"Be right back." Regina went to the kitchen and labeled the bags with the date and put them in the freezer. She grinned and grabbed some treats from the freezer and went upstairs. "Brought you something."

Emma had put her pajamas on, wanting to be comfortable. She looked up and smiled jumping off the bed and going to Regina. "I love popcicles. What flavor?"

Regina couldn't help but laugh at her fiance's actions. "I'm not sure. I just grabbed them." She licked her lips. "I know a fun way for you to find out."

Emma knew that tone that voice and instantly, just like that, she felt wetness between her legs. She cleared her throat. "Oh yeah?" Her voice sounded weak and she hated it, but Regina chuckled.

"Oh yeah." She kept the popcicles in the wrapper and put them on the dresser, grabbing a scarf. She handed it to Emma, letting her decide if she wanted to do it or not. Emma, of course, knew what Regina wanted. She sat on the bed and tied the scarf around her eyes. "Wait. Clothes off, Miss Swan."

Emma didn't waist time. Her shirt was off in seconds and then her pajama pants. Regina couldn't believe, still couldn't believe that this beauty before her was hers. "Lay back, my dear."

"Are you sure? I don't want to stain the bedding."

"I'm sure. Magic can fix any...messes...we make."

"Oh gods." Emma groaned as she laid back on the bed.

Regina grabbed a popcicle and unwrapped it. "I want you to know, I didn't really plan for this when I grabbed these."

"Well, when an idea hits, you go with it." Emma joked, fixing the scarf.

"You're right about that, my love. Arms up please."

Emma put her arms up, holding onto the headboard. Regina used her magic to strip herself, no use in just Emma being naked. She straddled Emma and let the tip of the ice rub along one nipple and the the other, making them hard.

Emma shivered a pleasant shiver. "Wait...how am I going to guess the flavor if it's all over my body?"

Regina smirked as she moved the popcicle from nipple to nipple. "Oh don't worry. I have an idea and like you said, when an idea hits, you go with it." She leaned down and licked the melted juice off of Emma's breasts, sucking a bit on her nipples. Regina scooted down and ran the popcicle down Emma's body. "Your skin is so hot, you're melting the ice."

Emma gasped as she felt the coldness go down her body. "You make me hot."

Regina chuckled and opened Emma's legs, sitting between them. "Now comes the fun part." She smirked, seeing Emma's legs quiver. She opened Emma's lower lips, marveling at the beauty before her. With out warning, she quickly inserted the popcicle, holding Emma's hips down when they instinctively bucked up.

"Oh fuck! It's oh my god so cold, but so...fuck."

Regina chuckled as she watched the red go in and out of her fiance, slowly melting from her heat. Once there was more stick than ice, she discarded it and licked along Emma's slit, moaning. "Gods that tastes so good."

Emma couldn't talk, her senses were driving her wild. Regina lapped up the juices and twirled her tongue around Emma's clit. It didn't take long and Emma was moaning loudly as her orgasm hit her. Regina grinned up at Emma. "Now you find out the flavor." Regina crawled up and kissed Emma, her tongue dancing with Emma's.

"Mmm baby. Cherry is my favorite." Emma grinned, tasting herself with the juice. Regina reached up and took the scarf off before lowering Emma's hands.

"That was fun. You're so trusting."

"It was new, that's for sure. Of course I trust you. I love you."

"It was new. I'll never be able to look at popcicles the same."

Emma chuckled. "Me neither. But it is your turn."

Regina shook her head. "No baby. Tonight is about you. I...I want to try something. But only if you're okay with it."

Emma looked at Regina, a bit confused. "Okay...instead of asking me, how about you just do it."

Regina smiled, loving the trust Emma still had in her. "Okay then. On your hands and knees."

Emma did as she was told while Regina went to the dresser to get the other popcicle. She used some magic on this one, making it so it wouldn't melt. She smirked as she looked over, seeing Emma watching her. "I suppose you can keep the scarf off this time. Baby, if it's uncomfortable, you tell me to stop."

"Okay. I will." Emma bit her lip as she watched Regina taste the green ice.

Regina walked over to the bed and ran the popcicle from Emma's neck down her back as she bit her lip. "Some women find this amazing while others find it uncomfortable. So no matter what, don't feel ashamed either way."

Emma was confused, so confused. That is...until she felt Regina behind her, spreading her ass cheeks. "Regina..I've never..."

"I know. If you don't like it, I stop."

Emma nodded and tried to relax her body while Regina rubbed the ice around her little, puckered hole. The ice wouldn't completely melt, but Regina made sure it made enough liquid for proper lubrication. She slowly lined up the tip with Emma's back hole and pushed just a bit. Emma gasped, mostly from the coldness. Regina leaned down and kissed Emma's right ass cheek as she pressed the ice in further. Making sure to go slow so Emma would be comfortable. Slowly she was able to push it in, little by little.

"Regina I..oh god...don't stop."

Regina grinned. "Wasn't planning on it." She got it in all the way and let Emma get used to it before she started pulling it out. The sensation was new to Emma, but she found it very pleasurable.

"Shit...this feels...wow."

Regina just chuckled as she started thrusting it in and out of Emma. "That's good to know. For future reference."

Emma really couldn't say anything, she was feeling amazing right now. Regina watched as Emma's breaths came faster and her cunt started dripping with her own juices. With just a bit of magic, she made the popcicle thicker, stretching Emma. The blonde moaned and Regina had another idea. "Emma. I want to fill you. Completely."

"Fi..fill me?" Emma whispered horsely.

"Fill you." Regina used her magic on herself, giving herself her own personal toy. Of course it was hard right away. She lined herself up behind Emma and pushed her new member inside her cunt, the popsicle deep in her ass.

"Oh holy shit. Oh my god. Fuck." Emma gasped out, feeling Regina inside her. She was shaking, full of pure pleasure as Regina started thrusting herself in and out of Emma. It didn't take long and Emma felt herself tightening up, Regina felt it as well.

"Wait baby. Just...mmm...fuck just wait a few more..."

But Emma couldn't wait. She couldn't stop it. Regina felt Emma's orgasm from within her, causing her own orgasm to hit. "Oh fuck baby. So fucking...mmmm yes."

Emma was making sounds of her own as she felt the ice in her ass and Regina in her cunt. Once their orgasms subsided, Regina carefully pulled herself out of Emma, making her body go back to normal. She then slowly pulled out the popcicle and discarded it in the trash next to the bed. She used her magic to clean up the stickiness from both of them and smiled at Emma who laid in the bed, completely spent.

Regina laid next to her and pulled her into her arms. "I love you so much. Thank you for letting me show you."

Emma smiled sleepily. "Thank you for loving me. I love you, too."

After a few more kisses, the two fell into a nice sleep. Until, of course, the babies woke up. Regina let Emma sleep as she took care of them. She then brought them into the room, laying them in the bassinets they had in the bedroom. She looked at her sleeping beauty and felt tears running down her face. She was happy. Truly and undeniably happy. Did she deserve it? Maybe and maybe not, but she didn't care. She was happy and nothing could change that.

Well...hopefully nothing.


	51. Chapter 51

"You said she wouldn't get hurt! You lied!" Neal yelled at his father as he slammed his fist on the counter.

"I didn't think Regina would physically hurt her, Balefire. I didn't know."

"That's bullshit, dad! You made her dark! Darker than she probably even was as the Evil Queen."

"Yes. I am aware." Rumple was surprised that, other than Neal, he hadn't heard anything about Regina. By now, he figured someone would have come for him needing his help. Emma would have been the only one who could have broken the spell and there was no way she'd be able to do that. She simply wasn't powerful enough. Was she?

"You ruined any chance I may have had to even be friends with her!"

"Son, that was not my intention."

"Maybe not, but you still did it. I don't even know why I agreed to come back here. I have more to lose than ever before. Do not go after them again, Papa. Promise me that."

Rumple sighed, rolling his eyes. Baelfire, or Neal as he now preferred to be called, was always much more emotional than Rumple. "Oh come now, don't be like that. It's not as bad as you're making it out to be. Go to bed for the night. It will be better in the morning, you'll see."

Neal shook his head. "Leave them alone, dad. Please, just leave them alone."

"No Snow, my daughter will not be married in the forest."

"But Cora, it's beautiful out there."

"Maybe, but it won't happen. I'll try to compromise though. The two want it small, but I have a feeling that everyone will want to be there. What if they get married in the courtyard?"

"The courtyard? Where we have miners day? Wow, that's actually a great idea. We already have lights and tents and all that for the courtyard."

Snow marked 'venue'off the list and let out a yawn. "I think that's enough for tonight, Cora. It's been quite a day."

Cora looked at the clock and nodded. "You're right. I need to go pay an old friend a visit before I head home. Have a good night, Snow."

With that, Cora was gone in a puff of smoke and appeared in front of the pawn shop. Ignoring the 'closed' sign, she went in and saw father and son. Before she could be stopped, Cora appeared behind Neal and reached in, taking his heart. Rumple growled as Neal hissed. Cora raised a brow and gave a squeeze.

"Stop it! Cora, stop it right now!"

Cora stopped and looked at Rumple. "I will leave your child alone once you leave mine alone. Both of them. Your spell didn't work as you had planned and you best not keep trying." Cora made the heart disappear. "It's mine until I can trust you. Stay away!" With that, all that was left was a puff of smoke.

"What the hell just happened?"

Rumple looked at Neal and growled. "She found a way to be a step ahead."

"Well I hope you'll stop now."

"Right. Of course."

Neal didn't believe him completely, but he left the shop to go to his room at Granny's. He knew he should be more upset about Cora having his heart than he was, but the truth was, at least this way, Rumple wouldn't do anything to hurt Emma. At least he hoped he meant enough to his father for him to listen to Cora. At any rate, Neal would do anything to keep Emma safe and happy, even if it wasn't with him.

Rumple grumbled as he locked up his shop and hobbled to his empty manor. Neal had agreed to come to Storybrooke, but not stay with his father. The imp changed and lay in bed thinking. How did the potion not work? His potions always worked. "That liar! It worked, but Miss Swan must be more powerful than I thought. That changes things. Oh yes, that chances a lot."

Cora took a chance to check in on her girls, not hearing anything, she figured she wouldn't walk in on anything bad. The woman smiled as she saw Regina and Emma all snuggled together with Malory and Eva in their bassinet. The woman then went downstairs and got into bed hoping that this was the beginning of a happier life for her daughter.

The next morning, Emma woke up early. Her eyes rested on her fiance for a moment before moving to her daughters. The fact that they were sucking their fists let her know they were hungry. She got them and got back in bed, situating herself so she could feed them. She was getting better at feeding them at the same time and loved every moment of it. She loved how they looked into her eyes, how they completely trusted her and how she loved them more than she ever thought possible.

"What a beautiful sight to wake up to." Came a husky voice next to Emma. Regina smiled as green eyes found brown. "Good morning, my love." She sat up and leaned in to kiss Emma.

"Good morning to you, too." The blonde smiled back as Regina put an arm around Emma and they both leaned back against the headboard.

"They are so damn beautiful, Emma. I'm so proud of you for bringing them into the world."

Emma just smiled as she looked at their daughters. "They are beautiful. But you created them just as much as I did."

"Maybe, but you carried them and birthed them. You were so strong, you are so strong."

Emma blushed and shook her head, focusing on the babies and making sure they were feeding.

"You are, Emma. More than you know. What you did yesterday, getting that poison out of me. Emma...you shouldn't have been able to do that. I wouldn't have been able to, hell even Mom or Maleficent wouldn't have been able to do it. But you did, and with out even knowing what you were doing. I don't think you understand how powerful you are, Em." Regina watched as Emma tried to grasp what she was saying. "With that, though, comes danger. Emma, you can't let anyone know of what happened, especially Rumple and Neal. They can't know. If Rumple finds out, he'll use you. Much the way he used me, only it would be worse because you wouldn't be willing."

Emma situated the babies, burping them as she listened to Regina. "I don't even know what it is I did. I just did what came to me."

"Exactly. It's a natural gift you have."

"Won't Rumple know? If he wanted you dark, and you're not, he's going to know that someone did something."

"We'll deal with that when it comes." Regina took Malory and cuddled with her. "For now, let's not think about it too much. But I do think that we should do lessons or something with your magic. That way you won't accidently blow something up when you don't mean to."

Regina chuckled, but Emma swallowed. "You think I'd do that?"

"Yes. Not because you want to, but because you have to learn to control what you have, my love."

Emma nodded. "Okay. But you teach me. Maybe for once, I'll like learning something." She grinned and Regina chuckled.

"Oh dear, you have no idea what kind of teacher I am. You may regret this when I have to punish you if you don't listen."

Emma looked at Regina, the grin never leaving her face. "Threaten me like that and I may not listen on purpose."

Regina playfully hit Emma's arm and leaned over to kiss her. "I'll teach you. But I want you to also take lessons from my mother and Maleficent. The truth is, what you have is special. By only learning from me, I'm afraid it may limit what you're able to do."

Emma bit her lip, not wanting to ask something stupid. "At the risk of sounding like an idiot, isn't all magic the same? I mean, can't you do what your mom and Maleficent do?"

"Come, let's go change the girls and we'll talk about it. And my dear, you do not sound like an idiot." Emma took Eva while Regina took Malory and they went to the nursery, each picking a changing table and changing the babies. "You see, my love, all magic is not the same. You could have Rumple, Maleficent, My mother, Ursula, Cruella and I all in the same room and everyone's magic is different. Well...Rumple isn't technically magical, he just has the power of the dagger."

"Right. The Dark One. Belle told me about that."

"Belle would be the one who knows about it. You see, Magic is based on things like emotion, feelings, even thoughts. If I were trying to magic up some ice cream, but I was in a foul mood and thinking of bad things, I may accidentally magic up something like...charred liver. Of course, I'm not a beginner, so that wouldn't happen, but the point is, it's all different. Rumple taught me by having me focus on my anger; and boy did I have a lot of it. That's why I am good with fire. Fire comes from anger and darkness. Maleficent...well she's a bit harder to explain because she's also dragon, but back in the day, back when she was really dark, her fire power was amazing. My mom is more of a natrual. No dark dagger, no dragon. She learned everything herself, but what she excels at is potions. Well, potions and of course ripping out hearts and controlling them. Ursula uses the sea and air while Cruella talks to animals."

Emma was listening intently as she dressed Eva. "I'm just me, but I guess if it's emotion, I have enough anger and hurt to fuel it."

Regina shook her head. "No. No Emma. I will not let you use anger and hurt. That will only make dark magic and you are too good to have dark magic. Besides anger and hurt, you have love and kindness. Emma, you're special. You're special in so many ways."

Cora had heard the last part of the conversation and came into the room, sitting on a rocking chair. "She's right. Do you even know why you have magic, Emma?"

"Doesn't it have something to do with my parents? Or the prophesy or what ever?"

"Yes. To both. It is because you are the product of true love. True love, the purest love, is special and not everyone gets to have it. Especially in our old world. Your parents fought Regina, Rumple, the king, hell they fought time and even class differences to be together. No matter how hard others tried, your parents always found each other. They had true love and because of that love, they produced you. The Savior. The thing with prophecies and everything that happened back then is...while a prophesy is stated, it does not go into effect until the people involved accept it. Of course, they didn't know that, so when Rumple told them that the baby your mother carried would be The Savior, they accepted it right away, sealing your fate. That could also be a contributing factor in you having magic."

Emma swallowed this and digested it. "So if they wouldn't have sent me away, if they wouldn't have accepted it..."

Regina sighed. "The curse would have still happened, Emma. Unfortunately, that could not be stopped. If they wouldn't have sent you away, I would not have killed you like they thought. When I heard who you were to be, I had decided to take you and raise you as my own. I would have molded your fate, changed it. You would have broken the curse, but I'd have made you dark."

"But if they hadn't accepted it..."

"We can't know for sure, Emma." Cora stated. "Because Rumple accepted it. The fact is, no matter what happened, this was how it was set to be. However, I don't even think Rumple had an idea that it wouldn't be as he hopped. You wouldn't be the demise of Regina; you are her hope. Her rise, her..."

"My happy ending." Regina finished with a smile. "But that's all done, Ems. The curse, all of that is done. Now we focus on you and your magic. Mother, I was hoping you and Mal would help us. I figure it best that she learn from more than one person."

Cora smiled brightly. "Oh yes! Oh I'd love to teach her potions and such. I never did get to teach you, and now that we're all in better spots, I think we'll be able to teach her so much."

Regina smiled and turned around with Malory as Emma turned with Eva. The women laughed as they saw that they ended up dressing the girls in the same little purple and green outfits. Cora rolled her eyes and grinned all the same.


	52. Chapter 52

The next couple weeks flew by for Emma. It seemed the girls were growing every day and in a way they were, but they were growing as normal babies would. No magic was making them grow faster and Emma was glad for that. There was no more talk of Emma's birthday, and she was okay with that as she didn't want a fuss to be made. Of course, that was too much to hope for. After waking up, Emma realized that things had been planned. It started with Henry and Regina bringing her breakfast in bed.

"Happy Birfday, Mama!" Henry exclaimed proudly as he jumped on the bed and threw himself at her. She laughed as she caught him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, my baby boy."

"I not a baby! I almost three an I a big boy!"

Emma smiled and kissed his cheek. It was true, he wasn't a baby anymore. It would sometimes surprise her how well he could talk and express himself, even if the words weren't always right or complete. Then again, they never talked to him like a baby, so he had some good vocabulary to follow.

"You are a big boy. I'm sorry, love."

"You bigger. It's you birfday!"

Regina smiled softly as she sat down with a tray of food. "Mama doesn't like her birthday, but that's just too bad, isn't it?"

Henry grinned and nodded at Emma. "You gonna have a fun day! I gonna go wif Wooby for a while."

"Wooby?"

"He means Ruby."

"Ahh, okay. Why don't you want to stay with me?"

"I can't. I gotta go wif her. Mommy said."

Regina pushed the tray to Emma. "You have plans, my love. Your parents will be here in about an hour. We all know how you don't like birthdays, so we've planned the day for you." Before Emma could protest, Regina leaned over and kissed her. "Now be a good girl and go with it. I promise you'll be rewarded."

Emma sighed. "Okay fine." With that, she took a bite of her toast.

"Why you no like birfdays, Mama?"

She looked at henry as she tried to think of the best way to answer him. "When I was little, no one celebrated my birthday. It always was a sad day for me. Now, it's hard for me to have the attention."

Henry really seemed to be thinking about that as Emma ate some of her eggs. "But why didn't gramma and grampa celebrate your birfday?"

Emma swallowed thickly as she wasn't expecting this question. In reality, she should have since it had been about 2 years now and, of course, he didn't remember anything from before that.

Regina pulled Henry into her lap and stroked his cheek. "Mama didn't grow up with Grandma and Grandpa. Remember how we talked about that?" Regina did feel bad, she could see Emma deflating before her. They had talked one night and Emma's birthday always reminded her of how she had always thought she was thrown away. It was always a day that reminded her that she wasn't good enough for her parents. Even though she knew the truth now, it was hard to change after 21 years of negative.

"Thank you for breakfast. I'm going to go feed the girls before I get ready." Emma left her half eaten eggs and a confused son.

Regina looked at Henry and tapped his nose. "You finish Mama's eggs, okay? Mommy will be right back." Regina went to the nursery and leaned on the door as she watched Emma. "I'm sorry. I should have talked to you about today."

Emma looked up and Regina and shrugged. "It's okay. I know you're all just trying to give me a good day."

"Emma, love, I couldn't say no to your parents. This is the first birthday they get to have as your parents since you were...away last year."

"I know I just hope they don't bring up the past. I've told them that I forgive them, and I really do, but it doesn't mean I don't still get angry or sad when I think about the past. I've come a long way, but I think there's always going to be those sad memories."

Regina came into the room and ran her fingers through Emma's hair. "You have come a long way, and my love, no one expects you to just be happy about your past. No one is happy about your past. I'm sure your parents feel the same with me. I'm sure sometimes they think of what they miss and hate me and I don't blame them, just like no one blames you for getting upset. It's a process and we'll get through it. All you have to remember, my princess, is that your parents love you more than anything and they did it all for you."

"Right. If you say so." Emma sighed as she handed Eva to Regina and dressed Malory. It was true she forgave her parents, but she didn't fully believe that everything was done for her. She believed they did want the best for her, but that she was also used as a sacrificial tool to save them and their friends.

"Emma they..."

"Okay, Regina. I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I was just going to say that they will be here soon. Go get dressed. I got the girls."

Emma sighed a bit and looked at them. "I haven't left them before. It feels weird."

"Honey, I just need you away for a few hours. Would it make you feel better if you take them with you?"

"Aww I thought I'd be on baby duty today." Maleficent whined as she came into the room.

"You are, Mal. I guess everything is just planned out." The blonde sighed and went to her room closing the door.

"I didn't mean anything by that."

Regina looked at Mal and handed Malory to her as she finished dressing Eva. "You're fine. Emma is just not good at celebrating herself."

"I understand that. By the end of the day, she'll be happy. I'll take the babies to her in a few hours so she can feed them."

"That's probably a good idea. Is Belle coming?"

"Yep, she should be here soon. And she goes by Lacey now."

"Right. I'm sorry. She makes you happy?"

"Very happy. Now go check on your woman. I've got the babies."

~Meanwhile~

Henry looked up as Emma came in and sat on the bed. He noticed her wiping her eyes and crawled into her lap. "No crying, mama. No cry on your birfday."

Emma sighed and kissed his little head. "I love you, Henry. I hope you always know that, even when you're older and know what I did. I never want you to have doubts."

Of course he didn't understand any of this. He just looked at her and smiled. "I love mama and mommy always."

Emma made sure the plate and everything was on the side table so the bed wouldn't get messed up, and then sent Henry to Regina before getting into the shower.

Regina was on her way to the bedroom when the doorbell rang. Henry looked at her with a grin. "I get it!" And off he ran.

"Henry Daniel Mills! Don't you dare open that door until..."

Just as she rounded the stairs, Ruby looked up. "Too late. But it's just me."

"Yes." Regina said, giving Henry the look. "But it could have been a very bad person who would take Henry away from me."

"Sorry Mommy. Wooby, I ready to go now."

Ruby chuckled and took his bag from Regina. "Alright, little man, let's go. We'll be back for the party, as long as he's good."

"Of course. lease try to get him to nap first, even if it means being late."

"You got it, boss."

"Come on Wooby! Let's go! By mommy, I wove you! Don't let mama blow her candles out with out me."

"I won't my prince. I love you. Be good for Wooby" She said with a smirk.

Ruby gave Regina a look before heading out with Henry. The door barely shut before there was another knock.

"Come in."

"Hey Regina."

"Oh my lovely inlaws." She grinned and gave hugs to Snow and David. "Emma's getting ready."

Snow could tell that something was off and her face fell. "She doesn't want to come with us today, does she?"

Regina took the two into the living room. "It's this day, Snow. She doesn't want to bring up the past, and on this day, it's hard to avoid it."

David let out a sigh. He understood, but he also wanted to spend time with his daughter. Emma was on her way downstairs when she realized her parents were there. She stayed by the door way, out of eyesight and listened to her father.

"The curse broke almost two years ago and we've barely seen her. She says she's not mad and won't let us apologize more, but I don't know what to do. To know she's here, but not being able to just see her, hug her. I know it's not your fault; you've been amazing in all this. I just wish I knew how to make her forgive me." He looked at Snow. "I'm glad she seems to be okay with you. I am. But I want to know our daughter too. Maybe it's too much to ask after all she's been through and maybe I deserve it after not protecting her. I don't know anymore."

Emma, feeling so selfish, wiped her eyes and went back upstairs. She packed the pump and went to the nursery. "Mal? There are bags of mild for bottles in the fridge. Regina can show you how to warm them up later. I want to spend the day with my parents. They deserve it."

Maleficent gave a kind and understanding nod and hugged Emma tight. "Go have a great birthday, Princess. Gina is planning a special evening, so don't fill up on sweets, Sweets."

Emma nodded and went downstairs, trying hard to be positive. She smiled as she came into the room, taking all three by surprise. "Sorry it took so long. Gina, I told Mal about the milk in the fridge, and if I have to, I'll pump while I'm gone. I want to spend some time with my parents. Just us."

Snow and David both smiled wide as they watched Emma hug Regina. The blonde turned and nudged David as she headed for the door. "Geez Dad, got allergies or something?"

Regina smirked a bit as David wiped his eyes. Emma stood by the door, knowing she was doing the right thing. "Are we going, or what? I'll be 22 soon at this rate."

"Right. Coming." Snow called turning to Regina. "We'll be back by 3."

"If you want more time just call me. Have fun."

The two joined Emma by the door and then the three of them left. Regina smiled watching them, knowing her fiance sincerely had the biggest heart of anyone she knew.


	53. Chapter 53

~Regina~

Regina watched the Charmings go with a happy, bubbly Emma and suspected that Emma had heard part or all of the conversation she had with her parents. Either way, she was glad that Emma's mood had changed.

"Okay. Time to get started."

She went to the kitchen and started some coffee before going to the door to the basement. "Mother? Please get up, we have a lot to do."

Cora appeared in her signature puff of smoke all dressed and ready for the day. Regina noticed something was different with her mother, and she raised a brow. "Mother? Do you have someone down there with you?"

Cora just rolled her eyes and poured herself some coffee. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"Because you're absolutely glowing...and now you're blushing!"

"I do not glow nor do I blush, Regina." Cora stated, getting redder by the second.

With a smirk, Regina turned and rushed downstairs, Cora right behind her.

"Freeze!"

Regina used her magic and a body that had been trying to get out through the cellar fell to the ground.

"Regina! Stop it!" Cora called, unfreezing the man. Regina ignored her mother and walked over, gasping as she recognized the man.

"You?!"

"Hello, love. If you wanted me on my back, you could have just asked."

Regina looked at her mother. "Captain Guy-liner? Really?"

"Oh come now, love." Hook stood, straightening out his clothes. "Can't help it if I'm irresistible."

Regina just rolled her eyes as she looked at her mother. The sight of Cora looking so...love stricken, came as a shock. "Okay then. What ever makes you happy. I really do have a lot of work to do and mother, I could use your help."

"I know. I told you I'd help. Killy, honey, I'll see you later?"

"Aye love. You bet you will."

"Killy? Oh I'm going to be sick." Regina stated as she went upstairs.

"Don't worry. She'll get over it. I mean...if there's anything to get over?"

Killian took Cora's hands. "I may joke and flirt, love, it's who I am. But my heart - metaphorically of course, belongs to you. I love seeing this happy side of you. The human side. I wish only to ever make you happy."

Cora couldn't stop smiling as she kissed her pirate. "I was so wrong when I said love is weakness. So wrong. Now, I promised that I'd help Regina. Come back around 230 and make sure you're dressed the part."

The two came upstairs and said their goodbyes as Lacey came to the door.

"I believe Mal is in the nursery. Were you able to find everything for your outfit tonight?'

Lacey smiled and nodded at Cora. "Sure was. I am so excited for this, I know there's no way Emma won't love it."

"I know. It's going to be perfect. Thank you for watching the babies. I don't think it should take us too long as Mal and I did a lot of it yesterday. However, it may take a fair amount f energy, so we will need to rest."

"Mother! Are you done with the one handed wonder? I want to get started!"

Lacey raised a brow towards the kitchen and gave a polite smile. "I think you better go before the Evil Queen makes an appearance."

"I think you're right, dear. Oh and don't worry. Rumple was not invited and will not be there tonight."

Lacey went upstairs as Cora went into the kitchen and took a deep, dramatic bow. "At your service, your majesty."

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I just want things perfect for Emma."

Cora went and kissed Regina's forehead. "I know. It will be. I've already got the castle taken care of. Mal and I did that yesterday."

"You did? But I don't see it out there."

Cora grinned. "Good. Then the under cover spell worked. Come on."

The two walked out side in the back and just at the edge of the woods, Regina gasped as Cora waived her hands.

"Oh mom. It's perfect!" Regina gazed at the large castle before her.

"It's mostly for looks, of course. The ballroom, a couple bathrooms and a bed room are real and functional. I thought maybe you two would like to stay here tonight. Mal and Lacey agreed to stay the night and the three of us can watch the three kids."

"I...wow. Oh this is exactly what I was picturing. As long as everyone plays their parts, this will be perfect."

"Speaking of playing the part, are you going as the Evil Queen?"

"I have thought about it a lot and yes, I am. I want everyone else to come as the pre-cursed versions of themselves, I should too. The other day, when Emma napped with the girls, Mal and I talked with Henry and showed him what we would look like so he won't get scared."

"Good idea. It will be interesting to see how Emma reacts to you in full Evil Queen gear."

Regina raised a brow. "Oh?'

Cora chuckled. "Honey, she will rip your clothes off at some point. The question is, will she wait until after the party or not?"

"Oh mother. You're impossible."

"It's not just me. Ruby is taking bets."

"Emma is a grown woman. She can control herself."

"Sure, sure. We shall see. By the way, how are you going to get her dressed up?"

"I think I have everything worked out. Snow and David are taking her shopping today. There's a dress that Snow and I picked out already at the shop. Snow said she will do whatever it takes to make sure Emma gets that dress, even if that means a lot of bribes or tears. Then, David is going to bring Emma to Granny's claiming that they need to get ready before supper tonight. Granny's outfit is simple and she can get away with it with out looking out of place. Anyway, Granny will bring her here and then drop her off. Emma will come into the house and have a note, telling her not to change, and to follow the path from the back yard. I'll be waiting here, at the end of the path, and everyone else will be in the castle. I just hope it all goes as planned and that her parents don't ruin the surprise."

"I think Snow has learned her lesson on telling secrets, at least telling your secrets, my dear. Now, let's get decorating."

The women spent the next few hours decorating the castle, inside and out, and then making a path to the house. Once done, they were exhausted. They went inside and saw that Lacey had lunch ready for them. Regina showed Mal how to warm the milk for the babies before joining her mother at the table. She wanted to just sleep, but knew she needed to eat first. Once done, she took Eva, who had just finished eating, and laid on the couch falling asleep at once with Eva on her chest. Cora curled up on the love seat and when Mal finished feeding Malory, she laid the baby in Cora's arms. The older woman opened an eye and smiled. "Thank you. You two go get ready and make sure that when people come, they're dressed right."

After a few hours, Regina's alarm on her phone went off. She was startled when Eva was no longer on her chest, but calmed when she saw both babies in the playpen.

Cora came in wearing her full Queen of Hearts dress and make up and holding a cup. "Have some tea. It'll wake you right up."

Normally, one should not take tea from the Queen of Hearts, but Regina accepted graciously as she still felt tired. As soon as she finished, she had energy to spare. She changed and dressed the twins into mini-matching princess dresses. As she came down, Ruby walked in with Henry.

"He just woke up. Had a great day and took a good nap."

Regina smiled and kissed her son's forehead. "I'm so glad. The castle is all ready."

Ruby nodded and pulled her cloak out of the bag. "I'll go change and then take Henry over. Emma's on her way to Granny's."

Regina nodded and put the babies in their double buggy - which was decorated with flowers and vines that matched how the castle was decorated. Cora then headed out with them.

Henry put his arms out and smiled at Regina. "Make me a prince!"

Regina chuckled and waived her hands, changing Henry into traditional prince clothes, looking like a miniature version of Prince Charming. He beamed at his clothes and twirled around. Ruby came down and took Henry's hand as Regina got out some paper and a pen.

"You two go ahead, make sure everyone is inside and in costume. I'll be there soon."

"Alright. Let's go, little Prince." The two headed out as Regina wrote the note and left it on the table by the door. She then went to a mirror and used her magic to transform. Her clothes grew tighter and her hair longer. She couldn't help but smirk when it was done. She felt that power, but knew not to take it to the 'evil' level. Emma had no idea what she was in for. Regina headed to the castle, lighting the path along the way.

Snow and Charming were outside and it almost felt like the old days - only better. Snow smiled at Regina. "I have no idea what got into Emma, but we had a wonderful day. She agreed to the dress, and even got her hair and make up done, complete with a tiara."

Regina smiled, knowing how much that probably meant to Snow. "I'm so glad. I'm glad she's had a great day, and I really hope she likes this as well."

Granny came and was all smiles. "I just dropped her off, she should be here soon. Oh Regina, this was such a wonderful idea. A ball here in Storybrooke with everyone getting along. It should be a magical night."

Snow, Charming, and Granny all went inside as Regina stood by the steps, waiting for her fiance. Her smile widened when she saw Emma. Her blonde princess curls falling perfectly onto her light pink dress. She was a true princess, a beautiful picture to behold.

"Happy birthday, Princess."

Emma stood still, her eyes taking in everything; the castle, the decorations, the amazingly beautiful woman in front of her. It was all almost too much.

"Regina...what is this?"

Regina stepped forward and took Emma's hands. "I was told once that all little girls should have a Princess birthday party at some point in their lives. I know you never got one, so I decided today you will." She started walking with her back to the castle. "You see, in our world, your twenty first birthday would also be your coming out day. The day you show the world you're an adult and are ready to find someone to rule your kingdom with. You, my dear, get to celebrate that with the real princesses you grew up reading about and watching on TV."

Emma was at a loss for words. She looked around and tried hard not to tear up. "The princesses and the Queens. You're right though, I always wanted a princess party. I just can't believe you got everyone to agree to this."

Regina kissed her cheek. "They all love you. You are their princess, Emma. You're their savior, their hope, their hero. They...we, will do anything for you. Everyone is so excited to see you, to celebrate with you. Shall we go inside?"

Emma nodded, taking a breath. She hated attention, she hated being fussed over, but this...this was really very special to the blonde. "I'm ready. By the way, you look amazing. I can't wait to get you in bed later."

Regina chuckled and put her arm around Emma. "Don't worry, my love. Your Queen can't wait to give you your special birthday treat."


	54. Chapter 54

~Emma~

With a deep breath and trying to have a new attitude, Emma walked out of the house with her parents. She had spent some time with her mother both before and after the curse, and really tried not to stay upset about a past that couldn't be changed. They got into David's truck, Emma in the middle, and headed through the town.

"What's the plan today?" Emma asked, suddenly feeling a bit awkward.

Snow laced her fingers with Emma's. "Shopping for sure, then we had some plans, if you're okay with them. We have 21 years to make up for."

Emma squeezed Snow's hand. "You really don't have to. We just look from today forward."

"We try, Emma, but it's hard. I think you get that." Emma listened to her father and looked down. "It's okay, Em. We understand."

David pulled off the road, a road Emma had never been down before and put the truck in park, looking at his daughter. Suddenly the truck seemed small, Emma in the middle, unable to escape if she wanted to. She felt trapped and didn't like it.

Snow could sense Emma's panic starting, feel her breathing getting faster. "David, it's okay. We don't have to talk about this now."

"I want to, Snow. I have to." He looked at Emma. "Emma, we thought we did the right thing. We thought it was what was best for you. Our problem was we assumed the rest of the world was more like us. Emma, we had no idea the kind of danger we put you in."

Emma had to look away as her eyes filled with tears. "I know that, dad. I know. I understand why you did it. It's just...it's hard when I still have nightmares and all that. But I don't blame you. I mean...I did. I have. I've blamed you. I've thought that you sacrificed me just to save you and your friends, but Regina has told me that it's more than that. There was a puppet master in all of this. Prophecies, manipulations, lies. You did what Rumple wanted you to do. I get it. It's...it's just hard sometimes. It's hard to imagine what could have been. If the curse never happened, or if it did and I stayed with you. Hell, even if Regina would have taken me and raised me. Either of those scenarios would have been better, but none were what you were told would or should happen. It would be easy to blame you, to get and stay mad at you, but it wouldn't be fair. I know I haven't been a great daughter. I know I've just sort of...I've just been avoiding it all and I'm sorry."

David gently lifted Emma's chin. "Honey, please don't apologize. Please don't think you've done anything bad. I didn't bring this up to get an apology from you, I brought it up so we could apologize to you. We're sorry, Emma. We're so sorry that we made the wrong choice and that we couldn't protect you."

Snow rubbed Emma's back and rest her chin on Emma's shoulder since her daughter was facing her father. "Emma, we do want to move forward. That is the plan, but we can't forget the past. We love you and we know that we probably don't deserve anything from you, but we want to earn your forgiveness."

Emma was overwhelmed emotionally. She knew that her parents did mean everything they were saying. "I do forgive you. I swear I do. I did ever since I found out and you told me everything. I just...I have to work on showing it. I admit, I've got distracted with the twins and everything, but I'm really trying."

David and Snow both hugged their daughter. "We know, Em. We're so glad you're here today. Honestly, we couldn't imagine spending another birthday with out you."

Snow sat back and nodded. "So today, even though we're moving forward, we thought we'd do some things that we dreamed of doing with you before you were born. Things we planned on teaching you when you were young."

Emma couldn't help but smile a bit as David started the truck back up. She wiped her eyes and let out a breath. "Oh? Like what?"

"Well, I know your dad is hoping you'll pick up on sword fighting, but I hope you take more to the bow and arrow."

Emma raised a brow. "They both sound fun, but I'm not sure I'll be good at either."

Charming just laughed a bit. "We'll see, Em." He pulled into a drive and Emma looked around.

"Where are we? A farm?"

"The stables. The other thing we always wanted to teach you was riding."

"Riding what? Horses? Um no. I don't think so."

Snow looked at her daughter. "Come on. It's fun."

Emma chewed on her lip. "I don't know. I mean...they're big."

"I've been assured that they are well trained. At least come pet them, if you're still unsure, you can ride with me or your mom, or we can just walk out into the woods."

"O...kay." Emma reluctantly agreed and got out of the truck after her mother. Snow and David got their stuff out of the back of the truck and lead the way. Emma stayed behind the two as they walked up to the stables.

David lead them to the ring where three horses were already saddled up and ready to go. Snow went to a dark colored mare and slipped her a pear before nuzzling it's nose. She then loaded the saddle with the picnic lunch she packed and her bow and arrows. David went to the white horse and pet it's nose as well. Emma was left with a cream colored horse and she was perfectly content in just looking at it. It snorted at Emma as if it knew Emma didn't like it.

David came over and nudged Emma closer. "This is Buttercup. She's used to new riders. Here, give her some of these and she will love you." He handed her some sugar cubes and nudged her again.

Emma reluctantly stepped forward and held her hand out, letting the horse sniff and take the sugar cubes. The horse then nudged Emma with her nose and nipped at her blonde hair. "Hey! That's my hair, not food." The horse then nudged at Emma's hip, as if telling her off.

Snow and David chuckled a little and Snow came over, petting Buttercup. "I think she has your attitude."

"Well that's not very refreshing." Emma grumbled as she eyed the horse.

"Just give her a try, Em. Please?"

Emma sighed and nodded as she prepared herself to get on the horse. She watched Snow mount her horse and followed suite. She was glad to have simply been able to get on and not fall off, but now, she had no idea what to do. David rode his horse over and gave Emma some simple lessons on turning and leading her horse.

The three rode the horses around the ring for a while, mostly to get Emma more comfortable. "Good job, Emma. You're a natural."

Emma looked at Snow as she complimented her. "I'm not sure if I like this yet. I hate not being in control and I think she knows that."

As if the horse could understand her, Buttercup gave a snort and reared up just a little, causing Emma to hold tighter and get lower on the horse. "Stop that!"

David couldn't stop his laugh, but covered it with a cough. "I think she likes you. Do you feel ready to venture out?"

Emma grumbled something about preferring to ride Regina and then nodded. "Okay, I guess so. The sooner we go, the sooner we can be done."

David went and opened the gate and let Snow lead the way. Emma went after her, and David last. It was obvious that Buttercup wanted to get out of the ring because as soon as they were out, she started at a faster gallop. Emma was not exactly ready for it and freaked at first, but then, she realized how freeing it was. She smiled and relaxed, letting Buttercup do what she wanted.

David couldn't help but be proud of his daughter. It was obvious Emma was more capable than she gave herself credit for. He and Snow had everything set up in a clearing in the woods and once there, Snow dismounted, letting her horse drink from the stream. Emma, not so gracefully did the same, walking a bit funny after the riding.

"I'm glad I wore jeans today, but damn, my legs hurt."

"You get used to it. Come here, I have water if you're thirsty. You did really well, Emma. I hope this is something you keep up with. I know Regina used to love to ride and I'm sure she'd love to ride with you."

"We'll see. Buttercup is growing on me."

"Good." David said as he dismounted. "Because she's yours."

"What? Mine? What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's your birthday gift. Well, one of them. I bought her this morning with high hopes you'd enjoy riding."

"That was quite a gamble, pops."

"It was. Please tell me it paid off."

Emma grinned as Buttercup nudged Emma's ass, looking for more sugar cubes. "It did, dad. Thank you so much." She smiled and gave Buttercup some more sugar cubes. "Every girl dreams of getting a pony. I got a real horse."

"Here, give her a carrot, Em. Give her something better than sugar." Snow laughed as she handed Emma a carrot.

Emma held the carrot out to Buttercup who sniffed it and turned her nose at it. She laughed and pet her nose. "I feel ya."

Snow made sure the horses were tied up, but could still move happily as David took Emma and handed her a sword. Emma took it and was surprised at how heavy it was. "So you really do sword fights?"

"Yeah. Actually, Anna taught me how to do it."

"Anna? Like..from Frozen?"

"Yep. She was a good sword fighter."

"Huh. I never knew that."

David taught Emma some moves and after about an hour, he was actually having to block her instead of just teaching her to block. Emma was a natural and David couldn't be prouder. However, he didn't fully have his guard up and Emma swung her sword, fully expecting David to block her. When he didn't, she couldn't stop what was happening and the sword grazed his arm. Emma dropped the sword and rushed to David.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to do that!"

David winced and shook his head. "It's okay. It's the risk with swords."

Snow came over and looked at the cut. "David, it's deep. You'll probably need stitches."

David looked at Emma. "Or, Emma can try out her magic. I've been told she's pretty good with it."

Emma shook her head. "I haven't been taught how to heal."

"You healed Regina. Emma, I know you can do it. Just picture it healing."

Emma sighed and put her hand over her father's cut. "I'll try."

At first, nothing happened and Emma was about to give up. But then, there was a white light on her hand and David winced a little. Emma watched as the cut healed and she looked at her hand. "I...I did it."

David smiled. "You did. I knew you could."

Snow was torn, she had seen good and bad magic and knew no matter what, it came with a price. "Are you okay, Em? Did that make you tired or anything?"

Emma shrugged. "No. Not really. But I am like really hungry."

"Alright. If you're sure." Snow laid out a blanket and David and Emma joined her on it. They ate the food Snow had packed and Emma had another bottle of water. She looked around and got her bag.

"I um..I have to..."

"Pump? Yeah, you're kind of leaking." Snow laughed a bit and pointed to Emma's shirt.

"Oh shit." Emma said looking down. "Yeah, I feel like I'm gonna explode."

David turned red and went to the horse, pretending to be busy as he left the women to their thing.

Emma didn't mind Snow being with her, she was the one who helped her in the first place with the pump. She felt like Snow was almost jealous and she knew why. She looked at her mother and bit her lip. "Have you and dad talked about having another kid?"

Snow seemed surprised by the question. "I um...we've discussed it."

"You should. You two would make great parents. I mean you already are but.. you know. You deserve to have a kid you can raise."

Snow looked at her daughter. "That's sweet of you to say, but are you sure that's really how you feel? We don't want to do anything that would make you feel like we're replacing you or anything like that."

Emma then realized that she may be the only reason her parents don't have another kid and that made her feel guilty. "Honestly, it would be...it would be a bit hard. Especially if you had another girl. To watch her with you and see what I could have had. But...but that sounds so selfish. I wouldn't want to be the reason you don't have another child. I'm sure if the curse never happened, I'd have siblings."

"It's not just that, Em. A lot of it is that we do not want you to feel any resentment. We don't want to do that to you. But it's also because we...we completely failed with you and we don't want to do that to another child."

"Mom, you can't think like that. I failed with Henry, but I gave it another shot."

"You did not fail with Henry. You gave him the best thing you could, Emma."

"And you did too, in your way. If it's me, I give you my blessings. I want you guys to be happy. I'll be happy for you."

"Thank you, Emma. That means a lot. If it were to happen, I need you to know it's not to replace you, it's to add to our family."

Emma smiled and packed up her pump and milk in the cooler. "I know, mom. I do appreciate you saying that though."

The two came back out into the clearing and Snow grabbed her bow and arrows and handed a bow to Emma. "Now it's time to show you what a kick ass mother you have."

Emma grinned and watched as her mom gave her instructions. She was really impressed in how Snow was hitting every target. "Wow. You're like really good. I mean, I thought Snow was just this primpy little princess who had seven guys do everything for her."

Snow laughed at that. "Nope. Not at all. Disney had that all wrong. Now you try it."

Snow helped Emma in her stance and aiming. It took a few tries, but soon enough, Emma was hitting every target. "This is pretty fun! I like the swords, but this is better. Don't tell dad I said that."

"Oh I heard." David stated, trying to look mad. He couldn't though, he was just having the time of his life with his family. "Emma, you're a natural. I can't tell you how proud of you I am."

Snow looked at her watch. "I hate to say this because I'm having a lot of fun, but we should really head back. I want to get some shopping in with our daughter."

David nodded and had everything packed up. The three rode back to the stables, Emma actually at a full gallop, and David paid the stable hand to take care of the horses. They then drove back into town and to the store.

It honestly didn't take much for Snow to get Emma to get the dress she and Regina had picked out. She said Regina would love to see Emma in it for her surprised for Emma and Emma agreed. She even suggested they go to the beauty shop and get their hair and make up done. David went and got his outfit for the night ready as the women had their time.

"Okay, we're going to drop you at Granny's because she is going to take you to the surprise. I know you don't know why, but just trust us."

Emma nodded at David, figuring he was in on the surprise. "Okay, dad. What eve you say." She hugged both her parents and thanked them for a great day. She meant it too, it had already been the best birthday she'd ever had.

At Granny's, she was surprised that the woman already had closed up and was waiting for her. The elder woman was tight lipped as she drove Emma to Regina's and dropped her off. Emma opened the door and looked around. "I'm home..."

No one was there, and she saw the note. With a smile, she put the milk in the freezer and checked her hair before heading to the back yard. The light up path was really spectacular. Emma's heart was pounding as she kept following the path. What ever Regina had planned, she was already quite impressed.

Emma saw the castle first and she gasped. It was amazing and completely not what she expected. It was amazing, beautiful and in the front was Regina. Holy shit it was Evil Queen Regina. Emma had heard about her, but never saw her. She fell in love all over again. How in the world had the woman not won everyone over by her looks alone?

"Regina...what is this?"

Regina stepped forward and took Emma's hands. "I was told once that all little girls should have a Princess birthday party at some point in their lives. I know you never got one, so I decided today you will." She started walking with her back to the castle. "You see, in our world, your twenty first birthday would also be your coming out day. The day you show the world you're an adult and are ready to find someone to rule your kingdom with. You, my dear, get to celebrate that with the real princesses you grew up reading about and watching on TV."

Emma was at a loss for words. She looked around and tried hard not to tear up. "The princesses and the Queens. You're right though, I always wanted a princess party. I just can't believe you got everyone to agree to this."

Regina kissed her cheek. "They all love you. You are their princess, Emma. You're their savior, their hope, their hero. They...we, will do anything for you. Everyone is so excited to see you, to celebrate with you. Shall we go inside?"

Emma nodded, taking a breath. She hated attention, she hated being fussed over, but this...this was really very special to the blonde. "I'm ready. By the way, you look amazing. I can't wait to get you in bed later."

Regina chuckled and put her arm around Emma. "Don't worry, my love. Your Queen can't wait to give you your special birthday treat."

The two walked inside and entered the ball room. Of course, in true royal fashion, they were announced.

"Presenting Her Majesty Queen Regina and Her Majesty Princess Emma."

The crowd cheered. "Happy Birthday Princess Emma."

Emma blushed at the attention, but could not stop smiling. "Thank you everyone. Please...go back to talking. I can't handle all the attention."

They laughed and the music started. Regina took Emma's hand as they joined in the crowd. Henry ran up to Emma and jumped into her arms.

"Happy Birfday Princess Mommy!"

Emma laughed and hugged him. "Thank you, my prince."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Even though the party was for Emma, Henry was the center of attention. Emma didn't mind at all as she watched her son dance and shake his booty around the dance floor. Ruby seemed to be his partner of choice and she didn't mind at all.

Emma went around and greeted her guests, thanking them for coming nad for the surprise. Snow and David watched their daughter with proud eyes as she acted with true class as if she was always a royal. Cora walked over and stood by her daughter, smiling.

"This truly is a wonderful ball, Regina. You out did yourself and Emma really seems to be loving it."

Regina nodded and looked around. "It's nice, isn't it? Everyone getting along, no fighting. Evil and Good, all together. Look at Maleficent. She spent so much time alone because of what she was labeled. Now, she is laughing and dancing and no one is cowering in fear. It's too bad this couldn't have happened in the past, in our world. Though...that is my fault, I admit."

"Not all your fault." Came a voice from behind them. Snow stepped closer and looked out to the dance floor. "You once said that you were always a queen; it was us who put evil in front. You were right, we helped make you into that person. Regina, there's so much I didn't know, I didn't understand. So much I wish I could change and take back. Starting all the way back to begging my dad to marry you with out even caring if you wanted to, with out even thinking of you at all. I only thought of myself."

"You were a child, Snow. A child who lost her mother and wanted someone. I blamed you because it was easy. I watched you get everyone's love and affection when that was all I ever wanted. I tried, but no one seemed to care about the new Queen. No one noticed what I needed and I grew jealous and bitter."

"And that, I'm afraid, is my fault." Cora sighed as Snow came closer and took one of Regina's hands and one of Cora's hands.

"It doesn't matter. Maybe this curse was exactly what we all needed. Maybe we all just needed a break. We needed Emma to bring us together."

"Our wonderful, beautiful Emma." Regina agreed, squeezing Snow's hand.

"Is this a private party or can I dance with my fiance?" Emma really didn't care that she was interrupting a moment, she wanted to dance with Regina. It was her party after all.

"Our Princess wants to dance." Cora smiled. "Don't leave her waiting."

It was truly a scene from a movie as Regina took Emma out to the dance floor. The crowd parted and backed up, letting the two of them have the floor to themselves. Not that it mattered, however, the two were in their own world anyway. After two songs, people finally started dancing again and Mal made her way over.

"Forgive my interruption, Princess Emma, but the royal twins require your royal breasts."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle as she nodded. "Duty calls. Is there somewhere I can take them?"

"I'll show you. Maleficent, be a dear and make sure people eat as much as they're drinking."

Maleficent gave a dramatic bow. "Yes, your majesty."

"And for crying out loud, stop with that!"

Mal chuckled and stood back up. "Just playing the part, Regina. You wanted authentic."

"You never bowed to me in our world, nor did you call me 'Your Majesty', so don't start now."

As Regina turned, Mal smirked. "I remember a few nights when I called you that."

Regina rolled her eyes and took Emma's hand. They got the girls and went up the the bedroom, gasping as they walked in.

The room was large; bigger than any bedroom Emma had ever been in before. There was a large fireplace, a table with chairs, a sofa, two comfortable looking arm chairs, a large four poster bed, and a balcony. It was beautifully and royally decorated and reminded Regina of home.

"Mom and Mal really out did themselves." Regina stated as she checked out the attached bathroom. "I can see why my mom said we may want to stay here tonight."

Emma situated herself on one of the chairs to feed the twins. "I'd like that, but I'd also like to have the kids here. I love being a family on my birthday"

"We sort of planned on you saying that." Regina grinned and moved to another door, opening it to reveal another bedroom complete with two beds and a large crib.

"What's the extra bed for? Or who I guess I should ask."

Regina smirked. "Henry has Ruby wrapped around his finger. He already asked if she can stay the night. She agreed to stay and watch the kids...actually, it was her idea. Her only request is that we sound proof the room...wolf hearing." Regina chuckled. "You know my love, if you wanted to drink, we can use the milk you've pumped." She pointed to a mini fridge in the kids's bedroom that held the milk.

Regina sat by Emma and ran her fingers through her hair. Emma shrugged softly and looked at her. "Most of the abuse I endured was done with the assistance of alcohol. Because of that, I'm nervous to try it."

"I understand, of course, but my love, you're not bad. Those people were already bad people, the alcohol just made them worse. Besides, I have a very special brew of my cider that I've been saving for a special occasion. Emma, I won't force you to do anything, but please remember you are not them. You are good. Always."

Emma smiled and fixed her dress. "Cider does sound good. Just don't let me make a fool out of myself, and make sure I don't feed the twins."

Regina couldn't stop the light laugh. "I promise, my love. You'll only get drunk if you want to. On your 21st birthday, it's completely acceptable. Also, I want your permission here and now, while you're sober, to take complete advantage of you later."

The evel grin that matched the evil outfit made Emma's mouth dry and her eyes darken. She nodded and leaned over to kiss Regina. "I order you to take advantage of me later. A direct order from your princess. Another reason I don't want to get too drunk. I want to remember being taken by my Evil Queen."

It was all Regina could do to not take Emma here and now, but she knew there were guests waiting and the babies were still on Emma's lap. "Your wish is my command, my love. Now, before your mother comes looking for us, let's get back to the party."

The babies were placed back into their stroller and taken downstairs. Emma looked up as the music and chatter stopped. Regina had snuck away and now she, Mal, Snow and Charming all took the stage where the musicians had been.

"Well who would have thought that this would be happening and us four would be together like this?" Mal said as light laughter filled the room. "All of us happy, all of us alive...for now" she joked and Regina smiled, glad the crowed understood the joke.

Regina held her hand out towards Emma. "All for one reason. To celebrate a woman who has turned our worlds around. A woman, who completely unknowingly, captured all our hearts. My...our Emma. Now, this wasn't planned so forgive us if we go off track or something.

Emma knew her face was red; she could feel the heat on her cheeks. Cora came over and handed Emma a glass of cider, a reassuring hand on her back.

"Emma came early, which should have been a surprise since she also insisted on being born early." Snow chuckled lightly. "In a way, I'm glad to have gotten to know her as a friend before the curse broke. Not that it was easy, she takes a while to let people in. However, she's a very strong young woman, and I'm very proud of her." There was a "here! Here!" from the group and again, Emma blushed. "Emma has saved all of us, in more ways than expected. Yes, she broke the curse..."

Mal interrupted her. "Actually, she helped break the curse."

"Right, which was going to be my next point. Thank you, Dragon."

"Sure, no problem, Snowflake."

There was laughter in the crowd as everyone knew it was playful banter.

"Anyway," Snow continued. "Emma did help break the curse, but not in the way that was expected. She fell in love. More than that, she fell in love with the curse maker."

With that, Regina turned red, not expecting things to turn towards her.

"Even though Regina realized who Emma was, even though she knew her curse would break, the love was so real, so true that she was prepared for what ever was to come. Yes, today is about Emma. Yes, today is Emma's birthday, but, the truth is, if it weren't for Regina, we wouldn't be here."

There was applause but it stopped when Regina raised her hands.

"Snow, that was kind, but not entirely true. Yes, she changed me, but it's Emma, not me, that is the reason we are here. Emma had a choice. I told her everything about me, my past; the good, the bad and the evil, and she didn't leave. She believed in me, and beyond that, she has grown into an amazing woman in the last three years. I have watched her go from an unsure, insecure girl into a stronger, more sure, amazing mother and woman."

David stepped forward now, smiling. "I know Emma is probably sick of all this, but I just want to say, on behalf of every; Emma, we're very proud of you. Happy birthday!"

Everyone lifted their drinks and cheered "Happy birthday Emma!"

Emma didn't want to, but Mal pulled her up on the stage. "Thank you. Thank you everyone for being here and celebrating with me, and for getting all dressed up. You're all wonderful people."

She was done and David knew it. He came forward and held out his hand. "It's tradition that after the speech, the father gets to dance with his daughter."

Emma smiled and took his hand. "We better not break tradition."

The crowed once again parted as the two made their way to the dance floor. "Just follow my lead."

Emma curtsied and danced with her father, learning the steps along the way. After a bit, David noticed the tears in Emma's eyes. He stopped the traditional dance and pulled her closer, still moving to the music and wiping a tear from her cheek. "What's wrong?"

Emma shook her head and laid it on her father's shoulder. "I just never thought I'd be dancing with my father...my daddy."

David held her tighter, fighting his own tears. "I love you, Emma." He whispered as he kissed her head.

"I love you too, dad. I'm glad we're finally together."

"Me too, Princess. Happy birthday."

"Thank you, daddy."

Snow wiped her eyes as she watched her husband and daughter. Mal, a little tipsy, came over and hugged Snow, making the woman chuckle. "This is the perfect night for a perfect princess."

"It really is, Emma is so lucky."

"We all are."

The night went on, Snow making sure both Emma and Regina ate since Emma had really taken to the cider. Henry begged to stay up, but after feeding the twins, Ruby insisted he try to sleep. He was out in a matter of minutes and Ruby decided to lay down as well. Regina made a mental note to find a way to thank the woman for all her help.

Guests trickled out, Snow making sure no one who should be was driving. "Thank you again, Regina. It was beautiful." Snow stated as she hugged the woman. Happy birthday, Emma. Thank you for spending the day with us."

Emma hugged both her parents tightly. "Thank you for birthing me, you wonderful people you!" She hiccuped as the others chuckled. Emma looked at Regina, forgetting or not caring that her parents were there. "My Queen. Take me to our  _ **/hiccup/**_  chambers and ** _/hiccup/_**  have your way with me. I've  _ **/hiccup/**_ waited all night for you  ** _/hiccup/_**  to fuck me."

"Emma!" Regina blushed.

"Okay then. I think it's time we leave..." David and Snow were both red as they turned around and left.

"Take me upstairs, I want my birthday gift." Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, kissing her.

"As you wish, my princess." Regina used her magic to take them upstairs. She soundproofed the room and sat Emma on the bed. Emma watched her as she laid back.

"Undress, my Queen."

Regina did as asked and slowly undressed. She turned around to let her dress slowly fall. In all her glory she turned again and smiled softly as her eyes fell on a sleeping Emma. She got into her pajamas and used her magic to change Emma into hers as well. She put some aspirin and a glass of water on the table by the bed for Emma to take in the morning and crawled into bed. She cuddled her blonde and stroked her cheek. "Good night, my princess. Happy birthday."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

The two slept for quite some time, until Regina woke up to the sound of Emma groaning in the bathroom. It was 8:20am according to the clock and Regina got up to go check on the kids first. Instead of finding them, she found the beds made and a note.

~Regina and Emma,

Please don't be mad at me. I knew Emma had her first night of drinking and I thought David and I could watch the kids today. I took enough milk for the girls. Call me if you need anything at all.

~Snow

There was a time when Regina would have been upset at Snow for stepping in like that, but hearing another groan from the bathroom, she knew Emma wouldn't be in a great state for kids. She walked into the bathroom and couldn't help the smirk as she saw Emma sitting on the floor.

"Good morning, Princess." She hummed as she came in further.

"Oh god, do not yell like that." The blonde groaned and squinted up at Regina. "How are you okay? You drank more than me."

Regina chuckled and held her hands out to help Emma up. "My dear, you out drank me in less than an hour." She kissed Emma's forehead, dulling the pain.

"Mmm. More..." Emma moaned, not pulling away. Regina smiled and kissed her again.

"I wanted to hear those words last night." Regina lead Emma into the bedroom and sat down with her.

"What happened? I remember dancing with my dad and saying good night to the kids and...that's about it."

Regina sat by Emma and rubbed her back. "You had fun, Emma. You were laughing and smiling and dancing all night. Everyone was so happy for you and with you. You danced with just about everyone, always finding me between dances to hug or kiss me and tell me how this was your best birthday ever."

Emma smiled softly. "It was, Regina. Thank you." She finally looked at the time. "Where are the kids?"

"Your mother came early and got them. She figured you could use a break after last night."

Emma rubbed her stomach. "That's probably a good idea." She sighed as she set up her pump. "I need to do this or I'll leak, but I'm going to have to throw it. I don't want to chance getting our babies drunk."

"That's a good idea."

So...was I at least fun with you last night?"

Regina smirked. "Well you kicked your parents out so I could 'have my way with you', which of course, embarrassed them."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. I brought you upstairs and you ordered me to strip. I did, I turned around and..."

"And? Don't leave me in the dark."

"And you were fast asleep. I changed us and cuddled with you and fell asleep myself."

"Oh I'm so sorry, Regina."

Regina shook her head. "Don't be. Call me selfish, but I want you to remember when I have my way with you. So, finish up with that, shower, and I'll go get us breakfast. After we eat, Princess, the Queen will have her way."

Emma shivered. "Can't she have her way before we eat?"

"Perhaps, but I'm still going to get food and some other...things."

Regina stood and lifted Emma's chin. "The question is, Princess, do you want the full Evil Queen? Do you want me to completely take you? Will you trust me and let me do what I want?"

Emma cleared her throat. "I do. So, so much."

Regina smirked. "Good girl. Then you'll eat first. You must have your energy if you want the queen."

Emma nodded and put the pump away. "Yes, your majesty."

"Go shower, use the soap in there. I may have made it so it will make you feel much better."

Emma's stomach grumbled. "Don't take too long." She stood and kissed Regina and headed for the bathroom.

Regina headed out, stopping at the house first. She called Granny's and ordered breakfast to go and then took her own shower. She went to Granny's to pick up the food and was able to get out fairly quickly after explaining that Emma was in need of some good food.

Meanwhile, Emma took a long shower. The water and the magical soap really did help so much. Her stomach was feeling better, other than feeling empty, and her head was no longer hurting at all. She got out and thought the only thing she'd have to wear was either her pajamas or her dress, however, when she went back into the room, she saw Regina had left something for her to wear. She grinned as she picked it up. It was a simple, basically scrap of a dress. No under things, which would leave little to the imagination. She slipped it on and put her hair back as she stepped out onto the balcony. The view of the town was great, and she knew no one would see her as it was made to be that way.

Regina came back and went up to the room, setting the food on the table. She saw Emma on the balcony and smiled at how she was already wearing what she set out for her and that she didn't put any under things on. "Emma. Food is here."

The blonde came in and kissed Regina before sitting down and opening her container. "Oh god this smells so good." She started eating and Regina watched for a moment. Some people may be turned off by the way Emma would eat; making love to her food basically, but to Regina, it was endearing. She sat down and joined in, her stomach also protesting it's hunger.

Emma made sure not to over eat, she didn't want to be too full for the days events. She kept glancing at Regina who was taking her sweet time to eat. Regina noticed and smirked. "You're an eager little Princess, aren't you?"

"I can't help it. I love you so much and ever since seeing you yesterday, I've been...ready."

Regina chuckled and cleared the table. "I just hope I can live up to this expectation you have of me." She waived her hand as Emma started to protest. "I will do what I can. You've given me permission to make you mine and you can't take it back now."

Emma swallowed. "I don't want to take it back. I just hope I'm not coming off as selfish."

Regina frowned and shook her head. "Not at all, my love. It's your birthday present and I must admit. Nothing makes me hotter than being the dominant one. You should know that by now."

"Oh I know. But I know you like to be put in your place too sometimes."

"Yes well, we can wait for my birthday for that. Okay now, a little decor change I think."

Regina got up and waived her hand, turning the bedroom into what could only be described as a chamber of sorts, making Emma gasp. In changing the room, Regina also changed her clothes and make up to full Evil Queen. She turned to look at Emma and the blonde could only stare.

"Is this what you wanted, my love?" Regina purred at Emma, walking up to her.

Emma only nodded, suddenly not able to find her voice. This caused Regina to laugh low as she cupped Emma's cheek and then let her hand slide down her neck and chest, grabbing a fist full of her shirt and pulling her close. "You are mine, Emma. You do what I say and only what I say. Do you understand?" Once again, Emma nodded. "Oh Princess, I'm going to need more than that. I need to hear a 'yes your Majesty.'"

Emma cleared her throat. "Yes, your majesty. I am yours."

Regina kissed Emma deeply before swiftly pulling away. Emma whimpered at the loss but quickly stopped, knowing not to protest. She watched as the brunette went to the wall and ran her hands along the line of whips. The blonde bit her lip and pressed her thighs together, already feeling the wetness between them.

"Bend over the table, Princess. Now."

Emma did as she was told, going to the table and bending over. She could feel her ass exposed as she waited for her next instructions.

"Arms out in front of you."

The blonde put her arms out and watched as they were magically bound to the table, pulling her a bit so she was basically standing on her toes. She felt Regina behind her, pushing at her ankles. She opened her legs, her ankles now about shoulder length apart. She felt them being shackled, along with a belt of sorts around her mid section. There was no moving now, not that she wanted to, but the added restraints just added to her excitement.

Regina was no longer the Evil Queen and she knew it when she had to fight the urge to tickle Emma as she ran her hands down her body. However, evil or not, she loved Emma and loved being like this with her. She gave a smack to Emma's ass and smirked as her fiance moaned. Regina let the end of the whip run up one of Emma's legs and down the other before pulling it away. She noticed how Emma's body clenched waiting for the whip to hit her. With a smirk, she went to the wall, pulling out a gag and blindfold. She knew teasing and anticipation made up most of the enjoyment and with Emma having one of her senses gone, her other's would heighten. Regina walked around the table and held the ball gag up, smirking as Emma opened her mouth.

"Good girl." She purred as she slid it over Emma's head and tightened it. Regina then slid the blindfold over Emma's eyes and kissed her cheek before walking back behind the blonde. Slowly she slid a finger into Emma's feminine lips, to her clit and pulled it out. She wiped it on Emma's thigh. "So fucking wet already. So wet for your Queen. Such a good girl you are. Let's see how wet we can get you, hmm?"

Regina placed a gentile kiss on Emma's ass cheek before stepping back and standing between her legs. She let the whip fall, smacking first on Emma's right ass cheek and then her left. Emma moaned, her body already shaking and her core impossibly wet. She didn't really understand how she found this to be such a turn on, the pain causing pleasure, but she knew it was only because of Regina. Because of her love and trust in her, she found this so amazingly hot.

Regina noticed Emma's legs shaking and knew it was a sign that the woman was close. With a smirk she let the whip fall right on Emma's core causing Emma to cum instantly and hard. Regina watched as the blondes body spasm with pleasure, feeling herself get wet as well. With that, she stripped herself and moved on top of the table in front of Emma.

"Alright, princess. You got your first round of pleasure, now it's my turn. She took the ball gag off, leaving the blindfold on and straddled in front of Emma, moving closer. She dug her fingers into Emma's hair, lightly scratching her scalp and brought the blondes mouth to her core.

Right away, Emma started working her tongue as if her life depended on it. She twirled it around Regina's clit and pushed it deep inside her. The blonde felt Regina's grip tighten and she was pushed further into her cunt. Regina was moaning freely, and that gave Emma the motivation to keep doing what she was doing. After a few more hard licks to Regina's clit and a nip before sucking on it, Regina was cumming in Emma's mouth and the blonde was taking it all in.

"Good girl. Yes, that's such a good girl." Regina purred as she pulled herself away. "I think you deserve more, don't you?" Emma licked her lips and nodded.

"Yes please, your majesty." The blonde felt the restraints leave her, but kept her position, knowing she was not yet ordered to do anything else. Regina stood and ran her hands along Emma's back, discarding of the scrap she was wearing and pulling her to stand up. She brought Emma to the bed and laid her down on her back, restraining her wrists and ankles. She moved the blindfold up, letting her see, but keeping it on her so she could pull it down later.

Regina then went and got a couple toys. The first one was a strap on butterfly vibrator that she hooked around Emma's legs and waist and pulled tight so that it was directly on her clit. She didn't turn it on, not yet. The second one looked like a strap on dildo, but Emma furrowed her brows when she saw how small the strap was. Regina noticed Emma's confusion and smirked.

"This is a new toy, my love. Your tongue is amazing, but I'm sure it gets tired. That doesn't mean I am done using your mouth." At the base of the dildo where the strap was attached was a ball like you'd see in a ball gag. She put that in Emma's mouth and strapped the toy around her head, the dildo standing up firmly as Emma laid her head back down. Now she understood.

Regina put the blindfold back down and straddled the blondes stomach. Reaching back, she turned the vibrator on low. "I let you cum last time with out permission and while I'm aware you still can't exactly ask, the rule is simple. You are not to cum until I do. If you cum before me, you will be punished - harshly. Nod if you understand."

Emma nodded, a slight moan leaving her as well. "That's my good girl. Don't think I'm going to make it easy." Regina stated as she ran her hands over Emma's breasts, kneading them roughly. She smirked at how Emma's body responded, her back arching a bit as her nipples grew hard. She took those nipples between her fingers and pinched them, twisting them and pulling them. Emma moaned louder, her hips bucking slightly and Regina knew this was pleasant torture for her blonde. She reached back again, turning the vibrator up a bit more, causing the blonde to whimper.

"I'm going to ride you now, Princess." Regina stated before moving up and straddling the dildo. Slowly, she brought herself down on it, letting out her own moan. She didn't even have to tell Emma what to do, the blonde used her instincts and started moving her head, effectively fucking Regina from under her. "Oh good girl." Regina moaned as she reached back and turned the vibrator all the way up. She was rewarded with a brief pause before the blonde truly started thrusting the dildo deep and hard inside her.

Regina held onto the headboard as she moved her own hips up and down with Emma's rhythm. She took the restraints off of her wrists and moved Emma's hands to her breasts. Emma wasted no time in pinching perfectly pert nipples and kneading them.

The blonde was moaning, her hips bucking as she felt herself come so close to that sweet release. "Mmm fmmfplmm"

Regina smirked. "Not yet. Hold it in, Princess, I'm close. Keep fucking me." Regina knew it was almost cruel to expect Emma to hold it, but rules were rules. Emma was working up a sweat as she thrust the toy into her fiance, her head bobbing up and down. Finally, Regina stiffened as her orgasm took over her body. "Cum...cum with me, baby..." She panted and she felt the woman under her let the pleasure take over. Both women were shaking and panting as they came, Regina finally moving off the toy and taking it from Emma's mouth.

"Please...it's too much..." Regina smirked as Emma begged assumingly for her to turn the toy off, but she had no intentions to do that. She laid on top of Emma, kissing and nipping at her neck before fully biting into it. She sucked hard where she bit, wanting to leave her mark before licking it. "Regina please."

Regina chuckled. "Not yet, Princess. I want to see how many times you can cum." She noticed Emma reaching down now that her hands were free, looking for a way to turn the toy off. "Tsk tsk, we can't have that." Regina restrained her wrists again, smirking as Emma came hard again, her whole body stiffening as her back arched hard. "Mmm that's two. Come on, Princess, give mama some more."

Emma was panting, sweating and moaning as the assault on her clit continued. "Please...Regina...oh gods." She whimpered as she came again, her legs pulling the restraints.

"You know what to say if you really can't take it, Princess, but for now, you'll have to deal with it. I love watching you cum for me." Regina purred as she pulled the blindfold off and laid by Emma's side. Her hands whispered against the blondes body as she looked into those blue green eyes. Granted, right now, they were a dark emerald and Regina loved when they were like this; when Emma was fully turned on.

There was no way Emma would say the safe word, no way she would give in. But...it was starting to almost sound like a good idea. Before she could say anything, her body was thrown into another orgasm that had her closing her eyes tight and clenching her body.

"Mmm three. Gods you are a good girl, aren't you. I know you have more...yep there's number four. They're coming faster now, aren't they?" Regina ran her hand along Emma's body, down to her stomach and back up to her throat, closing around it gently, but enough to get the blondes attention.

"I...fuck I...I can't...sto...oh gods." Emma was cumming again. To be honest, she didn't know anymore when one stopped and another began. They were hitting her one right after the other to the point where it was starting to be painful. She looked at Regina as the sixth hit her. "Please..."

Regina knew Emma was being hard headed by not saying the safe word. She saw the pleading in her eyes and reached down to turn the toy off. She crawled down her body and pulled the strap off, leaving Emma's red and swollen clit exposed to the cool air; an act that caused the blonde to instantly have another orgasm. "Okay, baby, okay." She ran her hands up and down Emma's thighs. "You're too hard headed, you know that?" Regina hummed as she softly blew on Emma's clit, causing the blonde to whimper some more. "And you made a mess on the bed. It's so wet down here, I'm surprised you're not dehydrated. Now, trust me, okay?"

Emma was still catching her breath. "Always." She was able to let out before groaning as she felt Regina's tongue on her already hypersensitive clit.

"Breathe deep breaths." Regina instructed as she gently and lovingly lapped at Emma's clit. Nothing fast, nothing hard, just soft and gentle to help bring Emma down from the high her body was feeling.

It was working. Between her deep breaths and Regina's gentleness on her clit, she no longer felt that bit of pain she was feeling before. Regina's intent was not to give her another orgasm, but to help make Emma feel better. Once Emma was breathing normally again, Regina undid the restraints and crawled back up to lay beside her.

"Eight orgasms today. I think that's a new record." She chuckled as she stroked Emma's cheek. "Happy birthday."

Emma looked at Regina and shifted to her side, pulling the woman in close and nuzzling into her neck. "Best birthday ever." She then closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

Regina chuckled and covered Emma up. She looked at the clock and saw it was only 1pm so she called Snow to check on the kids and told her they'd be picking them up around 5 before she set her alarm and fell asleep herself.


	57. Chapter 57

After Emma's birthday, the family quite easily found themselves in a nice routine. A few months after the twins's birth, they were sleeping through the night and Regina returned to work. They were going to keep Henry home with Emma and the girls, but he found that he missed his friends and kids his age, so Regina would take him to day care.

Emma was nervous at first to be alone with the girls, scared she'd do things wrong, but soon enough, her and the girls had their own daily routine and Emma was able to start back up on her school work, though she really could see herself being a stay at home mom - surprisingly.

For the most part, the schedule worked. Some day s a tantrum would change things, or they'd go to Grannys and get lunch and go eat with Regina. Snow and Cora were planning everything for the wedding and neither Regina or Emma minded. They did get to give their input as far as colors - purple and green, the music - a live band, and the date - August 21st. Emma tried telling her mother that she wanted to keep the wedding small, but snow had to remind her that she was the town's Savior, their princess, and leaving anyone out would be hard. There were two exceptions to that - Neal and Rumple. They had been staying pretty quiet and in some ways, it made Emma and Regina nervous, but they tried not to focus on that.

It was Saturday, the day Regina usually let Emma sleep. However, the blonde was brushing her teeth, letting her hair dry and already fully dressed as Regina got out of the shower.

"I wish you'd just drop this tradition stuff and we could dress shop together."

Emma made a face at Regina and rinsed her mouth. "It's bad luck, babe. Besides, we already have it worked out. You'll be on one side with Lacey and your mom, I'll be on the other with my mom and dad and Mal will go back and forth to make sure our dresses don't clash. It'll be perfect."

"Fine, but only because I love you." Regina agreed as she kissed Emma's neck. "I have two requests. Please don't let your mom talk you into anything you don't want."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Emma laughed as she went to put her hair up, being stopped by Regina.

"My second request is that you wear your hair down. Or at least part way down with curls." The older woman ran her fingers through blonde locks, drying them and curling them with her magic. "And small braids. Soft. Like this." She parted Emma's hair on the side and pulled some pieces of hair back, braiding them and pinning them back, leaving most of her hair still down in curls. "Something like that."

Emma smiled, looking at her hair. "I love it."

Regina kissed Emma's head and started getting dressed. Just as she finished getting dressed, their door was opened.

"Emma, your parents are here and Ruby is playing with Henry. Lacey and Maleficent are on their way."

"I think your mother is excited." Emma stated as she looked at Regina.

Cora rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm excited. I get to not only be here for my daughter's wedding, but also for all the prep. Dress shopping is the icing on the cake."

"I'm glad you're here mother, you and Snow have really made this so easy for us."

"I agree. Thank you for everything."

"You're very welcome. Now Emma, go feed the girls so we can going."

"Alright, alright." Emma smirked and went to the nursery.

Snow looked up from one of the rocking chairs. "Good morning, honey. I hope you don't mind but Malory was a little stinky so I changed her. Eva isn't ready to get up it seems."

Of course I don't mind, thank you." She went to Eva's crib and softly rubbed her back. "She is like her mama and likes to sleep in." She smiled down at her baby. "Come on baby girl. You can go back to sleep after you eat."

Eva lifted her head and let Emma pick her up. She took her to the changing table and changed her diaper. Once changed, she decided that Malory was happy on Snow's lap, so Eve would be fed first.

"How long do you plan on breast feeding them?"

Emma looked over from her chair and reached to gently stroke Malory's cheek. "Morning Sweet Pea." She then looked at her mother. "Well all the books say at least a year, but we're also introducing other foods. They seem to like baby cereal and mashed bananas. Of course Regina is against baby food in a jar, so I'm learning to make our own baby food."

"Really? Oh gosh I'm glad to hear that. I saw something at the store and I got it for you, but your dad was afraid I'd be overstepping. It's downstairs, I put it on the counter. It's a set to make pureed baby food. I mean, I'm sure a food processor would work, but this comes with recipes and reusable containers."

Emma smiled at her mother. "That's perfect. Thanks mom. It's not overstepping at all, I really appreciate it. It will come in handy." She looked down at Eva who had fallen back to sleep. "Guess we'll have to let Ruby feed you a bottle later. Mom? Can we switch?"

Snow took Eva, who stayed asleep, and handed Malory over to Emma. The baby instantly latched onto Emma for her breakfast. Snow smiled as she looked down at Eva. "I know they're identical, but there's something about this one that reminds me more of you."

"It's because she's sleeping. They have Regina's eyes, so when they're sleeping, they look like me. Although, she also has more hair and so far, it looks like they're going to be blondies."

Snow smiled, agreeing with her daughter. "I guess she just reminds me of you when I held you before...well, you know"

Emma looked at her mother sadly. She wished she could fix things, but she couldn't. "After dress shopping, I have something I want to show you and dad. My old social worker sent it to me."

Emma shifted to burp Malory as Snow laid Eva in her crib. Snow then grabbed her things and they headed downstairs.

"Mama!" Henry ran up and hugged Emma's legs. "I gon be good today! Wooby said I get ice cream if I good."

Emma bent down and kissed his forehead. "Sounds like a fair trade." She smiled at Ruby. "Well Malory is all fed, dressed and ready, but Eve refuses to get up. They have baby milk in the fridge and I left the cereal on the cupboard.

Regina chuckled as she took Malory and kissed her. "Eva is a lot like her mama."

Emma rolled her eyes and tapped Regina's ass. "Hush you. Ruby, you know where everything else is, right?"

"Yep. Sure do. Don't worry, they're in good hands. I do have to work this afternoon though but Granny said there's no exact time."

"Oh, I'm not worried. You're so good with all of them. We should be back before lunch...hopefully."

"Let's go. We're not getting any younger here." Cora held the door open as everyone filed out.

"Mom, Emma, and David with me. Lacey, and Mal with Snow."

"Oh come on, Regina. Let's just poof there. I hate these moving carriages."

"Stop whining and get in, Cora." Emma smirked as she opened the back door and a grumbling Cora got in.

The drive was uneventful and once tehre, Emma and Regina parted ways.

~Emma~

Emma and Snow looked through some dresses as David sat on a sofa. He knew he didn't need to be here but Emma wanted him here and that meant a lot to him.

"Remember, Emma. Money is no object. Get one you love."

Emma looked at her dad. "Thank you, but I wont spend a lot. That's just me."

An assistant came over and Snow and Emma sat by David as she took the chair next to the couch. She liked to get to know her clients before starting.

"So, Princess Emma is marrying Queen Regina? I can't think of a better love story. Present company excluded, of course." She stated, nodding to Snow and David.

Emma already liked Stacy. The fact that she called her Queen Regina and not the Evil Queen nailed it. "Thank you. I'm actually pretty excited."

"Great! Do you know what kind of dress you're interested in?"

"Well, this may surprise everyone because I'm usually pretty simple and basic but...ever since I was a little girl, I've wanted a ballgown. I want frills and bling and all of it."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle at the squeal that came from her mother. "Oh Emma! Oh that makes me so happy!"

The assistant grinned. "Alright, a gown fit for a princess. What's the price point?"

"The sky is the limit." David answered before Emma could say anything.

"Okay, but not the most expensive. Oh and Maleficent is going to make sure my dress and Regina's look good together."

"Alright, perfect. Let's head back and get started."

The first dress Emma tried, she didn't like at all, so she didn't even come out. The second was a semi-sweetheart that had a full skirt. There were flowers sewn in all over it. Emma stepped out and her mom gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh Em. It's beautiful."

"It is, Em, but I'm not sure you're so sold on it." David cold really read Emma and she shook her head.

"It's beautiful and close to what I want, but not quite it."

Mal came over with a smile and a dress. "It's beautiful, but try this one on." She handed the assistant the dress and Emma went back to try it on.

After the assistant zipped it, Emma turned and gasped as she saw herself. It was an off the shoulder, mid neck line with a full skirt. But what Emma loved were the jewls along the neck line and at the waist. Through out the skirt were jewels as well and Emma truly felt like royalty. With her eyes filled with happy tears, she came out to show her parents. Snow was speechless, tears in her own eyes and David had the biggest smile.

"Say something, guys!" Emma let out as she stood in front of her parents.

"Oh Emma!" Was about all Snow could get out.

"What she means is, that is the perfect dress. You're beautiful. Our princess."

Snow just nodded, tears flowing.

"Not quite yet." Mal stated as she nodded to Snow who took some deep breaths and reached into her bag. Emma watched as Snow pulled out a tiara and Mal helped attache a long veil that matched her dress to it.

Snow brought it over and gently placed it on Emma's head before cupping her cheek. "This is the tiara that was meant to be yours on your coronation day. Regina helped us get it from our old world. Since you will be marrying a Queen, and we're in this world, you won't be having a traditional coronation. Your dad and I want you to have this for your wedding."

Emma looked in the mirror and was overcome with emotion. "Thank you." Was about all she could get out.

Maleficent smiled looking at her, even she had some tears. "My how you've grown, Princess." She came over and stood behind Emma, playing with her hair. "You were a skinny little twerp when you first came and now you're a healthy, beautiful woman who simply glows."

Emma chuckled and took a deep breath. "I've never said this before but...damn, I look good." They all laughed and Emma nodded. "This is the one."

"Ring it up!" David said cheerfully.

"Don't worry about fittings." Mal stated as she flicked her wrist. "It fits perfectly."

The assistant nodded, so happy to be a part of this moment. "Magic must make things so much easier. If you ever want a career change, let us know."

Stacy and Emma went back to change and Malefcient went back to Regina, already knowing magic would be needed with her as well.

~Regina~

Regina's fitting was not as easy as Emma's. Regina wasn't liking anything and was ready to just call it a day.

"Regina, love. Deep breath. We'll find the one." Cora tried to calm her daughter down.

"These are all beautiful, they're just not me." She stated to the poor assistant who was really trying her best.

"Yes Queenie, you're right. Hang tight, I have an idea." Maleficent went around the shop, gathering different fabrics and using her magic to create a masterpiece. She surrounded REgina with smoke and when it was gone, they all gasped.

Regina looked in the mirror and smiled. "Perfect."

She stood there, looking like a queen, but also a bride. A high collared white princess riding coat with a long train over a white corset and white leather pants and boots. "I used to wear outfits like this in our world, only they were black or dark purple."

Cora smiled at her daughter. "Regina, it's perfect, but you need this." She waived her hand and a tiara with a small veil appeared on Regina's head.

"It'll go really well with Emma's dress." Mal stated and looked at Regina's assistant. "Don't worry, we'llpay for the material and what not."

"No worries, I'm so glad you could help." She smiled as her and Mal went to work out the details.

"Regina, it really is perfect." Lacey stated with a smile.

"Thank you, Lacey." Regina used her magic to change, hanging her dress so the assistant could put it in a garment bag. She and Emma met in the middle of the store and she couldn't help but smile at her fiance.

"Regina, I found the perfect dress! Oh I can't wait for you to see it, and I can't wait to see yours. Mal says we'll look perfect together!"

Regina could tell by the expressions on Emma, Snow and David's faces that they all were happy. "Me too, my love. Me too. We have Henry's third birthday and then it's our day."

"Oh yes. We have to order his cake."

"I thought we could pick out dresses for the girls and go get the cake. David wants to take Henry with him when he get's his suite, so Henry will get his then as well."

"Actually, would you mind ordering the cake with out me? I want to show my parents what my social worker sent me."

Regina nodded with a smile, knowing exactly what Emma was referring to. "Of course love. How about this, we pick out the dresses, go home and make a light lunch for everyone, then Henry and I will get the cake, Mal and Lacey can spend time with the girls and you and your parents can have some time?"

"I'd love to." Lacey stated. "I know Mal would too."

"Sounds perfect."

"Geez, I'm growing old here. Let's do this!" Cora fake grumbled.

"You're already old, Cora." Mal smirked, joining the group. "How about Snow takes us to Regina's so Ruby can get to work, we'll make lunch and it'll be ready when you come home?"

"Sounds good. We'll leave the dresses here until closer to the date." Regina agreed. They said good bye to the group and started looking at little girl dresses. Soon enough, they had two picked out. They had white on top and one had a green skirt while the other had purple. They then headed home for lunch.

After eating and cleaning up, Regina and Henry left to order a cake while Emma grabbed her bag. It was decided they'd go to the loft so it would be just them. Once there, Snow poured herself some wine while Emma grabbed a coke and David grabbed a beer. Emma sat in the middle of the couch and urged her parents to sit on either side of her.

"My last social worker reached out to me a few weeks ago. Apparently, she felt guilty about the way things happened with me and wanted to try to do something to make it up. So..." Emma reached into her bag and pulled out a book. On the front was a picture of a blonde baby, smiling with the greenest of eyes.

Snow gasped and put her wine glass down. "Emma? Is that you?"

Emma nodded. "She contacted the family that had adopted me and any foster family she could find. There are some gaps, but there's more than I thought there would be."

David looked from the book to his daughter. "Em...are you sure you want to do this? If it's going to bring back bad memories, we don't have to look."

Emma put her hands over her fathers. "Regina and I looked at this when I got it a few days ago. Yes, it brought back a few bad memories, but it also made me remember good times that I had forgotten. I just thought you guys would want to see. Unless...unless it'll make you guys sad. Shit, I didn't think of that. Maybe you don't want to see."

Emma started putting the book back in her bag, feeling guilty now. Snow stopped her, taking it back out. "It may hurt a little, but baby, I want to see it. Please."

Emma smiled softly and opened the book. The first page had a clipping of the news paper report that a baby was found while the second page held her adoption certificate. Emma turned the page, it always hurt her to know she had been adopted once, but was given back. The next page was full of baby pictures.

"It looks like they loved you, Emma." David stated as he smiled at the pictures.

"Yeah. For a while, at least."

"Oh Emma. Your girls do look so much like you." Snow stated as she ran her fingers over the pictures. "Look how beautiful you are."

They flipped through, laughing at pictures of a little Emma being silly, seeing pictures of her first steps, her first hair cut, her first tooth. There was no denying that Emma was loved and was happy. They then turned to the page where Emma was about 4. She was still smiling, but it wasn't quite as happy as before.

"This is when I was with a new family. The pictures start getting more sporadic from here."

When they turned the page, it skipped to when Emma was six. It was obvious that something had happened to her. Her eyes didn't sparkle anymore and her smile was somewhat empty.

"This was after...after that monster. Wasn't it?"

Emma nodded to her dad. "It's sad, isn't it? You can just see how my innocents was gone."

Snow sniffed and stroked the picture. "You can see bruises." She whispered.

Quietly they kept going through the pictures. Emma getting older, and sadder as they went. It was hard for Snow and David, but they still loved seeing her. There were some pictures where Emma almost actually looked happy. Pictures with foster siblings, some with foster parents. Some sad, some happy. The last picture was one that Emma was looking off to the distance, she was about 14 and it was obvious she had too much on her mind.

Emma closed the book and took a drink of her coke. "I just thought maybe you'd like that."

Snow wiped her eyes and nodded. "Emma? Would it be too much to ask for some of these? Or a copy of them? I want to hang them."

Emma smiled and nodded. "Yes. Just mark which ones and I'll get you copies."

Snow set to work marking them off as David put his arm around Emma, the two of them leaning back. "You really resemble me, Emma. I mean, yes, you look like your mom too, but you can tell you're my daughter."

Emma smiled and nodded. "That's what Regina said. I've got your chin and the babies do too. Even Henry seems to have the Charming Chin, as Regina calls it."

"I know we've talked about this, but Emma, you have to know how sorry we are. For everything."

"I know, dad. I know. I've forgiven you, I promise." She turned to face him. "You can't change the past. None of us can. And in a way, it's made me who I am. But we can focus on the future. You and mom are amazing to me, Regina, and our kids. It means a lot to me."

Snow finished and handed the book to Emma who put it in her bag. "While you're here, Emma, there's something we want to ask you."

Emma nodded and smiled. "Ask away."

Snow looked at David and then at Emma, getting nervous. "How would you feel if dad and I had another baby?"

Emma had thought about this, she figured they'd want to try again, have another chance. She took a deep breath. "I think it's your right to do that. Your chance to do what you didn't get to do with me. Will it be a little...hard for me? Yes, probably, and I'll probably have bouts of jealousy, but I will be very happy for you. I'll support you and I'll love the baby no matter what."

"You're sure? Emma, we don't want to do anything that will cause you more heartache. We understand that watching your sibling grow up with his or her parents may be hard for you, so if you don't want us to, we wont."

Emma shook her head. "I could never tell you not to have another child. I think you should. I think it would be good for you. You are great parents and you deserve to have a child that you can watch grow up. You won't lose me, you'll always have me, but you deserve more."

Snow smiled at her daughter, proud of the woman she was becoming. "I'm glad you say that because...well...I'm pregnant."

"What?" David gasped, he didn't even know.

"I...wow mom. I'm happy for you!"

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure, but yes. I'm two months along. Emma, I promise you this will change nothing between us."

Emma took her moms hand. "I know, mom. I'm honestly really happy for you. It'll be interesting explaining to Henry and the girls that their aunt or uncle is younger than them."

David just smiled his goofy charming smile. "Well I'll be darned. I'm gonna be a dad again!"

Emma chuckled and looked at the clock. "I should get going. You guys should celebrate." She stood and hugged her parents. "Honestly, I'm so very happy for you both. I love you and I can't wait to meet my little brother or sister."

"Thank you, Emma. That means so much to me. I instantly felt guilty when I found out because I didn't want to do anything to hurt you."

"Mom, please, don't feel guilty. Seriously."

"Okay, but if anything ever bothers you, please be honest with us."

"I will. I promise. I love you, both."

"We love you, Emma."

With that, Emma grabbed her bag and headed for home.


	58. Chapter 58

Regina and Henry went for a walk to the store. Regina would be picking out the cake and picking it up the day of Henry's party. She could have made her own, but this was the first birthday Henry would have with his whole family. His first birthday was spent at the inpatient facility where Emma was getting help, his second was just Regina and Emma as so much had been going on. This year, it would be his moms, grandparents, and their close friends, and Regina was wanting him to have a cake he'd love.

Granny was more than happy to make a cake for the little guy and she handed Regina some pictures of cakes she had done and can do for them to pick out. Regina sat with Henry in a booth as they looked at the pictures.

"What kind of cake would you like, my love?"

Henry took this seriously. He tapped his chin as he looked at the pictures and smiled when he found one he liked. "Dinosaurs!"

Regina chuckled as that was the cake she would have picked for him as well. It was green with various orange, tan, and blue dinosaurs on it. Regina put that picture on top and handed them back to Granny. "One dinosaur cake with the words 'Happy 3rd Birthday, Henry' please. I can pick it up next Saturday morning before the party."

Granny took the pictures and shook her head. "I'll bring it with me. Then you don't have to worry. I'm sure you'll be busy enough." The woman smiled. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"Milk shake!" Henry smiled. Emma had introduced him to chocolate milk shakes and now that was all he wanted.

Regina gave in with a grin. "One chocolate milk shake and two straws please. And thank you, that will be nice to have you bring the cake. I'm glad to hear you're going to make it."

"Thank you for inviting me. I am closing down for a couple hours because the only other person I trust to run this place is Ruby and she'll be at the party too. But I don't mind. I will be so happy to celebrate Henry's big day." She smiled and ruffled Henry's hair before going to make a milk shake.

"It's his birthday soon?" Regina heard the question and turned, her face falling a little.

"You must be Baelfire." She stated, instinctively taking Henry's hand.

"It's Neal now, and yes. But please, don't worry, Regina. I told Emma that I won't do anything to take Henry away. Can I please sit? I know you don't owe me anything, but can you give me five minutes and hear me out?"

Of course Regina wanted to say no. She wanted to burn this man right here. Not because of Henry, but because of all the hurt he caused Emma in the past. However, because of Emma and the changes Regina made, she gave a nod and had Henry move to sit next to her. Granny brought the milk shake over and gave Regina a look as if asking if she needed Neal taken care of. Regina gave a smile, letting her know it was okay.

"Henry? How would you like to come sit at the bar with me? I can show you some new crayons I got."

"Thank you, Granny. I appreciate that." Regina stated as a happy Henry took his milk shake to the counter.

Regina looked at Neal, her watch, and back at him. "You have five minutes."

Neal nodded, knowing she didn't owe him this. "Regina, I...I don't exactly know where to start. First, I'm sure you know Emma's story and I swear to you as I swore to her that I forgot all about those watches. I didn't at all set her up and I feel horrible, absolutely horrible for what happened to her. I didn't just leave her...well I mean I did, but I thought I was doing the right thing. She went to bed crying that night and I...I figured she didn't want me anymore and knowing that I somehow caused that pain killed me. I thought I was giving her what she wanted by leaving. If I had known, I would have come back and told them the truth. I would have taken care of her and Henry. I know that's a lot of would haves and should haves, but it's the truth."

Regina listened and nodded. "Emma said she believed you didn't know. I don't mean to be rude, but everything you just said is about Emma and your past. While I appreciate that you're telling me, I don't see why you are."

Neal sipped his coffee. "I guess because I know how much you love and care for her. But to go further, I want you to know that I had no idea when I came here that Emma was even here. When I saw her, I didn't know she was with you at first and when I did, I guess I didn't understand. I figured with her family and your history, it couldn't be true. Be that as it may, when my dad said he had a way for me to be with Emma, I admit, I didn't ask for details. I only asked that she not get hurt. Regina, I swear to you, I didn't know and it was stupid for me to agree with him. After being gone so long, I forgot how my father works. I haven't talked to him since he did that, by the way, because I hate what he did. I hate that he used you and used Emma and that you both were hurt. Your mom has my heart to stop my dad from doing more, and I am okay with that. I honestly feel like maybe that's my way of helping and telling you both that I am sorry and that all I want is for her to be happy."

"You haven't seen your dad since he made me dark?"

Neal shook his head.

"Then why are you still here? Didn't you have a life before you came back?"

Neal sighed. "Sort of. I stayed because...because of Henry. I know I have no rights to him and I'm not asking for any, but I like seeing him now and then when you guys have him out. I was taking a walk and saw him at the park with Emma. He was laughing and hugging her and...if that's how I can see him, that's fine. I promise you, I am not wanting to take him at all."

"I feel as though there's a 'but' coming." Regina stated, blankly.

"Well...yes. I just...is there any way you can believe me in that I didn't want anything bad to happen to you and Emma? I won't ask that Henry know me as his father, I won't even ask to have him for visits. All I can ask is if he can know me as Neal. As his moms friend, both his moms. I promise you, I don't want Emma. I don't want to take her away from you because she's so happy and I love just seeing her happy. I'd like to be friends, if that's possible."

Regina appeared calm, but inside, she was shaking. She wasn't angry, she just didn't trust well. She took a breath to make her voice steady. "I appreciate everything you just told me, and I hope you appreciate that I can't give you an answer right now. This takes trust, Neal, and so far, you have none. Let me talk to Emma and maybe we can start with Henry's birthday. Give me your phone number and I'll let you know what we decide."

Neal couldn't help but give a smile. "Thank you, Regina. I know that's not a yes or a no, but just the fact that you'll consider it means the world to me." He wrote his number down and gave it to Regina who put it in her pocket. "Either way, thank you for taking the time to listen to me." He stated as he got up.

"You're welcome." Regina replied curtly and watched him go back to the stairs that would lead to his room. She then went over and cleaned Henry's chocolate face, paid Granny and headed out with her son.

Once at home, Regina laid Henry down for a nap and said good bye to Lacey and Mal before checking on the sleeping twins. Cora must have been out with Killian, so Regina started supper, wanting to make some kind of pasta as it was Emma's favorite. Emma came in and kissed Regina's cheek.

"Guess what?" She asked as she opened the fridge and got herself a Coke. "My mom's pregnant."

"Oh?" Regina asked as she rolled out the dough for the noodles. "How do you feel about that?"

Emma shrugged as she hopped up to sit on the counter. "I'm happy for her. I'm going to do my best to stay happy about it. They deserve it, you know?"

Regina nodded. "They do. But I think it's only natural that you'll feel some sort of jealousy."

Emma took a drink of her coke. "I'm sure I will. But in those times, I'll just remember what I have now. Where my road lead me, and I'll be okay." Emma pinched some flour and flicked it at Regina.

Regina smirked and tapped Emma's nose with her own flour covered finger. "Good. That's probably the best way to not be jealous." She started filling the circles she had cut with a cheese filling. "I saw Neal today."

Emma raised a brow. "You did?"

"I did. He and I had a nice chat, actually." Regina went on to tell Emma all about the conversation and the questions Neal had asked.

"What do you think? I mean, if he's okay with just being a friend and not his dad...it's not really too much to ask."

Regina put the top dough over the filling and started pinching the edges of the ravioli. "Do you trust him?"

Emma had to think about that. "I did, once. I...I feel he was sincere when he said he didn't remember the watches. Besides, your mom has his heart."

"Yes, I heard. I tend to believe him - that he really wants you happy and he just wants to somehow be in Henry's life. My thing is, is it fair? Is it fair for us to lie to Henry, to ask Neal to lie to him?"

Emma looked at Regina, a bit shocked "You want to tell Henry the truth?"

Regina sighed and looked at Emma. "It's not that I want to, it's that I feel I have to. I don't want him finding out the truth when he's older and being mad at us for not telling him."

Emma thought for a bit. "I guess you're right. But I'm not prepared to let him have Henry every other weekend or anything like that."

"Nor am I. Not yet, maybe not ever, but he seems to be okay with that."

"Did Henry ask anything about him?"

"No. He was too busy drinking his milk shake. Why?"

Emma shrugged a bit. "Technically we're not lying if he hasn't asked. Let's start with the birthday party and go from there."

Regina nodded as she put the ravioli in boiling water. "I like the way you think, Swan." She grinned and came over to the counter, giving Emma a kiss.

Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Regina. "Thank you. I just feel like Neal needs to fully prove himself first."

About an hour later, Cora came home with Killian and the four adults, Henry, and the twins were all seated around the table - and in high chairs - and eating the cheese filled ravioli with white wine sauce. All in all, the dress shopping, cake shopping day was successful.

That week was busy for Emma. Besides her normal routine, she was also shopping for gifts for Henry and decorations for the party. She happened to run into Neal and extended an official invitation to Henry's party, which he happily accepted.

The day of the party was here and both Emma and Regina were working on finishing up the decorations. There was a jump house in the back yard, along with some circus type games. Henry did not want a clown, and Emma was a-okay with that. She got the grill ready as Regina made the hamburger patties. Chips of all flavors were in different bowls along with three huge veggie trays and two large fruit bowls. All kids from Henry's 3-4 year old day care class were invited and all had RSVP'd that they would be there. Emma's biggest fear was that the parents would just drop them off, while Regina feared that if they stayed, they wouldn't have enough food.

Snow, David, Ruby and Granny all came together with Henry's cake from Granny and Snow's potato salad. Cora finished getting Henry dressed - not an easy mission as Henry was over excited about everything. Mal and Lacey came over and they with Snow got the tables all decorated while Killian and David figured out how to set up the bounce house - David telling Killian more than once to watch his hook.

Regina brought the hamburger out and kissed Emma as the parents and kids started showing up. Henry and Cora came down and right away Henry started playing with his friends as Emma kept busy at the grill. She may not be a chef, but she loved grilling. Some parents stayed while others said they'd be back. There were coolers filled with juice and water for the kids and soda for the adults. As this was a kids birthday party, Regina did not want any alcohol, even for the adults.

"Emma! Let Regina do that and come in here with me!" Cora yelled from inside the bounce house. She was really so much like a kid sometimes and Emma laughed and shook her head.

"No thank you. You have fun for the both of us."

"You party pooper!" She shouted as she jumped with Henry and his friends.

Snow, Mal, Lacey, and Ruby all helped with the games while Granny, David, Killian and most of the parents sat in lawn chairs just chatting. Emma smiled as she looked around, happy that everything was going perfectly. Neal came and, true to his word, didn't mention anything about who he really was. He thanked Regina and Emma for letting him come and actually ended up having some good conversations with Killian and David. David wanted to be mad at him for what he did to his daughter, but the first thing Neal did was apologize, leaving David to eventually forgive him. Snow and Granny basically kept the twins to themselves, passing them back and forth between each other.

The burgers were perfect and after everyone ate lunch, Henry was allowed to open his presents. He made out pretty well. Action figures, remote controlled cars, various games, coloring books, and other toys were all happily opened by the three year old. Finally, Emma went and got the gift from her and Regina. Henry's eyes lit up as he saw Emma bring out a miniature, battery powered hummer.

"Happy birthday kid!" She exclaimed as Henry ran over and hugged her and then Regina.

"Thank you, mommies!" He yelled as he jumped in. "Come on Jeff! You get the first ride!"

A little blonde boy jumped in next to him and Henry took off, only needing a few instructions on how to drive it. He took each and every one of his friends, and then even Cora, around for a ride. Of course Cora mostly sat on top of it and the car didn't go very fast or far, but they had fun. After the rides, Regina brought the cake out and lit the candles. They all gathered around and sang 'Happy Birthday' to the boy who couldn't stop smiling. The kids ate the cake and got all cleaned up, leaving in little groups.

Once the other kids were gone, Regina opened a couple bottles of wine and poured glasses for all there. Even Emma took a glass. "Geesh, that was exhausting." The blond exclaimed as she plopped down in a lawn chair.

"Look at Henry. He's all tuckered out." Neal stated, pointing to the bounce house.

Inside was Henry, sleeping away on the jumping pillow. The twins were in their stroller sleeping away and Emma chuckled. "If they sleep now, they're either going to be up late tonight or up really early tomorrow."

Regina grinned and sat next to Emma. "Good thing tonight is your turn to get up with them." She chucked as she kissed a grumbling Emma.

Mal chuckled and sipped her wine. "You know, I can always take the girls for the night. Let you guys have a night with Henry on his birthday."

Emma raised a brow and looked at Regina. "They aren't breast feeding anymore."

Regina nodded a bit. "I don't see why not, if you're sure. I already have a weeks worth of baby food all made up."

"You'll have a months worth after all those left over veggies." David joked as he took a drink of his beer.

"Okay, so I may have gone overboard on the veggies." Regina admitted sheepishly.

"I'll take some home if you don't mind. I don't eat them, but Lacey does." Mal stated as she munched on a specially burnt burger that was just for her. "So I get the Swanletts tonight?"

Emma chuckled. "Yes, you get the Swanletts tonight. Thank you."

Regina looked over at Henry and then at Emma. "You wanna wake him up and get him into the bath while I clean up?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I'll get him up and to his bath, but I'm not making you clean up by yourself."

Granny stood up. "Don't worry, we've got a whole team here. How about you both go give your son a bath?"

With some arguments, they finally agreed and Emma went and picked up their son. By the time she and Regina got him up to the bathroom, he was awake and talking all about the day as if they hadn't been there with him. Regina filled the tub as Emma stripped Henry's clothes off.

"I think you got more cake on yourself than in your stomach." She joked as she tickled his belly.

He got in the tub and let Regina wash his hair as Emma scrubbed him clean. He looked up at him, tired but happy eyes. "I like you both giving me a bath. I love my sisters, but I like just us too."

Emma smiled warmly as she washed his cheeks. "Me too. We have to make sure we do this more often."

"I agree." Regina stated as she got a towel ready. "It goes much faster with the two of us helping you."

Henry got out of the tub and Regina wrapped him in a towel as Emma got his pajamas ready. "I can't believe our baby boy is three!"

"I'm no baby! I'm a big boy!"

Regina chuckled as she started getting him dressed. "You are a big boy, but you'll always be our baby."

They made sure Henry used the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Regina went down and saw everything was cleaned up and Mal and Lacey were the only ones left.

"We figured you'd want to say goodbye to your babies before we left."

"Yes. Though I'd liked to have said goodbye and thank you to everyone."

"They know, Regina. Don't worry."

Emma got Henry in bed and said she and Regina would be up shortly to read him a story. She kissed his forehead and headed downstairs. She, too, was surprised that everyone left. Emma and Regina hugged and kissed the twins and thanked Mal and Lacey before they left. Regina topped their wine glasses while Emma locked up and turned out the lights. They then went back upstairs with all intentions of reading Henry a bed time story.

However, once they got there, Henry was already fast asleep. He was cuddling his new teddy bear that Neal got him and Emma snapped a picture. "I guess we don't have to read a story tonight."

Regina went and kissed Henry's forehead, turned on his night light and turned off the room light. "Good night, my prince."

The two went to their room and Regina put the wine glasses down before stretching and getting out her pajamas. The two changed, and Emma laid in bed, tv on for back ground. They had all intentions of watching a movie, however, once Regina came out of the bathroom, the blonde was fast asleep. Regina smiled as she turned the tv and lights off. She laid by Emma and softly kissed her cheek. "Good night, my princess."


	59. Chapter 59

The weeks leading up to the wedding seemed to fly by. Emma and Regina had been calm about it, their mothers had taken over most of the planning, but now that it was closer, they were both starting to...freak out a bit. Emma ran her fingers through her hair as she looked at the guest list.

"This is like everyone in town! They're all coming?"

"Yes, Emma. They've all said they're coming. I don't think you understand what both you and Regina symbolize to the town. You are our Princess and Regina is a Queen. In their eyes, you've made the Queen no longer evil. They want to share your love."

"More like they want to watch us like we're animals in a zoo." Emma grumbled, looking much like a sulky child.

"Stop pouting, Princess. It'll all be okay." Cora stated as she gathered the list back up. "I keep telling you and Regina to not worry about anything. It's honestly all under control. We told you at your shower last weekend that we have everything, absolutely everything planned out."

"She's right. We have it all planned on who's going to get the kids ready, who's in charge of what, and you and Regina only have to worry about getting there. I'm going to help you get ready and Cora will help Regina. Ruby and Granny will have the girls, David will help get Henry ready, it's all taken care of."

Regina came in and kissed Emma's head. "Emma, love. I'm nervous too, worried that everything will just not come together. But you know what? It doesn't matter. What matters is that we will be married. No matter how it happens, it will happen. That's all we have to focus on."

Emma turned and wrapped Regina in her arms. "You're right. I love you."

Cora rolled her eyes. "Geez, that's all she has to say and she calms down, but we sit here and explain everything and she still was freaking out?"

Snow couldn't help but chuckle as she shook her head. "I guess that's love."

"Yeah. Well, anyway, let's go check on everything. Tomorrow is the day."

Emma stopped her make out session with Regina to look at her mom. "It's still okay if I stay over tonight, right?"

"Of course. I'm looking forward to it."

Regina sighed, dramatically. "I keep telling you that we don't have to follow every tradition."

Emma smirked at her fiance. "I know, but baby, we don't need to chance luck. Mal, Lacey and your mom are staying here with you and the girls while Henry and I go to my parents. It'll be fun."

Regina sighed, keeping her arms around Emma. "Yeah. Fun. But not the kind of fun you and I could have...alone."

Emma kissed Regina, smiling in the kiss. "There'll be time for that after we're married. Remember, we moved the castle to the woods and will be there for a full week with no kids."

Regina smiled softly. "I know. I can't wait. I just wish you'd let me take you on a real honeymoon."

"We both agreed that we didn't want to leave town with out the kids. I'm giving us a week to just us. To me, that's the perfect honeymoon. Out in the woods, alone. Maybe I won't even pack anything." She smirked and Regina brought her hands down and squeezed Emma's ass.

"I like the sounds of that."

Snow cleared her throat to remind them that she and Cora were still in the room. "Yes, well. I think Cora and I should go check on things. Remember, the rehearsal is at 5 and we'll all eat after that."

"Okay, mom. I'll see you later." Emma stated, her eyes still on Regina.

Cora took Snow's hand and they were gone in a puff of smoke. Regina squeezed again with a smirk. "What time is it? Where are the kids?"

Emma glanced at the clock. "It's four and they're in the living room. Unfortunately, my love, we don't have time or privacy."

Regina pouted, but had to agree. "Alright fine. You go get yourself ready and I'll start getting the kids ready and then we'll trade."

Emma kissed Regina once more and then went up to her room to get ready. Regina decided to dress the girls first as they would stay dressed longer than Henry. She was just finishing dressing Malory when Emma came in. She looked beautiful in her white sun dress and golden curls.

"Just in time, beautiful." Regina kissed her fiance's cheek. "The girls are all dressed."

"Oh, so I get Henry?" Emma joked as she picked up Eva. "He hates dressing up."

"I'm well aware, dear." Regina smirked as she took Mallory to Henry's room, Emma following with Eva. The girls were put in chairs and Emma went to go find Henry.

Emma caught Henry and brought him up to his room and Regina went to go get ready. Emma finally got Henry into his dress pants and nice shirt, packed a bag for him for the night and then brought him and the girls downstairs. Regina came down wearing her own white dress and hair also in curls.

"Damn, baby. You're so beautiful." Emma claimed as she wrapped her arms around Regina.

"Mmm so are you. As much as I'd love to undress you, we need to get going or our mothers may literally explode."

Emma chuckled and kissed Regina once more. "Okay, I've got Henry and I packed up so we can go to my parents after dinner. Let's go before he undresses himself."

Regina looked at the kids and then Emma. "I don't want to deal with getting them in the car." She put the girls in the stroller, picked up Henry and took Emma's hand. Emma held onto the stroller and in a moment, they were no longer in the living room, but in the center of town where people were busy working on decorations.

"Oh wow..." Emma was in awe as she looked around. "It's beautiful."

There was a center, circular gazebo in the middle with open sides. Around that were four different groups of chairs that all went out to for a large circle around it. 'Reserved' signs were all along the front row as that's where family and close friends would sit.

It had been officially decided that Cora would walk Regina down one side as David walked Emma down another. Mal and Snow would be the two maids of honor and Ruby and Lacey were bridesmaids. Henry would be the ring bearer and the twins, the flower girls. They hoped that Henry would be able to pull the wagon that was decorated, but if not, Granny would pull it and walk with them. Then they'd all sit while Regina and Emma got married. Cora would officiate the wedding.

Snow and Cora really worked well together as they got everyone situated. In the run-through, Henry did great pulling the wagon and loved the attention. After going through it about three times, they decided everything should work out perfectly.

The group then gathered in the beautiful tent that was set up to eat. Once everyone was settled, Regina stood and everyone got quiet.

"I would like to thank everyone for all your help and support. It means more to me and Emma than we can say. Mom, Snow, you two have really out done yourselves and I know I can never express just how much this means to us. Back in the Enchanted Forest, when I first heard the prophecy about Emma, you'd be surprised, but I never thought of killing her or hurting her. I wanted to take her and raise her here. I admit, I wanted to make her dark, make her what I was. I'm so thankful that didn't happen. She's honestly changed me so much. I hate the life she had, but I'm so thankful it's ending like this. I could not be happier and it's because of Emma and all of you that I've been given this chance. So again, I thank you all."

Regina lifted her glass and everyone took a drink. Emma then stood, clearing her throat.

"I'm not as good with speaking as Regina is. I mean, this lady has had her vows written for weeks while I'm struggling to put a sentence together. However, I also want to thank all of you. You've all been so amazing to me since I got here, before you even knew who I was. Mal...Mama Mal. I owe you so much. You've been my second biggest personal cheerleader. Mom and dad, you never once tried to tell me what to do. You've been kind and patient. Lacey, you looked after me when you didn't even really know me. Cora...you took me in as your own daughter. Ruby you have just been amazing with our kids and helping us and Granny...oh Granny you are just so wonderful." Emma then looked at Regina. "But you, Regina. You made me see me, the real me. You showed me that I am loveable, that I am worth it and that I am a good person. I'm so excited to marry my best friend tomorrow and I can't wait to see what our future holds."

Everyone smiled and clapped and Regina stood and kissed Emma right there. About an hour later, people started saying their goodbyes. Mal and Lacey took the girls to Regina's while David took Henry home. It was down to just Emma, Regina, Snow and Cora. Emma hugged Cora tight. "Thank you so much for everything."

Cora smiled and hugged her back. "Now you don't worry about a thing. Go to your parents and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma and Regina hugged and kissed once more and after saying some good byes, Cora and Regina disappeared in smoke and went home. Snow smiled over at Emma and took her hand as they started walking home.

"Emma, do you really only have one sentence done on your vows?"

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "Nah. I have it mostly done. I just know that when the time comes, my brain won't work. I'm not as refine as Regina."

"Em, you're more 'refine' than you think. Regina has had practice of public speaking between being Queen and then Mayor. If you want, you can read them to me, I am a teacher after all."

Emma smiled but shook her head. "I appreciate that a lot, mom, but I want Regina to be the first to hear them."

"I understand." Snow stopped and turned to face Emma, cupping her cheeks. "I am so happy for you, Emma. I'm so proud of the woman you've become. But please, please never think you're not as good as anyone else, because you are."

Emma teared up and nodded. "Thanks, mom. It's hard after a lifetime of being told otherwise. But I'm really working on it. It's just...it's a habit for me to put myself down before someone else can put me down."

Snow kissed Emma's forehead. "No one is putting you down anymore, Emma. No one."

Emma nodded and wiped her eyes as they continued heading to Snow's. Once there, Emma went upstairs and saw Henry sleeping in the playpen that her parents had for him and she smiled softly, kissing his cheek. She went back down and hugged her dad. "Thanks for getting him in bed. You're so good with him."

"I love him, Emma. I love being a grandfather."

Emma smiled. "And you'll love being a father."

"I already do, Em. I already do. Please, don't say things like that, like we're new parents. I don't want you to feel that way."

Emma sighed. "I didn't mean it like that, dad. It's just...it will be different. You will be able to raise this child. I know I wasn't gone from Henry as long as you were gone from me, but I missed almost his first year and that was enough to know that when I had the girls, it was different. Not bad, not good, just different. Instead of having a full grown child, you'll have a baby."

David sat on the sofa, pulling Emma with him and putting an arm around her. "I get what you're saying. I just worry about you, Em. I worry that you're going to think we love this child more."

Emma sighed. "We've talked about this. I won't think that, because I know it's not true. I don't want to be that selfish princess who demands that you guys don't have more kids. I don't want that at all. I want you guys to be the parents you were meant to be. With me and the new one."

David kissed Emma's temple. "Well like I said before, if you're ever feeling left out or anything, you let me know."

"The only thing I can kind of forsee is just...watching you with them and knowing that it could have been me. But honestly, I already think that when I see you guys with Henry. And it's not your fault, and it only lasts a few seconds before I remember that I have everything I could ever want. Don't worry, dad. Everything will be fine."

Snow came out and smiled at them. "Let's not talk about this now. Tomorrow is our daughter's big day."

"Right. So Killian and I were talking and I'm going to take Henry out to breakfast with the guys so that you women can do your thing. I'll take responsibility of getting him dressed and to the wedding on time."

Emma chuckled. "Good luck. He's in the 'I wanna be naked' phase."

"Oh boy. I'll remember that. Maybe have a talk with him."

"Good. Because Regina and I decided that when it comes to boy and man things, you're going to have those talks with him. You may as well start now."

David chuckled. "It'll be my honor."

"I'm going to shower in the morning. The hairdresser said it's best to have my hair wet to start with."

"Right, and then after we get our hair done, Granny said we can take the party room in back to get dressed. She's going to be closing at ten tomorrow." Snow stated. "Everything will be fine, Emma. I promise."

Emma hugged her mom. "I know. Thank you so much for everything. I am going to go up to bed and finish the vows so I can get some sleep."

Both Snow and David hugged and kissed Emma goodnight and watched her go up the stairs. They then hugged each other and headed to bed. Emma put on the soft lamp and laid in the bed with her notebook. She finished her vows in about an hour and then changed before crawling into bed. She smiled as she heard her phone and checked the messages.

~Tomorrow we will be the Swan-Mills couple. I love you, Emma. I am having a hard time sleeping with out you next to me. I'm so glad that after tomorrow, we won't ever have to be apart.~

Emma grinned and replied.

~I'm so excited to become your wife. I agree that sleeping is hard, but baby, it's worth it. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be the blonde in the wedding dress.~

Regina chuckled and put her phone down, looking at her girls. She decided to let them sleep in her bed as she just couldn't be alone. They looked like perfect little dolls as they slept. "Tomorrow, we become one official family." She whispered before snuggling down and closing her eyes.


	60. Chapter 60

"Mother! Get out of bed! It's the big day!" Regina called down the stairs as she made coffee. Mal and Lacey were feeding the girls already when Cora appeared, already dressed with a cup of coffee in her hand from Granny's.

"I'm up, your majesty. I've been up longer than you. I've already been to Granny's, I've checked to make sure everything is still set up and no stupid teens got to it last night. Now you eat some breakfast and do not argue."

Mal chuckled as Regina sat with a huff. "I'm too nervous to eat."

"Just some toast." Cora suggested, placing some toast and coffee in front of her daughter. "You don't want to pass out in front of Emma and the town because you didn't eat this morning."

Regina rolled her eyes and bit into the toast with some attitude, causing Cora to give her a look.

"I bet Emma isn't giving her mother such a hard time." Cora somewhat teased. Once again, Regina rolled her eyes and Mal playfully nudged her with a smirk causing the mayor to nudge her back. She knew Mal was trying to get her to let out the happiness and excitement she felt, and she had to admit, it was working.

"Girls! No fighting, eat your breakfast." Lacey joked as she picked up Eva. "I'm going to go change this one into her onsie. I think it's best to wait to get them in their dresses until later so they don't get dirty."

"Good idea. Thank you Lacey." Regina stated as she kissed Eva and then little Malory.

"Mal, take little Mal and do the same. I've made a last minute changed and it's been approved by Snow as well. We're all going to Granny's to use her party room to get ready. There's just so much more room there. Regina, don't butt in, I'm not done talking." Cora put her hand up as Regina was trying to say something. "Since Emma wants to stick to tradition and not see you, Regina, I went there and put up a nice barrier right down the middle. You won't see each other, but we can go back and forth to help both you and her and the girls and whoever else may need some help."

Regina smiled as her mother finished, and - after making sure she was finished - she thanked her. "That's a great idea. I would love pictures with the kids with both Emma and I getting ready."

Mal picked up Malory with a smile. "I'll get some great pictures. I've been doing some research online and I have some great ideas. Oh and since you all changed your mind on Beal...I mean Neal, and you're all getting along, he said he'd love to take pictures of the ceremony since I'll be in it."

Cora sipped her coffee. "You really think he's okay with all this. He loved Emma once."

Regina sighed, but not a bad one. "He's really come around, mom. I think he will always have feelings for Emma - she was his first love, however, because of that, he wants Emma happy. He really does. I believe him. He's not like his father. Just the fact that he's okay with just being known as moms friend, and not Henry's father, is a huge indicator of that. We trust him, mother, please try to do the same."

Cora nodded. "Well okay then. I will try to trust him, but I do not trust his father."

"Nor do I, which is why he's not invited."

"Okay, well, you all go get ready to go to Granny's. I'm going to get yours, Emma's, and the girls's dresses and I'll meet you there."

~Meanwhile~

Emma was up early with Henry and got him dressed in play clothes. After spending some one on one time with him, she heard her parents moving around downstairs. She pulled him into her lap. "Okay, buddy, now you be a good boy for Grampa. Get dressed in your special clothes when he tells you to. No naked Henry at the wedding."

Henry giggled and kissed Emma's cheek. "Okay, mama. No naked Henry. Mama?" He asked, looking up at her with his big brown eyes. "After you get married, does that mean you're my mama forever?"

Emma smiled at her boy, thinking of how smart he was for his age. She picked him up and carried him downstairs as she explained things to him. "I'm your mama forever already, Henry. Today is special because it means that we'll be a big family. Mommy, mama, you, and the girls."

"But we already a family."

"True, but this way Mommy and Mama will always be together. Like Gramma and Grampa."

"Oh. Okay." He simply stated as he crawled out of his mothers arms and ran to David who, with Snow, were leaning on the counter listening to them. He picked Henry up and hugged him.

"Today is the big day, buddy. With your moms getting married, your name will be a little different as well."

Henry nodded, they had already talked about that with him. "I gonna be Henry Daniel Swan-Mills. Just like my Moms and my sisters!"

Snow laughed and ruffled his hair. "That's right, love. I have to say, Swan-Mills is a better name than Charming-Mills."

David scoffed at Snow. "Charming isn't even my name. You just called me that."

"So what was your last name?" Emma asked, pouring some coffee. She had never really thought of that before. "Yours is obvious, Mom. It's White, right?"

"Sort of. Names in our land were different. We didn't really have last names. Technically, my name was Princess Snow of the White Kingdom, but that usually shortened to Snow White."

David was helping Henry with his shoes. "Right, and I was David the Shepherd. So I guess I'd be David Shepherd." He gave a face. "I don't like that name though."

"I don't really like Blanchard either." Snow stated as she listened.

"You could be David and Snow Swan." Emma stated, more joking than serious.

David and Snow looked at each other and then at Emma.

"Really? You guys like that?"

"I do, actually." David stated.

"Me too. And it would make us more..."

"More like a family." Emma finished with a smile. "Then my little brother or sister would share my name too."

David smiled. "We'll get it changed right away."

"David, Snow, Emma, and baby Swan. A proper family." Snow smiled with misty eyes.

"Gampa! I hungry!" Henry interrupted the moment, innocently, to the amusement of the others.

David picked him up. "Just like your mama. I can hear her stomach rumbling too."

Emma blushed, not able to deny it.

"Your mom wanted to have a special breakfast with you." David stated as he kissed Snow's cheek and then Emma's. "So you two have your time and don't worry. I've got Henry."

As he headed to the door, Snow stopped him. "Plans have changed a bit. Cora put up a barrier at Granny's so all us girls, including Regina and Emma, can get ready at Granny's. Bring Henry there when you're ready."

"Alright. See you in a couple hours."

Emma stood as David and Henry walked out the door. "I'm going to go shower, mom. If that's okay."

"Yes, of course. I already did because I knew you'd want to. I'll make up a light breakfast as I know your nerves are probably strong right now." Snow smiled at her daughter. "I'm so happy for you, love, and I'm so glad I get to be here for this."

Emma hugged her mother, letting it linger. "Me too."

The blonde went to shower as Snow cut up some fruit, setting it on the table with the yogurt and toast. Emma didn't take too long, as she wasn't doing her hair here - they'd have professionals at Granny's - and she came back down and sat. The two talked and Emma managed to eat a bowl of yogurt and some fruit.

"You know, when I was younger, hell even while I was in jail, I never thought I'd get married." Emma admitted as she poked some fruit with her fork.

"You didn't think you'd find anyone?" Snow asked, not sure if she wanted the answer.

Emma shook her head. "I didn't see a future at all for me. I never thought I'd be...normal enough to get married." Emma smiled softly and looked at her mom with tears in her eyes. "I thought I was too broken and that no one would want to spend the time to put me together. But she did." Emma sniffed. "Regina took the time, along with you and dad and Mal and everyone, to put me together."

Snow stood and went to Emma, holding her in her arms. "Because you're worth it, my love. We all saw how amazing you are and wanted you to see the same." Snow cupped Emma's cheek. "But you're right. Regina really did put herself aside to help you, and that, my love, is exactly what true love is about. She risked everything just to make sure you were happy and healthy and your dad and I could never thank her enough."

"I never would have gone to get help if she wouldn't have done that. I saw her risk her happiness for mine, and I knew I had to make myself better...not only for her, but for me as well. No one had ever risked anything for me."

"I never imagined your life to go this way, Ems. When I was pregnant with you, my very last thought would have been that you'd be with Regina, but seeing you two together, seeing the love that pours from both of you, I know it's right, and I know I'm happier for you than any other scenario that could have happened."

Emma smiled and hugged her mom once again. "I love you, Mom. Thank you for all your support in everything."

Snow kissed Emma's forehead. "Don't thank me, love. It's my job and I do it happily."

The two cleaned up the table and Emma took a breath. "Alright, let's go get ready." She said with a smile. They then headed to Granny's, deciding to walk there.

"Leroy, you're gonna have to hurry up. I wanted to be closed by now so I can help get ready for the wedding." Granny complained as Emma and Snow walked in. "Oh you're here! Oh Emma, I'm so excited for today!" She came over and hugged the blonde. "Leroy, get out."

"Fine, fine. Geesh." He grumbled as he left money on the table and left. Granny locked the door and smiled as she turned around. "The hairdressers are setting up, Ruby is finishing with the flowers, Cora has the dresses - set up on the right side for you, left for Regina - and the rest of the crew should be here soon."

"Thank you, Granny." Emma stated kindly. "I really appreciate all your help with everything. I hope it hasn't been too much stress for you."

"Not at all, hun, not at all. I have loved every moment. Now, I'll be in and out because I'm also getting the food ready and before you say anything, I don't mind one bit. Now get your butt in there and get ready."

"Yes, ma'am." Emma grinned, giving Granny one more hug. "You said on the right side?"

"Yes. You'll see Cora. She figured you'd get here first."

Snow thanked Granny and walked back with Emma. They both smiled, seeing her dress and how Cora had divided up the room with a cloth barrier.

"Oh good morning future daughter in law." Cora sang as she came over and hugged Emma and then Snow. "Your dress is beautiful, Emma. I can't wait to see you in it."

"Thank you, and good morning. How are Regina and the girls?"

"Great. They should be here soon. Not that you'll see Regina, but still. Now, go get your hair ready, love."

Emma nodded and went over to the hairdresser. She sat down and explained what she wanted and one woman started curling her hair as the other started on her make up. Soon enough, there was a bustle of noise as Regina, Mal, Lacey, and the girls came in the other side. Snow went over to greet them and soon enough, Mal brought Eva over to Emma's side.

"Good morning, baby girl. How are you feeling?" Mal asked as she kissed Emma's forehead.

"Great. I'm so excited." She lowered her voice. "Regina hasn't changed her mind, has she?"

Mal chuckled, shaking her head. "Of course not, Princess. Don't you dare worry about that."

Eva was wiggling as she saw her mom, wanting to get into her arms. Emma smiled as her make up was finished and took her baby girl, hugging and kissing her. "I'm surprised you're awake, little one. I know you like your sleep."

As if on queue she gave a big yawn. Ruby chuckled as she saw this and came over. "Emma, if you want, we did set up a crib upstairs in case they napped before the wedding. I can take her up there."

Emma looked at Eva who's eyes were closing. "I think that's a good idea. Let her nap before it's too late. What about Malory?"

Lacey came over with a sleeping Malory and let Emma kiss her forehead as well. She and Ruby took the girls upstairs to get them situated as Emma's hair was finished with the tiara in place. Snow came over and cupped Emma's cheek. "You look so beautiful already, love. I know you don't want to see Regina before the wedding, but she's wondering if you'll talk to her over there, between the barrier." Snow pointed over to the corner of the room and Emma nodded.

"Of course." She walked over as Snow went to tell Regina and soon enough, Emma saw Regina's handprint on the cloth and she put her hand against it.

"My love, how are you feeling?" Regina asked, with a smile.

"Excited. You?"

"Same. But Emma, there's something...something that's been on my mind."

Emma's heart sunk at those words, but she tried not to let it worry her. "What is it?"

"I want to marry you, don't think otherwise. It's just...I want to make sure this is what you want. Emma...I've only ever loved one other person the way I love you and I lost him. I loved my father and lost him too. I just...I don't want to lose you."

Emma tried hard not to tear up, not wanting to mess up her make up. She put her other hand up and smiled when Regina did the same. "You're not going to lose me. Look at what we've been through already, love, and we're still here. Please don't worry about the past and the what could be's, just focus on us and what will be."

Regina smiled, wishing she could see her love. "I only wanted to make sure, Emma. I love you so much and I can't wait to be your wife."

Emma bit her lip, almost wanting to break down the barrier and hold her wife. "I love you, too. I'm not sure that I'm going to be able to stick to this tradition...I want to hold you."

Regina chuckled and shook her head. "No. We didn't get to be together last night, so you have to keep this up today." She teased and Emma laughed.

"Okay, okay. Go get ready, I can't wait for this." With final pressure to their hands, they separated and continued with the preparation. Granny came in with a meet, cheese and cracker tray and smiled as she watched everyone. Emma and Regina had their hair done first and then the others. Lacey, Ruby and Snow on Emma's side and Mal and Cora on Regina's side.

Regina came over to the woman and hugged her. "Okay, it's break time for you. Sit down and get pampered." She ordered and Granny didn't fight it. She sat down and let the beauticians do her hair and make up. Regina went to the kitchen and made sure the food was coming along and, with a use of magic, that it would be okay during the ceremony and not get burned or too cold.

Snow's hair and make up was done when she heard the girls upstairs. She met Regina on the stairs and the two went to get the babies. "Take Eva with you, she and Emma seem to have a bond. Not saying her and Malory don't, but it's just a bit stronger with them."

Snow smiled softly. "Just as Malory does with you." She stated, nodding at how the girl was snuggled in with her mother. "There's nothing wrong or unnatural about that. I was just reading about that, actually."

Regina smiled back. "I know. I read about it too. Congratulations, by the way. Are you going to find out if you're having a boy or a girl?"

Snow shook her head. "I want to be surprised. But...if I'm honest, I hope it's a boy. I think it's going to be harder for Emma than she says it is, and I think it would make it a bit easier if it's a boy."

Regina really couldn't argue with that, as she felt the same. "We just have to trust Emma when she says she'll talk to us if she's upset. But that doesn't mean you two should put your life on hold. I'm very happy for you."

Snow looked at the clock and then Regina. "Okay, enough about me on your big day, we should get these little ones dressed so you and Emma have time to get dressed."

Regina agreed and they went back downstairs, Regina taking Malory and Snow taking Eva. Mal snapped pictures of Emma and Regina dressing the girls and everything else when suddenly, on Regina's side, Henry could be heard.

"Mommy! Look at how studly I am!" Everyone chuckled as Henry strutted in with both David and Killian covering their eyes in case anyone was not decent.

Regina laughed, and then raised a brow. "Studly? Who on earth taught you that?"

"Grampa! He said I'm studly and need to keep the clothes on all day."

"David, you can both open your eyes, everyone is decent. Thank you for making it clear that he needs to stay dressed." Regina stated as she pulled Henry into a hug. The boy looked around, a bit confused.

"Where's Mama?"

"She's on the other side, love. Go say hi to her."

"Wait!" Mal stated as she was taking pictures. "Give your mommy a big kiss first."

Henry smiled and did just that as Mal took more pictures. He and David then went over to the other side where Henry repeated his strut for Emma and the others. "Oh you are studly! Just like your Grampa." Emma stated as she first hugged and kissed Henry and then her father. "You look great, Dad."

David gave a cheesey pose and then thanked her, Mal taking pictures the whole time. "Killian and I are going to take Henry out front while you women finish getting ready."

"Aye, we don't want the lad to end up in a dress." The pirate joked.

"You look nice, Killian. Thank you both for taking such good care of him."

They took Henry out front, already planning on games to play at a booth so he didn't get dirty and Emma turned around. Everyone was ready and it was time for her to get into her dress. Mal, Lacey, and Cora went to Regina's side while Snow, Ruby, and Granny stayed on Emma's.

Regina got into her white 'dress' outfit and smiled at herself in the mirror as Cora placed a crown on her head. "Regina. You look beautiful." She said, tears in her eyes. "And so happy."

Regina turned and hugged her mother. "I am. Thank you."

Mal smiled at her friend and stroked her cheek. "I'm so happy for you." Regina gave a nod and posed for a few pictures. Mal then went to the other side just as Snow finished tying up Emma's dress and fixing her curls.

"Oh Princess. I'm speechless." Mal let out, taking pictures. "You're so beautiful."

Snow fixed the veil and tried to keep her tears in. "You really do." Her voice was soft. "Exactly how I imagined you'd look." She then went to go get the guys, now that everyone was dressed. David and Henry came in and David froze, his eyes filling.

"Emma." His voice was pretty much a whisper. "My beautiful daughter." He came over and kissed her forehead. More pictures were taken.

Henry smiled at his mom. "You look like a real princess, mama."

Emma could hear the "Awws" from both sides of the room as she leaned down and kissed Henry's cheek. "Thank you, my prince."

Pictures were taken with Emma and her parents, and then Emma and the kids before Mal went and took Henry to Regina's side. "Wow, Mommy! You look like a real Queen!"

Regina smiled and kissed his other cheek. Pictures with Regina and Cora and then Regina and the kids were taken as well. There was a knock on the door and Mal opened it. "Neal, good timing." She handed him her camera and he took pictures of Regina's group before going over to Emma's side.

"Wow Em." He stated, a smile on his face. At one point this may have been awkward, but in reality, Neal was really happy for Emma. He was glad that she found happiness, even if it wasn't with him. In fact, he was starting to find his own happiness and Emma didn't miss the looks between him and Ruby. This actually made Emma happy too, as she wanted Neal happy as well.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. I haven't gotten as many reviews as I did on fanfiction, but I hope you all like it. I do have a second part to this, but I'm going to wait and see how people like this story first.

Cora went out and made sure the guests were all seated and then came back in. "Okay, we're ready! Killian, go take your seat, love."

He nodded and him and Neal headed out, Neal ready to take pictures. Granny also went to take her seat and the music started. Lacey and Ruby walked out first, followed by Snow and Mal as the brides went to their respected sides. The girls were in their wagon and both Regina and Emma could see him proudly pulling the wagon.

Emma looked at her dad and couldn't stop smiling. "Ready, dad?"

"No. But yes." He joked as he took Emma's arm in his.

Cora stood proudly as she and Regina linked arms and the music changed as the guests all stood and faced the back.

Father and daughter walked on one side while Mother and Daughter walked on the other. Because of the guests, they couldn't yet see each other, but as they got to the alter, their eyes finally locked.

"Oh she's beautiful." Emma whispered, not taking her eyes off Regina.

"She's stunning." Regina whispered, keeping her eyes on Emma.

They finally were at the alter and David kissed Regina's cheek as Cora kissed Emma's and they then took their seats. Emma and Regina's hands met and they both fought the urge to kiss each other.

"You're beautiful" They both whispered at the same time.

The ceremony was going perfectly, Cora doing a fine job at initiating the wedding. "Regina, now is the time for you to say your vows."

Regina smiled at Emma. "Emma, my love. I vow to you that I will forever love and cherish you. I'll always make sure you're happy, I'll always make sure you feel loved. I will do everything with in my power to make sure the only tears you cry are happy ones. I can't wait to raise our kids with you, to be the family I know you've always wanted, the family I never thought I'd have. I wish I could promise you perfection, but unlike what you think of me, I'm not perfect. However, I will promise that I will do my best to be everything you want me to be, everything I want to be so that we will always and forever be happy together. I will listen to your rambling, loving the adorable way your nose crinkles when you catch yourself doing it. I will love the way you devour junk food as if it's the best thing you've ever tasted. I will love you until my dying breath and then love you in the after life."

Emma's eyes were overflowing and her face almost hurt from smiling so much. Cora dabbed at her eyes and composed herself. "Emma, please share your vows."

Emma took a breath, her brain not wanting to work. "I had my vows all memorized, but then I saw you and my brain went blank. I'll do my best to remember and try not to ramble." She laughed as Regina tapped her nose. "Regina Mills, I vow to you that I will always love you. I promise that I will do everything I can to make sure you get the happiness you've craved for so long. Never again will you feel that void, never again will you feel alone and cornered. Never again will you so desperately wish to be loved, for I will always love you. I promise that you will never again want to do a curse to find the love that I will give you, the love you deserve. I came here a broken girl and you've made me a whole woman and I promise to spend the rest of my life showing you that you've made the right choice. I promise that our family will be a family full of love and joy, full of happiness and understanding. I promise I will be perfectly imperfect, but will do my best for you and for us and our family. There will never be a day that I don't love you."

Everyone took a moment to wipe their eyes, including Regina, before Cora continued. Rings were exchanged and finally, the words both Emma and Regina were waiting for were said. "I now pronounce you two married. Please, seal it with a kiss."

Emma's hands went to Regina's hips and Regina cupped Emma's cheek before they kissed. It was a sweet, loving, magical kiss and the two parted with a smile. Emma squealed and pulled Regina closer, squeezing Regina and making the guests laugh. She peppered kisses all along Regina's face and Regina soaked in all of it. Henry ran up and as Emma picked him up, they all hugged.

"We're a family forever now!" He exclaimed and the brides chuckled.

"That we are, my prince. That we are." Regina stated as she kissed his cheek, Emma kissing the other. Neal just so happened to get that picture.

Ruby and Ganny went to get the food ready while David and Killian took Henry. The girls were being taken by Lacey and Mal and Regina pulled Emma into Granny's and in a hallway. She kissed Emma again, pressing herself against her, effectively pressing Emma against the wall.

"You look amazing, my love, but you have too many clothes on." Regina purred against Emma's ear.

Emma moaned and bit her lip. "Thank you, but baby, we don't have time."

Regina sighed. "I know. But tonight, you're mine."

Emma smiled. "I'm yours until the end of time."

The brides came out and sat up at their table as the guests were chatting and finding their spots. The girls and Henry were seated by Emma and Regina and munching on bananas. Once everyone was seated, Cora stood and got everyone's attention. "Thank you all for being here and sharing this day with us. Please enjoy." She waived her hands and dispersed the food to the tables.

It was a nice dinner, chicken, potatoes, corn, all the fixings and Emma was starving. Once they all ate, Emma went to lay the girls down for a nap, Henry deciding to join them. Once the kid were sleeping, she turned the monitor on and came back down. Ruby took it from her with a smirk. "Let me take care of them. You enjoy your day."

Emma smiled her thanks and then took her hand. "Wait. Ruby...you and Neal..."

"Emma, I..." Ruby started, looking nervous.

"No, stop. I think it's great. I wanted to give you my blessing. You both deserve to be happy."

Ruby smiled wide and hugged Emma. "Thank you. He's really a great guy."

"I know. He's grown and I'm glad you found each other."

"We're just starting to date, Emma. It's not like we're getting married."

"I know, I just...I'm just saying, I hope it works for you."

"Thank you. Now let's go have fun."

The two walked out and like magnets, Emma and Regina found each other. More pictures were taken, cider and wine was drank and everyone was having a great time. When the kids woke up, Henry was the center of attention. He perfected his dance skills and had all the women dancing with him. Emma stood behind Regina and put her arms around her, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Look at our little man. He's going to be a heart breaker."

Regina smiled, leaning back into Emma. "Yes he is, my love. Yes he is." Regina turned and wrapped her arms around Emma. "I love you so much."

Emma smiled and kissed Regina softly. "I love you, too." The two started dancing together and Emma bit her lip. "You ever think of having more kids?"

Regina chuckled. "All the time. But I went to the doctor and...if we do, you're going to have to carry them."

Emma pulled back and looked at Regina, sadly. "You can't carry? Even with our magic?"

"They couldn't say for sure, but if I were to try naturally, it wouldn't happen, so I don't want to chance it even with magic." She was trying to keep a brave face, but Emma saw through it.

"We'll find a way, Gina. I want you to experience the joy of being pregnant."

"And there's that annoying Charming optimism." Regina joked. "We'll see."

"I'm not a Charming, Regina. And neither are they. They're changing their name to Swan."

Regina smiled at that. "That's so sweet." She cupped Emma's cheek. "Well, Mrs. Swan-Mills, when can we get out of here and start our honeymoon?"

Emma chuckled and kissed Regina's nose. "Soon. We have to cut the cake and thank our guests first."

Regina gave a pout, but knew Emma was right. "Then let's go cut the cake."

The two made their way over to the cake and Mal announced it was time. Hand in hand, they cut the cake and while Emma lovingly placed a piece into Regina's mouth, Regina had other intentions. She went to give Emma a bite, but ended up smashing it in her face with a laugh. Emma laughed and pulled Regina into a messy kiss.

"Not fair! I wanna have a cake fight!" Henry stated and Emma laughed as Regina wiped some frosting on his nose.

The cake was eaten and the brides mingled with the guests between dances. Finally, the sun had set and people were starting to leave. Emma and Regina went to the kids and were sharing hugs and kisses.

"Now Snow, you know we'll have our phones if you need us. Please don't hesitate to call if anything happens. We're not that far away."

"I know, Regina. Please don't worry. We have it all figured out. They'll stay with us, but Cora will watch them during the day while we're working. I was asked to teach summer school, but it's only four hours a day. I have a feeling Cora will be a guest at our house this week."

"Your feelings are correct." Cora stated as she came up. "However, remember Gina and Emma both said that if it's easier, you can stay at the house."

"Actually, we may do that if it's okay." David stated with a smile. "We bought a house and of course Gold wants us out of the loft right away, but the house won't be ready until next weekend."

"Why didn't you say that?" Cora asked. "You'll stay at the house. I'll come over and help you pack. With my magic it'll be so easy."

Emma smiled, loving that the families were getting along. "Where's the house?"

Snow took the opportunity to show her fun side and joked. "Right across the street from yours."

Regina swallowed, but forced a smile. "Oh really? How...convenient."

Snow smirked. "I'm kidding. It's a few streets down from yours. A big two story with four bedrooms."

"Oh I know that house. It's so cute. Congrats mom and dad! I feel bad being away while you move though."

"Don't. I'll have them packed in minutes. We'll all be fine."

"I'm just waiting to see if you both can stay away from the kids for a week." David chuckled.

"Oh we'll be busy." Emma smirked. "But I will miss them, even if it is just a week."

"Me too. But I know they're in safe hands."

Regina and Emma spent about another half hour saying goodbye to the kids, assuring Henry they'd see him in a week. The two women, Cora, Snow and David, Mal, Lacey, Ruby, Granny, Neal, Killian and the kids were the last ones there. They looked around and Snow sighed.

"I'm so tired. But let me get the kids in bed and I'll come back and help clean."

Mal and Cora smiled at each other and Mal shook her head. "No need, dear." She and Cora snapped their fingers and the mess was gone.

"Oh I wish I could do that." Snow exclaimed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll come over tomorrow and while you're both at work, I'll get your things packed and store them in the attic at Regina and Emma's place."

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you so much."

~Bonus~

The brides bid farewell to the group and Regina took Emma's hand, transporting them to the castle in the woods. Emma looked around and smiled at the preparation Mal and Lacey had done for them. Clothes were in the closet and dresser, not that Emma thought they'd need them, and rose petals were on the bed. Attached to the bedroom was a sitting room complete with a fireplace and tv. The kitchen had a fully stocked fridge and Emma raised a brow at all the bottles of water.

"Why so much water?" Emma innocently asked, looking over at Regina. She swallowed when she saw how dilated Regina's eyes were.

"They knew we would need it." She stated in a sultry voice. With a flick of her wrist, all the lights were out and replaced with a fire in the fireplace in both the sitting room and living room. Also candles were lit all around and Regina walked to Emma as if stalking her prey.

"Mrs. Swan-Mills, I think it's time you get out of that dress." She came up behind Emma and started untying it, kissing the back of her neck as she did so.

Emma smiled softly and let Regina untie her dress. "What about you, Mrs. Swan-Mills? Aren't you a tad over dressed?"

Regina let Emma's dress fall and then, using magic, hung it up, leaving Emma just in her bridal under things. "Undress me then."

Emma turned and slowly undressed Regina, letting the woman use her magic to hang things as Emma was still new at it. Emma took Regina's hand once they were both completely naked and lead her to the room. "Regina, I want to make love to you tonight."

"You read my mind." Regina stated as she pulled Emma for a kiss, both of them moaning as their skin touched. Regina's hands ran down Emma's bare back as Emma moved them towards the bed. They fell into it, Emma on top, and continued their kissing and touching. Emma moved to kiss Regina's body, slowly worshiping every inch of Regina's skin.

"Emma..." Regina moaned, needily. "Please." Emma looked up and smiled at her wife. She moved and kissed her lips as she parted Regina's legs. Her hand found Regina's core and she started stroking her clit.

"My, you are wet, my love." Emma purred, followed by a gasp as she felt Regina's fingers between her own legs.

"As are you."

They both pressed two fingers inside each other as moans filled the room. Emma gyrated her hips down against Regina, working in a rhythm. Their heart rates rose as the pleasure built and they both came crashing against each other. They lay in each others arms for a while before Emma finally caught her breath.

"Want to go take a bath?"

Regina shook her head. "I'm not done with you, yet." She smirked as she sat up and got out her favorite strap on. Just as she was about to put it on, Emma placed her hand on it.

"I want to wear it this time. Can you do that magic on me?"

Regina nodded as she motioned for Emma to stand. She strapped it on her love and then used her magic to make it one with the woman. Emma groaned as she felt it become a part of her and again as Regina stroked it. "I've never been on the receiving end." She admitted as she licked her lips.

"I'll be gentle." Emma stroked Regina's cheek and kissed her. She moved back on to the bed, not breaking the kiss. She used her legs to part Regina's and slowly entered her. "Oh my god. This feels so good."

Regina groaned as she felt Emma enter her. "Fuck, Emma. You feel so good."

Emma could feel Regina's walls taking her in and she soon started moving inside her. Soon, with urges from Regina, she was thrusting, filling Regina. "Oh Regina, I'm close." She panted and then found herself on her back, Regina on top.

"Not yet, Emma. Please." Regina started riding Emma, tossing her head back as she felt so much pleasure. Emma reached up and kneaded Regina's breasts, trying to hold her pleasure in.

Regina leaned forward, kissing Emma as she rode her. "Cum baby. I'm ready."

Emma held Regina's hips and gave a few thrusts before she came inside her wife, feeling Regina cum as well, milking her member. Regina collapsed next to Emma and worked her magic to return her wife to normal. "Still feel like a bath?"

Emma chuckled and wrapped her arms around her wife. "No. I'm exhausted."

The two fell asleep in each other's arms. The next week was full of sexcapades. They did things in positions that the never knew they could do, all the while expressing their love for one another.

Neither of them knew what the future held, but they both knew they'd face it together. Love, true love, could conquer anything...right?


End file.
